The Son of Thunder
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: This is the story of a man who discovers he's more than he seems, his journey will take him to places he only has seen in dreams and nightmares, together he and others shall embark on a quest to bring order and justice to those with none, Xander/?
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Chapter 1: Hidden origins.

Before man walked the Earth, ancient creatures of evil and power roamed the land, the Old ones as they are now called, this beings lorded over the land unchallenged save by beings of equal power, these were the Elder Gods.

They often clashed for dominance over the world, and as time passed new beings emerged, lesser demons and gods born from the blood of both factions, and took part in the battles.

Several of these beings were what would be called the Aesir or as they are now known, the Norse Gods, they had a love of battle that may them fierce foes to those who challenged them.

One of these Aesir, Odin watched the world and wondered even if they should defeat their foes what then? It would be inhabited by those lesser demons and hybrids, so to rectify this he petitioned Gaia an audience and asked what could be done.

Gaia understood the nature of the question, for it would alter many things to come, and in the end with the help of the one who came before her kin and the Old ones, the one known only as God to them, she created man from her flesh and blood.

They were granted the greatest gift of all free will, and with it they did both great and terrible things, some worshiped the demons, others the gods, and some simply lived day by day as best they could.

Finally the ancient demons were banished from the realm, their followers defeated and the armies scattered to the four corners of the Earth.

The Elder Gods slowly left the realm in peace, with the exception of Gaia, who watched over her children, both mortal and immortal alike.

The Gods that remain soon spread out into the world until each formed the many pantheons that would be known throughout the world today.

The Aesir established the golden city of Asgard and were worshipped by the Scandinavian people, and unlike others of their brethren they would walk among them, live with them and even fall in love with the mortals they guarded.

Odin led his people and worshipers through many battles against remnants of the armies who had established themselves in several kingdoms of their own and during that time he married and had children, all were powerful and strong in their own ways but he wanted one who would stand tall in times of unrest.

So he once more went to Gaia and asked him for an heir powerful on Earth as well as on Asgard, worthy of his people's love and loyalty, she granted him that by mixing his blood with hers and from it came one whose name would live for untold millennia, Thor the God of Thunder, Lighting and Storm.

All of Asgard cheered for the birth of the heir to the throne, all but one that is, Loki a God of Evil, Fire and Mischief.

Loki was not born of Odin, but of a frost giant, claimed in the field of battle he coveted the throne of Asgard, but now with the birth of Thor that was a fool's dream, so he plotted ways to take what he thought his.

Thor grew into his role well, though at often times he was arrogant his Father made sure that he learned well not let it dominate him or it would spell his downfall, when he reached the age of manhood Odin gifted him with the hammer Mjonir, made so only those deemed worthy may wield it.

He was loved by all the people of Asgard for his courage and heroic deeds, and loathed by those he foiled as they attempted to take the city.

They believed that their reign would never end, but sadly all stories must end and theirs was no exception.

It started when Gaia created what would be known as the Powers That Be, they were tasked with watching over the world and make sure all was well and kept in check and that included the gods.

Slowly they began to reduce their influence on the mortal realm; however the Norse gods did not cater to their wishes, yes they did enjoy peace like the others but also enjoyed the company of mortals and did not wish to be forgotten.

This of course put them at odds with the Powers, though never coming to blows the animosity was there nonetheless.

Then came a day when all eyes would turn to them.

Surtur and Ymir, the leaders of the Fire demons and Frost giants had ambushed Odin when he was away from the kingdom by means of Loki's trickery, they battled long and hard but in the end Odin fell.

The victory was a bittersweet one as Loki came and killed the weakened foes and took control of the armies and declared war on Asgard, the next to fall was Balder most loved by all including Thor, for he discovered the plot and was murdered before he could give warning, with his death Ragnarok had come.

Thor rallied his people to battle, and petitioned the other Gods for aid, but the Powers seeing it as an opportunity to eliminate a thorn in their side decreed that it was their problem and should deal with it forbidding the others from intervening.

All watched sadly as the Aesir were pushed back further into the once beautiful kingdom now marred by the ravages of war, until only the Golden City of Asgard remained.

There a last stand would take place but hidden from all one last action would take place that would shape many lives to come.

_Asgard…_

A cloaked figure slowly walked towards the massive chamber, only the he and the man who sat on throne present.

He reached the throne and there saw the ruler of the land, golden hair hidden beneath a metal winged helm, chainmail that was covered in cloth and a red cape, here stood the king of Asgard Thor, Mjolnir strapped to his back.

"You asked for me Lord Thor?" a dual voice spoke.

"You need not address me by title Janus; there is little need for it between friends."

"Friend's? You still call me friend despite the fact that I cannot provide aid?" The roman deity asks in surprise.

"I know for a fact that had the Powers not made their decree you and the others would have come to our aid, you were especially vocal on them, and I never knew you could swear in so many languages." He said with mirth.

"Well…they caught me on a very bad day, but you did not have me brought in secret to reminisce, what have you call me for?"

"Follow me." The Thunder God spoke as he led him to a hidden chamber and away from prying eyes.

There in lone table of marble surrounded by flowers lay a figure; next to it was a pedestal and woman in battle armor, a Valkyrie from her looks holding something in her arms.

"Is that lady Sif!" He asks upon seeing it was a woman of raven hair, in a white dress.

"Aye, she fell when guarding the rear during our last retreat she was stabbed in the chest by a rock troll, they did not lived long after I was through with them." He growled out in fury and sadness.

Many wondered what the cause for the horrible wail of despair and agony was that was heard throughout the realms, the answer was a man's heart shattering.

"_I am so sorry for your loss._" Janus spoke as he bowed his head in respect.

"She died fighting for something more valuable than honor or glory." Thor said with all the love and respect he had for his love as he stroked her hair.

"What?" the deity asks knowing that the Norse valued those two things more than life itself.

"Our child." He spoke as the Valkyrie revealed a small bundle wrapped in cloth, in it a sleeping child.

"A…child? But how? When?"

"How?" the king of the Norse asks amusedly "…I would think you now that, as for when, it was an the eve of my ascendance to the throne after Balder fell, she came to me and told me she was with child, I tried to protect her as best I could but…I failed spectacularly." He finished with shame and guilt in his words.

Janus placed a hand on his shoulder before approaching the child.

The babe look so small and fragile yet Janus could tell, this child had strength within him, he had black hair from her mother and his father's face the child sensing his presence opened his eyes briefly and showed warm brown eyes.

"He has Sif's father's eyes." Thor said behind him as he near and looked upon the result of the love he and Sif shared.

"This is the reason I called you Janus, I am in need of your help."

"How may I help you my friend?"

"By sending him into the distant future." The man spoke in all seriousness.

"You cannot by serious! The Powers would know the moment they sense my power, and even if they shouldn't they would sense him there and surely would either send him back or heaven forbid, kill him."

"Do you not believe I know this! But this is what my Father told me if I wished for him to live."

"What do you mean your Father? What does Odin have to do with this?"

"You know that my Father was gifted with Foresight, correct?"

"Yes, many of us wondered what could have prevented him from stopping his death at the hands of Surtur and Ymir." The Roman deity replied.

"That's because he saw what would have occurred had he done so, meaning we would not be taking right now, because I would have been killed in his stead."

"You mean..?" Janus cannot even finish the questions at the implications Thor speaks of, Thor in turn looks at a statue of his father, a sad but grateful smile on his lips.

"Yes, he gave his life for me, he anticipated that all of Asgard would fall earlier with my death, Sif and my child included, he built this chamber in secret with the aid of the Norns just for this moment." He stops as he looks at his son.

"He knew we were doomed, but made sure something of us remained for future generations, upon Sif's death I placed her in this chamber where she and I first met, here runes appeared explaining what I had to do so our son would live, this place will shield your presence while you open the doorway through time."

"But where and when shall you place him? And how shall you hide his divine presence?"

"I shall seal his powers and blood until he has seen 16 winters and 16 summers, as for when and where? 3000 years in the future, in the only place they would never suspect him to be, on the Hellmouth." He said grimly.

"Are you mad! He will be killed there; I might as well leave him here!"

"No he will not, for the powers shall unknowingly give him protection and a desire to protect all of man with it."

"How?"

"By the use of their precious Slayer, she will protect him until he is ready to receive the gifts I will leave for him."

"You are really going through this aren't you?"

"For him to live, yes I will."

"What will you give him?"

"My hammer and her sword, and armor my Father had made for him and the knowledge of his abilities, his heritage and more, all of this shall be placed in safe keeping until the day comes."

"But what shall you use in battle?"

"The very spear my father used for centuries, Gungnir, it shall aid me for my final act as King of Asgard."

"Sigh, very well Thor, let us do this now before I rethink your offer, first hide her presence so she may place him where he can be found, I shall place a spell to recall her back, we can't have her presence ruin everything."

"Thank you Janus, if I could live beyond this day I would gladly repay you a thousand fold."

"My friend you should never have to do so, for that is something friends do."

"Let us begin then." Thor spoke with finality for what was to come.

"Do you not wish to say goodbye?"

"Heh, more than anything, but if I do I fear I will not have the heart to let him go."

"Say no more then, and let us commence."

Thor raised Mjolnir over his unnamed child and a transfer of energy could be seen as all the divine gifts the boy had received were locked away inside of it.

Janus focused his powers and extended them beyond time and space to the place and time chosen, he was rewarded with a portal of energy that showed the exact place and time they wanted.

With that done the Valkirye stepped through the portal and into the future.

_Sunnydale, California, 1981…_

Once she landed she set out to get a feel for the land, true to word the demonic energies of the Hellmouth, though dormant still permeated the air, giving her a sensation of something crawling on her skin.

Putting that aside she followed her Kings instructions and went West to find the building where children were the healers of the time dwelled.

She found it soon enough and once she neared the maternity ward left the child in an empty crib, before she left she felt a dark presence near them and quickly deduced it was a demon that fed on children, invisible to anyone else, she found it easily and killed it getting rid of the body as well, it would not do for the creature to target the child.

With one last look and a prayer for his safety she signals Janus to return her to her place in time so she may at least die in battle among her sisters.

_Back in the past…_

The warrior maiden soon returned with the deed having been accomplished, true to his station Thor did not allow himself to breakdown in sadness or regret, his people needed him strong for what was to come, Leaving Mjolnir and Sif sword near the pedestal that held his child.

"My thanks Janus for your aid; you may use the chamber as a means to return to your realm." He spoke as slowly walked out of the room the Valkyrie at his back.

"Thor, I may be able to..?"

"No old friend, I know you would wish to aid my in this but only death awaits us beyond this day, I ask that you let the others know that I wish them well in life and death, and do not hold them accountable for what is to come."

"I…shall do as you ask of me Lord Thor, live the well in these last few moments and know that you and the others shall always be remembered." Janus spoke as he disappeared with a heavy heart.

Soon Thor stood before the remainder of his people, all stood ready for the final assault that would come, he could see some warriors stood proudly, others stoic and some vengeful for lives lost.

"People of Asgard, I come to you now in the eve of battle."

A hush silence fell over the crowd.

"There has been much talk of our demise in the closing of this war, and as much as I wish to say it be nothing more than the ramblings of cowards and dissenters, I cannot, for we all know that our end is coming."

Upon hearing this many hearts sank, but Thor was not done.

"But I tell you this now my brothers and sisters that I for one shall meet this end with a sword in my hand and courage in my heart, I shall meet it head on with one thought in mind, to make all who know of us remember the day Asgard fell…"

Many looked up to their king now hanging from his every word.

"…I shall have them remember how our swords bade in the blood of our enemies and reveled in their anguish as we snuff the life from their cowardly eyes…"

"…I shall have them remember the cries of fear and pain as we broke their spirits with our valor and honor…"

Now many agreed with him.

"…I shall have them remember as for every Asgardian they slay in battle, we repaid unto them threefold…"

Mumurs of approval came.

"…I shall have them remember as we struck a blow like no other has been ever thought as we lay down our lives for our beloved Asgard and its people…"

Cries of approval came.

"…I shall have them remember the day we made these sons of whores rue the mere thought of challenging us, my people I ask you, here and now will you stand with me on the eve of our demise!"

"Yes."

"For Odin!"

"Yes!"

"For Balder!"

"Yes!"

"For Asgard!"

"YES!"

Thor nodded in approval as the fire returned to his people, before he spoke once more.

"Lo there do I see my Father…" as he spoke others joined.

"Lo there do I see my Mother, and my sisters, and my brothers…"

"Lo there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning…"

"Lo they do call to me; they bid me take my place among them…"

"In the halls of Valhalla!"

"Where the brave! May live! FOREVER!"

With this declaration, with this intent the Aesir entered the field of battle one last time.

And as their King had said, the eyes of the diverse pantheons watch as these noble people fought a battle worthy of legends and story for years to come, for every fallen Asgardian, three opponents fell with them.

When sword and spear failed their bare hands took their place, never before was such ferocity, such passion seen on the battlefield than that day.

Thor, with his father´s spear in hand struck with all the powers granted unto him, Thunder boomed, Lighting cracked and Wind howled as the king of Asgard fought for all his fallen brothers and sisters, for his love who died doing her most sacred duty, and for the son he would never see grow up, for all this and more.

In the end the armies of Asgard fell and only Thor remained, bloody and beaten but not broken and very much defiant as a king should be in the face of adversity.

"Well done my dear Brother, well done your forces managed to actually reduce mine in half, I must say I never expected such an outcome." Loki spoke as he faces his half-sibling.

"Vile worm, you believe you have won this day?" Thor asked as his body bled.

"Oh? Would you have me believe the contrary my dear brother? What could you possibly do? Our beloved Father´s spear may boost your strength but that alone will not be enough to fell this army." He mocked.

"True Loki, the powers of the Storm may not be enough but I ask you what of the earth itself?" He spoke ominously as the storms grew in strength, many demon and giant wondering if it was wise to taunt the wounded god.

"What madness do you speak now?"

"Father never told who my mother was did he?" He spoke as he raises Gungnir to the heavens that surged with a power like no other.

"Gaia! Hear me plea! Grant unto me the strength to do what must be done! To ensure the life of the one who shall come after! Mother, heed your son´s final request!" And with those final words all came silent, but not for long as the earth shook with great force and from which energies the likes of which had not been seen since the great war of times gone past, rose into the heavens and concentrated on one single point.

Thor could swear he had heard his mother whisper one final heartfelt good bye to him as he struck the earth with the spear.

Once the very tip touched the earth, a bolt of sea green energy raced to the spot where it touched and with it a wave of power was released.

No one could react, how could they? The power Thor had summoned was like no other seen; Loki for that one instant before death claimed him felt a terror without equal, the one thought that ran through his mind as his body was slowly consumed was how? How could he have been denied when victory was so close at hand? With his end he knew no more.

All the heavenly kingdoms felt it, and wept for the fallen Gods for they knew without a doubt the Aesir were no more.

The power surge was so great that a crater of glass was formed and in the center of it stood the motionless body of Thor, the remains of the spear at his side.

Someone slowly approached the fallen warrior, she had rich brown hair that reached her waist and had flowers attached to it, her fair skin was tanned light brown and her deep brown eyes showed a sadness that would break a thousand hearts.

Finally she stood before the fallen figure and kneeled before it, tears sprung from her eyes as she gently kissed his forehead and cheeks.

"Good bye my child, know that on the day he awakens his heritage I shall be there to guide him when he most needs it, you have made me very proud and I only regret not being there for you." She finally said and with a wave of her hand his fallen lover appeared next to him dressed in ceremonial armor, she waved her hand again and all his wounds disappeared and his armor repaired itself.

Many would ask if her power was so great why not simply bring them back from the land of the fallen.

The answer was that it was not her right to choose who lived or died or returned, only the all mighty could do so and she would not contest that right no matter how much it pained her.

Finally she conjured a funeral pyre for them, placed them on it, joined their hands and lights it.

As the fires grew, the tears she tried to contain finally burst free and she fell to her knees and sobbed for her children, one by blood and the other by marriage, she felt a hand on her shoulder but did not look, she knew to whom it belonged, God need not speak to show comfort to those in need of it.

And so the tale of Asgard and its people ended, remembered as truth by those who walked and talked with them, and became legend for mortal man until it gave way to myth, but one that would endure for many years.

Time moved onward for mortal man, and with it came many battles between light and darkness by the Powers champions who maintained the balance with little reward for their efforts.

However soon new champions arose among them, men and women who took the fight against evil by their own volition, some from beyond this world and others born from it, some of flesh and others of made, the Powers That Be had tried to intervene against these unknowns but Gaia would not allow it, she decreed that those who took up the fight willingly would be outside their reproach regardless of where there powers came from or who aided them.

The consequences would be severe to those who disobeyed.

And so time flows and moves onward to one point when the fate of one man would be altered irrevocably.

_Sunnydale CA, Kingsman Bluff__, the present…_

Here we find one Alexander Lavelle Harris or Xander as those close to him, sitting over a log overlooking the coast, a despondent look on his face.

He had always come here to think ever since he, Jesse and Willow were kids, sometimes to play, sometimes to talk, and sometimes to just sit in contemplative silence.

The boom of thunder in the distance briefly broke him out of his musings.

"Storm's coming, probably pass right on through." He said to no one in particular.

He had no calms about being caught in it; in fact for as far back as he could remember he had never been afraid of thunder and lightning as some children do when they grew up.

Jesse thought it made him the bravest person he knew, but then again they lived with the ignorance of not knowing what lurked in the shadows.

They knew on some level there was something wrong with the town, what with the constant gang attacks and barbecue fork accidents. It made them wonder where all the heroes they see on the news when they needed them.

Where was Superman, Batman or Flash?

After Jesse was turned and killed, and he was made aware of the existence of vampires and demons, he began to think maybe there was something in the Hellmouth that hid the town from their view.

He had asked Giles about it, and the Librarian/Watcher was surprised by both the question and the fact that he could come up with a reasonable answer, he had sent a letter to the Council in regards to that fact, and they too could not come up with an answer.

They left it at that for now, and resumed their activities which were helping Buffy survive the dangers and ensure the safety of the world.

Buffy Summers, the Slayer destined to fight the forces of darkness all the while she tries to live a normal life, and one of the reasons he was currently here.

The others being Willow and Giles.

*Why can't they understand? We have to kill him before he kills again.* He thought with anger, lighting going off in the distance.

The reason being that Angel had lost his soul recently thanks to him and Buffy doing the deed, much to his disgust but then again the whole was disgusting to him from the get go, and that wasn't just jealousy talking.

*He's a fucking corpse for god sakes and they…Ugh!*

He couldn't really see her in the eye after that, didn't help they also had to deal with the The Judge, a powerful demon that could kill every human within reach and no weapon forged could kill it.

They came with the plan to blow him up with a rocket launcher, he, Cordelia and Oz managed to steal from the local army base, thanks to his memories of the soldier he kept from Halloween.

Buffy and Willow weren't happy he had kept that secret, even less when Cordelia revealed she knew about it after he saved them from being a snack for two minions.

They said they would remove them once they dealt with the crisis at hand, much to his disbelief.

*It wasn't like I was out hunting alone!*

Things got worse when he asked what they should do if Angelus was there, making sure to emphasize the name to get his point across, sadly it did not work because Buffy replied that she would deal with Angel.

The fact that she used that name told him all he needed to know and he lashed out at her.

_Flashback…_

"Buffy he isn't Angel anymore!" the male Scooby yelled at the blonde while the others simply watched.

With them was Giles, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Jenny Calendar aka Janna Kalderash.

"I know that!"

"Do you really? Because I don't think you do"

"What?"

"That thing out there isn't him, that thing is a vampire of the worst kind, he's already has taken up his old habits and killed innocent people while the Judge is powering up." He spoke in a hard tone as he tried to make her understand.

"What do you know! You're just saying this because you're Jealous, you've always have been."

"Jealous? Buffy here's a news flash I met someone and at least she has a pulse and isn't out to eat me alive or sacrifice me for some ritual."

*At least I hope not.* He mentally added while delivering a sideways glance at Cordelia, who saw it of course and discreetly flipped him off.

*Guess no making out in the future.*

"Now you need to think this through because the longer he's out there more people he will kill."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked with venom before continuing"…well let me tell you something, this is my job so let me handle it! I said I'll do it and I will, but my way not yours!"

"Are you willing to bet the lives of everyone here on that? Because I'm not."

"What? You think you're going to kill him? With what borrowed memories? No I have had it with you getting involved and messing things up for us."

"Messing up! I have been involved for as long as you've known me, I have tried to help since Jesse was killed and you have the balls to tell me I messed up when it was you who got us in this mess in the first place!"

"Xander, she has a point you do get in trouble a lot." Willow spoke suddenly, ignoring the look of betrayal on his face.

"See! She agrees with me."

"Giles help me out here; you know we have to stop him."

"Well I agree that measures should be taken but we should first deal with the Judge, Angelus will have to wait."

"Rupert, Xander has a point, we cannot let Angelus linger for too long, who knows what he'll do next." Jenny spoke for all to hear.

"You stay out of this! You have no right to be here!" The Slayer yelled at the techno mage.

"I have every right to be here! He murdered my kinsmen, he has to pay!"

"Jenny please, it may be best for you to leave for now." Rupert asked of her, getting a look of disappointment from her.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Good riddance."

"Buffy grow up already she was only trying to help us and we threw it in her face." Xander said out loud, earning a small smile from the woman before she left.

"Xander." She growled out as she was starting to lose patience with him.

"And Willow why it is safer for you than me?"

"I-I know magic now and I can hacked into most computers." She replied.

"Willow you shouldn't even be messing with it, look what happened to Amy's mom because of it." He said in hopes of making her understand, unfortunately her nature to prove herself showed again.

"Xander I can handle it, I can help out more."

"More than me?"

"Yeah, Xander you can't this kind of stuff anymore, you'll get hurt or worse."

"I can't believe this, I expected this attitude from Buffy but you Willow?" He asked making no effort to hide his hurt.

"Xander I'm only doing it to keep you safe."

"Willow I am a big boy now, I don't need to be babysat, and so help me I am telling you all we need to take care of Angelus now."

"Enough! Get out Xander and don't come back, you are out you hear me! Out!" Buffy spoke with anger.

Xander just stood there for a long time until he ran out ignoring Cordelia calling him out.

_End Flashback…_

He had made his way here after that, muttering curses and more.

*Fuck it! It was my plan, and I'll be dammed if I don't have a part in it, I just have to figure…*

"Lookie here boys a snack." Voice cut him off from his thoughts.

"Shit!" he spoke as he turned around and saw three vampires all with their game face on.

"Hey! He's one of the Slayers pals; Angelus said we should bring them to him to teach her a lesson." The one on the left spoke.

"Yeah? Do you think he'll mind if we rough him up?" The middle said with a sadistic smile.

"Nah, he may let's take a sip from the Slayer when she kills her at the mall, with that big thing that they have she won't stand a chance."

The three gloated at that, while Xander took stock what he had on hand.

*Stake and a bottle of holy water, great, if I make it through this I am seriously starting to carry a knife with me as well.*

He carefully reached for the bottle he kept in his pocket as the creatures gloated, until one of them noticed.

"Hey! He's reaching for something, get him!"

"Ah shit!" He forgoes subtlety and just reaches and pulls it out and splashes in a guide arc, managing to catch two of them in the face, making them clutch it out of reflex, while there covers it with his arms and ignores the pain.

Drawing what little knowledge he can Xander ducks down and flips him onto his back, then rushes one of the blind vampires stake in hand and topples him and rams it home, causing him to disappear in a cloud of dust and pain.

However the victory doesn't last as he is tackled by the vampire he had flipped over losing his stake in the process, one right hook later and he twists his head right, already he can taste blood but does not lose consciousness.

*Guess Dad's beatings were good for something.* He thinks as he desperately reaches for anything that can help him fend off his attacker, finally grabbing a rock and swinging it hard to the face.

"CRACK!" "Ugh!"

Once the monster is stunned Xander strikes once more and knocks him on his back.

He straddles him and rams the rock repeatedly onto its head, as he does the storm seems to grow more intense almost as if it reacts to his fury, finally it burst into dust.

"Son of a bitch!" He suddenly hears as a foot smashes into his mid back causing him tremendous pain.

As he falls to the side the vampire kicks him repeatedly in the stomach and chest, making breathing and issue.

Now the winds and thunder grow in intensity, as the young teen reels from the beating.

"Forget about Angelus, I'm going to drain you dry and make you my personal dog." He said as he kicks him over and grabs him.

"No!"

Now it is battle of dominance as Xander tried desperately to keep the thing from biting down and sucking him dry and turning him.

"No!" he yelled once more as it drew closer he could feel it's tongue on his neck.

*No I can't end this way, not one of them I would rather die than become a monster, I won't let him win, I won't let none of them win, I refuse to do so!*

"Game over boy!"

"NO!" with powerful denial the heavens responded to his fury as a bolt struck them.

"CRACK!" "BOOM!"

The vampire stood no chance as the bolt of lightning vaporized him and continued to strike the teen.

"AARRRRGGG!"

The sensation was unlike anything he ever felt before as power surged through him, his body burning up from the inside as his mortality was shed to reveal his true nature as the lightning slowly raised him until he was 5 feet of the ground.

All around the world and mystical realms the wave of power was felt, no one knew what it was but something important had occurred, that would alter the course of history as they knew it.

Once there a startling transformation began as his body grew in height and muscle, the clothes having been burned off by the energy, his mouth still open in a silent scream as power flooded his very being.

Clothes soon materialized to accommodate his new form, his legs were covered in a black colored metal mesh held by a golden belt, an ancient hammer design on the front, golden rectangular strips were on the sides of them that stopped an inch before two golden greaves appeared on his feet, a black chainmail shirt covered his bare muscular chest with four golden disks on the front, two bellow the ribs and two on chest, his hands and forearms were incased in golden gauntlets leaving the rest of his arms bare, finally a red cape attached itself to his back and silvery metal winged helm appeared that covered his eyes.

Finally the power released him and he fell to the earth feet first and falling forward, his hair having grown to his mid back cascaded around him.

One more bolt of lightning fell 5 feet in front of him leaving behind two objects, one a large war hammer whose steel like appearance reflected the light from the storm, one end blunt the other having a large axe head, a large leather grip in the center big enough for three hands to hold onto it, ending in a leather strip to hold onto, and next to it a medieval long sword with Norse runes in the center of it, a hilt that curved upwards and ending in a circle with a tree design in the center of it.

"Ugh! What…hit me?" The newly awakened god said in a deep voice.

"Wha? My voice, what happen to it and…?" He pauses as he sees his outfit and feels it on his skin, and as he runs the metal gauntlet over it he can hear it is metal but feels like silk.

He stands up abruptly and can tell his height and balance is different too, if one were to venture they would guess him to be a good 6´2" tall.

*Okay do not panic Xander!*

"That would be a good idea." A woman says behind him.

He turns and stops as he sees this beautiful tanned woman in a green toga looking at him with warm brown eyes, filled with admiration and love, but not the kind of love between lovers but familiar love, like a mother reuniting with an estranged child.

Just by standing in her gaze he feels safe and secure, that this woman shall not harm him.

"_Who are you?_" He gently whispers.

"I will tell you once pick those up." She replied gently as she points to the sword and hammer.

He turned and saw them for the first time, and a part of him was drawn towards them, and slowly he walked to them as if by some unseen force, the sword was the first as he grabbed it with his left hand and drew it from the earth, light as a feather to his touch and sensation of safety came when he held it, he then turned his eye towards the hammer and slowly reach with his right.

The leather creaked under the pressure of his hand and ever so slowly he lifted it as if it weighed nothing at all, and as he looked at its reflective surface images of the past came to him, and told him the story of a God of great courage and honor, a man who made the hardest choice in his life so that his greatest treasure could be kept safe until his time of awakening.

Finally Xander turned to the woman and say the one word she had dreamt of hearing for so very long.

"Grandma?"

She nodded with tears of joy as she heard him.

He went to her and hugged her gently his larger from towering over hers.

"Oh how I have waited for this, I wished for this moment for so long I fear I would never see it come true, every day I watched you suffer at the hands of those monstrous people and could do nothing, but know I will make up for that." Gaia spoke to her grandchild.

"I have so many questions."

"I know you do and if time permitted I would gladly answer them but right now your little band of friends is need of help right now as the Judge is more powerful than they expect and only you can defeat him."

"But I don´t even know how to use my powers or…" She places a finger to his lips and gives him a gentle smile.

"You have the knowledge just lack the experience, but we shall remedy that soon enough, for now go with what feels natural, believe in yourself Alexander Thorson, as your father did and as I do." She spoke to him with pride and conviction.

Xander felt it and gave her a brief node as he placed the sword to his back, held there by some unseen force, and begins two twirl the hammer at great speeds until only a blur could be seen.

*I can do this, I have to do this.*

Soon he released it upwards and took to the skies that parted and cleared for him.

_Meanwhile in Sunnydale Mall…_

Things had gone to hell rather fast for the remaining Scooby's as the plan involving the military grade weapon and the blue demon did not go as the originally fought.

They had arrived in time to prevent the demon from killing anymore innocent people and Buffy had fire the rocket at him.

The problem came when the demon caught the rocket and threw it upwards towards the roof causing it to detonate and shatter the class panes that let the light in.

"**Ha Ha Ha, was that supposed to impress me?**" It mocked.

"Face it Slayer you lost, once my boy here burns your filthy humanity out of you I'm going to open the Hellmouth and then the fun will really begin." Angelus spoke with a sadistic smile.

Behind him Spike and Drusilla laughed at the looks of terror on their faces, the vampire minions celebrating their impending victory.

"This is it! We lost!" Cordelia yells in a frantic panic.

*Oh God! We are all going to die! And thanks to this blonde bitch Xander isn't even here with me.* She thought as she watched the despondent group spirits fall.

She looked to the others and saw Willow and Oz held one another, Giles looked like he was thinking some way out of this and Buffy just looked crushed.

"KRAKOOM!"

"Great it's going to rain, that's just what we need." The self-proclaimed Queen of the highschool spoke.

"Rain! We are about to die and that's all you can think about!" Willow yelled hysterically upon hearing that.

"Oh shut up you mousy backstabbing bitch."

"I…you...gah…"

Before anyone could react though a bolt fell from the sky and through the blast hole with a resounding boom to the floor between the two groups, causing smoke to rise and blocked their view.

Once it cleared, there in the middle stood a tall man in a red cape with a sword stuck to his back and a metal winged helmet.

"Who the hell are you!" Angelus asked the stranger who he saw carried a large War hammer in his hand with no sign of strain.

The man before them did not speak, though if they could see his eyes they would see them narrow at the vampire.

"You're death." He spoke before he hurled Mjolnir at the Judge who sent into a pillar by the force behind it.

*I could definitely get used to this.* he thought with pride as he withdrew the sword with his left hand.

"Kill him!" He ordered the minions, however before they could even blink he was already there, sword raised high.

"You can try." Was all he said to that idea, as he then cleaved two minions in half with the sword and backhanded a third with such force the head came off.

That spurred everybody into action as vampires and the Slayer gang clashed.

Giles and Willow took shots with crossbows with Cordelia behind them, Oz kept them at bay with his axe while Buffy fought them to get to her former lover.

Xander fought on as the vampire struck him with no effects on him, this just enabled him to strike more easily.

He sensed the Judge getting up from the rubble, despite the fact they were quite a distance away, so he summoned his hammer to him, which flew to his outstretched hand before he flung it again at the demon, pushing him further into the broken pillar, before he summoned it again and now held it and the sword.

The vampires finally figured they were not going to win this fight and began to retreat, however Xander had different idea when he spotted Spike and Drusilla running for it, so he reared back his weapons and threw them at them.

Spike was stabbed through the heart by the sword and Drusilla's head was crushed by the blunt end of the mythical weapon.

Spike died with that image as the divine nature of the sword destroyed him, he summoned them back and looked towards Buffy and Angelus, and he was disappointed to see she was not going to end the threat once and for all.

*Alexander, do not kill him I have a more fitting punishment in mind for him, and a lesson for her.* Gaia mentally spoke to him.

*It won't hurt her will it?* He sent back, he may be angry but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt her.

*Physically no, but emotionally it shall leave a reminder, restrain him and have him brought to the library.*

He just gave a mental sigh and made sure to deal with the vampire before he got away, then he'd take it out on the Judge.

He placed the sword back and raised the hammer causing three lightning bolts strike the floor in front of the escaping vampire.

"BOOM!"

All turned and looked for the man when they heard Angelus cry out.

There the man who had rescued them held him by the throat.

"Guh….Who…are…you?" He barely got out from having the large man squeeze his throat.

"Wait!" Buffy yelled.

"Quiet!" he said harshly to her, making her stop as she had seen what he could do "…you have failed to do the right thing and many innocents would have suffered for it, be thankful someone has a plan for him." He said as he reared back his fist and knocked him out.

He let him drop before going to some guard rails and ripped them out of the cement that held them; he walked back and wrapped him up in them.

He then turned and addressed them all.

"Take him to the library, I shall meet you there, his fate shall be decided by another."

Before they could asked they saw the Judge and crawled out of the pillar, holding his ribs, black blood dripped from his mouth.

"**You are not human or demon, what are you?**" He spoke with a labored breath, most likely caused by a rib puncturing a lung.

Xander simply appeared before him hammer held high.

"Something else." He replied before he brought it down and crushed the head of the demon, ending the threat of the Judge once and for all.

"That's impossible…No weapon could kill him." Giles said in awe.

"No weapon forged by man could kill him; mine were forged by something else." He replied before walking towards the ruptured ceiling.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asks the one question on their minds.

"A friend to those worthy of the title miss." He replied to her before he flew away from sight.

_Meanwhile in another place…_

Kent Nelson or better known as Dr. Fate was currently pouring over books for answer to the massive wave of energy he felt outside the tower.

Normally the wards buffered any power to lessen the strain on him, but what he felt this night was something so great it made him collapse from the shock.

His wife was quite worried since he had not woken up for two hours, and that was WITH the help of her healing spells.

He had tried using his helm but Nabu was silent, making him wonder if the connection between them had been ruptured, hence why he was currently in his suit without it.

"Kent you have a visitor." His wife spoke as she broke him out of his concentration.

"Not now my love, whatever caused that energy could be dangerous, I must find the cause." He replied.

"I don't think she is the kind of person to wait." She said worriedly making him face her and the visitor, the colored drained from his face when he saw who it was and he immediately dropped to a knee in the presence of the Elder Goddess.

"Lady Gaia! I meant no disrespect."

"Arise Dr. Fate, I have need of you."

"What may I do to aid you?"

"I need you to go to the active Hellmouth and re-ensoul a vampire among other things you shall find there."

"But Nabu has told me the Powers shall not allow me to travel there regardless of my intentions."

"Fear not, for you have my blessing, they shall not interfere if they know what's good for them." She said with an edge to it.

"I shall leave as soon as I find the appropriate spell for the vampire."

"No need I have one here to ensure he learns his lesson now." With that said she produced a scroll for him to use.

He read it slowly to get a feel for it and quickly understood for who it was.

"So he broke free did he?"

"Yes, Gypsy magic sadly always comes with an escape clause, this will ensure he learns from his mistake and earns redemption the hard way."

"I see, I shall leave at once."

"Fate, the wheels have begun to move, change is coming and you and others must be ready for it, mankind will need you all to help guide them." She spoke as she slowly disappeared.

"I shall Lady Gaia, I promise." He spoke once more before summoning the helm to him and disappeared in an Ankh shaped portal.

_Back at Sunnydale High…_

The Scooby's did as their benefactor asked and transported the restrained vampire to the library where they locked him up in the book cage they used for Oz.

Jenny was their hopping that all went well with the battle with the Judge, however she was surprised to find them carrying an unconscious Angelus wrapped in metal bars.

Buffy tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't budge this time, not when the murderer of her clansmen was there as well.

When Angelus woke up and found himself restrained in an odd way he began to taunt and insult them, until he was gagged.

It was morning now and thankfully it was a Sunday so no school for them, and no one to question why they were there.

Giles and Willow were looking through every book they could find on the man.

Buffy stared at the vampire.

And Cordelia was explaining what had happened to Jenny at the mall since no one trusted her yet.

"So let me see if I understand this right, a large man in Viking armor came flying through a hole in the beat up the Judge, then slaughter Spike, Drusilla and the others before killing the unkillable demon and tying up Angelus so someone can punish him."

"That's about the long and short of it." She replied as she filed her nails.

"I think I know who it was." Giles spoke from the front desk.

"Who?" Willow asked as all attention was on him now, even the vampire was looking at him as best he could.

"If I recall correctly this symbol on his belt…" He spoke as he held up a large book with a black and white picture of a stone hammer with runes on it "… is the symbol for the Norse God of Thunder Thor."

"Are you saying an actual God, came down and saved us?" Willow asks in surprise for the revelation.

"Why would Thor come here and help us?" Jenny asked.

"He didn't." A voice they knew spoke from the doorway.

They all turned and saw Xander, still in his new godly form, his helmet still in place.

"I-I beg your pardon?" He asks nervously at the powerful being

"I am not Thor; I am his son, and the last of the Asgardians."

That shocked the watcher as the legends never spoke of the god having children.

They got another shock as a portal opened and in came Dr. Fate.

Buffy in typical fashion rushed towards him as a perceived threat.

"Buffy no!" Rupert yelled as he did recognize the Earth's most powerful magic user.

"Bind." Was all he said, as the Slayer froze in place.

Xander stood still as his grandmother had warned him before hand of the man's presence.

"Doctor Fate I apologize for the Slayers actions she did not know." The Watcher said on his charge's behalf.

"See that she learns to control herself, not all beings are as forgiving as me." He spoke as unfroze the Slayer and he surveyed the room.

"Who is this man Giles?" Willow asked as she looked at him.

"This is Doctor Fate, the most powerful sorcerer on the planet; I suggest we do not antagonize him." He said to everyone there.

Fate stopped to look at the armored man and gasped at what he felt and saw.

"Could it be? Is that the hammer Mjolnir?"

"It is, but I am not Thor, I am his son."

"He had a son? I was not aware."

"That makes two of us, I just recently have learned of it, I am…adapting to it." He replied.

"I see, you're presence will definitely cause an uproar in the higher planes."

Xander just shrugged.

"Begging your pardon Doctor but what brings you here?" Rupert asked.

"I have been called to re-ensoul this vampire." He said as he looked at the now trashing Angelous.

"Really?" Buffy asked with some hope, though that was soon dashed by the man's next word.

"Do not look on with hope Slayer, the curse I have been given for him shall ensure he does not lose his soul should he experience a moment of happiness, but shall instead inflict upon him the pain he visited on all the souls he tormented and killed tenfold." Causing her to fall to her knees in anguish.

"This shall continue until he has been deemed worthy of redemption and forgiveness, so do not hope to continue this relationship you have with him for this is as much your punishment as it is his."

"Why! Why is it my fault! I deserved something for everything I go through because of this Slayer shit."

"Before my arrival I looked upon each of you with the exception of this man…" He said in reference to the Thunder God "…and I have seen some things I do not approve of."

"You could have prevented the bloodshed by heeding your friends Alexander's words of warning of having a romantic relationship with him, and do not say he was jealous, for he gave up on you when you humiliated him out of jealousy, yet still he came to your aid many times yet you still berated him for it."

"The path of the righteous has very little rewards, yet he fought out of friendship and loyalty for you all, so that he would never lose another to the darkness, you on the other hand believe it a curse, it is time to leave such childish mentalities aside girl or it will cost you more than you can possibly imagine."

"Jana Kalderash, your clan is just as guilty for this affair, vengeance does not equal justice. You should have ended his existence when you had the chance, maybe then the lives slained today would still live."

"Willow Rosenberg, knowledge is indeed power, but without the necessary respect and fear for it all you will unleash is pain and misery." he pauses as he sees the trembling girl look at him with fear.

"I have seen you attempting magiks beyond your limited mentality and skill, and I am disgusted by your disregard for the rules set in place, these are no mere forces set to bow down to your whim, even I respect their power and tread lightly in their presence."

"I shall let it pass for now if you can learn your place, but should you abuse them again I shall return and I shall not be as forgiving." He spoke with great authority.

"Rupert Giles, though your care and well meaning for these children is well placed, you mustn't let it blind you to their faults, if you cannot guide them when they are lost, what good can come from your past mistakes? And tell her of the barbaric ritual, my hands are tied but if they weren't I would have many words with them."

"What about me and Xander?" Cordelia asked not really knowing why she asked him and that Xander was there with them.

"I saw a great challenge ahead of you Miss Chase, when it comes you must brave that storm or perish, however you won't be alone when you face it, and as for your lover…"

"Lover!" Willow shouted as she looked at her.

"We aren't that far ahead!" She replied as she blushed, and Xander had to will himself not to do the same, he was thankful that they hadn't made the connection between his old self and his new persona and he wasn't about to .

"My apologies, but as I was saying, your friend is a mystery to me, his choices and actions cause many divergences, I have never once encountered something, and frankly I do not know what to expect from him but from his past I can tell he is a good person, he has suffered terrible hardships and he has made mistakes but has learned from them, he is very brave and honorable to choose this life willingly." He said to them all.

"Yeah, he is just that way." Cordelia said with a smile.

"Regardless I must now begin the curse; I sense something grave involving the Hellmouth." He spoke as he turned towards the vampire, Buffy looked like she might protest but one glance at the mage told her it was a futile gesture.

Energies soon flowed around the room and surrounded the struggling vampire, finally at the height of power a white glow spilled into him until finally it ended and he collapsed from the strain.

"It is done, if you could please remove the bonds Mr…?"

"Call me Thorson for now." He said as he moved to the cage and released the unconscious body.

Buffy rushed in and held him despite the fact that Xander was still inside, he decided to simply leave quietly, it would be hard enough for her now that they couldn't be together anymore, so he focused himself on the next matter.

"You said something about the Hellmouth?"

"Yes I sense a powerful glamour and barrier spell feeding of its energies." The mystic spoke.

"What? How can that be? Would we have not sensed it?" Rupert asked with alarm.

Fate simply did a series of gestures and lettering soon appeared around the portal to the demonic realm.

"This spell is at least 50 years old, gaining strength as it ages; whoever crafted it is well versed in the dark arts."

"What do glamour and barriers spells do?" Willow asks meekly.

"In the case of glamour spells they hide the presence of objects or people, and barriers keep things out or within, in this case this barrier was designed to keep certain people out, I could pass through it because of who petitioned me to come, however I have no idea who would be kept out."

"I think I do." Xander spoke as the piece to the puzzle fell into place.

All eyes were on him now.

"How long have been costumed heroes been around?" He asks.

"Since WWII, what does…?" Rupert begins when realization hits him "…of course! How could I been so blind!"

"Rupert?"

"Xander asked me how come men like Superman or Flash never seemed to be around here despite the fatalities incurred, he thought the Hellmouth was to blame, so as a side project we investigated it, we found nothing and not even the Council could figure it out, but now it all makes sense!"

"Someone wanted to keep them out, and knew I could not set foot here unless some greater power intervened such as this case." Fate finished as he rose to the air and felt around the ethereal energies of the Hellmouth for the source of the spell.

"I found the source; I shall go and deal with it…"

"I'm coming too." Xander spoke, his tone left no room for argument.

"Very well, I may need your help."

"What about us?" Willow asked

"Remain here, Thorson and I shall handle it." He said before both disappeared.

_City Hall…_

They soon reappeared in the office of Richard Wilkins the Third.

"Oh gosh, I wasn't expecting this." He said as he eyed the two men.

"You are the one who cast the spells." Fate accused.

"Mayor Wilkins!" Xander asked in shock that the Mayor was the cause of the spell.

"So you know me? Golly you have me at a disadvantage, Mr.…?."

"Who he is, is beyond your comprehension sorcerer, but I am sure you know me and my purpose."

"Doctor Fate, I thought I had crafted careful measures to have you and others far away from here before my ascension."

"You sold your soul didn't you?"

"Why yes I did, 100 years ago to be precise, of course when you do gooders started popping up I couldn't have you interrupt my plans."

"So you cast those spells to keep us in the Dark."

"For what? What is this Ascension?" Xander asks as he is not liking where this is going..

"He wants to transform into an ancient and powerful demon, he would later feed on the towns people as a sacrifice."

"Quite right."

"Ah hell no!" The God spoke as he pulled out the hammer and sword.

"You won't kill me; you hero types never have the g…" "SPLURT!"

He never finished as Xander rammed the sword into his heart.

"Sometimes we have to get dirty to do what's right."

"Oh…Darn." Was the last thing the Mayor said as he died.

"Good work, had he completed the ritual he would have been invulnerable for the period of time before he ascended."

"Yeah well…better him than us." He said as he took it out and wipes the blood of with the Mayor's suit.

"Your first kill?"

"First human yeah." Not really feeling anything for what he did.

"No Thorson, he was not human, not anymore, the moment he sold his soul, he became a monster who sought to kill innocent people, had you not intervened I would have, sometimes some of us must cross the line the other can't, tell me did you enjoy it?"

"No!"

"Good it means you have not been reduced to their level, remember that for times when you must face an opponent who has that mentality, for those are the true monsters and they come in many human forms not just demonic." He spoke to him.

"I hope it isn't a regular gig."

"Thankfully it isn't in these times when many rise to face the forces of evil, now come we must remove the spells, and check up on the group." Fate spoke as he opened a portal and they with the body of the late mayor disappeared.

_Sunnydale High School Library…_

Both had returned to find everyone all right and Angel awake, though from the look on his face he was not please with what he had done in his brief stint as Angelus.

Buffy was with Willow, crying her heart out.

"I see you are awake…Angel."

"Yeah…thanks for putting my soul back." He replied.

"You do remember the new clause right?"

"Yeah, sigh, I do." He said as he lower his gaze form where Buffy was crying.

"You broke it off I take it." Xander said in a neutral tone.

"Yeah, we did."

"Did you find the one responsible for the spells?" Rupert asked in hopes of breaking the mood.

"Yes it was the Mayor."

"Mayor Wilkins?"

"Yes, he was in reality a 100 year old sorcerer who sold his soul to ascend to an ancient demon, I don't know what species but it doesn't matter now that Thorson killed him." Fate spoke.

"Good lord, I never would have imagined the man would do such a thing."

"Such is the nature of things of this type, I shall remove the spells and maybe you can get some help to ease the work load."

"Can't you close the Hellmouth?" Xander asked.

"No that would be outside the boundaries imposed upon me when I was given this task, you might but since you say you have just recently learned of your divine heritage you may wish to wait until you are ready."

"Right I was planning on training myself, don't want to mess up because I'm a rookie at this, I should leave now I have much to think about, oh we left the Judge's body at the mall so you might want to pick that up, who knows what some demon might do with it."

"Hmm, yes they may be able to revive him or use it for dark purposes."

"Will we see you again?" Jenny spoke.

"Perhaps." Was all he said before he ran at high speeds from the room.

_Sunn__ydale High, Monday during lunch…_

When Monday rolled in the group was worried, Xander had not been seen all day yesterday, Giles and Jenny went to his parent's home but didn't stay long when his father starting making lewd comments at her and he was knocked out by Giles, the squalor they live in showed what Doctor Fate meant when he said hardship.

Willow, Cordelia and Oz searched his usual haunts but couldn't be found, much to the redhead's and cheerleader's disappointment.

Buffy and Angel, though still dealing with the fact they couldn't be together went to Willy's, the barman hadn't heard nothing about the kid.

Now they were all, minus Angel for obvious reasons, headed towards the Library for a meeting to determine what to do, Jenny was there as she was worried for him, she wouldn't leave yet as she had sent word to the clan about the recent events and awaited instructions.

"Giles do you think he's okay?" The witch in training asked.

"I honestly don't know, I hope he is, he was rather angry when he left." He replied.

"Yeah well he had a reason too." Cordelia spoke as she glared at Buffy and Willow.

"He'll get over it." Buffy remarked, tired of having to deal with the girl's anger.

All of them steeped inside and were stopped by teen they had looked for yesterday, casually sitting with his feet propped up on a table and a duffel bag on the floor.

*Thank you glamour spells* He thought as they did not notice his chances under the spell Gaia placed on him until he left.

"Xander!" Willow and Corelia yelled.

"Hello Cordy, Jenny…" He said warmly before he addressed the other two less so"…girls."

"Where have you been? We were worried sick?"

"Well Willow I was knocked unconscious over at Kingsman for a while after being ambushed by some vamps sent by deadboy and rescued by this big guy with a wicked hammer and sword."

"Oh so you met him." Buffy said to him neutrally as she had no way as to how to act with the being who saved them.

"Yep, took me to a hospital before dashing off to the mall to kill the evil Smurf from hell."

"Xander, why are you here with the duffel bag?" Jenny asked.

"Well Miss Calendar, the answer is I'm leaving Sunnydale…permanently." He replied as he sat up, grabbed the bag and went passed their shocked expressions.

It took them ten seconds to finally process that and another five to rush out the door after him.

"Xander wait!" Buffy shouted as they found him in the hallway.

"Why? You said I'm out of the business so I'm leaving." He replied as continued to walk until she overshot him and stood in front of him, causing everyone in the halway to stop and stare, the Cordettes were there as well.

"Xander, we need to talk about this."

"Talk? I tried talking on Saturday and you went into a meltdown, Willow practically stabbed me in the back, and Giles just pandered to you, the only ones who didn't were Oz, Cordelia and Jenny."

"But…"

"Forget it Buffy, I am not going to just roll over and think you didn't ignore my warnings or let myself get used anymore, I'm going at that's final."

"What about us Xander? What we have?" Cordelia asked him, causing everyone to gasp.

"Oh my God! She is dating Harris!" Harmony said in shock, though inwardly she was giddy at the prospect of knocking her down from her throne.

Before he could reply, Principal Snyder walked down with a yellow folder in hand and a smile on his face.

"Well Mr. Harris here is your transcript papers, please leave as soon as possible and never return." The small man spoke.

Xander gave a feral smirk as he placed the folder inside bag.

"Right, thank you Principal Snyder, I just want to say and do one thing before I leave…"

With that he grabbed him by the shoulders, kneed his crotch, headbutted him and gave him a right cross to the face that knocked him out cold.

"That is for being a worthless excuse for a principal and human being, you dickless, scum sucking son of a bitch!"

"Holy shit!"

"You see that!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Quick somebody get a picture!"

"Harris is the man!"

Were some of the things everyone said about what just occurred, the Scooby´s were shock to say the least, and Xander took the opportunity to cement his legacy before leaving, how? He spun Cordelia by the waist in classic movie fashion and said loud enough to hear.

"Hail to the king baby." He said quoting Ash Williams catchphrase before he kissed her long and hard, while discreetly placing a note inside her blouse.

*God I always wanted to say that* He thought as he savored her lips, Cordelia was just floored and didn´t give a damn as her moans were any indication.

The cries of all the school was heard as they chanted his name.

Finally he came up for air leaving a dazed and smiling Cordelia on her feet.

"_Read it in private._" He whispered into her ear.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Sunnydale High! I am out of here, and remember the outcasts shall rule the world so be nice to them."

And with that Alexander Lavelle Harris left Sunnydale High on well a high note.

_Later at the Chase residence…_

Cordelia had returned home after a rather unproductive meeting between the Slayer and the gang.

Frankly no one knew how to react to Xander´s departure.

Willow broke down, saying it was all her fault he left while Oz comforted her.

Buffy was still shell shocked.

Angel, once he came around and learned everything, kept quiet.

Giles was at a loss for he felt he should have helped the young man more.

Jenny was saddened; fro though he hardly knew him she felt he was a good person all around.

Cordelia herself was saddened as well, she kept touching her lips were he kissed her, though when Harmony tried to play the bitch card she was publicly chewed out by her that no one even wanted to look at her without incurring her wrath.

Snyder was livid about the treatment he received and would have sued if not that he was arrested that very same day for criminal activity, as a student had stumbled upon a hidden camera in the girl locker room earlier that week, the police investigated and lo and behold found a stash of videos in Snyder´s office.

The students were in an uproar and chanted Xander´s name as some great hero to the school, thus elevating her popularity for actually having a relationship with him despite it being kept secret.

She had just taken a shower and dressed in her sleep wear when she remembered the note he left for her.

*If it weren´t for that kiss I'd have slapped him for coping a feel…oh who am I kidding, I probably would have dragged him to the nearest broom closet and screw the hell out of him.* she thought to herself as she grabbed it and began to read.

_Dear Cordelia._

_If you are reading this, it means I have finally figured out how to write a Dear Jane Letter, go me! _

"Still a Dork." She said with a smile.

_No but seriously, I wished to God I didn´t need to do this but I have to in order to protect you and the rest of the gang._

"Protect us from what?"

_You´re probably wondering from what right now, well the answer is neither easy nor believable but it is the honest to God truth._

_ Cordelia, I was the one who saved you all from the Judge, I am the son of Thor, you´re probably not believing this so here´s proof_

_I smashed him with my hammer twice, I crush Drusilla´s skull with it, I rammed my sword into Spike, I punched Angelus after I cut him off with lightning bolts I summoned, I snapped at Buffy I killed the Judge, I know Angel can no longer feel happiness or else he feels all the pain he caused and I know that Mayor Wilkins was evil because I killed him._

At that point she dropped the letter in shock.

"Holy fucking Shit!"

She quickly picked it up and continued.

_You probably just swore really loud, but anyway I´m a God now, weird huh? Anyway, I told you this because, well I´m still pissed and disappointed at Buffy, Willow and Giles, and by telling you, well despite our secret affair I…I care about you Cordy, I don´t know if its love but what we shared was the happiest I ever felt in a long time, I mean that Cor, that´s why if you find someone else I want you to move on, the life I lead is to hectic to drag you in it, I´ll try to stay in touch don´t know how but I will_

By this point she was openly crying, but still she had to finish it.

_ Finally, I want you to look after the gang, despite our differences they're the only family I got left, since I am getting emancipated from the drunks, if you want to tell them what you know I won´t blame, do what you feel is right._

_I´ll try to look in on you guys from time to time, whenever thunder booms and lighting cracks the sky on a clear day, you´ll know it´s me, bye Cordelia I will always treasure our time together_

_Love Alexander Thorson_

"_I love you too Xander._" She gently whispered as she held the letter close to her chest.

_Outskirts of Sunnydale…_

"Well Grandma, time to get out of this Hell hole." He spoke to his divine relative in his true form.

"Quite right Alexander, we have to get you trained in the use of your powers."

Xander gave a look behind him one last time.

"Cheer up, it's not good bye, you will see them again, of course hopefully they'll appreciate you more."

"Yeah I know but, that doesn't make this any easier."

"I know but that's the thing about growing up, the lessons become harder and harder, even for Gods." She replied warmly to her kin.

"Great, sigh, well let's do this thing." He said as he raised his hammer high and the clouds darkened and lightning crackled.

"Every journey begins with one step Alexander, this is the start of yours, let's make it a good one." She said as she held his hand.

He only nodded before the disappeared in a flash of light and a boom.

Time moved on as the young Aesir grew into his role, during that time he would return to the Hellmouth whenever they needed him there.

When the demon posing as two murdered children appeared, he was there to prevent the parents from murdering Willow, Buffy and Amy, thus preventing Amy's transformation.

He had found the Acathla statue and summarily destroyed it; it was too dangerous to let it be used by anyone.

He was there when Anyanka tried to use Cordelia's anger at Buffy for driving him away; he just appeared before her in front of everyone and told her to buzz off, which she promptly did.

He only gave a discreet smile to Cordelia and left soon after.

He did keep in touch with her through letters, it was how she told him about her Father's tax evasion charges, she would have lost everything if not for the intervention of a government sponsored attorney who convinced her to testify against them, she kept her personal belongings and car, plus her college fund and a private trust fund set up in her name by her deceased grandfather.

She told him the woman was very convincing against these attorneys from some L.A firm, it was like seeing a force of nature at work, and they didn't stand a chance.

She also told him about him about a new Slayer and Watcher coming to the Hellmouth, Faith and Diana, apparently Kendra was killed in Gotham, not by a vampire or Demon but the Joker when he tried to unleash a Smilex gas bomb at hospital she was staying at after a fight with Polgara demons, Batman and his group were too busy fighting the henchmen to disarm it so she did the only thing she could she grabbed it, took it to the quarantine area, and sealed the vents and doors.

She was dubbed a hero by the media, not knowing just how special she really was.

Xander had already met the duo before when Gaia sent him to Boston to save them from a Master Vampire called Kakistos; he took his time with him when he killed him and his minions.

They were shocked at the appearance of an actual God saving them and more so when he suggested they go to the Hellmouth to help out.

At first the group was reluctant to befriend the duo, but Cordelia bridged the gap first and reminded them of how Xander would have done the same.

Afterwards the group brought them into the fold and helped Faith with her issues, when he learned about the abuse she suffered he vowed to find her father and rip him a new one.

Speaking of abusive parent's after the emancipation papers went through, Tony got arrested for causing a ruckus at a liquor store and had his dirty laundry aired out in the public, years of abuse landed him in prison and his mother into rehab clinic.

Willow was being trained by Jenny and Diana in Witchcraft, Jenny teaching her to combine magic and technology and Diana meditative techniques to help her focus, her relationship with Oz growing by leaps and bounds.

Giles gave Faith a father figure she lacked in life, the young woman was grateful for it.

Angel still remained there to help, as evidenced when Ethan Rayne returned later on possessed by Egyon, he died because of it but they managed to stop the demon by having him posses Angel and let the demon inside kill him.

When the council tried to get Buffy to go through the Slayer right of pass they found a pair of very angry Slayers, but was worse was an angry God who had vowed to smite them to kingdom come if they ever tried that on anyone ever again.

Things on the Hellmouth calmed down once the spells were remove, Superman would sometimes appear to help, causing a severe drop in demonic activity, and he never saw the Slayers thankfully so their presence was safe for now.

Graduation came and was not a happy occasion, a solar eclipse came unexpectedly and caused every vampire to mass onto the school, it was not pretty, the Slayers and Scooby's tried to stem the tide, but they were outnumbered badly, some demons decided to get in on the action as well. But that's when the skies darkened and thunder rolled.

_Flashback…_

Buffy was currently shielding her Mother from a pair of insect like demons that looked really hungry.

Armed with a bastard sword she hacked away, while observing her friends situations.

Faith was handling three vampires throwing axe in her left hand and a kukri in her right, while guarding some students behind her, Angel was fighting a reptilian scaled demon, Jenny and Willow were holding a barrier spell were they kept student and teachers safe.

Giles and Diana were firing crossbows at the blood suckers while Oz and Cordelia tended to the wounded.

"B! Down!" Faith yelled as she hurled the axe at a large hairy beast behind her, she was rewarded by death cry.

"Faith! Angel! Regroup to the barrier!" she yelled as she grabbed her mother's hand and ran for the place of safety.

After dispatching their opponents they and entered the shielded space.

"Buffy your hurt!" He Mother cried as she spied a nasty gash on her right side.

"I'm okay Mom, Faith, Angel how are you doing?"

"Tired and horny B." Faith said shamelessly.

"Faith now is not the time." Diana deadpanned getting a shrug in response.

"I think that thing broke my arm."

"Can you still fight?"

"Not much of a choice look!"

The vampires and demons had started to mass around the barrier causing noticeable strain on the mages.

"We can't beat all that, can we?" Faith spoke as she tightened her grip on her kukri.

"We have to Faith."

"We need a miracle." Angel spoke.

"Then let's hope this works." Cordelia spoke as she got on her knees and prayed.

*Xander, I don't know if this will work, but we need you.*

Nothing happened at first but soon clouds appeared and further darken the sky, then thunder and lightning appeared, and a mixture of hail and rain fell.

"You guys are so fucked now." Faith said to the creatures as they too felt the power in the air.

"KRAKOOM!" A bolt fell quickly from the sky and dug a trench between the survivors and the demons.

Another soon fell into the horde, then another and another, finally one more fell but it was in this one that a figure could be seen.

"It's Thor!" One of the vampires screamed in fear, a name he never claimed but received nonetheless.

And indeed the former Scooby stood hammer and sword at the ready, and though they couldn't see his eyes they could tell he was glaring at them with much hate.

"You are all…going to die, HA!" With a battle cry he launched himself at the remaining horde and what followed was pure carnage as he beat, burned, hacked and slashes anything that wasn't remotely human.

The demons and vampires soon retreated when every attempt to stop him was useless.

Xander let the clouds part and the sun shine over them.

He looked at them one last time to make sure they were safe before he took off, with his named being cheered.

_End Flashback…_

After that things changed, Buffy and Willow enrolled in Sunnydale College, Cordelia went to UCLA with Faith in tow, with Diana saying she needed to experience something outside of Slayer life, Angel went there to set up shop and get away from Buffy since it was too painful to him be reminded of what they shared and what was denied.

Xander still kept watch over the place and his friends, as much as he could, but once Gaia had taught all that she could he set of to help the world, He did so in many city's earning much attention and speculation as to who he was, he steered clear from cities like Gotham, Metropolis and Central mostly because he wasn't ready to introduce himself to the rest of the hero community.

During one of his trips to the Hellmouth he had a run in with the Initiative, apparently they were capturing Demons instead of killing them, he put a stop to that as the government had no idea the danger they risked by tying to turn them into weapons, that and the director set him off.

He learned that Oz left after some incident with another werewolf and as much as he wanted to go to his best friend he could not risk her safety, he found out later she started a relationship with a troubled girl named Tara, a wiccan like herself whose family were hell bent on taken her back to their life of misery, or were until he vaporized their truck and told them to fuck off.

His worst challenge came when he fought the Hellgoddess Glorificus who was after the Key, turned flesh, turned sister of the Slayer.

The blonde monstrosity put him through his paces as they fought for the life of the girl, it was the first time he had faced someone as strong as him, but with the safety of Dawn on the line as well as the world he dug deep and finally killed her.

He had to rest after that for his wounds to heal, so he sadly watched as Darkside brainwashed Superman to turn against them, he broke free but it was a hard struggle to regain the trust of the people, he wished him well.

Finally he decided it was time to settle in one area that would serve as his base of operations.

_New York city, Manhattan…_

The city that never sleeps had seen its fair shares of men and women try to make a difference but always their careers were cut short by many factors.

However now they would get something that would stem the tide of both the darkness and criminal element.

Getting off a train in Grand Central station, a young man in his early twenty's could be seen, he wore brown work boots, black jeans, a yellow shirt and black denim jacket, he was a good 6'7" in height and had a muscular build that had many females looking at him, his dark hair was tied in a neat ponytail and he hefted his duffel bag on his right shoulder easily.

"Well New York, time to meet the newest hero on the block." He spoke.

That's right Alexander Forson, as he called himself had arrived, and with is arrival many lives would change.

_Meanwhile in the higher planes of reality…_

"WE MUST DO SOMETHING! HE HAS RUINED ALL OF OUR PLANS." A voice said in the Ether soon joined by others.

"YES, THE LAST AESIR HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO BE VERY ADEPT AT DISRUPTING THE BALANCE."

"BUT WHAT CAN WE DO? GAIA AND THE OTHERS WOULD KNOW IF WE MOVE AGAINST HIM."

"FOR NOW WE WAIT, OUR OPORTUNITY WILL COME, THE BALANCE MUST BE MAINTAINED, SHE WIL UNDERSTAND ONCE SHE SEES OUR REASONS."

"AND IF SHE DOESN'T?"

"WE WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO EXPLAIN."

Plans had begun, and wheels turned, the time of change had come.

To be continued…

Well in honor of the up and coming Thor movie I decided to create this blend of DC, BTVS and a smidge of Marvel.

He has all powers that make him a heavy hitter, he's fast just not Flash or Superman fast, and he does have a wide range of abilities that can help him in the fight against evil.

I think I'll base this on the JL animated version, since I am more familiar with that than the comics.

Finally pairings are undecided, I may go X/C or X/Multi, I haven't decided yet; just don't go crazy if I decide Wonder Woman would make a good choice, I get enough of that from my HALO story.

Hope you enjoy it and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Before reading this chapter I feel there is an issue I have to address.

Recently I was flamed for the first time in my 9 month long career since I began my journey as a fanfic rider, I was not impressed.

Now I will not divulge the reviewer's identity nor what was said, I shall not respond with curses or start a feud on this site.

However I will do the following and that is to continue this story regardless of negative opinion or feedback and strive to deliver to you my readers an entertaining tale.

As for you my critic I say the following, if you believe you have discouraged me, think again, you may debase me and grade me all you want in the end all that matters is that the story is read, should there be others who enjoy it then it has served the purpose for which it was created.

That is all, so now on with the show…

Chapter 2: First impressions.

Xander had taken well to the city that never sleeps well, in both his normal persona and heroic one. The citizens were already a buzz with all he had achieved in his short time there, form simple things like helping children find their parent's in the park to stopping major crime organizations from committing major bank heists.

He took a very unique stance that gave him a lot of mix reactions from everyone, since he was not the gentle type on criminals, he didn't kill them since that would bring him the wrong kind of attention from the veterans like Superman or Batman, something he did not need.

No he was very direct and had to crack a dew skulls to get the message out, do not mess with him unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair or maintaining a liquid diet.

Of course the demon population did get to see his meaner side, and already he had made a sizeable impact on them. Rumors on his victories over Angelus, Wilkins and Glorificus had spread throughout the demon population, instilling a new fear in them.

No one wanted to mess with an actual God, and let it never be said that demons were not pragmatic when it came to survival. So naturally they vacated the city as soon as he made an appearance, only a few vampire minions remained and only because they were too stupid to get the idea, as well as the more peaceful races of demons.

Right now we find him hard at work in his civilian persona, in this form he had taken up construction work since who would believe the Norse God of the Storm to take such an innocuous job.

"Yo Forson! We need some cement by the crane!" The Forman yelled from his trailer as he reviewed plans.

"On it!"

Xander replied as he arrived by the mixer and began to pile in the mixture of gravel and water, his new divine nature meant he could work without ever feeling fatigue, and frankly he enjoyed the work, kept him busy he thought.

He also enjoyed the few friendships he had made on the job; the bunch was your typical average Joe's who tried to make a living for themselves and thankfully were unaware of what went on in the night. A plus when you consider they had enough on their platter with Aliens, super powered men and women and now an actual God in their mists.

Of course no one in the media had called him that and he himself hadn't claimed the name of his Father, they simply thought he was a no name guy with powers and a Viking fetish.

His musings were cut off when he noticed the mix was ready, so he piled it on the wagon and pushed it towards the crane area, there he saw one of his friends operating it.

"Hey Jacob, how're the kids?"

Jacob Malloy was a black man in his mid thirties, he was a well liked man among the crew, and he was actually one of the first to welcome him to the group. He had always been a hard worker since he supported a family of 5 and always tried hard to make sure they were well provided for.

"Xander! They're doing fine thanks, Jana's been asking when you are coming over for dinner?" he asked as he got out greeting his young friend.

"Oh you know me, always busy but I'll try to squeeze you guys for Friday, can't get enough of that meatloaf of hers."

"Yeah, well remember to leave some for the rest of us man, you ate half that damn thing in one go, ha ha ha."

"Hey got keep this manly bodice." He retorted.

"Boy you already have muscles on your muscles ya don't need any more, and don't look now but you fans are here." Jacob said as he nodded over the Aesir's shoulder.

*Years of being ignored by women and trying to get their attention, and NOW they want a piece of me when I can't get into relationship because I'm a super hero.* He thought to himself as he looked and their he saw a small group of women dressed in what he defined as the "I'm hot but don't mean to be" look, and all of them were eying him.

"Why couldn't I get this kind of attention in High school?" He said to him.

"Why you don't take advantage of it is my question." The crane operator spoke with a smile.

"Jacob I keep telling you I have to settle myself right now, what with the apartment hunting, getting a ride suited for my build, dating is the last thing on my mind…really."

"Riiight, sure it is." Was the skeptical reply.

"Oh quiet you!"

"HA HA HA!"

Soon his shift ended and he headed over to a local diner eloquently called Ralph's Grease Pit.

"Xander! Come here you mook!" Doris Giani spoke as she went to her favorite customer; she was a woman in her fifties with some girth to her and a smile that made anyone's day.

"Hey Doris." He replied and gave her a hug.

"Ralph! Xander's here!"

"Have a seat Kid! I got a T-bone here with your name on it!" The man yelled from the kitchen, one Ralph Giani.

"Well done?"

"You know it." He poked out his head, showing a man with wrinkles of age on him dressed in typical fashion one would see on a fry cook.

Ralph and Doris were both children of Italian immigrants from the 40's; Ralph was a good man who had made something of himself after a rough time in his life, he said it was Doris who turned him around and the couple showed there was a deep bond between them..

They met the young man under less favorable circumstances when one day he had come in after two weeks after getting the job at the construction site.

_Flashback__…_

Xander was sitting in one of the booths looking over the menu, he was perusing around while the few patrons enjoyed their meals or the gentle atmosphere.

The chime at the front door alerted him to the arrival of another person and he gave him a slight once over, he did not like what he saw.

The man was tense for one thing; he kept looking around as if he was expecting trouble and kept his one of his hands inside the black leather jacket he wore.

He moved towards the register where Doris was calmly whipping the counter top clean, until he saw him approach.

"Hello there, how can I help you?"

"Yeah you can, get your hands up!" He yelled as he pulled out a small revolver.

"Aaah! Ralph!"

"What the! Oh shit!"

"Get out here old man or the old bitch gets it!"

"O…okay just don't hurt her."

"Now you!" he said to the frightened woman "Give all the money in the register, I don't care how much is in there just give me the damn money!"

Doris naturally did as asked and pulled out the day's earnings.

Xander of course could not let that pass.

The robber soon turned and slowly walked towards the exit, however…

"Hey asshole!" the man heard and got a face full of coffee in the eyes.

"Gah! What the F…"

Before he could finish Xander lifted the arm with the gun and rammed his left fist into his elbow using a minimal amount of strength, minimal being enough to break it not tear it off.

"CRACK!" "GAH! MY ARM!"

Xander slid the hand up and took the revolver, then threw a hard right to the stomach, causing both to empty it and drop to his knees before he knocked him out with a left cross.

"Someone call the cops!" He yelled as he kept watch on the would be robber, before he addressed the couple.

"You all right?"

"Y-yes, thank you so much!"

"Just doing what's right Miss."

_End flashback…_

Afterwards he began to frequent the dinner and was always welcomed as a member of the family; frankly he enjoyed it as much as his time with his Grandmother.

"So Xander, how was your day?" Doris asked as she poured him a glass of coke.

"Fine as always Doris, you?"

"Oh just dandy son, I hear from your friend Jacob you got mobbed by your admirers again."

"Ugh, I swear he will be the death of me with his constant gabbing."

"Now why don't you give those girls a chance?"

"Too soon for that Doris, got get myself established first, then I'll give it a shot, besides I think their more interested in getting to know me physically than emotionally." He replied as he drank.

"There was a time when a young strapping man like you wouldn't mind that Xander."

"What can I say? I'm an exception to the rule." He said in turn.

"Oh leave him alone Doris, he's still young and has a lot more to worry about than chasing skirts." Ralph spoke as he placed Xander's food on the ledge.

"I just want him to find someone nice to settle with, nothing more." She replied as she gave him his steak with mash potatoes and gravy and vegetables.

"Don't worry Doris; I got all the time in the world."

*Given the fact I'm immortal now, that's not so farfetched.*

They relaxed into a comfortable conversation after that as the man ate.

_Meanwhile at the World __Assembly building…_

Clark Kent was currently working on a story for the Daily Planet alongside Lois, with him was his cousin Kara Kent, who he had brought to both relieve her boredom and further educate her in Earth affairs, of course given the fact that she was still acting bored was not helping.

"Kara, are you paying attention or not?"

"Yes…" was the reply.

"Sigh, Kara I know you find this world dull in comparison to Argos, but you have to at least try to understand the Earth better to make a difference if you will continue to help me protect it."

"I know that Clark, but I can't help it, I was hoping for some excitement not watching ambassadors argue with one another and not accomplish anything."

"Kara, I realize that the way this people work is frustrating, but even they have to work within the boundaries of the system or risk alienating themselves from the other nations."

"I know, but if they worked together they could help so many people like you do."

"Even I can't help everyone I wish Kara, no matter how much I want to."

"Doesn't stop you from trying though."

"Well one day the world will hopefully change and then I can finally hang up my tights."

"Yeah right, you hanging up your tights is about as probable as Batman learning to smile." She quipped earning a smile from him.

"Don't let him you say that, he may give you… the glare." He joked back, getting her to laugh.

"Hey Smallville! Get over here, I found us some seats!" Lois yelled from the entrance to the conference room reserved for the media.

*Subtle Lois, real subtle.* the man of steel thought to himself.

The two soon came and entered.

"Thanks for getting me a media pass Lois." The Argosian said to the raven haired reporter.

"No sweat kid, besides I could use some company, Smallville here is about as entertaining Lex Luthor at stockbroker meeting."

"Thanks Lois, l enjoy your riveting wit just as much."

"So changing the topic, you think we'll get a chance to see that guy everyone's talking about? The Viking they keep talking about."

Clark knew who she was referring to, he had recently heard of the man who wielded a sword and war hammer and exhibited some substantial abilities. Strength that could be on par with his own, super speed and some weather powers.

His stance on tackling crime was a bit excessive, but he had not killed anyone only injure and only enough to send a message, still he hoped to get a chance to talk to him and get a feel for the man.

"I'm not sure, no one has managed to get a comment from him or how he arrives just in time to save the day, but knowing our luck we just might." Lois replied.

"It's starting." He spoke as the chairman (or woman in this case) came to the podium.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming, I would first like to start off by thanking this man who has recently provided relief work for the children in the impoverished regions of the African, please let us give a hand to Bruce Wayne." She spoke as a dark haired man in a fine tailored suit appeared and waved at the crowd and stood at the podium.

"Thank you madam chairman, it is my distinct pleasure and honor to be here, it is my hope that others shall follow my example and help provide much needed aid and resources to the many nations in need of them, together we can lead our world to a brighter future."

Receiving a standing ovation for his words he slowly walks back, however before he can leave a commotion is heard in the back.

"Oh my god!"

"BLAM!"

"Fire!"

"ZZAATT!"

"AAAH!"

"BOOM!"

The doors that led to the chambers blew inward with great force.

"Ladies and gentlemen Livewire is here!" a pale skinned woman with blue hair that spiked upwards was seen wearing a blue one piece suit, she was not alone.

A hulking figure was behind her with black tattered rags and dead white skin.

Next to him was a man in a green jump suit of average size, behind him were several armed men dressed the same way, they number 12 in total.

"And here are my friends who have come to enjoy your company, say hi Grundy."

"WHEN GRUNDY GET PAID?"

"As soon as we get paid for releasing these stiffs." The lead man spoke.

*Corben!* Clark thought as he heard and recognized the voice.

"Lois I have to get Kara out of here."

"Right, do it now while you can and get us some help." She spoke as she kept eyeing the super villains.

He and his cousin quickly move out of the room while everyone watches below as the villains and armed group corral everyone, however if one were to note there was someone missing.

All three quickly changed into their alter egos and prepared to engage the villains, however they were not the only ones to help the hostages.

_With Xander…_

Xander was saying his goodbyes to the restaurant proprietors when he felt a change in the wind.

He walked quickly to the side of the building and concentrated.

This was method devised by Gaia during his training in his powers, being a descendant of her meant he had certain influence over the other aspects of nature. Though his primary abilities lay in controlling elements of the storm, he could channel the powers of the Earth for various purposes though that took slight more effort and control for him.

In this case he was opening his senses to determine the nature of the disturbance he felt, the first time he had attempted this he was knocked unconscious from sensory overload, it was not an experience he wanted to repeat.

*Where is it coming from? There! The World Assembly!*

Quickly he searched for any presence nearby and found none.

Without hesitation he summoned the powers that were his birthright, a thunderclap was heard all around the city on a clear day, and with the people soon saw him flying high and at great speed towards the action.

_Back at the World Assembly…_

"WHAM!" "UGH!" Superman gave a painful grunt as he was slammed into a wall courtesy of Grundy.

Things had not gone well for the heroes as all three were hard pressed to fight the three powerful villains.

At first they had gained the upper hand when Superman and Supergirl managed to quickly punch Metallo out of the building before he could use his Kryptonite, Batman soon came and handled the gunmen with quick strikes and precision hits with his Batarangs.

Leaving only Livewire and Grundy to tackle, however they were soon losing ground on account of the fact that they had no compulsion to avoid harming innocent bystanders hence their current situation.

Clark was handling Grundy while Batman and Supergirl were dealing with the electric wielding woman.

"GRUNDY CRUSH YOU!" the oversized zombie yelled as made a shoulder charge at the Kryptonian.

He dodged right and launched a left right combo to the monsters sternum being rewarded with grunts of pain.

Batman in the meantime was dodging electric blasts from the power mad woman.

"Hold still you bat freak!"

Naturally he was not inclined to oblige as he threw smoke bombs in her direction thus hampering her vision.

"Where are you!"

"Oh Livewire!" Kara spoke as she could see through the smoke and smacked her with a left hook, taking careful measure not to rip her head off.

"Ugh!"

"She's not so tough." She said as she floated next to the dark knight.

"Don't get cocky the fight's not over yet."

"Come on we're winning."

"Not for long!" "BZZT!" Someone behind them spoke two beams of green energy blasted her back.

"AGH!"

"Supergirl!" Superman yelled as he watched his cousin be blasted from behind.

"You're next boy scout!" The unmistakable voice of John Corben was heard as he strode in with his suit torn in several places, revealing the metallic body that lied underneath as well as the pseudo flesh he used on half his face. From the expression it showed he was not pleased with the surprised attack launched at him by he alien duo.

He ripped away the torso section of his suit and opened the compartment that held his power source before launching a focused beam at his nemesis.

"No guh!"

"Not so tough now are you?" he spoke as he walked towards the writhing figure.

However further movement was impeded by several objects exploding on his body.

"BOOM!"

His fake flesh was further decimated, leaving a metallic skull to turn towards the direction of the one who threw the explosives, in this case Batman holding another trio of explosive boomerangs and launching them with expert precision.

"BOOM!"

"Please tell me you're joking." The cybernetic mercenary asked.

*Damn! His body is to powerful my explosives.*

"GRUNDY POUND BATMAN!" The zombie yelled as he delivered a hammer blow where he stood.

Years of battles with tougher opponents had given him the reflexes to dodge the blow; however they did not give him the quickness to evade a ball of electricity.

"ZZZAAATT!" "UGH!"

"Got you batfreak!" the revived Livewire preened.

"Guh…"

"Still alive? Guess I lost some juice working on blondie, speaking of Corben zap her again, Grundy bring big blue and the bat blunder to her, I'm going to need a charge for this barbecue." She spoke with a sinister smile.

"GRUNDY LIKE MEAT." The undead lackey spoke as grabbed the men.

"Well today is going to be a good day isn't it." Corben added as he fired his eyebeams at Kara causing her substantial pain.

Livewire in the meantime began to suck out the electricity from the building. Once she built what she deemed a sufficient charge she walk back towards the downed heroes, however when she was no more than 10 ft from them the ceiling cave in.

"CRASH!"

"What the fuck!" she yelled as the debris covered the area and obscured whatever had caused the collapse.

For the moment all was quiet, the media, the ambassadors, the henchmen, those that had remained conscious despite the pain inflicted on them by the heroes, and the villains saw nothing to indicate what had caused the disturbance. Ten seconds latter though they found out as an object flew at high speed from the dust and slammed into the hulking zombie pushing him through several walls and out of the building.

Both Livewire and Metallo had observed in shock as their large accomplice was sent packing they both look at one another and together turn to look back at the crash site, they do not like what they see.

There standing before them in armor reminiscent of the Vikings of old is a large man with a metal helm with wing that cavers the upper half of his face. They notice a sword strapped to his back and from the intense way his looking at them he is not happy.

"So care to give up now or after the ass kicking?" He said in all seriousness as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fu…guh!" Livewire sadly did not get to finish as she looked down to find a fist embedded into her stomach.

"Ass kicking it is then." The large man spoke before he gave her a swift backhand with minimum power.

She would have struck the wall hard enough to kill but Xander made sure to catch her before she did.

Corben tried to use this as a chance to strike at the man´s back but like the villainess he too was backhand, his however was much stronger as he flew out the hole that Grundy had made.

Xander took a minute to make sure the henchmen were still out of commission and then checked the heroes.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke as he approached the man of steel.

"Still weakened by the kryptonite, who are you?"

"BOOM!"

"GRUNDY MAD NOW!" The zombie bellowed from the distance.

"Sadly introduction will have to wait I have to take care of the gruesome twosome."

"Be careful they aren´t to be underestimated." Clark spoke to the masked man.

"Got it." He said before leaving with a faint whoosh.

"Wow, his almost as fast as us." Kara spoke as she hobbled towards her cousin.

"Are you all right?"

"Getting there." She said with a weak smile.

"Superman!" the voice of Lois Lane came to him as she ran towards them.

"Are guys ok?"

"We will be…" he spoke before spotting the sun shining through the masked mans entrance "… but if we get some sunlight it will help us sooner."

Lois naturally prepared to carry him there but ever the family man insisted Kara be helped first since she took more damage than him.

Batman had regained consciousness and both had helped one another stay upright, he was brought up to speed on their benefactor. Bruce refusing to show weakness immediately set out to help the man while he and Kara regained their strength.

They prayed it would not be long since they could hear the battle from inside the building.

_Outside the World Assembly…_

*You know its amazing that despite the fact that I'm the God of Thunder, I still have to taste blood in my mouth.* The for Scooby thought as he wiped his lip from where Corben had struck.

The fight pretty much was even with the cyborg and zombie double teaming him and him with his hammer and past experiences fighting multiple foes.

He would have used his mother's sword but despite the fact he had no problem using it on the Romero reject, Gaia had informed him that Grundy would be needed for a ritual to prevent the end of the world scenario.

He promptly had to resist the urge to swear a lot.

*If I can't hack and slash might as well pummel them, I wonder if Metallo crumples like aluminum under my hammer?*

The fight was soon on once more as they ran at each other, Xander ducking under awild swing from Grundy and delivering a right straight into Corben's chest.

Corben deflected as much of the blow as he could as he had given away his weakness when a blow from Mjolnir rattled the kryptonite enough to worry him.

Xander spun and delivers an upper cut to Grundy with the weapon causing him to fly back and knock some teeth out.

Taking this moment in which he can focus on a single enemy he goes after the cyborg, starting off by throwing the hammer at him. Corben doges left and ducks under a left hook and delivers his on upper cut, Xander grabs the arm and spins him before slamming him into the ground hard enough it he makes noticeable cracks.

However he knows the "man" does not actually feel pain so he summons his hammer and proceeds to rain blows to his opponents back, causing sparks to fly and a resounding clang to be heard as he nails him further deeper into the pavement.

At the fifth blow he's tackle by the oversized zombie into an adjacent wall.

"GRUNDY WILL POUND YOU!"

"Yeah like no one has ever said that to me before," he quipped before headbutting the corpse.

"ARGH!" the force behind the blow makes him release Xander and dropped to the floor

"You know I just about had enough of you two." He spoke as he saw that the cyborg Corben was getting up, to the surprise of both himself and the man turned machine his hammer had left dents on its face. He delivered a swift blow to the sternum of Grundy that made him land on top of Metallo.

As soon as that was accomplished Xander grabbed his mystical hammer by the leather grip and began to spin it at great speeds, as this occurred the skies began to darken and thunder rolled across them.

This was the scene Batman reached upon as he looked on as the man who had come to their aid.

*Dear God! What is he doing!* The Dark knight thought as he watched a storm appear out of nowhere.

"Hey assholes! You known what happens when a body struck by lightning!" Xander shouted at the terrified duo.

"The same thing that happens to everything else!" He finalized as he struck the hammer hard into the ground and with it a bolt raced down to the heaven and impacted on the two.

"KRAKOOM!"

"YYYYAAARGGH!"

Both villains screamed as thousands of volts ran through their bodies; however it should be noted that this was one of Xander…weaker lightning bolts.

Soon afterwards the skies cleared and the sun shined once more. The young Thunder God approached the two and could tell they were not going to be causing anyone any trouble anytime soon.

Grundy was unconscious and breathing, though how that was possible for the undead giant was anyone´s guess, there were patches of blackened skin on him as well as exposed muscle and bone.

Corben was just stiff as a board, the steam coming off of him showed the metal was incredible hot right now and though he didn´t speak Xander saw fear in the cyborgs eyes.

"Sorry buddy but its lights out for you." He spoke as he pulled open his chest plate despite the heat and ripped out the kryptonite from its resting place, then concentrating all his strength he launched high into the sky.

He then turned and spotted the caped crusader who wore a face of absolute shock at the display of power he had observed, a rare thing indeed, he was broken out of it by the man, if he could classify him as such.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I am who are you?"

"A friend, now if you will excuse me I must check on Superman and Supergirl." He spoke before he left at super speed.

_Inside the conference hall…_

Xander arrived just as Superman and his cousin seemed to be fully healed.

"Are you all right Superman?" He asked the man.

"Yes…thank you for helping us, what is your name?"

"I have not chosen one for myself though there is one I am reluctant to call myself yet it is one that has earned me the fear of the supernatural world." He replied.

"What is it?" Kara asked innocently enough.

"Kara…"

"No it´s alright, if I am to be called anything then I suppose I should choose one, I might as well choose one I am proud of, you may call Thor."

"Thor? As in the Norse God of Thunder?" Lois who was next to her paramour spoke up.

"Yes, He was that and so much more miss…?"

"Lane, Lois Lane I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Ah pleasure then, I enjoy reading your articles as well as those of a Mr. Clark Kent. I appreciate your bravery in exposing the truth as well as showing the real faces of men like Lex Luthor."

"Thank you, I will tell him…Oh my God, I have to see if he and Kara are all right, excuse me!" She spoke as she went off to find the two.

"I to must be off then but first…" he spoke as he pointed his hammer at the still unconscious Livewire.

From all the energy she absorbed was transferred into his hammer.

"There now she won´t be such a handful for the police, I hope we meet again Superman and Supergirl." He spoke before he flew off through the hole from which he entered.

"Wow, I didn´t think anyone could be able to deal with those three but you Cuz." Kara said to her kin.

"Neither did I, come on we have to get back before Lois gets suspicious." He said to her, both did a quick scan of the area to make sure there were no more threats before dashing off.

Up in the skies Xander flew towards the Chrysler building and landed on one of the eagles.

"Well for my first super villain battle, I did pretty well for a rookie." He spoke before catching the tell tale signs of sirens that were not headed towards the World Assembly.

*And into the breach once more.* he mentally said before diving down.

_In another realm…_

Gaia watched as her grandson flew to the rescue of more mortals in peril.

"You honor your father´s name well grandchild, I know he would be proud of your victory this day, however darkness is on the horizon and you alone will not be enough to challenge it."

She turned her eyes towards the individuals who would slowly change the face of the world and lead mankind into a new era.

A Dark Knight…

A Warrior Princess…

The Last Son of a fallen world…

The Heir to the Lighting…

A Winged Warrior Maiden…

An Emerald Guardian…

A Lone Survivor of a Genocidal purge…

These men and women would change things. They would rock the foundations the Powers so carefully prepared at the costs of many good and honest champions they had drafted into service.

Gaia prayed her grandson would have the strength to stand tall in the face of the coming challenges.

*What am I thinking? Of course he will after all he is the son of Thor, and he has never back down from a fight.* She thought to herself as a smile came to her lips.

To be continued…

A/N: Well guys there you have it, not as large as my previous chapter but still I am going for quality not quantity, hope you enjoy, next chapter will have the foundation of the League so please be patient as I alter the face of the DC world.

This will be an amalgam of the animated universe and comic lore since I am some experience in that area, hope I can pull this off here as well, because I have not forgotten about the gang back in L.A and Sunnydale and you can bet Xander will be making an impact on both places.


	3. Chapter 3

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Chapter 3:

Currently we see Xander in his Thor persona patrolling one of the few cemeteries of New York; he found it odd that he actually missed the numerous ones of Sunnydale.

*Probably because there was a lot more action there.*

Hearing a muffled growl as well the sound of earth being moved he proceeded to go in search of the source.

There in the final resting place of one Jonathon O' Brian a fledgling rose…

"SWISH"

And was promptly beheaded by a well placed sword slash.

"And that would be number 10 of the evening." The God of Thunder quipped as he sheathed his sword.

*Been a slow couple of days, maybe I should pop in a see how the gang is doing.* He thought wistfully.

He had taken to looking in on them from time to time to check on his former team; despite the manner in which he left he still cared for them.

So he would check up on them and saw how they were doing and what had been going on with their lives.

He was saddened when Joyce passed away after a tumor he had warned them about had returned and caused an aneurism. She was like a mother to him and he deeply regretted not being able to save her.

It was sadly one lesson that seemed to come repeatedly to him; he could not save everyone no matter whom or what he was.

He had chosen to return for the funeral knowing full well he would run into them, though what the meeting would be like was anyone's guess.

_Flashback…_

It was a somber mood at the Blessed Shroud funeral house, many of Joyce's friends from the gallery coming to wish the Summers girls well and show their support.

Buffy and Dawn were both together and leaning on each other for support as they gazed at their mother's body held within the coffin, their musings were cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Hey Buffster, Dawnie how you two doing?"

Both looked up and could not believe their eyes.

"_Xander?_" They both whispered.

"The one and…oof." He was immediately tackled by two blondes who were hugging him for his worth.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Xander!" Buffy cried as she held him.

"Buffy…Breathing…Hard." He spoke out though in reality he hardly felt her arms crush him but he had a secret to maintain.

"Oh I-I'm sorry."

"Hey now, if I have to go to that Twinkie factory in the sky, getting a hugged to death by a pretty blonde is a good way to go." He quipped while giving her a lopsided smile she remembered fondly.

"Hey are you saying I'm not pretty Xander?" Dawn pouted as they got up.

"You are a beautiful young woman Dawn…hug?"

"I would but you're about to get tackled again."

"Wha…oof!"

"Xander!" The redheaded witch as well as his oldest friend known as Willow cried out in joy.

"Willow…Breathing…Hard…Again."

"I'm sorry." Was quickly repeated in such a way that only the Flash could follow.

"It's okay Will's I missed your hugs."

"H-hello." The shy blonde next to her spoke.

"Oh hello I'm Xander Harris." He said kindly as he held out his hand.

Though he was already aware of the young woman, after all she was one of Glorificus victims, thankfully with the aid of Dr. Fate they managed to reverse the damage done.

"Tara McClay." She replied as she shook it.

"She's my…girlfriend." Willow spoke as she held her hand.

"I…see." He spoke feigning surprise "Are you both happy?"

"Y-yes." Tara said while Willow nodded.

"Then I'm happy for you both." He said to them both getting a pair of smiles from them.

"So…how've you been?" Buffy asked awkwardly.

"Good Buff, I've been good, say is G-man here?"

"Oh…um yeah he's…oh there he is…Giles look whose here!" Buffy said as she spotted her Watcher over by the entryway.

He still retained the same aura of knowledge and temperance he had known of the man but also contentment that probably had something to do with the familiar looking lady next to him carrying a small child in her arms.

They made their way towards them and stood before the youth they had seen depart from the school under less than pleasant circumstances.

"Hey G-man, Miss Calendar."

"Gone all this time and still you can't stop using that infernal nickname." The older gentleman said though in a humorous way.

"Would you expect me to do any less." He said with a smirk before he pulled him into a hug.

"It is good to see you my boy."

"Very good Xander, however I should let you know its Misses Giles now." Jenny replied as she too gave him a hug though only with one harm.

"Well shoot, now I have to get you an overdue Wedding present…" He joked before noticing the little girl look at him "…and should I assume that this is Jenny Jr.?"

"Her name's Rose."

"Well hey there Rose aren't you just the cutest thing." He said to her as she gave a small laugh at him.

"She likes you." The Romanian woman said with warmth.

"Well she is cute, so has he started to mold her in her image?"

"Pardon?"

"A love of Tea and Tweed."

"I will have you know young man that I have several other likes instead of your British stereotypes."

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I trained her in the ways of the typical American teenagers hmm?"

He just remained silent at that.

"Yep I still got it."

"Cheeky Bugger." Giles spoke with humor, deep down he had missed the young man's humor.

"So Xander are you staying long?" Willow asked with a hopeful look.

"Sorry Will's I have to get back to New York soon."

"You live there?" Buffy asked with some surprise.

"Yeah it's definitely…unique, not Sunnydale unique but unique none the less."

"O-oh."

"But let's chat later guys I'd like to say good-bye first." He said in a somber tone that the others reciprocated.

"Sure Xander, will talk later after…sniff, well you know." Buffy spoke as she and the others went to find some seats.

The sermon was not long thankfully and all those who knew her spoke about her kindness and strength in life.

His words spoke deeply as he conveyed just how much she made his life better and was thankful she raised two fine young women under difficult circumstances as a single parent.

During his speech he saw Cordelia, Faith and Diana in the back.

He left the podium and both Diana and Faith decided to add to his comments.

To Faith, Joyce was the maternal figure she lacked in life often talking to her wishing her well on her hunts tending to her wounds both physical and emotional.

To Diana, she found a good woman who provided the other half she needed to help her charge and a good friend to speak of the normal things in life, things they often took for granted.

Finally he helped carry her to her final resting place and held Buffy and Dawn as they said good bye one last time.

Afterwards the group, reunited in the Library and he "caught up" so to speak of all he missed as Xander Harris when he left, and he in turn spoke of his travels during his training, a bit edited for their benefit but still he enjoyed the talks.

They were regretful about their actions but he just let it go, though he did insist that his place was in New York now.

Finally it was time for him to go but he decided that he would leave his PO Box number so they could stay in contact and should they need him.

With that done he left on better terms to maintain his silent vigil of them.

_End Flashback…_

His musings were cut short as he felt a buzzing in his head.

*What is that?* He thought as he held his head in his hands.

"Change Xander that is what it is." The voice of the Earth Goddess came behind him.

"Grandma?" He turned to face her noticing her serious look on her face.

"You must prepare yourself for what is to come." She said to him as she approached.

"What is coming? Is it the Hellmouth?"

"No Alexander, it comes not from your former home but from beyond this world."

"From beyond?"

"When the time comes and the threat grows go to the west and there you shall find the means to repel this force of darkness. I can say no more except that I pray for your safety and victory."

"I understand and I'll make sure to face this threat as best I can."

"I know you will…" she said with a warm smile "…but be careful just the same grandson I don't want to bury another member of my family." She spoke before disappearing in a gale of wind.

He soon took to the skies to think of the warning that she had delivered.

_Paradise Island __at same time…_

In this land hidden from the eyes of mortal man and protected by the Gods of Olympus, we find the kingdom of Warrior women known as the Amazons.

Born of great strength, beauty and courage they have lived in peace for many centuries, untouched by the ravages of time, war and disease, unmindful of the affairs of mortal man.

That would soon change.

Riding on a white steed a statuesque woman of raven hair and blue eyes calmly rode along the beach, her gaze turning occasionally to the open sea, her regal face marred by wistful look.

*What must it be like out there?* She questioned as so many other times.

"Diana!" A voice spoke startling her from her musings.

She turned to see a young woman of long red hair that reached her shoulders in a white toga riding towards her.

"Hello Alexa, what brings you here?"

"And urgent summons by the Queen, Princess."

"From Mother?"

"Yes she orders your return something has occurred that requires all Amazons present."

*What could be so urgent to require the presence of all Amazons.*

"All right…" she spoke before smiling mischievously "…race you there!" she yelled as she spurred her horse into action.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Alexa replied with a laugh.

Both soon arrived at the stables, letting their steeds rest.

"No fair Diana you cheated."

"Oh come now Alexa if I remember correctly you played the same trick on me not three days ago during your sister's teachings at sword practice, thus making me late and thus earning me a dreaded lecture from her on the importance of punctuality."

"Perhaps…" she said innocently.

"Enough of that we must see what the commotion is about."

With that said they both left in searched of the others.

_In the great meeting hall…_

The entire island seemed too had appeared to heed the call of their ruler who stood before them on her throne.

Her resemblance to her daughter was immediate as she had the same raven hair though held behind a crown and reaching her mid back with bangs on the front wearing a flowing white dress and cape.

"My people, I bring news from the Gods."

"GASP!"

Such news was surprising to say the least, rarely would the Olympians speak to them unless during the festivities or times of great change, now was one of those times of change.

"My Queen what do they say?" A tall woman long hair of a darker shade of red hair yet bearing a similarity to Alexa asked.

"Athena and Artemis themselves came to me during my morning prayers; they have asked a tournament is to be held in a day's time."

That caused murmurs to break out among them questioning the purpose of the Tournament.

"Did they say of the reason for it?" Diana asked.

"They did daughter, it is with the purpose to choose a champion among us and go into Mans world, for a great darkness comes and one of our people shall be needed to face it, Artemis!"

Diana gave a look of surprise and wonder at the prospect of seeing the outside world, this was not missed by her mother.

"Yes my Queen!"

"Inform our finest warriors, we must choose wisely who shall represent our people as champion."

"At once you're Highness."

Diana did not miss the way her mother worded the order and once more felt frustrated by her need to hide her behind the veil of frailty, she would address this issue.

"Mother a word with you please?" She asked neutrally.

*Here we go.* "To my chambers then."

Both women slowly walked to the Queens dwelling, both already thinking what to say to the other.

They arrived soon enough and it was Hippolyta who began the soon to be heated discussion.

"No Diana you may not participate in Tournament."

"Why! Why do you insist to treat me like a child Mother? Have I not proven myself to you, have I not shown you to be a capable warrior, a capable woman or have I failed you in some way?"

The Queen's face softened at her daughter's outburst.

"You know better than to ask that Diana, out of all of us it is you whom are the only one worthy to rule in my stead once I am gone."

"But that time is still far off Mother and I…I wish to know and see more."

"You speak of the outside world." She said in such a way that it was not a question.

"Yes."

"Diana, all you shall find out there is man's cruelty and selfishness, the one chosen must brave the perils that lie in wait, for that reason I forbid your involvement in the selection."

"Then is this all I can expect? To live as a fragile doll until the day comes when I must take a mantle still a time away?" She said as she looked at her mother, the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Diana I am only doing what I think is best for you."

"But what about what I think, feel or want?" she asked before she ran out of the room.

"Diana!" The Queen yelled but it was for naught, she was already gone.

*Oh Hera, please let it be the right choice.* She silently prayed.

_Later on another section of the island…_

Diana had run as far as her legs could carry her after her discussion with her mother, her feelings of anger and sadness warring within her.

Finally she stopped in a small waterfall and stream, collapsing on the ground

*Why? Why can she not understand? Is it so wrong of me to desire to see more of life beyond these shores?*

So immerse in her thoughts she was she did not know she was being watched.

"Why do you cry child?" A kind and gentle voice spoke.

"Gasp, who's there?" the startled Amazon quickly stood and surveyed her surroundings.

There sitting upon a rock, gazing at the water was a woman in garbed in a green toga that reached her ankles, her rich brown hair carried flowers within it, her light tanned skin and unearthly beauty captivated her.

"_Who are you?_" She whispered entranced by the woman, who gave her a smile filled with kindness.

"I? I am Gaia."

Upon her that name Diana fell to her knees and bowed before the Elder Goddess.

"My lady I…"

"Shh, calm yourself Diana, Princess of the Amazons, please sit and talk with me."

"I am unworthy of such an honor Goddess."

"Oh I do not believe that my dear, please humor an old woman, hmm?"

Taking a breath of air she stood up and walked to her and sat next to her.

"Now please, tell me what bothers you child?"

"I do not wish to burden you with my troubles."

"Oh it's no trouble at all, it is been a while since I have interacted with anyone for quite some time, with the exception of my grandson you are the only other one to have this chance."

"Grandson?" Diana asked in surprise, in all her life it was never once known that the Elder Goddess had any Kin that still lived or walked the realms of man.

"A story for another time, now come let us speak not as immortal and Goddess, but as two women sharing a chat."

"W-well It's just recently the Gods of Olympus have ordered a Tournament to be held, so as to chose a champion to face a coming darkness and she…I."

"You wish to be a part of it yet she does not correct?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, what reason does she give you for this decision?"

"She says that it is because man is cruel and selfish, but still I wish to see for myself. See and hear what lies in Mans world."

"Hmm, she is not wrong when she says that, do you wish for me to show you but a sample of what is out there?" Gaia asks as she holds out her hand.

Diana looks into her face and sees nothing to give anything away, so slowly she takes her hand.

And gasps as images flow into her mind.

Wars long past, famines caused by greed, cruelties against nature and man, death of untold millions by the hands of their fellow man.

After a minute she is released and gasping for air.

"What…gasp…was that!"

"That my dear is the darkness that lies within men's hearts brought to the surface…"The words spoken sadly "…it saddens me that they act upon them and bring such pain into the world."

"Then she is right?"

"Partially, she has lived through terrible times when the Gods and Titans fought for supremacy, hence she has a biased opinion, however I know better do you wish to know how?" She asked extending her hand once more.

"…yes." She answered and once more took her hand, and as before images flowed.

Children playing, men and women falling in love, fathers holding their daughters on their wedding day, mothers kissing their sons goodbye as they leave to find their way in life, The rich helping the needy, people looking for means to heal the planet, Heroes battling against all odds to protect the planet.

All too soon the images stopped leaving her teary eyed at the feelings the images conveyed.

"As you can see, there is hope for man; they only need to be showed the way."

"I see…but it doesn't matter she will not allow it." Diana said as she looked away from her, only for her gentle hand to pull her back.

"What she does not know she cannot forbid." She said as she produced a helmet that would hide the users face from view.

"But…she will know in the end should I be chosen."

"Then you shall have to explain it to her, not as a Princess, a daughter or a woman but as a proud Amazon warrior." The Goddess replied as she handed the helmet.

"I do not know I do not wish to bring shame to her or have her hate me."

"Diana, she must learn that all children eventually grow beyond the boundaries parent´s impose on them. It is as natural as the sun rising or setting, and you my dear have reached a point in your life where your actions will have rather unique consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah now that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" She said with a mysterious smile.

Diana looked into the helmet she carried between her hands as she processed what the Goddess told her and could find no fault in her words. When she looked up she found her gone.

But a gentle breeze carried her voice to her ears.

"_Remember Diana, only you can decide your fate, no one else, trust that your heart shall lead you well and it will._"

All was peaceful and quiet and as she sat Diana came to a decision.

_The day of the Tournament…_

The day soon came and all those who volunteered faced off in a series of games reminiscent of the Olympics of ancient times.

Marathons were ran, Discus and Javelins thrown, Marksmanship was tested and through it all Diana wearing the helmet given to her by the Goddess, defeating her sisters in all aspects chosen until finally only one test remained.

In the center of the arena Diana and a black skinned woman stood.

The Queen still unaware of her daughter's actions stood from her throne and addressed them.

"You who stand before us now have endured much to reach this level, only one more test remains, I ask you now should you wish to withdraw speak now!"

"…"

"Very well, then let the final test begin!"

A cheer rose from the crowd as eight archers stepped in front of the two.

The test? Using only their bracers, a symbol of their heritage, would they protect themselves from the arrows used.

A hushed silence fell as the first to archers stepped forward and notched their arrows before both released them.

"SWIIISSSHHH!" "CLANK!"

Both women deflected the first shot, a second archer joined the first and once more they took aim and fired.

"CLANK!" "CLANK!"

A third archer joined.

"CLANK!" "CLANK!" "CLANK!"

Finally the fourth archer stood next to her sisters.

Diana and her competition both looked ready on the outside, but inside they wondered if they could pull this off one last time.

Diana then remembered Gaia's words to trust in her heart.

*I CAN do this!*

As if in slow motion the archers released their deadly projectiles as one.

"CLANK!" "CLANK!" "CLANK!" "Arg!"

"CLANK!" "CLANK!" "CLANK!" "CLANK!"

Diana had done it she had deflected all four while her rival only three with the fourth lodging itself in her shoulder.

A mighty cheer rose from the crowd as the victor and chosen champion stood triumphant.

"Well done, please remove your helmet so that we may know who are chosen is."

Diana slowly raised her hands and started to pull off the helmet.

*Gaia, please give me strength!*

"GASP!"

"Diana!"

"It is I mother."

"B-but I forbade you to do this! Why have you disobeyed me!"

"What am I?"

"What?"

"What am I? Am I simply a pampered Princess whose only fate is to live a sheltered life? Or am I more than that?"

"What are you talking about?" The Queen asked genuinely confused by her daughter's question.

"Mother, am I or am I not an Amazon?"

"You are."

"And as an Amazon am I not a warrior as well?"

"Yes…"

"Then by your earlier decree I too had a right to participate as a subject of yours."

"But this is different Diana; I clearly forbade your involvement, what if you should be killed! You are the heir to the throne!"

"Then as a future ruler should I not stand by my decisions and see then through to the end?"

"That…but…" The Queen desperately tried to find someway to counter her daughter's argument but Diana could tell that her logic was sound.

She proceeded to step closer to her Mother.

"Mother I know that I have no right to ask this but…do you believe in me?"

"Diana I…you know that I do but this…"

"Mother, there comes a time when a child must grow beyond the boundaries set by its parents. I know I have hurt you by my actions but please trust me and allow me to do this." She said as she took her hands into her own

Hippolyta knew she could not deny the truth in her daughter's words but it did not make them any less painful.

"I simply wish to protect you from the ugliness that dwells out of our lands." The leader of the Amazons spoke as she rested on her throne, all others watching this drama unfold.

"She has already seen it Hippolyta." A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned and gasped as she saw the Elder Goddess look upon her with understanding eyes.

Quickly all present bowed in her presence.

"Arise Amazons for you need not bow before me!"

Very reluctantly they did, Gaia giving a nod of satisfaction.

"Queen Hippolyta, I have shown her what lays beyond this land both the Evil and the Good."

The Queen turned to look at Diana and who gave her a nod.

"Yet still her greatest worry was not the fear of the outside but of losing your love, tell me do you hate her now?"

"No! I could never hate her! She is my child and I shall never be disappointed in her."

"Even now?"

"Yes even now, sigh I see that I was mistaken in limiting her growth." She said as she looked at her daughter lovingly before she addressed her people.

"My fellow Amazons! I give you our champion!"

A great cheer even louder than the one before rose as they looked upon their chosen.

Diana went hugged her Mother.

"_Thank you._"

"_Be safe my daughter._"

"Fear not Hippolyta for though the dangers are great, she shall not face them alone. Even now forces unknowingly gather to face the coming darkness, but first she will need appropriate garbs to meet it."

"Yes she will…" The Queen spoke as she took her daughters hands and led her into the temple of Athena "…come Diana it is time to receive the blessings that shall see your way through dark times."

"A moment Hippolyta I wish to address your chosen." Gaia spoke.

"Yes Goddess."

"Diana as I spoke earlier darkness comes; its origins do not lie within this world but from beyond it."

"How so Goddess?"

"There are many secrets that lay hidden beyond the eyes of humanity, as you travel you shall find them at every turn, however in this case you shall find it to the east…" She said as she pointed to the distance "…there you shall find allies who will help you fend off this threat to my children and what's more you shall find the one who will guide you while you stay there."

"Who is this guide? How shall I know?"

"He shall be easy to spot for he carries his Father's legacy."

"His Father's Legacy?"

"The heir to the lighting, the thunder and the storm you shall find he is like nothing you have ever seen before. He has lived a rather quaint life but he is a good man, believe that much my dear." She said with a warm and reassuring smile.

Diana returned it and made her way toward her mother to receive the gifts left to them by the Gods.

With that Gaia once more left without a trace leaving behind a woman who would help lead mankind into the future.

*The pieces are set and now the wheels of change shall turn once more.*

_Metropolis, At the exact same time…_

Over the warehouse district a figure could be seen moving from rooftop to rooftop, running swiftly with a purpose until finally he reached a lone building on the edge of the city, with much stealth he easily crept and hid in the rafters.

The figure hiding in the rafters turned to be the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman, following up on the attacks to his company's space relays. He had found something shocking 6 months ago as a trio, of what he thought at the time, of researchers was responsible.

However these men and woman were not human, he had the bruised ribs prove that, they had access to strange technology, were inhumanly strong, and seemed immune to harm and could reshape their bodies, evidenced when they demolished the antenna and leap to their apparent deaths, only to have bent limbs reset themselves.

Superman had intervened seeing as it was in his city, but before he could act he froze, he didn't know why only that he saw strange images, Kent left him a watch to contact him, much to his chagrin, still best to prepare in case things get hot.

So here he was now following a lead, turns out it was right as he stood on an alcove he found one of the alien devices used to detonate the antenna. He heard a light switch click and lo and behold there below him were two of the creatures now speaking in a strange language, locking up a room.

*What are you hiding?* He thought, before dropping down to get a closer look.

The door was unlocked, meaning the creatures had no fear of reprisal, he took out a flashlight and there in the right corner was something you normally don't see in an office.

Pods, three to be precise, crimson red with gray vines holding them in place, and inside them were the very researchers who had attack him.

He walked closely to them in a calm and collected manner; many would already be feeling terror creep up on them. But the life Bruce Wayne had chosen after the murder of his parents made him witness to the strange and the bizarre as well as the cruel and terrifying.

He had become a man who turned fear into a weapon against those who would seek to harm the innocent.

He came close to one holding the portly man with a gray mustache, taking out a batarang he sliced through the membrane easily and caught the man as he fell out; he checked the pulse and found it beating.

*They are alive at least, but why go to all this trouble? What is their plan? Why…*

"GRRRR!"

His thoughts were cut off by the sudden arrival of a large angry dog; he had only a second when it lunged at him, jaws snapping trying to reach his face, at the same time it was pushing back!

*No dog is this strong!* he thought as he finally got enough leverage to push it back, knocking over a desk at the same time.

He got up and it lunged again, only he was prepared as he jump onto a pipe and in a move that would make a gymnast green with envy he flipped towards a ledge, as he jumped he heard a sickening crack of the wall, the dog was still alive and unhurt, and then did something even he was not prepared to see.

It climbed the wall as would an insect do, worse it began to change form into a fanged amorphous creature, its skin was black and white and had two beady red eyes, the caped crusader´s eyes widen at the sheer impossibility of it, this proved costly as it suddenly burst with speed and slammed into him.

He hit a pillar then landed on top of some empty barrels, the creature slithered on a pipe then landed on the floor in front of the hero, it attempted a swipe but he dodged it, however it pushed him back with great force through a plate of glass and into a wooden shelves that fell on top of him.

He remained conscious enough to pull out the watch Superman gave him pressing the button before blacking out.

Superman, or more precisely Clark Kent was in his bathroom splashing his face as another bout of terrible images plagued him, he looked himself in the mirror when he heard the signal one of his watches emitted.

As fast as any plane but far more nimble he rocketed towards the source, stopping in front of an abandoned warehouse.

He in went in carefully, no need to just walk into what could be a trap or something else, he was calm until he saw the signs of a struggle, he checked the area where the most damage was and entered the small room there he found Batman unconscious.

He would have proceeded forward but was shocked when he was tackled by the same alien creature that had attacked the caped crusader.

"Ugh! What in the world!"

The creature while strong enough to elicit a threat to the average human to the man of steel it was a nuisance to his objective of helping a fellow hero.

Hence with a great heave he threw it off himself with such strength it hit the wall with a loud splat, it did not get up again with that done he pulled Batman away from the debris.

"What is going on here?" he said to no one in particular, however before he could think anymore on the situation something happened that no one expected.

A meteor came blazing through the sky, carving a path through the park and ending up in the intersection.

Superman flew to the scene with Batman in his arms; he let of a groan so the man of steel quickly spotted an ambulance and placed the man there.

_Meanwhile__ In New York…_

*I got a bad feeling.* Xander thought as he flew through the skies.

Ever since his encounter with Gaia a nagging feeling of discomfort had permeated his being.

That feeling was soon proven true as a trio of meteors streak through the night sky.

"What in the hell!"

The three objects headed towards the only place that seemed to accommodate their large size without incurring fatalities…Central Park.

He quickly made his way there were the rocks had dug a large trench one near the manmade lake, another just barely touching the street and one that lay on a decimated playground.

He landed near the one in the playground giving silent thanks no children were present, though a crowd was soon forming.

"This can't be good." He muttered as he got closer taking out Mjolnir as a precaution.

He was right as the meteor gave a hiss as it released steam, then a slime cover insect like leg burst out of its rocky cocoon, then another and another until finally a bulbous mass came out.

The other two meteors released the same creatures who began to attack with red lasers.

"Okay not good! Everyone get out of here NOW!" He yelled before he launched himself at the Walker.

_Back in Metropolis…_

A similar scene played out as several Walkers began to terrorize the public and push back the police who were the only ones at the moment who could respond to the threat from the ground.

Superman in the mean time was battling the invader with his fists, the only weapon it seem to have was a concentrated laser blast from its eye, and it was powerful enough for him to feel it.

Batman had regain consciousness and using his grapple he climbed on board his jet, he fired two missiles at the thing but did not even scratch it, worse yet two more came out of the rock and began to attack as well.

"This is madness, my missiles are useless against them and Superman is barely managing to take down ONE of them, what are they?" he thought as he evaded another laser.

The air force yielded even less than stellar results.

Superman had managed to back one into a corner and cracked its eye before he was blasted back and buried under rubble.

_Back in New York…_

Things were rather intense for Xander as he avoided the three alien devices deadly beams, having been blindsided be one showed that they packed enough punch to cause some pain.

Unfortunately no everyone was out of the battle zone or else he would have rained down the thunder on them.

*Guess it's up close and personal with them.* He said as he drew his sword and flew at the lead Walker.

The three fired upon seeing him and fired.

Ducking and weaving through the barrage he soon reached his target and drew back his hammer.

"WHAM!"

The Walker tipped backwards before crashing onto the ground.

Not losing the momentum he spun Mjolnir and threw at another one with great force.

The mystical weapon struck hard and toppled the machine.

The third charge its beam and fired upon him. Xander sensed the laser and quickly dodged left and charged at the legs sword held high while mentally commanding his hammer to return.

On its way the hammer toppled the same Walker it had previously struck, making it fall forward. Xander quickly grabbed while in mid air, spinning it rapidly before bringing it hard onto its back.

"CRACK!" it promptly caved in on itself.

"Two down one mo…" "ZAAATTTT!" "UGH!"

He dug a trench as his body was propelled backward by the Walker's laser.

"Okay…fuck this shit! You wanna play rough?" He growled out as he faced the Walker that fired upon him, and did so again only this time Xander brought Mjolnir to shield himself "…LET'S PLAY ROUGH!" he yelled as his hammer absorbed the energy and soon glowed an angry red.

"Take this!" he exclaimed as he fired back the laser at its originator, completely decimating it.

"Okay…that wasn't so hard."

It was then that more Walkers burst forth from their Rocky transports.

"Oh fuck me!" he said with dismay as 6 more of the alien machines began their assault.

*This is crazy! I barely took on 3 without calling down the Storm now there six and I still can't get a shot in.* But as his despair seek to take hold he remembered his relative's words.

"_When the time comes and the threat grows go to the west and there you shall find the means to repel this force of darkness_."

Making a choice he took to the skies and flew towards the west as fast as he could, hoping her words proved true.

_In a hidden installation in the Mountains__…_

"Well this day got better." He thought dryly as laser blasts pelted the overturned tank he and this… J´onn J´onzz were using as cover.

He had followed Kent to a military base, the signs of a struggle evident, he went in and heard metal being pounded on.

Sure enough Superman was beating his fists on a large door one would commonly see in security vaults, bending it, he thought he had gone mad.

Turns out the reason he blacked out was behind that door as well as a possible solution to this attack.

He was surprised to see another alien there, this one tall with a crested head, and orange eyes, and green skin.

Superman explained that he was calling out for help, warning him, however the machines prevented this, he wondered how until it spoke directly into his mind, an experience he did not like to say the least, when he took notice of his apprehension to his looks and morphed into a more humanoid form, still tall but no longer having a crest but a large brow, he wore a blue cape, criss crossing red belts on its torso, blue shorts and boots.

They headed out only to find a large group of soldiers waiting for them, turns out they were not human as J´onn quickly alerted them, making them change into their true shape and began firing upon them.

"Look out!" The Martian yelled as it phase through his body, much to his shock, and tackled the white aliens that made an attempt to their rear, however this cost him as he was blasted repeatedly, weakening him.

"Get him out of here, I'll cover you." Clark said over the sounds of laser and explosions as he lifted a tank as a shield.

Batman didn't need to be told twice as grabbed the "man" and made a dash for his plane.

Making it inside and strapped J´onn in; he did the same for himself pushed the engine full throttle just as the Kryptonian launched the tank at the white aliens, making the ordinance give off a great explosion.

Both the plane and the hero were leaving it behind when they were intercepted by alien fighters, armed with the same blaster as the ground ones, one knocked Superman back leaving Batman to maneuver through the narrow canyons. Several fighters were destroyed by the dangerous maneuver; however one of them finally got lucky and blasted the right wing off, things looked bleak until…

"What the…?" Batman asked as the plane was encompassed in a green glow.

"Help has arrived." J´onn said calmly.

"Sorry I'm had to quell a rebellion on Rigel 9." John Stewart assigned Green Lantern of sector 2814 arrived, wearing a mostly black body suit, a green v shape that reached mid chest, in the center of which was a the Lantern insignia, green forearms and boots.

Another ally came in the form of a woman with a hawk face mask, and wings on her back, wearing green pants and yellow shirt that left her shoulders free, she wielded a mace covered in electricity, giving a war cry as she beat the fighters to death.

"Hawkgirl? What is she doing here?" Batman asked.

"I called her." He said before he phased out of the plane to engage the fighter using intangibility to make them destroy one another

The Lantern placed the plane down and fought with blasts of green energy.

Superman came back with a vengeance and fought using strength and heat vision.

Hawkgirl managed to dodge many blasts but one strayed in front of her and rained shrapnel at her, with a cry she fell and was in line for a death blow, fate intervened then as a woman like no other appeared.

"Allow me." She said before she deflected every shot fired with her bracers back at the ship.

The woman was tall, with raven hair and quite beautiful to the eye, wearing red boots, golden belt, a one piece suit of red, yellow, blue and white stars, a golden lasso was on her waist, and a golden tiara on her head with a red star, here be Diana Princess of Themyscira.

"Who's the rookie with the tiara?" Stewart asked.

"I´m not sure?" Superman replied as he hefted a fighter and threw it towards a canyon wall.

On the bottom floor a red streak could be seen heading towards the Dark Knight.

"Loose something bats." Said a man in a crimson red body suit, a yellow thunderbolt on his chest, and on the sides of his mask, yellow boots completed the ensemble, the Flash had arrived.

Wonder Woman landed before them.

"Woah! Where have you been all my life?" The Flash asked as she shoved the wing at the Dark Knight, much to his displeasure.

"Themyscira." She replied not getting the joke.

"The home of the Amazons? I thought that was just a legend?" Hawkgirl said as she and the others landed.

Before she could reply however J´onn spoke in an alarmed tone.

"Everyone! Another squadron fighters on the horizon!" He yelled as he spotted the alien fighters heading towards them.

Everyone tensed, for the battle when suddenly the skies darkened and thunder boomed.

"What the heck?" Flash asked as it was clear just a moment ago.

Suddenly in a flash of lighting a large man stood before them garbed in armor and a cape his face hidden behind a metal helm.

In his right hand he carried a large Warhammer, one side was blunt while the other had a and Axe head. In his left hand he carried a sword with runes running across it.

The sudden storm grew in intensity as winds raged and howled in his presence, and from the skies tornados descended upon the fighters who regardless of the threat pushed forward, though many were crashed into the canyons or each other.

Half the ships were lost yet still the remaining ones approached.

Behind his helm Xander's brow was downward as he raised his hammer, and soon the lighting rolled across the sky.

"What is he doing?" Hawkgirl spoke as she was a bit unnerved by the display of power being shown; she wasn't alone as the others could not believe what they were seeing.

Finally having sensed a sufficient charge he aimed Mjolnir and the ships and from the clouds a bolt of lightning burst.

"KRAKOOOM!"

The ships never stood a chance as it lance its way through their hulls and snaked its way to each member as if the bolt had a mind of its own.

Closing his eyes the Storm withdrew just as fast as it came, the only evidence of its appearance was the damaged landscape of the tornadoes and the burning remains of the ships.

Xander calmly placed his weapons on his back and turned to face the heroes who wore expressions of absolute shock.

*Well I always knew how to leave an impression.* he thought as he approached them.

"Superman, Batman it's good to see you again, though I see it is once more under less pleasant circumstances."

"Who are you! How did you do all that!" Flash asked in awe.

"I am Thor."

"GASP!" All turned to Diana who kneeled before him.

*Huh, never got that kind of reaction from a woman, especially such a beautiful one.* He thought as he looked at her and was taken in by her beauty.

"Why are you kneeling?" John asked not getting why the man called himself after a Norse God.

*Probably a nut.* He thought to himself.

"Because he is a God."

*Make that two.*

"Miss...? I 'm sorry what is your name?" Xander asked.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

"Amazons as in the Greek Amazons?"

"Yes Lord Thor."

"Please don't' give me such titles or kneel they aren't necessary."

"But you…"

"Listen you aren't my inferior okay, and I'm only call myself by my Father's name since that is how my enemies know me."

"You are the son of Thor?" She asked as she looked up.

*Could he be the one Gaia spoke of?* She wondered.

"It's a long story, but that's for later now please get up." He said as he held out his hand to her, which she reluctantly took and rose.

"So where are the Amazons?"

"We live on the isle of Themyscira."

"Awful long way from home aren´t you?" Flash said, though not complaining.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods, but they could not stand idly by as the rest of the world was in danger, hence they asked for one of us to travel and aid in the coming battle." She said.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman spoke but J´onn intervened.

"No, not luck I telepathically contacted her."

"So it was you who guided me here." Diana spoke getting a nod in return.

"You however I could not…" J'onn said to Xander "…your mind is very different from theirs."

"Well I am a God mister?"

"J'onn J'onzz."

Flash in his usual impatience decided to speed things up.

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asked what many chose not to ask yet.

The Martian paused to prepare them for his tragic tale.

Superman welded the wing of the Bat Jet, and when finished Diana asked the man to continue.

1000 human years Mars was habitable, they were peaceful and advanced race, but then they came, it was unknown where they originated from but their intentions clear as they wanted the lush world for themselves.

Though pacifists the Martians soon learned how to wage war in an effort to drive of the invaders, but centuries of warfare decimated the planet, his people hunted and either captured to be fed upon for their physic energies like parasites or killed.

They stole their shape shifting abilities, erased their civilization, until finally a handful of survivors launched a desperate attack, they fought their way into the heart of their citadel, until only J´onn remained to release a powerful nerve agent that left them in a catatonic state.

The price paid for this victory however was J´onn became the last of his people, so he took it upon himself to guard the creatures but when astronauts came and released them during his hibernation period, with nothing to stop them they planned to add Earth to their list, barely escaping he came to deliver a warning only to be captured.

"Damn, I'm sorry for your loss J'onn." Xander spoke honestly to the man, who nodded in thanks.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on mars." Flash spoke.

"Humph! Some pencil pusher in Washington must have decided it should be classified information." Stewart added.

"No I don't that happened at all" Thor said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked wondering what he saw that no one else did.

"Think about it, two astronauts arrive on Mars, stumble upon the find of the century, only this find wakes up and is not in a good mood. Do you really think a species that lived to conquer others would allow their presence to be known?" He said making the other come to a terrible realization.

"You mean…?" Wonder Woman asked in horror.

"Yes, those men never left the planet alive, and now that I think about it wasn't one of those men an elected official in the government?"

"Senator Carr." Superman said in realization.

"Yeah him and didn't he pushed for total nuclear disarmament, thus weakening planetary defenses, I mean J'onn said these things stole his peoples ability to shape shift right?" he asked getting a nod in response.

"Then that means they have infiltrated and weakened the planets defenses, first they take the ability to see them coming by knocking out the deep space arrays, then they take out the defensive capabilities, put it all together and we have a recipe for an invasion no one is capable of facing." He finally said.

"Like hell! We got to stop them before it's too late." Lantern said as he raised his fist in defiance and his eyes glowed with power.

"It may already be too late." The last Martian said in an ominous tone.

And that prediction seems to be coming true as all over the world, the invaders struck, and the world's military forces weakened by the ploy used against Superman, proved them to be no match against them, however the nightmare had only just begun as from the craters massive tendrils suddenly broke out and reshaped themselves in to strange shaped objects, from a hole in the bottom a drill pounded into the Earth and in a scene similar to a morbid heartbeat, smoke and debris were expelled into the atmosphere.

The heroes watched as a cloud rose on the horizon.

"What was that!" Diana spoke in alarm.

"It´s begun." J´onn said in finality.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked as she looked to the green man for answers.

"The invaders are nocturnal; they want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." He said in a grim tone

"Friends of yours?" The fastest man asked in humor at the Bat.

"This is no joke." He snapped back.

"What´s the big problem can´t you just whip up some more of that nerve gas." Flash said as he moved to the Martians side.

Xander felt there was a good reason why he had not done that.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured" answered the green alien with the same monotone voice.

"Uh, what´s plan B?" The young hero asked lamely.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana broke the silence.

"I agree with her, they should be our top priority." The Aesir spoke as he heard all he needed.

"This is no job for amateurs or nut jobs." Responded the lantern voicing his displeasure, ignorant of the can of worms he just opened.

Diana was angered by this man's disregard of her fighting prowess or his disrespect for the deity that stood next to her.

She turned to look at him and was surprised to find him chuckling.

The others turned to look at him as well.

"What's so funny?" The lantern spokesternly.

"You are that's what."

"I mean you call a guy who can call down a lighting bolt on your ignorant ass a nut job or…" turning to look at Diana "…A woman who can bench press a tank and kick it at the same time an amateur, you tell me whose the rookie and the nut."

"Why you…" John growled.

"Shut up!" Xander suddenly yelled stunning them.

"Now I don't know what they teach out in space cop academy but right now I don't give a damn, whether you approve of me or her is irrelevant the fate of the world is at stake so you better get used to the idea that me…" he said pointing his thumb at himself then at a surprised Diana.

"…and her are here to help or else I will take that stick you've got shoved up your ass and beat you to death with it and save these invading sons of bitches the trouble, you got it Officer Light Bright?" He asked sarcastically as he towered over him and got in his face.

John stared back and clenched his fist but was cut by Superman responding.

"Enough, John we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Fine." The black man growled before he continued.

"Tactically we will have multiple objectives, so will need to split into teams." He said as he called upon his military knowledge, John silently agreeing.

"Dibs on the Amazon." Flash moved fast next to the princess who gave a wide eyed impression.

"I will go with…" Xander started.

To be continued….

A/N: I know I am a bastard but come on! You get to choose who he goes with.

Will it be the Man of steel and the Thanagarian police officer?

Or should I stick to him joining Bats, WW, MM, and later helping the man?

You be the judges BTW this is not a poll I want your opinions not numbers.

Anyway as you can I haven't cut him off from the Gang entirely, I will try to work some of them into the story since his actions do affect the "Balance" of the PTB.

Also expect to see him have a chat with Cordy in the next chapter, why? Well that's a surprise, but as far as relationships go it is still up in the air.

Now some of you will ask why the hell am i having him patrolling for weak vampires? The answer is because that shows that he isn't just waiting for some big ass apocalipse he's still doing the little things that he did before he became a God, i figure it keeps him in touch with his roots.

As you can see I altered Wonder Woman's intro into the series to be more in line with the Comic book, also her Mother looks as she did in the animated movie, Why? I thought she looked better that way, expect more of the same further on.

Now one of my reviewers asked if I would integrate more Marvel elements into this story, I have no concrete answer to give. While it is true both universes have their fair share of inter-dimensional travel, making one of the Marvels a resident is tricky as is incorporating a Thor villain who is not someone like Amora or Ulik so first things first would be to make it understandable before anything else.

BTW Loki is DEAD, he won't be back I will see if I can create a substitute, if not I'll just use the First Evil or something.

Also on a completely different tangent, if Xander would be sent to a Marvel realm where do you think he would fit in better? Regular Marvel or Ultimate Marvel? I'm just curious about the answer.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Chapter 3:

"I will go with J'onn since I need to know more about what we're facing." Thor said to the assembled group, the Martian nodding in agreement.

"I shall join you, to know ones enemies is the key to victory." Diana said.

"I as well shall join you then." Batman said to the duo.

"Is that wise? You are the biggest group, you could be spotted easily." Stewart said though he was glad to be away from Thunder God.

"Listen you don't like me or her highness, and frankly your attitude is not winning me over either, now we can do this all day while the world is burning or you can just accept our decisions either way we are doing this."

"Aww and I wanted to show the Princess a good time." Flash whined.

"You're coming with me." The Lantern ordered much to the relief of the Amazon.

Thor noticed this and decided to smooth things over.

"Don't mind him Princess, I bet he does that with all the girls." He said with a warm smile.

"Only the real pretty ones." Flash quipped.

"Can they break you in half?"

"Uh no, not really."

"Then I suggest you don't push your luck, trust me this is years of experience talking."

"Then I shall go with Superman." Hawkgirl said.

"Very well now let's move people, the world is counting on us to win this fight, pick a target and be careful." Superman spoke to them all.

Green Lantern and Flash raced to the South, Superman and Hawkgirl flew to the Northeast.

This left the three remaining heroes and Thor to choose their destination.

"So where would be our target?" He asked.

"If I had access to the satellite network I could locate the best one, unfortunately these invaders have rendered that option unavailable for now." Batman replied.

Xander considered that and thought what alternative they could use, finally he decided to employ another part of his heritage.

"I think I can help with that." He said as he stepped a small distance away from them and sat on the ground cross-legged and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing Lo…Thor?" Diana asked avoiding calling him Lord as he asked of her, though it was strange that he would not accept the respect one of his station deserved.

"I am tapping into another part of my bloodline, you see I have a connection to the Earth through Gaia, it's a bit tricky but I believe I can find us the best spot to attack this way Princess." He replied.

*Gaia?* Batman thought as he wondered more about this man and his origins.

"Please call me Diana, there is no need for formalities among allies."

"All right but we should think of a codename for you if you plan on doing this gig long-term."

"I'm sorry; I do not understand your meaning."

"What he means is a name to which you refer to yourself when you are on mission like now for example. I refer to myself as Batman when I go fight crime, as does Superman or Hawkgirl." The Dark Knight answered.

"I see, is such a thing necessary in man's world?" She asked him.

"I believe it is for those who wish hide their true identities from their enemies as a means to protect their families and friends." He replied to the Amazon.

"Hmm, I can think of nothing at the moment."

"Will cross that bridge when we get there." The former Scooby replied from his spot.

*Okay here we go.* He thought as he opened his senses to the world around him.

With the winds, the earth, the waters and even the animals seem to relay all information back to him; he was not pleased with what he saw.

*This is bad* He thought as he saw how far they had dug in.

*They're everywhere, France, Germany, China, Russia they have run over all opposition…wait Africa has very little of them, the least one is in Egypt near the Sphinx.* With that he cut off the connection.

"Egypt, near the Sphinx there is a very small force stationed there we can go to it and deal with the factory with the least amount of trouble."

"If what you say is true, we can use the ruins next to it as cover and see if there is a way inside." Batman said.

J'onn nodded as well as Wonder Woman.

"Right so we got a plan so let's do it before these bastards dig in deeper." He said to Batman.

"Can you three keep up with my plane?" Batman asked as he assumed they would fly on their own power.

All three nodded.

"Wait how do we stay in touch with each other?" Thor asks, thankfully J'onn has a solution.

"I can form a physic link between us, that way we can remain in contact though it will be slightly difficult with you since your mind is different from the rests." He said to him.

"I'll try to open my mind a bit more just please don't go digging in Ok?"

"Agreed, it is a rule of my people to not harm another's mind so you need not worry."

"All right, you should do the same on the others in case they need help." The Dark Knight added.

"Agreed, then let us be off." He spoke.

Once Batman lifted off, the others took to the air.

*J'onn, what can you tell us about them, their strengths, weaknesses, technology, anything you can think of that can help us fight them.* The former Scoobie asked, drawing for his lessons in tactics and warfare Gaia had instructed in him.

*They are stronger than average humans, so I suggest Batman that you avoid a close confrontation with them.* He telepathically sent to the man in his usual even tone.

Bruce nodded as he remembered the bruised ribs he got the last time while mentally going over his equipment for a confrontation similar to Clayface, as he used the mutated man as a basis for battling the aliens.

*Their bodies are quite malleable to a certain extent, capable of reshaping themselves to suit their needs but if struck with enough force they can be killed, I believe the three of us can handle that or with the use of your explosives Batman.*

*What of their technology?* Batman asked while piloting.

*They rely on techno organic systems, we never had a chance to study much of it during the invasion of my people, but some connects directly to them so damage them you damage It.* The Martian replied.

They asked many others question until they believe to have covered all their bases, they hoped they did, too much hanged in the balance.

As they flew Diana came next to Xander.

"May I ask a question Thor?"

"Feel free Diana."

"In our books… they speak that none of the Aesir survived Ragnarok, yet you did, how is this possible? Did Gaia have a hand in saving you?"

"…"

"I'm sorry I should not have asked such a personal question my Lord."

"Sigh, okay first please don't call me Lord, I am not your better…"

"But you are a God and deserve to be respected."

"Respect is earned Diana not freely given, I respect you despite how little I know of you because you are an ally fighting to defend this world, and I wish for your respect as an equal despite my status as a God."

That surprised her, since she assumed most deities would demand respect. However from what she remembered of the Aesir , they were not like other Gods. They seemed to favor mortals in a different way, from her brief interaction, the one next to her saw her on equal ground as a fellow warrior.

"I see, then I shall try to be worthy of your respect."

"Thank you, now as to answer your question it was not Gaia who saved me but another, I won't go into details since I'm sure the others will have questions for me, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, I shall wait until you are ready."

With that said they both looked forward and headed with their allies towards their objective.

_With Flash and Green Lantern…_

The pair raced at high speed towards the South American region, in the case of the Flash it was literal as he ran at speeds that allowed him to run over the water parting it as he passed while Stewart flew next to him encompassed in a green glow.

Of course Flash was still miffed to not being next to the Amazon and chose to voice his grievance.

"You are no fun!" he said to the man.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, we have a job to do and we will do it better without any distractions, understood?" He replied gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." He said before accelerating "**Man, why couldn't I be partnered with someone who isn't a stick in the mud, that big dude was right…Heh heh wait till I tell Jay about that the ass chew, he'll get a kick for sure.**" He thought.

Within hours they arrived to the jungles that surrounded the complex, three Walkers moving around the perimeter.

Stewart observed the situation and began to formulate a strategy.

"That´s our target, now listen up here´s the plan…"

"What plan? We kick their butts right? Let´s get this over with." The crimson clothed hero said before he ran down, leaving a disgruntled Lantern.

"**Maybe I should have brought the Nut.**" He thought.

Flash moved near the alien guardian and gave a high pitched whistle to get its attention…it worked as it targeted and fired.

"Hah! Missed me!" he mocked as the blast hit 4 feet to his right thanks to his speed, not waiting for another shot, he ran beneath them as they tried to eliminate him.

However he did not see the trap in front of him until…

"BANG!" "AH…Ugh." He soon found himself incased in viscous liquid that kept him in place, one of the Walkers came to capitalize.

"Fool" the Lantern spoke before he flew towards him "Hang on hotshot!" and blasted the offending machine.

"Heh…I'm sorta stuck here." Flash said weakly to his ally. "**Nice going Flash!**"

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are." Stewart said.

_In Egypt…_

True to plan Thor and his group landed a mile away from the complex, from there the Martian scouted ahead, while Batman, he and Wonder Woman went on foot using the land as cover until they reached the nearby ruins.

Batman peered at the facility as a Walker passed.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." She spoke as her warrior nature was affronted by this.

"They must have a particular weakness, when we find it we strike." He replied.

"His right Diana, we can't afford to be careless." The Aesir said in an effort to avoid a needless confrontation.

J'onn and Thor came back at that moment.

"I have scouted around the perimeter, there are no openings."

Diana decided it was time for action despite Thor's earlier words.

"Then we shall just have to make one!" She said before flying after the Walker, J'onn and Thor made an attempt to stop her but Batman stepped in.

*And I thought Buffy was impatient*

"Wait…let's see what she can do." He said.

She shot towards the Walker while pulling her golden lasso free, like a cowboy in the old west she swung it around and grabbed the leg, and then much to the shock of the men looped the rope around the legs, finally stopping on one of the legs.

"Hera give me strength!" she said before giving a mighty pull, the force so great the legs closed in, the result was the Walker losing its balance and landing on the wall, crushing it completely.

"There is your opening." She said as she stood over the remains.

J'onn went in, while Batman voiced his approval.

*Well it's official she kicks ass much better than Buffy or Faith, man I hope they don't find out or else the guys will never hear the end of it.*

He soon followed the Martian and Batman and were assaulted by a group of aliens who made a hasty retreat, however one caught his eye, this seem to run then skip to the right as if to avoid something.

"They run like cowards! What are you waiting for!" Wonder Woman said as she gave chase followed by J'onn, he and Batman however hanged back.

Batman also saw that alien and then turns to look at opening.

"Are thinking you what I am?" the Thunder God asked as he readied his weapons, Batman didn't say anything but gave a slight nod.

_In Metropolis…_

Hawkgirl and Superman got into the thick of things as soon as they arrived as they took on the alien assault.

The Thanagarian woman quickly showed her warrior nature as she pummeled a Walker into the ground with her mace giving a war cry every time she struck. Superman then appeared on the downed machine and gave a swift chop to the leg, grabbed it and then used it to force entry into the complex.

"Hawkgirl! Follow me!" he yelled back at her as he went inside, she soon followed.

They entered into complex, the insides a mass of curves and tunnels.

"Keep a sharp eye out." He told her as he scanned the area.

"I always do."

Soon however they encountered resistance from the invaders.

"Stay back I'll…." he never finished.

"Huaah!"

With a war cry she threw herself into battle swinging and smashing them for all her worth, one went into the direction of the last son who ducked, letting the alien hit the wall with a resounding splat.

"Whoa." He said as he looked in her direction.

It ended with the remains of the aliens decorating the walls.

"What? There's a time for words and a time for action." She said casually as she neared him surrounded by the unconscious creatures, he simply looked on.

_With Green Lantern and Flash…_

As green Lantern managed to both free and berate the Flash for rushing in, they soon found themselves in trouble as the rest of the Walkers fire at the targets.

"Blast!"

"Uh maybe you should leave the motivational speeches till later!" Flash quipped as he finally freed himself.

Lantern flew upward and placed a shield around him, it deflected several blasts; however the aliens changed tactics and fired a strange pod that released a yellow gas that clearly did not agree with him.

Thankfully the speedster quickly spun his arms at such a speed he blew the gas away from the knocked out hero.

"GL!" he spoke only to look up to the Walkers closing in.

"Uh oh, got to run." He quipped before picking him up and running for safety.

_Back with Superman and Hawkgirl…_

Both flew through the factory, and strangely enough had not encountered any resistance.

"**This isn´t right.**" Superman thought.

Eventually they landed Hawkgirl tense and ready to act.

"They´re close by, I can almost smell them." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Are you always so eager to fight?" He asked.

"My home Thanagar is a war like world; there one must strike first or die." She replied.

"**Note to self never take a vacation there.**" He thought before a laser blast past his face.

They turned to the right and saw three creatures run through a sealing door.

Superman looked back to find the door they use seal itself as well.

"**It´s a trap!**"

Soon Hawkgirl was hit by the same knock out gas GL suffered from.

"Hang on Hawkgirl I´ll…AAARRRG!" he screamed as thousands of volts of electricity hit him effectively subduing them.

_Back with __Thor and the others in Egypt…_

The sounds of laser fire filled the air as the aliens once more cut off the group Wonder Woman shielded herself with her bracers, while Xander spun Mjolnir as a shield to deflect or absorb the shots.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we are being led around or is just me!"

"It's like they know where we are heading." Batman added before firing an explosive batarang that caused them to flee.

They all turned to J'onn for answers when they saw his eyes glowed then stopped.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down, they have failed." He spoke his tone seems to drop a bit indicating his remorse at the situation.

"What! Are you certain?" Wonder Woman asked in disbelief.

He nodded, making her heart drop at that.

"Are they alive?" Thor asked as he sent back a laser blast.

"Yes, they have been taken prisoner, most likely for interrogation…or feeding." His voice clearly telling them his disgust at the idea.

"Like hell they will." He spoke as he threw his hammer and splattered a pair of their foes on the wall, before recalling it back.

"Up there it will take us closer to the core." He pointed to an opening high up, the flyers going up easily enough and Batman following via grapple hook.

Through the maze like complex they went until finally they had arrived at their destination.

The aliens were working diligently, unaware of their presence.

"How do we shut them down?" Batman asked as gave the scene a look and clearly did not like it.

"The ion matrix crystal, remove that and the whole plant shuts down, I will need a diversion." He said to them.

"You got it." Batman spoke as he launched another batarang to sever a steam conduit, Diana doing the same though she used her lasso.

Thor decided to give them an up close and personal look of his sword and Axe head as he hacked and slashed.

The Martian phased through the floor towards the crystal, he succeeded in its capture but one guard who had not been drawn in by distraction fired upon him and hit his back.

Soon more fighters' came to engage the three.

"Wonder Woman get J'onn out of there, we'll cover you!" Thor said as he began to shield his allies with his body, though somewhat painful he ignored it to buy them the time they needed.

Those who got to close meet their ends when he beat them using his divine strength, Batman took out an electrified silver knuckle and beat back the aliens with a good shock to their systems.

Wonder Woman quickly grabbed the Martian in the frenzy and went for the exit, followed by Thor and then Batman using his grapple to follow while picking up the crystal along the way.

Diana, Thor and J'onn quickly made through the exit, However the Aesir saw it closing up with Batman on the wrong side, making what he felt was the right choice he dove back in just as it closed.

Batman beat at the door causing the electricity to spark but nothing more, Xander took his hammer and sword and slashed at it; however the cuts sealed faster than he could damage.

"CLICK!"

Both turned around to a horde of aliens pointing their weapons at them.

"Any ideas?" Batman asked as he considered all possible escape routes.

"Besides making a last stand and take as many of them with us? One but there's a chance it could backfire." He replied as he tightens the grip he had on the hammer, an idea coming to mind but also quite risky, behind his helmet he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Batman! Thor!" Wonder Woman yelled as she prepared to rip the door off when the sounds of laser fire came, followed by small impressions on its shape.

"No!" she yells now even more determined to charge the door.

"Wait! There's nothing more that can be done for them." He said to her solemly.

"You mean their…" she began "…gone" he finished.

"But Thor he ouldn´t possibly…?"

"I cannot sense a trace of him."

"Hera help us." She prayed, before they left the place to regroup with Lantern and Flash and rescue Superman and Hawkgirl.

_On the other side of the door…_

The aliens fired their weapons at the duo.

"Get behind me!" He said as he swung Mjolnir in front of him and began to absorb the energy of the barrage.

*Time to test out something more than just storm powers.*

Batman did not question him as he could tell whatever he was about to do was big.

Soon a spiraling torrent of red energy was all that could be seen of the hammer until finally he stopped it and held it high and brought down in front of the invaders with a mighty war cry.

"RAGH!"

"BOOM!"

The moment it struck the combined energies of Mjolnir and the aliens weapons was released and magnified. Add his usage of his earthen powers through Gaia and the result was a localized earthquake that headed into the creatures.

Those in front were tore apart by the Earth as ripped opened and swallowed them, those high above fell to their deaths.

The building itself cracked and in some cases crushed them.

Batman was in awe of the power just displayed.

*I'm starting to wonder if he has any limits to his power.* He thought as with the exception of the area they found themselves in all other sections were destroyed.

"We will have to make our own exit if we want out of this mad house." The Aesir spoke.

"We can break down one of the nearby walls you weakened with your attack." Batman said.

They both looked around and soon found and alcove high up that seemed heavily damaged and had some sunlight filter through.

"Need a lift?" Xander asked as he floated mid air after placing his weapons on his back.

"I can manage." Was the reply as the man pulled out his grapple hook and fired.

He just shrugged and flew to their possible escape route.

He saw Batman examine it and pointed at the center; the former Scooby immediately understood and drew back his fist.

"BOOOOM!"

As the light came in Both heard a sizzling sound and saw one of the corpses breakdown.

"So that's why they block out the sun, they can take the light." Thor said as a big piece of the puzzle was given to them.

*Well at least they're not space vampires, I have enough with the demon kind.*

"Hmm, then maybe we can use that against them, if I can somehow reverse the polarity of the crystal, than we can undo the cloud cover and let them have a full taste of it." Batman spoke.

"Do you have the resources to pull it off?" He asked.

"Yes back at my lair, it will take some time though." The man replied.

"Then we better hurry." He made to go towards the direction they had landed but Batman spoke out against this.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't risk giving away its location to a stranger."

"Listen we don't have time for this, you can blind fold me if you want."

"You may have abilities that may permit you to circumvent any precautions I take…" He paused before continuing his voice softening slightly "…If it was just me I would not object but there are others who could be put at risk."

Xander gave him a look and could tell he was sincere.

"All right then…" He said as he pulled out his sword and placed it on his hand and pulled back "…Then I Alexander Thorson, Son of Thor and Sif do hereby solemnly swear on my honor and my blood to not reveal anything that would bring harm to you or those close to you." He spoke as he dripped some blood to seal the pact.

A little trick his grandmother taught should he ever deal with other Gods or had to earn some credibility.

Batman was not expecting that from the man, but despite his claims of Godhood he could read his body language and tone of voice, he would not break such a vow the fact that he willingly gave his name told him as much.

"All right, I will hold you to it." The man finally replied as he passed him.

_Meanwhile in Metropolis…_

J'onn and Wonder Woman waited for Flash and Green Lantern while looking at the chaos cause by panic and the fear of people, the authorities hard pressed to maintain order.

Diana remembered the images Gaia had shown her but the reality of it all was weighing heavily on her.

"**Batman and Thor sacrificed themselves for this rabble?**" She thought

"Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear." Said the blue skinned alien in monotone tone as he felt her sadness and anger.

"**I pray my shielding holds; this planet survival depends on it.**" He thought.

Green Lantern and Flash soon joined them after making sure the civilians were safe from the looters and criminals.

"Sorry for the delay, we had to help some civilians." The former marine said.

"So what did you call us back for?" The Flash asked.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been taken captive, they're somewhere inside that facility." He said as he pointed at it, darkness and lighting adding to its already macabre feel.

Flash resisted the urged to shiver at the sight.

"Where are Batman and Thor?" GL asked as he saw they were not with them.

"They fell as heroes in battle." J'onn spoke.

"Like true warriors." Diana added as she thought of them, notably Thor who lived up to the name.

"You mean Bats and the big guy are gone?" Flash asked in disbelief, he like many others had heard of how the man with no powers faced off against fierce foes such as Clayface, Mr. Freeze and others, and Thor's power made him seem unstoppable.

"This not good, definitely not good." He said as he looked at the facility.

Soon they acted as the stormed the facility, there was little resistance encountered, and the ones they did fell too easily, this did not sit well with J'onn.

"**This too easy, something is wrong.**"

Soon they found the holding cells that contained the heroes' arms and legs incased in a hard substances heads down as if they were asleep, that's when J'onn felt it.

"It's a trap!" He yelled, but it was too late as they suddenly awoke and morphed into their true forms, the chamber was sealed and the gas they used before knock them all out.

_Beneath Wayne Manor, In the __Bat cave…_

"I got say Batman you definitely have weird tastes as far as base designs goes." Xander said as he got out of the plane.

Batman said nothing but silently moved towards his lab.

However before he could reach it they were intercepted by the rest of the family.

"Batman where have you been things have been going hec…tic?" A pre-teen boy in a red and yellow tunic with a black cape, wearing a domino mask and green spandex pants finished as he saw that his mentor and guardian was not alone.

"Tim what's wr…Oh crap!" A woman of red hair that reached her shoulders dressed in a black and yellow version of the caped crusader's only fitted for her used also paused upon seeing the Thunder God.

The last of them did not speak; he wore a form fitting suit with a blue bird design on his chest and a domino mask, and was tense and ready to strike at the unknown.

"Nightwing stand down, he's with me."

"You sure about him?" Nightwing asked not taking his eyes of Xander.

"Yes…besides we couldn't take him if he went hostile."

That caught them for a loop as their leader never admitted weakness in front of anyone.

"I´m not here to cause trouble, I just want to help that is all." Thor said calmly to the group.

Batman places the crystal the stole beneath a scanner before heading towards the computer.

There he begins to actively scan it in hopes of reverse the damage done and give them a fighting chance against the creatures.

Xander in the meantime explores the cave taking in the rather…unique décor.

"Why do you have a giant stuffed T-Rex and penny?"

"Trust me big guy, I asked him the same question when I started out and all I got was patented Bat glare." Robin spoke next to him.

"Ah I see, well far be it for me to questions the habits of a man dressed in a bat themed suit."

"So does that mean you have a collection of severed heads on a pike?"

"Robin!" Batgirl chimed in to reproach.

"No but I do have an awesome stamp collection." He quipped.

"Are you kidding?"

"…maybe." He said with a smirk.

"Oh you are good." Robin replied with a smile at the joke.

"You haven't told us who you are yet." Nightwing chimed in.

"Would you believe I´m the Norse God of Thunder Thor?"

"…"

"So were letting crazies into the cave now?"

"He is not lying, or least not in a way I can detect." He said without turning around.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, now have you managed to tinker with this thing enough to save the planet?"

"Almost, once it's done we can meet up with the others and undo all this."

*You must hurry Alexander…* Gaia spoke into his mind "…your allies need you soon; they have been taken captive in Metropolis."

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"I tried to find the others…they´ve been taken captive in Metropolis."

"…I´ll be done in 5 minutes."

Xander nodded as he prepared himself for the coming battle.

_Back in Metropolis…_

Batman and Thor soon arrived to the city of Tomorrow, in front of them laid the place where the others were held captive.

However before they could move in a massive vessel with the same design as that of the factories and aliens appeared over them.

"I´ll take a stab in the dark and say that the big bad has come to gloat." Thor said grimly while Batman nodded.

With that said both made their way inside, it was a bit daunting as with the new arrival security had increased, however Xander noted something odd.

"They aren´t aware of us like before."

"Yes, I noticed too, I believe that J´onn may have shielded me from their presence and your unique characteristics are unknown to them."

"Good thing then, since it looks like we´re arriving to the central chamber."

"We are running out of time, I have to get this emitter inside to reverse the ion flow." The Dark Knight said to his mission partner.

Once there they spotted they saw their allies stringed up in some morbid display, they were alive at least though Xander vowed to level the place for doing that to them.

He could see despite the distance that they were waking up, so he focused his hearing, as he did the creature that took Carter´s place appeared an infuriating smirk on his face.

"Earth's mightiest heroes…welcome."

"So you're finally here, the one who took Carter's place back on Mars when you woke up." Superman spoke.

*I can´t believe I allowed myself to weaken the Earths defenses by this thing.*

"Oh, you know who I am now? I am curious who told you that…no matter, you're all too late, this world will fall and soon all of you will feed the Imperium."

Thor and the Dark Knight spotted the alien vessel above and spotted what appeared to be some sort of shuttle move away and enter the base itself. There they saw the Imperium, it looked like a massive violet jelly fish with black matter inside of it.

However any other thoughts were removed as the hideous creature began to mock and torture the last Martian, the pain was so great he reverted to his natural form.

"Son of Bitch!" He snarled as the thing took pleasure from the horror it was inflicting he quickly turned towards Batman who shared his sentiment "You got put that crystal in, I'll provide cover once you´re done free the others."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to kill them all."

Batman could tell he was furious and meant it; it was slightly unnerving when thunder boomed in the sky.

In the end he gave him a nod and got ready to run towards the core, J´onn sensed this as the Imperium knew he was hiding something; the time to act was...

"NOW!"

Upon his yell Batman ran for his worth to the core, seeing a protective shell he quickly grabbed and launched and explosive Batarang at it.

"BOOM!"

With the shell down he began to insert and hook up the Ion crystal matrix just as he ahd seen at the factory.

"Guys!" Flash yelled in shock and awe.

"It can't be!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"I mentally shielded them from detection." The Martian spoke as regained his chosen form and strength as the leader of the invaders released him from the shock.

"What have you done!" the Carter doppelganger yelled.

"Reversed the ion flow." Batman said casually.

"_**DESTROY THE CRYSTAL, KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!**_" The Imperium commanded as aliens poured out to do just that.

Both wasted no time as they moved to both evade incoming laser fire and to enact the plan. Batman went towards the captured heroes while Thor dove into the invaders in the full grip of his anger for their disregard for life.

Pulling Mjolnir and his sword he ducked down a wild swing and rammed the sword into the chest of one alien before lifting it up and hurling at another two. He proceeded to throw his hammer into a line of aliens behind him carrying their strange weapons catching those in a straight line and covering the floor with their remains.

One of the creatures released a pack of "dogs", 6 in total from the looks at it.

He buried his sword into the ground and waited for them to strike, the first leapt at him and he punched it with an uppercut, with no reason to hold back his strength the creature struck the ceiling.

Two more followed suit as they two jump at him, he caught them be their throats and then slammed them into one another.

"SPLAT!"

*It's a good thing my armor cleans itself or else I would be even more pissed off at them.*

The last three ran at him all together, Thor seeing this rammed his fists into the ground with so much force a shockwave stuck the alien canines sending them over a 3 stories depression.

Not one to give a rest to his foes seeing as Batman needs time to release the others he grabbed his mother's sword and swung in a wide arc that split two aliens in two, using the momentum he carried he followed through with an overhand slash to another and a rising slash to a fourth.

Sparring a glance at Batman he saw him reach the others.

*Got keep them focused on me.*

"Listen here you ugly son of bitches! You want them? You go through me to get them!" He yelled as he summoned Mjolnir to his side and charged. The aliens not one to take this affront did so as well.

An armed squad of 6 ran at him, so tapping into his super speed he delivered a shoulder charge, it was like a freight train at full speed against a moth as they literal were blown back like rag dolls into the large room.

One leapt to his back and began to punch him, the strength behind the blow was considerable so he quickly grew angry and jumped backwards squashing his unwanted passenger.

He flipped back up and saw three of the creatures morph their arms into blades and charge him.

He ducked under one and thrusted Mjolnir into the stomach of the second one sending it far back. The third alien tried to capitalize by using a downward slash on his enemy, the last Aesir however was of a different opinion as he dropped the weapons and duck down while delivering a leg sweep tripping the creature.

Before it could land though he grabbed its legs and swung it hard against the other one who had come back for more, both their heads colliding and bursting like melons.

He scooped his weapons and once more charged into the fray.

"Is that the best you can do!" He mocked as he ran into the horde.

Batman had come down to free the others and would occasionally look to see the Thor's progress, and every time he looked he was astounded by the man's ferocity and skill, despite the aliens best attempts they were simply not strong enough.

Even when they managed to land a blow or a shot, he shrugged it off or plowed through, the others were equally awed by the display of power.

***How is he moving that fast!*** Flash thought as he had seen the brief uses of super speed, it surprised him to find another person that large moved at speeds that could give him a challenge.

***He doesn't seem to be struggling at all.*** Hawkgirl, were thoughts on her mind as she saw him hack, slash, beat and punch with no sign of him slowing down.

***I tried to pick a fight with this guy?*** Stewart thought as he saw Xander literally rip the head off one alien and throw it at another as if it was a football.

***Good Lord! He's relentless***

***He is truly worthy of his Father's name.*** She thought in awe of this warrior she was looking at fought hard to buy them time.

Soon the tables turned even more for the heroes as the sun broke through the clouds and bathe all in its light, the aliens melting and scurrying like rats in a doomed vessel.

The Imperium flesh was bursting as he tried to hide in the shadows, but J'onn had something to say about that.

"You live underground and shun the light! Why! Does it burn your pale putrid flesh!" He yelled at the creature he held in place, taking some measure of joy at hearing the cries of the destroyer of his people.

"They cannot survive in the sunlight." Batman explained as he freed Diana.

"So you did find a weakness." She spoke as she was finally freed

"_**KILL THEM ALL!**_" It screamed those still capable of fighting complied.

Once freed Superman shielded the others by ripping off a piece of the platform and bent it to cover them.

The other's soon joined the Thor in battle, Hawkgirl bashing aliens left and right with her mace, Flash using his speed punched all in his path, Stewart with the help of his ring blasted them from up high, Superman decided to make some more windows and punched holes in the ceiling, one of this hit Carter full blast and melted him.

The Imperium freed itself from the Martian and entered his shuttle, it began to ascend when Wonder Woman used her lasso to rope the tail and keep it in place that is until a laser was fired from it forcing her to shield herself, it seemed the leader would escape until Thor appeared before the ship and from the look on his face he was not happy.

Charging his hammer with lighting he held it in both his hands and swung it like a baseball bat directly into the path of the Thanagarian detective.

"Hawkgirl now!"

"HUAAHH!" she screamed as she bashed her fully powered mace into the hull, she did this until finally it was to damaged to move and crashed into the facility killing the leader of the invaders.

He nodded in satisfaction at the death of the Imperium, however he saw that the mothership was gearing up to make a quick exit, this he could not allow since this creature would continue to destroy countless lives.

Slowly the skies darken in answer to his thoughts and he began to twirl Mjolnir.

Back with the others the crash weakened the structure and now the heroes needed to get all the prisoners out, once the complex fell, and al turned to the sky to see the creatures make an escape.

"The cowards flee!" Diana said in disdain.

"There's nothing we can do Princess." Lantern said as he stood next to her, soon joined by the others.

"Like hell there ain't!" Thor yelled as skies crackled with energy.

Once more the heroes stood back in his presence as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"KRAKOOOM!" a bolt of lightning fell onto the mystical weapon and stayed there, feeding it energy until it glowed white.

The heroes shielded their eyes from the intensity of it as it grew and grew in power, The hairs on the back of their necks rose by the sheer proximity to it.

"RARRGH!" With a yell he hurled it at the escaping ship, the glowing hammer flew straight and true and once it made contact the results were soon evident as all the pent up energy was released onto the ship and stayed there even as Mjolnir returned to its owner.

The energy seemed to take a life of its own as it raced across the hull, tearing it apart piece by piece until finally as it touched the very edge of the planet's atmosphere it finally could not take anymore.

"BOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

"And that ladies and gentlemen…" Thor spoke as he retrieved his hammer and placed it and his sword on his back, turning to look at them "…is how you kick ass!" he finished with a smirk.

They just stood there awed by what he had done, some starting to believe he was the Thunder God.

"That was AWESOME!" Flash yelled after seeing that display.

"Yeah? Well that's what happens when you threaten our planet, but we can talk about that later right now a lot of people need our help and there could be stragglers." He said in all seriousness.

That sobered them rather quickly as they all agreed now was not the time for celebrating.

The world soon became witness as this group of heroes began to repel alien stragglers, destroy the remaining factories and bring much needed aid to those needed it.

The questions on everyone's mind were what now? How would they face another attack should it occur? Fortunately Batman came up with an idea.

_Two Months later…_

High above the Earth stood massive structure that stood guard of the planet, the Watchtower.

Superman gazed at his adopted planet with warmth and awe, Batman came up behind him.

"Incredible, do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" He asked the man.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget, this watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space." He replied.

Flash and Diana appeared with two glasses in their hands, Flash decided to speak up.

"It has fully stoked kitchen, Ice mocha?" He offered Superman.

"No thanks" the man of steel politely declined.

Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Hmm, they don't have these of Themyscira." She said as she enjoyed her drink.

"Stick around princess, I'll show you the ropes." Offered the Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will." She replied.

"An impressive installation." This time it was Green Lantern that ascended from above with Hawkgirl with him.

"Most impressive, but what's it got to do with us?" He wondered.

Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass gathering his thoughts for what he wanted to say.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong, working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice." He said seriously to them.

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea he was talking about.

"More like a Justice League." he said with a smile and placed his hand out.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again in humor.

"But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work, count me in." he reassured putting his hand on Superman's.

"Me too" said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

Hawkgirl followed his example "and me" placing her hand on his.

"I must admit I find man's world to be intriguing, I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's.

Then all turned towards the Dark Knight.

"What about you Batman?" The man of steel asked his counterpart

"I'm not really a people person, but when you need help, and **you will, **call me."

"Understood" answered the man of steel.

Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash.

They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars.

"J'onn, are you all right?" asked superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone; I am the last of my kind." He said with an aching heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder, completely understanding where he was coming from.

"I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

"J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home." Clark said in a warm tone.

J'onn thought it over then smiled and extended his hand towards him, and he replied in kind, they came down just in time for Flash to ask something of great relevance.

"Hey! What about the Thor? Doesn't he have a stake in this too?"

"Yes he did help us during the battle and the clean up." Wonder Woman added.

"He did but he disappeared afterwards." Hawkgirl spoke.

"There is still a great mystery to the man, if he even is that?." Batman spoke.

"Any idea where to look?" Superman asked the question everyone had on their minds.

"I do not believe that will be a problem, look behind you." The last Martian spoke.

Thor was heading straight towards them with no problem whatsoever while in space.

Superman flew up to the controls and opened the hanger bay.

And as one they all went to meet the man.

Once sealed and filtered air came inside they saw him just as they met the first time, weapon in hand and with an aura of power around him.

"Thor we were just talking about you." Diana said with a smile at the man.

"Yeah man where have you been anyway?" Flash added.

"Sorry I had to make sure some friends of mine were safe after we dealt with the last factory." He replied as he gave thanks that the Scoobies and the gang in LA were safe.

"So are you doing okay Wonder Woman?" He asked as he called her by the name the media had given her, she had no problem with it.

"I am fine Thor thank you for asking."

"We had a proposition we were talking about and wished to ask you about it." Superman said to the man.

"Oh? Well I am all ears Superman, shoot." He said in a friendly tone.

"We were discussing the recent attack and agreed that it would be better in case of future ones to remain together as a team in order to better protect the world."

"Yes, we have all agreed and wish for you to join as well." Diana said with sincerity.

"Your abilities and skills would be a great asset." Batman added.

Xander crossed his arms and was deep in thought.

"This a bit sudden, may I have some time to think it over?"

"Of course, there is no rush, we will be here sometime getting a feel for the place as well as going over our plans." Superman said politely.

"Thank you Superman, I shall try and be quick about it, now if you'll excuse me I must leave." He said as the others stepped out of the airlock and he flew away.

It was a big decision and he felt he needed a second opinion so he headed for the one person he knew could help.

_L.A. California, Cordelia Chase's residence…_

The former Queen of Sunnydale High was just done coming out of the shower and changing.

"Dennis, could you please put a pot on stove?" She asked the ghost with whom she lived with.

The sound of water running told he was doing just that.

"Thank you."

It had been tough helping out with relief work after the invasion, she and the rest of the gang had been running ragged trying to help out during the day and night, thankfully UCLA was closed until repairs could be made and everyone was accounted for.

Thankfully they did not have to worry about their enemies at Wolfram & Hart. Apparently they had wards against vampires, demons and other supernatural threats, but against giant walking mushrooms armed with death rays? Not so much.

They lost a lot of clientele and assets, among them Lindsey McDonald and Lila Chaney two thorns on their side who did not know when to back off as evidenced by their blowing up their offices and trying to kill their Precog, The Slayer and Watcher.

Faith and Angel were less than pleased and had to be restrained from storming the place and slaughtering the whole lot.

Sunnydale was in better shape as the demon population, or those to stupid or prideful to know better, fought back against the invaders.

Buffy and Giles hid people at the school behind a barrier spell Jenny and Willow set up, they sent Tara through a teleport spell to aid Diana in doing the same with the Hyperion Hotel.

She liked the shy girl and she gave a laugh when she told her how Xander taught her father and brothers a lesson in not judging people.

They soon followed suit and thanks to the new members of the team a Charles Gunn and Winnifred "Fred" Burkle they were able to set up a shelter for those looking to be protected from the aliens.

When Xander and the other heroes showed up she was in awe, here was the man that no one gave a second thought fighting alongside the likes Superman, Batman and The Flash.

He made sure she was all right before they went after another of those factories; it still brought a warm feel to her when he looked at her. She still kept all his letters to her and a part of her wished he would come back to her but she had to concede that his life was more dangerous and complicated in comparison to when he was mortal.

*Still, a girl can always hope.* She thought.

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Huh? Who could be at this hour?" She said openly as she walked to the door, making sure to check the wards Diana had placed when the lawyers from Hell started targeting them.

She slowly opened the door and peered through.

There stood the man she was just thinking about, dressed in a flannel shirt, gray t-shirt, black jeans and workboots.

"Xander?"

"Hey Cor, mind if I coming and talk?"

"Show me the hammer first."

He did as asked as years of surviving that which goes bump in the night had given them an ingrained survival instinct.

"Okay just checking."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me…" he said as he stepped inside "…so how's Deadboy and the Gang?"

"You'll never stop calling him that will you?" She said with humor.

"Hey would you like me if I was anything else?"

"Hmm, tough call." She said with a smirk.

"Oh that hurts Cor, but back to the question?"

"Well it was hectic, a lot of the demons are trying to take advantage others are looking to get out of dodge, it has been…interesting, but both here and Sunnyhell we are okay." She said to reassure them.

Both took a seat on the couch, though he seemed to have a wait removed from his shoulders.

"Thank god…" he said tiredly as he rubbed his face "…it wasn't easy you know, going all around the world and wondering if you were all okay."

"Well we are, so what are they like?" She asked as she rested her head in her arm and looked at him with an expected look.

"Somehow I knew you were going to ask that." he said though he turned to the side when he spotted two cups of steaming coffee floating towards them.

"Thanks Dennis." He replied as he took it and took a drink unmindful of the heat.

*Black with three sugar, just how I like it.*

"Well Superman is a big boy scout but you can't help but like him. Batman makes Deadboy look tame in the brood department. Flash is like old me...don't make that face, Hawkgirl is downright brutal in a fight. J'onn well his okay but I feel bad for him since he lost so much because of these bastards. The Lantern so rigid I can use him for precise measurements, I just hope the other three aren't or else it will get ugly. And then there's Wonder Woman…"

"What about Wonder Woman?" Cordelia asked making sure to keep her tone didn't betray anything.

"Well she's something else; for one thing Buffy and Faith got nothing in the fight department with her, though being an Amazon and her Gods chosen helps a lot. Yet despite her fierceness she has a gentle side...kinda like you Cor." That earned him a smile he had missed while he was away.

*Don't go there Xan, it won't work out you're immortal now and have a shit load of enemies compared to Buffy and Angel combined.*

"I just hope she loses that whole idea that "I want you to kiss the ground I walk on" shtick."

"Oh please! Are you telling me that you don't want a beautiful woman like her down on her knees worshiping you?" She asked with and smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Noooo…unless you're offering." As he mimicked her gesture.

"Dream on lightning boy."

"Well, their part of the reason I came her Cordi, you see the Big Guy said their planning to stay together and form a team and they want me to join."

"But that's great! You could do so much and help so many." She said with excitement.

"Yeah but am I worthy? I mean who am I to stand side by side with Superman, Batman and the others, sure I'm the God of Thunder but… "

Codelia saw the indecision in his eyes and decided to remedy that, gently she took his face between her hands and looked him directly in the eye.

"Xander if anyone deserves that honor it is you, even before you became Thor you were fighting and protecting people from vampires and demons. When everyone thought Buffy was as good as gone you marched right up to Angel and forced him to show you the way."

"You never let anyone stay down, you stood by them even when they turned their backs on you and now…now you are capable of so much more, and I bet if the others knew your secret they would say the same thing, Jessie would say the same thing."

At the mention of his brother in all but blood Xander thought back to all he had done before and after becoming a God and knew she was right.

"He would wouldn't he?"

"Yes he would so do you know what you have to do now?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, thanks for listening Cor." He said as he smiled at her.

"Hey, thanks for helping save the world." She returned with her own smile.

"Well go and give them my answer then." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going to stay anyway?" She asked as she followed him.

"Oh a giant space station."

"Huh, well that's unique."

"Tel me about it, take care Cordi." He said to her, she responded by giving him a hug.

He took a moment to take in her scent.

"You too…Thor." She said as she ended the hug though she did so reluctantly.

He nodded and in a flash he was gone.

_Watchtower, the day after…_

The newly formed Justice League was going over how to best present themselves to the world when J'onn alerted them that Thor approached.

They met up once more in the hanger and led them to the meeting room, a large round table in the center, and eight seats around it.

"Thank you for giving the time to your offer." He said as they all sat.

"It's the least we could do for all the help you gave us." Superman replied.

"It was the right thing to do Superman, and so is this, I could do so much more by being a part of this team, so if you will have me I would like to join."

That got smiles from most of them, with Stewart and Batman nodding.

"The pleasure and honor is ours Thor, welcome to the Justice League." The man of steel said to the Aesir.

"Now I should tell you about myself, I know from experience that trust is hard to come by so I will show my trust to you with my secrets." With that said he removed his helmet revealing his face to them.

Diana and Hawkgirl found themselves staring at his handsome face.

"Officially my Birth name is Alexander Thorson, son of Thor and Sif, Grandson of Odin and Gaia, but the name I have lived with before becoming a God was Alexander Lavelle Harris."

"How did come to be?" Diana asked.

"Well get comfy because it is a long story…"

To be continued…

A/N: There you have the conclusion of the origin of the league and the beginning of Xander's adventures with them; next chapter has him explaining about himself and his time in Sunnydale, with the exception of the Scoobies in detail.

I sort of started having a small link between John and Diana develop, this does not mean she will be the only one, like I said there is a possibility for more than one woman here given we have amazons involved, but I have final say where this goes, so please respect that, please do not believe Cordi has been cut off.

Now I bet some f you will wonder if I will have him kill a super villain, well the answer is yes, Who? When? And Where? That's my business but it will happen.

As far as creating DC version of Marvel Thor villains well that is a dozy, I mean let's face it, I can use the DC ones from the show and comics to give him a good workout, Darkseid alone gives Superman trouble, then there's guys like Mongul, Grundy and Black Adam.

Then you have the brainy types like Luthor, Brainiac and Grodd.

BTW does anyone know the name of that sorceress that Luthor uses to bring back Darkseid/Brainiac? She has long violet hair and wears a long black dress, I think I can use her as an Amora substitute if can't use the real deal.

Well before I finish I feel I should clarify the question I made on the last chapter, you see it is not my intention to send him to the Marvelverse, tempting as it is, I should have been clearer, my bad people.

The reason behind the question is because of a damn plot bunny that won't leave me alone! I still have kinks to work out but you may be seeing another story with our lovable Zeppo soon.

Peace out everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Be warned there is no action here only exposition, turn back now if you are an action junkie...if you are reading this line than you have chosen to continue, you have been warned.

This chapter has been Beta read and error checked, however if errors are found and pointed out, they shall be summarily ignored because there is simply no pleasing some folks no matter how hard you try to get it right.

I am here to entertain the masses not create some award winning novel, let´s face it folks I am human and there for prone to errors.

I may learn from my mistakes but that doesn´t mean I will set myself to the standards of others just to satisfy a select few please take this into account when you criticize my writing.

*Thoughts or sound effects or whatever you call sighs and gasps*

Chapter 4:

"Now before I begin I should warn you that some of what I'm about to say may seem unbelievable but it is the truth as it was explain to me both before my ascension to Godhood and after it."

Xander spoke in a serious tone, though the Lantern decided to interrupt before he could continue.

*Sigh*

"Look I've seen a lot in my time in the Lantern Corp, faced off against the worst scum in the galaxy, some claiming to be higher beings only to turn out to be some lunatic with a God complex, but do you really expect us to be believe you're a God?"

"You don't believe I am the son of Thor?" Xander replied, he showed no signs of being offended since he had expected such from some of them.

"You could be an alien or a human who got powers someway."

"I find your lack of faith… disturbing." Xander quipped earning a chuckle from Superman and a loud laugh from Flash.

"Oh man…" Flash spoke as he held his sides "…I can't believe you said that." He finished as he laughed.

"Well I thought to myself "should I go there?" and decided yes, besides I always wanted to say that after I became Thor." He said to the speedster with a lopsided grin.

"I do not understand? Why was that funny?" Diana asked.

"I'll explain it to you later Diana." The Aesir said while Flash turned to look at the Lantern.

"Dude he nuked the alien ship without even trying, I don't think a human would be able to do that."

Flash said to Stewart once he controlled himself.

"That hardly means he's a God."

"You could not be more wrong John Stewart." An echoing voice spoke as a portal opened in the form of an Ankh before them and from it Dr. Fate floated towards them.

"Fate!" Superman spoke with surprise at seeing his friend appear.

"Greetings to you all." The sorcerer spoke.

"Who is this?" Diana asks.

"This Dr. Fate Diana…" Xander spoke as he got up and stood next to the man "…he is the world's most powerful magic user and keeper of the balance."

"Hello Thor." Fate spoke as he held out his hand; Xander took it and gave it a shake.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" He asked the question on all their minds, though the reason soon came from another.

"I asked him to Alexander." Gaea spoke from behind the heroes catching them by surprise.

"Who are you?" Shayera asked in surprise at seeing the beautiful woman in a toga appear out of nowhere, she didn't feel threatened by her if anything she felt safe in her presence.

*I haven't felt like this since I was a child in the presence of my mother.* She thought as the woman approached.

"This is Gaea, Elder Goddess of the Earth." Diana spoke as she rose from her seat and kneeled in the presence of the deity.

"Rise Diana, you have brought great honor to the Amazon's with your actions, I am proud of you." She spoke with warmth and kindness as she helped her up.

"Thank you Goddess."

"Okay…now I'm confused." Flash spoke.

"It's not that hard to explain really, me and her are Gods, hey Grandma." He said warmly to her as he went and hugged her.

"Hello Alexander, I am proud of you as well you have done well and helped many people." She spoke as she returned the hug.

"Okay enough is enough I mean seriously?" Stewart all but shouted out loud.

"Lantern I suggest you exercise caution, it would do more harm than good to upset them." Fate warned.

"You believe they are Gods?"

"I KNOW they are. You have not seen the things I have in my time as the keeper of the balance, a fact that you should give thanks for."

"Fine if they're who they say they are let them prove it." The former Marine spoke.

"Very well John Stewart, as you mortals are so fond of saying seeing is believing." Gaea spoke as she conjured two additional chairs and sat next to Superman while Fate sat next to her.

"One of my gifts is the ability to see all mankind and all their doings as they live upon the Earth. I can go so far as being able to pick out any individual with a mere thought allowing me to know each and every one of you." She spoke as she looked at Superman.

"When you were 5 years old you accidentally hurt your adoptive mother."

*GASP* "H-how did you know?" Clark lets out in shock.

Gaea continued as she placed a hand on his face, like she had done so many times before when she spoke to her Grandson.

"You dislocated her shoulder when you wanted to show her a Robin on a tree. You sequestered yourself in your room where you cried all night asking for forgiveness and wishing not to lose your adoptive parent's love."

"She and her husband went and held you between their arms and soothe your aching heart. You have thanked God for delivering them you every chance you have ever since."

She finished as she turned to Bruce, who was caught off guard at the loving yet sad gaze she gave him, instead of speaking with him out loud she telepathically talked to him.

*You have never allowed yourself to grieve for your parents Bruce.*

"H-how…?" He tried to ask but she continued.

*You have rarely shed tears when you visit their graves or the place they were taken from you, not out of apathy but guilt, you feel as though you have failed them in upholding their legacy of saving Gotham and helping the innocent.*

Clark had seen Bruce face many things in his life that would have shaken men to their core, but whatever Gaia was telling him was definitely having an effect.

*They could not be more proud of you Bruce, they look on from their place in the heavens and only wish you would allow yourself to be happy again, and that you could let your sons know just how proud you are of them and not keep it in.* she finished.

Batman felt the truth in her words and had to will himself not to let his mask slip any more than it already had, when he was alone then he could ponder her words.

The Earth Goddess turned her gaze at the crimson clad speedster.

"Flash, you wear the mask of a fool but you are so much more than that…" she said to the startled speedster "…you fear that you will never measure up to your predecessors when you are well on your way to surpassing them, you are a good man, if a bit of a flirt."

She said with a mischievous smile that got an embarrassed chuckle from the man.

"Shayera Hol you could use some tack when dealing with people, not all believe that brute force serves as a deterrent."

*And be warned a great challenge awaits you my dear, one I believe you can pass with their help and know that I forgive before hand.*

Hawkgirl was left wondering what she could have meant by that.

*Could she know my true mission? And what does she mean by forgiving me?* She thought while the Goddess gave her a knowing smile.

"J'onn no words can express my sadness for you, like Kal-El you have lost your people…"

She said directing a comforting look in his direction

"…yet like him you now have found a surrogate family with them, though they will never replace your wife and child you will not be alone in this world."

J'onn nodded in thanks for her kind words.

"John Stewart, you are a bit of a stick in the mud…"

She said with a smirk her Grandson wore often

"…But then again you have not lived a rather easy life, you have struggled for everything you have obtained yet never once did you take the easy way out as Mr. McGee can attest to."

She spoke in all honesty towards the surprised man.

"You don't shy away from doing what you know is right and that sometimes left you at odds with some authority figures. You could be a little less rigid and would benefit from being more…creative, like Mr. Rayner or Mr. Jordan, though I suggest you keep as far away from Gardner, for in time that temper of his will get the better of him."

"Uh…O-okay." The Lantern replied not sure how to take the fact that she just spoke of a man in his past or his fellow terran´s in the Corp.

"I have watched over my children and inhabitants of the Earth since they first stepped onto it, felt their joys and sorrows, their love and hate all the while remaining in the background, but now change is coming and you shall usher it."

"Us?" Hawkgirl asked in surprise.

"Yes, in your quest to defend mankind you shall set an example to follow, you shall show them the way to a better future and prove that there is good in the world. There will be obstacles along the way, and there shall be times that you all shall be tested and face difficult choices, but I am sure you will pull through when all others falter, that is proof that your plan to form this League shall indeed be successful."

They were all silent upon hearing her words of confidence in them, feeling vindicated in their mission.

"Now then…" She spoke up as she looked at her Grandson "…I believe it is time you proved your divinity."

"Right, well I guess the most effective way is with the most easiest, how many of you know about Mjolnir?" he asked.

"It is said that only those deemed worthy may be able to wield it." Batman replied.

"Right well here's your chance to see if you are worthy." He spoke as he placed the hammer on the table.

"You're kidding, that could be made of some dense metal only you can lift." John spoke up.

"Go ahead and try if you're so sure, in fact use your ring that should be able to lift it right?" he said in a completely honest look.

Not one to back down from a challenge Stewart gets up from his seat and points his ring at the hammer.

A green glow encompasses it…and it remains in place.

"Come on…" he growls out as he pushes more of his will into lifting the hammer.

After 5 minutes he gives up exhausted.

*I don't get it, there isn't a hint of yellow on it and it's just sitting there I didn't even move it a centimeter.* He thought.

"J'onn how about you give it a try, you have super strength after all." Xander suggests with mirth.

*Xander I think you're enjoying this.* Gaea sent telepathically with some mirth in her tone.

*Am I now?* he replies.

"Very well." The Martian speaks as he gets up, grabs the handle and pulls…and it remains in place.

J'onn attempts to gain more leverage, tries different angles but it will not move sweat pours from his brow but it does nothing.

*Gasp* "I…I cannot lift it….it feels as if I was trying to move a mountain."

"You are not worthy…" Gaea spoke up "…but three of you here are, Superman, Diana and… Flash if you would care to prove me right." She finished.

"Are…are you sure Lady Gaea?" Diana asks in utmost respect at what she was asked to do.

"Go ahead, if she says you can then I trust her to be right." Xander spoke up with a reassuring smile.

"I'll do it!" Flash spoke as he quickly as he moved and stood next to Xander.

"Easy there, it's not going anywhere." He said to calm the young man.

"Right…just a little excited." Which was true since this was definitely something he did not expect to do when he came to the League.

"Here goes nothing…" the crimson speedster says quietly as he grabs the hilt with both hands and slower than he has moved begins to pull up the mystical weapon.

"I don't believe it…" Stewart spoke as he saw the Flash; someone he pegged for a class clown actually lift the hammer.

"I'm…I'm doing it!"

"Congratulations Flash, you just got the Mjolnir's seal of approval." Xander spoke up amused by the man's reaction.

"What does it feel like? Is it heavy?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No it feels like I'm holding a feather." He spoke as he placed it back on the table.

Wonder Woman was the next to try and just like Flash she easily held the hammer.

"Mother will never believe this, I am actually holding the legendary hammer Mjolnir, and it finds me worthy to hold it as does Thor and Lady Gaea." She spoke out loud before handing it to Xander.

"Well Superman I think it's pretty obvious that you can do it too, here." He said to the Man of Steel as he held the hammer towards him.

Superman carefully grabs the weapon with his right hand.

"Incredible, I can feel some energy from it." He said to the Aesir as he handed it back.

"Yeah, I get that feeling whenever I hold it, it's both incredible and a bit frightening to hold that much power in the palm of your hand."

"What do you mean Thor?" Wonder Woman asks as she can tell that he is speaking honestly.

"The first time I awoke my powers I felt like my nerves were on fire and then when it stopped the world took on a new look for me, the first time I used them was to save my friends from a demon that could burn out the humanity in anyone."

"Demon? Are you serious?"

Stewart asked as he had never encountered the supernatural before.

"He is very serious, The Judge as it was called, was for all intents and purposes unstoppable against weapons forged by mortal men. It killed over countless innocents wherever it went and only through its arrogance was it defeated but not killed."

Fate spoke to reinforce the statement.

"I assume that since it was immune to weapons made by humans it was imprisoned instead?"

Batman asked seriously and Fate nodded as he spoke.

"After its body was broken into pieces yes, each one taken to the far corners of the Earth, unfortunately a pair of vampires reassembled him and was it not for Alexander's intervention many innocents would have died that day."

"Okay vampires are involved too?"

John said incredulously as he had always pegged vampires as nothing more than fancy stories fit for comic books, novels, and movies.

"The supernatural is very real John Stewart…"

The Goddess said to him in very serious tone that gained the League´s attention.

"…it was around long before the Corp was created and long before humanity was even born and walked this very world that you call home."

"Is this true Fate?" Superman asked.

"Indeed it is Superman; Nabu imparted to me this knowledge when I took the mantle of Dr. Fate." He replied.

Xander decided to share with them the knowledge giving to him by his Grandmother and what he could remember from Giles lectures.

"Contrary to what the bible says the world was not a paradise after God created the universe…"

"Wait, is God real? I mean…does God truly exist?"

Flash asked in all seriousness, the other now wondering the same.

"Yes Flash, the Creator was here long before my fellow Elders and The Old Ones were born or travelled to this realm. And he watches us now, waiting to see how we will live our lives and what our choices shall be."

Gaea replied shocking those whose faith was based on Christianity, though Diana, Shayera and J'onn were lost on the significance.

"What's he like?" Flash asks as one of the greatest mysteries in the universe is revealed.

"He? Oh Flash, I think you should know something that is of importance, God is neither male nor female, God is God, the creator will appear often in the form that best soothes those who stand in the presence of the Almighty."

She paused as she tried to convey the feelings she felt whenever in the presence of the Creator.

"And it feels…like a warmth that reaches deep within your very soul, a shelter from any storm, unbridled compassion and love in all its many splendorous forms. There is no word known to me that can express all that and more when you stand in the presence of the one who looks on from high above and despite his power loves the beings born into this world, mortal or not."

She spoke in such a way that enraptured the group.

"When the Almighty created the Universe, the energies released attracted the creatures known today as the Old Ones, demons of great and terrible power, they hungered for power and this world was the prize they sought. I and the other Elder Gods came about when the energies merged and gained sentience and individuality, from then on we clashed repeatedly in wars that shook the foundations of the world long before humanity walked it…and even now, beyond the eyes of those who either deny our existence or do not know of the world of the supernatural."

She spoke as her mind thought to the ancient battles waged.

"Throughout our battles lesser demons and gods were born, factions were created and so the pantheons came to be, the Aesir were one of them."

"Aesir?" Flash asks.

"She means the Norse Gods Flash…" Dr. Fate said to the man "…Led by Odin, the All-Father."

"Correct Fate, in time the Old Ones and their allies were slowly being pushed back into their realms imprisoned or slained and as this occurred Odin came to me and asked what they would do now once victory was achieved."

"The answer was to leave this world to those more worthy of it, with the Creators help I gave rise to animals and to humanity." She said to her captive audience.

"I shaped the forms of men and women as well as their souls but it was God who gave humanity its greatest gift, the gift offree will, the right to choose their own fate. From there many humans sided with us and just as many chose their paths that led into evil and sided with the Demons while a few chose neither side and simply chose to live."

"Wait, how long ago was this?" Stewart asked.

"It was during what is known as the Primordium Age, they warred as you breathe Stewart, nothing you have faced in your time as a Lantern could equal these creatures."

"How tough could they be?" Flash asks in ignorance.

Gaea does not speak she simply waves her hand over the table, a shimmering wave appears and images appear.

"This…" she said to all of them "…is what we fought with each day for untold millennia. And there are those of them live still, their minions may be slain or imprisoned, but they are patient, planning in the darkness, eager to turn good men and women into their willing pawns, and consume the world and feast on it's remains."

There the heroes watch the beings called the Old Ones in awe and Horror, each varied in size and shape yet just by looking at them one could feel the darkness that permeated their very existence.

Some were the size one would expect a dinosaur to be others much bigger and some human sized. One looked to be a giant snake the size of a whale while another looked as some armored figure with a single eye and many tentacles.

"These were our enemies; their power was equaled only by their cruelty and savagery, that one in particular…" She said as she pointed at the armored creature "…was particularly brutal, Illyria was its name and I can assure you to this day its name strikes fear in the hearts of those who speak it and know of the full scope of her deeds and power, her brutality and power rivaled many, even among the Old Ones."

"But you beat them…right?"

Flash asks as he does not want to think what it was like back then to face those things.

"In a manner of speaking." She replied neutrally.

Fate decided to elaborate.

"What you must understand my friends is these creatures were quite powerful, as such some of them could not be killed only imprisoned or banished, as keeper of the balance I must remain vigilante should an incursion occur or someone seeks out the prisons."

"Have there been any incursions?"

Batman asks deciding that such a threat should be considered a priority if these beings are as powerful as they say.

"To my knowledge there have been two, both located in the active Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth? That doesn't sound good." Flash spoke up grimly.

"Does the name actually mean…?" Shayera asked.

"Yes…" Xander spoke his face a mask of seriousness "…it is a nexus to various Hellish dimensions whose inhabitants want to take over this one. All they need is a way to break the seal, and you can bet that when they come here…it's going to make EVERY war that happened in Humanity's look like a school drama play gone bad. It's going to be…well, quite literally Armageddon."

"Good God! And such a place is left unguarded?" Superman asked in shock.

"No, I was once part of a group that made sure to keep it shut before my heritage was activated. The primary keeper is known as the Slayer."

*Gasp!*

"You fought alongside the Slayer?" Diana spoke up suddenly.

"What's a Slayer?" Stewart asked.

"The Slayer is a mystically empowered warrior…" the Amazonian princess spoke as she recalled her history lessons regarding The Slayer "…it is said that she alone stands before darkness in order to defend this world from the creatures who seek to destroy it, when one falls another is chosen to take her place."

"She? So she is a woman?" Shayera asks though she notices Thor wince.

"Ha! Woman?" Gaia mocks before speaking in a sad tone "She is a child at best, chosen usually at 15 to face horrors of untold cruelty and denied a life. Once that path is placed before them, they will fight with all they have or die trying."

"What?" Flash asks in shock.

"Sadly true, throughout history Slayers have been battling since the fall of Old Ones, the youngest I have knowledge of was 13 and did not live to reach 15."

Dr. Fate said sadly as the others listened, shocked at the idea of mere children being placed into that kind of life.

"But why are they chosen for such a terrible mission?"

J'onn asks as he tries to reason such a mentality behind selecting such young women.

Gaea began to explain to the heroes just how it worked.

"It is random for the most part…though potential Slayers are found by a secret organization known as the Watchers council, who is called up is left to the hands of fate, so to speak."

*More like a bunch of pompous fools who spout nonsense and do nothing.* She thought as lately the PTB were getting on her nerves with their "secret" plans for her grandson.

Xander took up the conversation.

"One day they are just average girls trying to find their way in life, look for Mr. Right, get famous, the sort of thing many people do. Then it happens their real power awakens after the fall of the previous Slayer, the next thing they´ll be doing is fighting demons and monsters as they are called upon to take the task with no say in the matter, in fact your city was visited by a Slayer Batman."

He said to a perplexed Batman.

"I believe I would remember a super powered woman in my city fighting monsters Thor."

He replied neutrally as the idea of someone with such a mission in life and such powers would have gotten his attention.

"Not if she died while doing her sacred duty to fight evil."

Thor spoke with remorse before continuing

"Remember that girl who sealed herself in with a bomb filled with SmileX?"

"You mean she was…?"

Batman asked startled by the realization that the young woman who the media had dubbed a hero was more accurate than they knew.

"Her name was Kendra, I met her when a group of assassins known as the Order of Taraka was targeting what we thought was the only Slayer in existence."

"Assassins? Can you be more elaborate?" Batman asked as he saw this as need to know information.

*Supernatural assassins? What more could possibly be out there that I have missed?*

"And what do you mean another Slayer? I thought there could only be one at one time?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"That was how it was originally but thanks to Alexander the Slayer line has been twined." The Elder Goddess replied for her kin.

"So you used your powers to do that?" Flash asked Xander.

"No I wasn't a God at the time and much less aware of what I did, you see there was a prophesy that said that the current Slayer was destined to die" He spoke as he remembered that terrible day.

"Everyone in the group thought that it was over for her, but me? I wouldn't accept that so I basically bullied one of the gang to lead me there and found her drowned in a pool, so I dove in and gave her CPR, since she was technically dead for over a minute a Slayer was called and now we have two."

"Wasn't dangerous for you to get involved in a fight when you weren't even aware of what you were?" Superman asked his ally.

"Trust me everyone at one point or another told me to get out when I could but…I made a promise to myself that I would never back down and never retreat, I owed it to a good friend to keep in the fight."

He spoke solemnly as he thought of Jesse.

They could tell there was a story behind his reasons for not leaving but no one really wanted to intrude, he had already revealed much about himself.

"So where was all this? And how come no one noticed?"

Stewart asked the questions that had been running in their minds.

"Believe it or not it's in the lovely town of Sunnydale or as I call Sunnyhell, place was founded by a 100 year old Warlock who sold his soul to ascend into an Old One and snack on the citizenry. To that abomination in human skin, the lives of those people were a small price to pay to become a in his view a God."

"My God…" John let out in disgust and horror.

"Me and Fate took care of him…permanently." Xander said grimly.

"You killed him!" Flash let out.

"There was little choice in the matter Flash…" Dr. Fate spoke up in a calm manner "…had we not intervened, many lives would have been consumed by the abomination he would have become. And who knows how many other lives and souls he would have consumed had we let him live?"

"But killing…" Clark spoke up.

"Superman, I did not enjoy it nor am I proud of it, but if you gave me the choice between saving lives at the cost of one guilty one knowing there was no other choice I would do the deed if it meant I could save those innocents."

Thor said with conviction.

"I would have to agree with him, there are times when we will face such a choice and must be prepared to choose." Wonder Woman added.

"Let us hope that such a choice does not come often." J'onn spoke up.

"If what you say is true then perhaps we should ask this group if they are willing to work with us in an auxiliary capacity should a threat of the Supernatural kind occur that requires their or our assistance." Batman proposed.

That caught Xander's attention, placing a hand on his chin he thought it over.

*Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad, but it's a catch 22, on one hand they get our help with the big bad's on the other the bad guys we put away may try a go at them, guys like Grundy or Metallo could do some serious damage to them since to be honest, facing those kinds of people is not up their alley.*

"I think…we should run it by them, let them know what they would get into, besides when I left I only told my ex about my true nature and didn't want them to get hurt if my enemies find out about them."

"A reasonable precaution my friend, but as you say it should be their choice." Fate said to them.

"I think that is reasonable decision and your right in being worried something could happen by being associated to us, I worry about my parents and friends should my enemies find out about my connections to them."

The Man of Steel said in an understanding tone, one of the reasons he never revealed himself to the public, even to Lois, Perry, and Jimmy, the very second he did, then none of them were safe, and he had no idea what he would do if they were ever hurt or worse all because of them knowing who he was.

"Yeah, it isn't easy to do what we do and not think that something bad can happen while we're out saving the world, but we can't live in fear or else it just makes you mess up."

Flash said getting some surprised looks.

"And people say you're a goof." Gaea said with some mirth and a warm smile.

"What can I say? People never think the class clown isn't dangerous until they get a pie to the face or something like that."

Flash replied with a smile at that.

"What else can you tell us about the region? And what could we expect there?" Batman pressed.

For the next hours Xander explained all that he remembered about the place where he spent most of youth fighting to protect his friends. Dr. Fate and Gaea clarifying or adding something to the discussion every so often to give the heroes a better idea of what they were dealing with.

Finally they came to an end after they made sure they would not be caught unaware.

"Well I think that just about covers everything you need to know, though when your there you should expect the unexpected, most of the time we planned on the fly with no time to prepare." Thor said to his new found allies.

"Man how did you live in that place for so long?" Flash asked as he could not fathom living in such an obviously dangerous area. Though as he thought about it, dangerous was not even close…it was a death trap.

"Beats me, but I think it might have been instinctual for the most part. Once night fell that is all you had unless you were in the know of what really happens in the dark."

"Well hopefully your friends will accept our help, as it sounds to me that we have a lot to make up for thanks to this Wilkins." Superman spoke up.

"I make no guarantees Superman, but I hope for the best."

Xander replied with honesty.

*Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry so much.* he thought to himself.

"If that is all I shall take my leave." Dr. Fate spoke up as he stood from his place.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Fate, I hope you consider our offer, especially now that we've been made aware of what truly goes on in the world."

"At moment I cannot Superman, but in time I may indeed take you up on it. So until that time I wish you luck and safety my friends." The balance keeper said before leaving as he came.

"I also must go, but before that…"

Gaaa spoke as she raised her arms and a green glow enveloped all but Xander.

*Gasp!* "W-what is this?" Shayera spoke up as she felt a warm feeling envelope her.

"God, t-this…" Flash could even finish as he felt invigorated by the energy.

*Feels like when I first got my powers…no better than that!*

"I have giving you my blessings, the Hellmouth's energies have a way of twisting and corrupting even the most noble of souls as you know now, but now you need not fear them. Should others join you I shall do the same though a bit more discreetly. I do not think that revealing myself often is the wisest of moves."

"Think you could do the same for the gang back home?"

Xander asked his kin.

"I was waiting for you to ask just that Alexander, I will once you speak with them regardless of their choice."

"Thanks Grandma."

"No need, I simply think it's time I took a more proactive role in the state of things. The time for me to stand aside has long come to an end" She replied.

"Um…what about the PTB? Aren't they going to be pissed at you?" Flash spoke up.

The others wondered the same after they were inform of the so called balance keepers. The fact that they were on their bad side for simply doing what they felt was right did not sit well with them either. For a bunch of protector beings, these PTB were more like thugs to them, thugs with powers to be sure, but thugs all the same.

"They will take it like adults or I will simply have to…discipline them. And despite my calm nature, I assure you, I am going to show a whole new meaning to the phrase...'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' when they do something that gains my ire."

She said darkly eliciting a series of thoughts from some of the group.

*Oh boy I do not want to even know how she gets when she's angry.* the speedster voiced mentally to himself.

*These usurpers would do well not to anger the Goddess.* Diana thought to herself.

*And I thought Ma's anger was bad after she caught me coming back late from a study session with Lana.*

"I think they are smart enough not to push the issue Grandma." Xander said in hopes of placating her *for their sake I hope they are.*

"Sorry about that but they've been on MY bad side since the fall of my son and his people…sanctimonious little pricks, the whole bunch of them."

She grumbled before turning to her relative.

"I must be off now, but I will see if you need me to talk to your friends." She spoke as she gave him a hug. "Take care and good luck Grandson, I know your parent's would be proud of this path you are taking."

"Thanks Grandma." He replied as he returned the hug before releasing her.

With that she waved goodbye and disappeared in a gale of wind.

"She is something else…" John spoke up.

"Yeah, but then again she's been around longer than us so that is to be expected…so now what's next on the agenda?"

The Thunder God asked.

"Well, we were talking about presenting ourselves to the World Assembly to announce our intention of banning together to help defend the planet. That way we're up front on why we are all working together." Superman replied.

"Hmm, that's reasonable; I mean people would feel safe knowing were out there making sure that the bad guys are kept in line. When do you want to do this?"

"I have some friends in the media…" Clark said as he thought of Lois and Angela Chen "…they can help out and spread the word, we are going to need massive media coverage if we want to let the people know that were out there and working as a team."

"But more importantly, we want to let our enemies know that they may not be facing us one on one anymore. That should make them a lot quieter though knowing the ones we each deal with, that might take a while." Stewart finished.

"Intimidation tactics right? That could work but only so far. Let's face it there will be people out there who are too crazy or evil to back down, like the Joker or worse Darkseid."

Thor spoke up as he had seen from his time with the Scooby's how Buffy despite being the Slayer seemed to garner unwanted attention. And that attention had been a source of more than a few close calls and some very unsavory results as well.

"That is true but if we present a united front we may be able to at least give pause to the more reasonable criminal elements." The Martian commented.

"Perhaps but we should still prepare for the worst in case they choose to push the issue, stupidity and recklessness often go hand in hand along with power and arrogance."

"He's got a point there guys. Just because we're united doesn't mean that they are going to just back away when they think that they still have a chance."

Flash agreed having seen such with his rogue's gallery.

"I agree as well." Batman spoke finding the argument well thought out.

"After meeting with the World Assembly and your friends Thor, we should draw up some contingencies just in case."

"Please call me Xander when were not on the field, all my friends do." He said with a disarming smile.

That caught them of guard; sure he had told him his birth name when he arrived but it hadn't sunk in just why he would do so, in their lives secret identities were common.

The only exception to that was Green Lantern, Stewart never made an effort to hide his because he had no important connections. His parents were dead, and any living relatives were all but estranged given his time with the Marines and the Corp.

"Are you sure that is wise? We could be captured and forced to reveal your identity." J'onn spoke for them.

"Sure but I trust you all, if we are going to be a team there has to be trust. Besides it's not like I'm asking for you to do the same."

"Not to sound like a jerk but we've only worked together for a couple of months, how can you trust us so quickly?" Flash asked, the others agreeing with him.

"Well Flash, those months where we were cleaning up the stragglers and all showed me that you guys are on the level. You guys do the right thing even when it gets in you trouble and that makes you trustworthy in my book." He spoke with as much honesty as he could.

"Now me, I have a more of a darker edge to tackling criminals given what I've been through living on the edge of Death more than I care to like, but I know that I won't have to go there if one of you watches my back and I do the same."

Superman stepped up to him and clasped his shoulder.

"We will try to prove worthy of the trust you have placed in us Xander, I know some of us will find it hard to divulge much about ourselves in regards to our civilian lives but in time I at least hope to reciprocate your gesture of friendship."

"Same here big guy." Flash added while the others nodded.

"I as well…Xander." Diana said with a smile.

Xander returned it and was glad they had this talk.

"Well we should makes those calls if we want to get those meetings done fast, but first I'm famished."

"Dude you should have said sooner they got a sweet espresso machine up here, let me show you." Flash quipped as he led him away.

"Not much into fancy coffees or teas, give me a Twinkie any day."

"Twinkies? Man, Ho-Ho's are the way to go."

And with that the duo walked debating the merits of both confections while the others followed.

"By the way Diana have you thought were you plan to be stationed during your stay in man's world." Superman asked.

"I had not given it much thought Superman; I have mostly stayed in the station since we finished off the invaders that I have not seen much of it."

"What is you are looking for exactly?" J'onn asked next to her.

"Hmm, I wish to see what there is to offer in man's world, the cultures, the people and their customs."

"If want to see all that there is only one place to go, New York city place is pretty diversified though a bit rough, even if they got a bonafide God among them."

Stewart spoke up from the back next to Hawkgirl.

"You should have Xander show you around then, he may be able to help out." Hawkgirl commented.

Diana considered that, Gaia's words came back to her as she recalled speaking of a guide.

"Yes, I think I will, though I hope not to be a bother to him."

"Something tells me he isn't the type to turn away anyone in need."

Batman said as going over the conversation they had with him…he found him to be a respectable person despite his great powers.

They left the conversation there as they reached the mess hall were the two heroes continued their debate.

_Two days later, World Assembly…_

There was a palpable excitement in the air as the foreign dignitaries, military leaders and reporters awaited the arrival of the man of steel who had called for the gathering now taking place.

The wait soon ended when the guards standing by the double doors opened to let in the same group of heroes who had repelled the invasion force several months ago.

Superman was in the lead followed by Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, J'onn, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and finally Thor.

All watched in silent awe as they stepped up to the raised platform where the chairman stood, Superman approached her while the others waited in single file.

"Madam Chairman, with your permission I would like to address the assembly." He asked respectfully.

"Of course Superman." She replied as she stood back and allowed him to address the people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know several months ago our world was threatened by extraterrestrial invaders, were it for the efforts of J'onn J'onzz…" He held out his hand at the Martian "…I and the group with me here today could not had succeeded in defeating them."

Everyone was silent as he spoke.

"That day a group of heroes united to face this threat to humanity and in that moment I and others came to the realization that together, combining all our talents can we help defend this world and its people. Ladies and gentlemen allow me the honor of presenting to you the Justice League."

A loud cheer rose as the announcement was made, Superman continued by presenting the League members.

"From Gotham City…Batman." The Dark Knight simply nodded, he would have preferred something more discreet but accepted that this was just necessary towards the mission.

"From Central City…Flash."

"Great to be here!" He yelled and waved at the crowd.

"Representing her people of Thanagar…Hawkgirl."

She simply bowed her head while holding on to her mace.

"Representing the Green Lanterns…John Stewart." John saluted as he felt more comfortable doing so in the presence of the military.

"From Mars…J´onn J´onnz" The Martian simply nodded.

"From New York…Thor and Wonder Woman." Xander held his hammer high while Diana placed her right fist over her heart and bowed slightly.

"Ladies and gentleman…" Superman spoke up to gain the people's attention "I´m sure there are many questions you have for us, so let us begin shall we." He spoke as he and the other members sat in a prepared table with microphones for each of them.

Needless to say things were about to liven up considerably as fate´s wheels turned once more.

To be continued…

A/N: If you are still here the kudos to you, especially if you have not decided to grill me on my earlier rant, but I had a good friend and fellow writer point out to me that I should stop trying to please everyone and focus more and what I love doing, which is writing this and other fanfics they way I feel is right to me, my grammar may be poor but so long as someone gets the point its worth a few critics who decide to leave for typos, misspelled words and whatnot.

Now then some things that will raise questions would probably be why should Xander reveal his origins?

I felt it would create a better bond between himself and the others, in time some will choose to reciprocate his actions, so he won´t be as surprised when the Thanagarians come a knocking.

Why did I allow Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash to lift Mjolnir?

It is documented that Superman, with the permission of Odin, and Diana have been able to lift the hammer I simply took that facet and modified it in the case of Superman. Flash was allowed because I like him and he did sacrifice himself to save the planet from Luthor/Braniac, so I figured if anyone's worthy it would be him and yes I do plan to have this ability used in further chapters.

Why should I have the Scooby's and the Fang Gang meet the League so soon?

Because I hate prolonging things that should happen as soon as possible and i just re-read "When Stakes meet Capes."

Also I think it would be funny to have Faith put the moves on a flustered Superman, Flash flirt with Buffy with Angel looking on with jealousy, Batman grilling Diana and Giles on the supernatural, Tara, Willow and Jenny going gaga over Gaea and Cordy and Wonder Woman mud wrestle in biki...okay please disregard that last one. *Who am I kidding? I bet everyone is going to demand I do that.*

Who am I going to pair Xander with and will I pair anyone else?

Well in the case of our loveable Aesir if I go single my favorites but by no means the only ones are Wonder Woman (you BM/WW fans can threaten me all you want but my story my rules!), Cordelia, Alexa Fire, Ice, Vixen or possibly if I bring her over from Marvel the Enchantress, if I go Multi a combo of three to four of them.

I MAY pair Flash with Buffy or Faith or do something incredible crazy and have Artemis be won over by the goofball. (Insert Joker laugh here!)

For Batman in case Wondy is out, my choices are Catwoman and Zatanna.

Well I think those are the most likely questions so I leave the rest to you, next chapter will be about the Q/A with the League, the meeting between the three groups, a little on how Diana settles in with Xan (BTW what would be an appropriate career for her while she is in New York?) and the start of the Blackest Night arc.

Also I ask that any readers from my Buffy/Castlevania fic be patient I am currently having some trouble there combining canon and OC, however it is not dead yet so be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Chapter 6:

_World Assembly…_

The crowd of reporters and foreign ambassadors all remained quiet as the newly created Justice League took their places and waited for the questions to begin.

"Angela Chen, Metropolis News Network…" The tanned Asian reporter spoke up from her place in the crowd "…Superman where will you and the others be stationed as a group?"

"We have had someone who shares our concerns provide facilities to help us stay alert in case of another invasion, we won't say who as we do not want to expose them to any risks involved." The Kryptonian replied.

"James Henderson, Chicago Tribune…" A portly gentleman with black hair and glasses stood up next "…Will anyone else be part of this Justice League?"

Flash decided to take this question.

"Well right now were just starting up and getting a feel for the place…but with any luck the rest of the capes out there will be lining up to join, like I always say the more the merrier." The speedster said with a disarming smile earning some chuckles from the public.

"Jonathan Masters, from the New York Herald, I have a question for Wonder Woman and Thor."

"Shoot." Xander replied.

"First off where do you come from?"

"Well…" Xander started off "…if you mean if I'm from Earth then the answer is from the sun shine state of California."

"I see and you Wonder Woman?"

"From the isle of Themyscira, home of the Amazons." She replied truthfully.

That comment got a lot of reactions; just about everyone thought that the island of the Amazons was a myth. So naturally they were not too sure that she was telling them the truth or trying to pull a fast one on them.

"Are you serious?"

"She is very serious…" Batman spoke in his serious voice reserved only for the criminal elements of Gotham "…we've had outside sources among the hero Community who deal with these sorts of situations prove her claims."

Of course they weren't about to say there were actually Gods involved as the last thing the needed was to create mass religious hysteria.

"I see…" the reporter replied slightly intimidated by the man "…so why did you leave your home?"

"My people were warned that a great threat would come to this world, a champion was needed to aid it and I was selected as both protector and ambassador to my people." Diana spoke as her instructors taught her with firm yet polite honesty.

"And why did you choose New York as a base of operations?"

"My teammates spoke of the diverse cultures found here when I expressed a desire to learn more of man's world, Thor has agreed to aid me while I operate in his city."

The chairwoman noticed the delegate of Norway wished to speak and made this known.

"The Norwegian ambassador wishes to address the floor."

"Thank you madam…" The man spoke, he appeared to be in his mid-forties and his light brown hair was starting to gray at the sides yet held an aura of knowledge and respect. That was something that was tugging at Xander though hardly in a bad way.

"…I would like to ask the one called Thor why he chose that name and motif for his heroic persona."

"Fair enough…" Xander spoke politely as he knew now was not the time to goof off, especially when it involved his cover "…I chose the name based out of the nature by which I obtained my powers."

"Would you please elaborate?"

"Of course, I was vacationing in your country…which is quite beautiful I must say…" He spoke as he did go there in hopes of learning more of his heritage.

"Thank you." The man spoke pleased to hear the compliment.

"…you are welcomed, now then I was hiking in the woods when I suddenly found myself falling into a hidden cavern, I hurt my leg and could not climb out so I ventured further in hoping for a way out…instead I found something else."

"What was it?" The delegate spoke entranced by the tale, while also holding something in his pocket.

"Believe it or not it was this hammer…" he spoke as he placed Mjolnir on the table "…it was glowing with strange light and there was writing on it, runes I believe they were called. When I got close they changed into English…they read '_Who __so __ever __holds __this __hammer,__ if __he __be found __worthy, __shall __wield__ the __power __of __Thor_' I felt myself drawn towards it and took it, as soon as did I felt invigorated and changed into what you see now."

All present not in the know wondered if it was true, one such reporter who had found the man's claims skeptical decided to challenge that.

"Sir, do you really expect us to believe that?"

"Well, well Mr. Gillespie… we meet again."

Thor spoke earning some looks form the heroes. Roberts Gillespie was one of several reporters who took it upon themselves to decipher the mystery behind him…while taking shots at him for his methods.

"So we do…Thor."

"I would say that now isn't the time or place for your antics but I shall indulge you and offer you the opportunity to prove me a fraud…"

He spoke as he got up and took Mjolnir, calmly walked to the edge of the raised platform and left it there and simple gestured to the man.

It was fairly obvious what it was he wanted the reporter to do.

"Nice try but that could be made out of something only Superman could lift." The man replied snidely.

"Oh? Flash are you as strong as Superman?" Xander asked the crimson clad man casually.

"Nope, just faster and better looking." Flash quipped getting a laugh from the public and a mock glare from the man himself though he was merely amused by the speedster's antics.

"If you would demonstrate please?"

"Right." He spoke as he dashed in and casually picked up the hammer, causing a gasp to be heard around the assembly.

"Hmm, doesn't seem too heavy to me."

"Mr. Gillespie? Care to try your luck?" Thor asked with a smirk.

"…Fine I'll bite." He spoke as he walked down towards them.

Flash put the hammer on the floor once again, and both stepped back as he neared the mystical weapon.

The reporter grabbed the handle and pulled…and nothing happened, it did not move an inch. Trying again with more strength it still would not move.

"Grrr…gah…what…is it made from?" The man gasped as he released his hold on it.

"Not sure myself…" The Aesir replied as he never did ask what was used in its creation nor did he need to.

"…but I just know that it is picky on who gets to hold it. If it finds you worthy, then you can carry it all day like it was a feather pillow, if it doesn't find you worthy…I guess I don't need to explain that part now do I?"

He finished as he picked it up with a single hand and showing a concealed smile at the man before going back to his seat followed by Flash.

"_Bastard__…_" The man hissed while walking back to his seat.

"I hope that answered your question ambassador…I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Nor did I give it good sir…I am Olaf Jorgensen."

"A pleasure to meet you sir, I hope to visit your country again and fully enjoy its many splendors."

"No, thank you sir…" The man said in a tone that said he was pleased for another reason.

"Are there any more questions?" Superman asked.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet…" the recognizable reporter stood up "…Thor, according to reports you take a slightly harder approach to criminals, how does your methods come off to the rest of your teammates?"

"Well miss Lane, I try to keep in mind that while I could very well end the life of the major criminal factions that are loose in my city it will help no one in the sense that I risk alienating myself to the public and creating several power vacuums."

"I see…"

"However my approach is to simply leave them a clear message that even though I will not go for lethal force, pain and poverty leaves a far more lasting impression…" He paused as he decided to get something out of the way "…now I realize that there will come a time an innocent life will hang in the balance and may require…drastic measures, it would be naïve of me to think that such a thing would never come to pass."

"True, but what will you do when such an event comes about?"

"I will do what has to be done in order to protect that innocent life and hope that I am judge accordingly miss Lane, I do not pretend to be above the law but like any concerned citizen I must do what I feel is right when in the face of such people who think lives can be discarded with no consequence or care."

"Life is precious Miss Lane…" He spoke solemnly, showing a level of maturity earned through many hardships in his life as part of the Slayer's back up and a Hero "…I have seen many things done to and by fellow human beings that I find sickening to my core, so if can prevent them then I am willing to bear whatever burden comes from my actions. The one thing that I can say is that I do not take any pleasure in it, I do it only when there is no other option and I will be willing to endure what comes after that."

All were silent as he spoke and could tell that the "man" before them meant every word.

"Then I hope you are never forced into such a corner sir, I really do." She said honestly before sitting down.

"Hey don't worry with us backing him up; there ain't any way that's happening." Flash spoke with his carefree attitude to lighten the mood.

"We will make sure that such a choice never comes to pass and show the world a better way." Superman added getting a nod from the Thunder God.

***Like ****to ****believe ****that ****guys ****but****…*** He thought reluctantly before focusing on more important matters.

"The United States delegate wishing to address the floor." The Chairwoman spoke.

"Thank you madam, I'm Russell Adams and my question is will the League act as a first response team or only in case of a dire emergency such as the one recently pass."

"It would depend on the situation sir…" Stewart responded "…we each have our responsibilities to attend in our respective areas while at the same time adding new ones with the formation of the League. Depending on the nature of the crisis at hand we shall determine the strength of our response."

"I see, thank you for clarifying that."

After another round of questions and answers the time came for them to depart as another meeting of different nature was needed, however the Norwegian delegate asked for a moment of Xander's time in private and asked to meet him in his hotel once he had some free time.

But first he needed to help out a friend. Wonder Woman was going to be working here in New York and as such, a place to stay was definitely a must have. His place wasn't exactly one would expect from a God to live in, but he didn't mind at all. He was quite used to living simple and that was the end of it.

_Near Manhattan…_

Xander and Diana both flew towards the southern Manhattan area to show the place where she would be staying for the time being.

They arrived at a high rise apartment of a 50 floor apartment complex. Normally he wouldn't care where he would live but being on the top level meant few witnesses to when he flew out to do his thing.

"Well, here we are home sweet home." He spoke as they landed on the balcony.

He hadn't expected company so it was a bit messy with some shirts on the couch and dishes in the sink. Still she wasn't about to judge how a God should live though she did wonder why he didn't chose something more befitting his station.

"Sorry about the mess, haven't been here what with the Invasion and all. Not to mention I had no plans for having people over here so it's a bit of a mess."

He spoke as he dispelled his armor and hammer and stood in his typical clothing of jeans, shirt and sneakers and began to clean up a bit.

"It is all right…Xander…" She said as she was getting used to calling him by that name instead of Thor "…though why do you not choose something more…"

"Snooty?" He asked with a humor filled voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

Xander mentally slapped himself as he recalled that Diana had only stepped out of her homeland recently and was not used to the whole culture out here. That naturally included the languages spoken by people as well as the phrases.

"Sorry forgot you aren't use to our colorful language yet. What I mean is why am I not living in some mansion surrounded by servants?"

"Yes."

"Well it isn't from a lack of money since Grandma dumped the whole load of Asgard's treasure troves on me, something about overdue Birthdays and Christmas gifts…" He said as he went to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Anyway, sure I could afford it but give me a fresh baked Twinkie, a sofa and a TV any day and I'm happy. Besides what would I do with so much money? Draw too much attention to myself for one thing. Not to mention if I am supposed to keep my identity a secret to some extent, flashing around a lot of money is hardly going to help."

"I hadn't thought of that…" She replied as she handed her a glass of water "…still I would have thoughts most Gods would bask in riches and luxuries."

"Maybe they do…" He spoke as he sat in the sofa and was joined by her as she listened to his reply

"…I mean I am not like other Gods Diana, I wasn't raised like them so I don't think like they do, I enjoy the simple things in life since it brings me down to Earth so to speak. Besides, before I got my powers and all, living in the human world makes me feel more connected to the people I protect and that makes doing what I do all the more important."

"I see your point, when our Goddesses see us they acted a certain way we have come to expect, as high rulers who deserve to be respected for their stations."

"Well I like to think I have a better perspective than most since I've seen and felt the good and bad sides of humanity, helps me empathize with them. Which Grandma is always telling me she is happy for since it helps keep me grounded and focused on doing what I have to do."

"Hmm, I had read that the Aesir did this as well as a means to stay close to their followers, to show that they are there watching over them."

"Well I'm not looking for followers or to have people worship me, last thing the world needs if for me to cause people to start questioning their religious beliefs. That's the last thing I need to be dealing with."

"But you are in essence proof that the Gods exist, surely they would have their faith strengthened by that." She asked in all honesty.

*Sigh* "It's not that simple Diana; people believe what they want to believe and defend that belief. Sometimes they do it peacefully and sometimes not. For example if I was to walk up to you and tell you that everything you believe in about the Greek pantheons is a lie how would you react?"

He asked seriously, he knew how there were people who were religious zealots who would be more than willing to do inhumane things to prove their faith and belief, even when they were proven wrong or misguided.

"I see your point now Xander, I would most likely lash out at you depending on how you approached me."

"Good thing were friends then, isn't it?" He said with a grin.

"Yes it is." She replied with a smile of her own, watching her do so made him pause as he admired how she looked when she did so.

***Snap ****out ****of ****it ****man!**** She****'****s ****a ****coworker ****not ****a ****potential ****date, ****no ****matter ****how ****hot ****she ****looks.*** He thought in some vain attempt to not get into trouble with her. Not that he was doing it effortlessly at all, most guys would have tried something, and even though Xander was trying not to think about it, he had to honestly admit that Diana was definitely an attractive woman.

"Well…I have a meeting to attend before we leave for the Hellmouth so are you hungry? I can heat something up for you."

"I am feeling a bit famished, I wouldn't wish to inconvenience you though."

"It's fine…" He spoke as he got up and headed to the kitchen, more precisely the refrigerator.

Taking a look he saw some half-filled boxes of Chinese takeout, a half of a large supreme pizza and some ingredients for a ham sandwich. He took a whiff of the pizza and it was still good so he took two slices and popped them into the microwave.

"Let me show you the guest room where you can rest."

Both went down the hallway where the guest bedroom was located in, upon entering Diana could tell it hadn't seen much use, not to say it was dirty as Xander did clean it in case anyone from Sunnydale or L.A visited him, it held a bed, a small nightstand next to it, a closet and desk.

"I'll get you some clean sheets for the bed, hope it is to your liking."

"It is fine; I have learned to live in Spartan conditions as part of my training."

"Okay, bathroom is down the hall and my room is right next to yours in case you need anything you just ask."

"You have done more than enough Xander, as a guest it would not be proper of me to abuse your hospitality."

"Trust me…" he spoke as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "…if it is one thing I was good at before and after Godhood is helping out my friends."

She nodded as she realized that he was only doing this to help her adjust to the world.

"Thank you; I do appreciate your aid."

"Speaking off, don't take this the wrong way but…do you have anything else to wear will you're here?" He asked reluctantly.

"No…I was not aware that I would have to have a dual identity."

"We'll talk to Batman, see if he can help out and I'll talk to my Ex see if she can loan you some clothes and stuff."

Diana cocked her head to the side a bit in confusion at that statement.

"What do you mean 'Ex'?"

"Oh it means…" *DING!* "…oh your food is ready, I'll tell you later." He spoke as he stepped out to get her food ready.

He soon returned with the plate of fast food and a refill of water.

"What is it?"

"Reheated pizza, not as good as a fresh out of the oven one but still good as long as you don't let it sit in the fridge for too long. That's when it becomes as stiff as hard cardboard and tastes just as much too."

She took a slice and took a smile bite and enjoyed the combination of flavors.

"Hmm…it is interesting, we do not have these in my homeland."

"Well, we'll check the city first thing once we get all these meetings out of the way." He said to her as he started to leave "…listen I've got to meet the ambassador, so don't answer the door if someone knocks since we don't want anyone learning our secret."

"Right, I will see you soon then."

With that he left for the balcony and left the Amazon in his apartment and flew to the Hotel the man wanted to meet.

_Later…_

Thor landed on the balcony lightly and found the man waiting for him…he was not alone. There was a woman there dressed in a blue and white suit, the odd thing about her was her pageboy style hair was snow white and her eyes icy blue.

***That ****woman****… ****there****'****s ****something ****odd****…****and ****familiar ****about ****her.*** He thought as the ambassador opened the glass door.

"Ah Thor welcome to my home away from home." The man spoke as he stepped aside.

"I came as promised sir, what is it you wish to discuss with me? And if I may who is this young lady with you?"

"Hello I am Tora Olafdotter though I also go by Ice when in service to my country."

"Hello miss, may I ask why I sense Asgardian magic in you? You're human to some extent, but the magic there is certainly strong."

*GASP!* "You can feel my bloodline?" She asked in surprise, while Olaf gaped at that as well.

***He ****must ****be ****the ****one ****we ****have ****waited ****for!***

"I sense something very much like myself, it is muted though."

"Then it is true…you are the last of the Aesir." Olaf spoke with reverence as he knelt before him, Ice did the same.

***Okay ****now ****I****'****m ****REALLY ****freaked ****out.***

"Um…could you please get up and explain to me what is this all about?"

"Of course my lord, pardon my lack of decorum." He spoke as he got up and offer him a seat in the small chair.

"Would you care for any refreshments?"

"No I am fine and must go to another important meeting with the League, but I need answers first." Xander spoke as he removed his helmet.

Ice blushed at seeing his face.

***Oh ****my!**** He****'****s ****so ****handsome, ****good ****thing ****Beatriz ****isn****'****t ****here ****or ****else ****she ****would ****try ****t****o what ****did ****she ****say****…****get ****him ****in ****the ****sack?*** She thought as she sat on the large sofa next to the ambassador.

"My Lord…" Olaf began to speak but stopped when Xander raised his hand.

"Listen I know you are expected to act a certain way in my presence but I wasn't raised by Gods so I am not going to demand bowing and scraping, my name is Alexander Thorson and I am not one for that 'lord over mortal' unless I really have to and only if it is necessary to do so."

"But…but I am unworthy to call myself your equal."

*Sigh* "Okay I can see this is going to get some getting used to for you and her so let's worry about formalities later, all right?"

"Very well my Lord, I will try to do as you ask but if I may properly introduce myself, I am Olaf Jorgenson, ambassador to Norway and member of the order of the Fallen Hammer."

"Fallen Hammer?"

"Yes…when the Aesir fell in battle, a Valkyrie came to the head priest of your father's followers. She was heavily wounded and would soon die however before that happened she spoke to him and told him of the son of Thor. The priest confided into his most loyal and worthy brethren and spread the word to search for signs of his awakening, a task carried out in secret by members of the order today."

"How did you know I would awaken my heritage?" He asked, Tora decide to answer that.

"My people were blessed by the Goddess Kelda; our magic comes from that blessing and enables us to feel a certain connection to items with a similar power or in this case a person with Asgardian blood."

"I see… what now?"

"Now we follow whatever it is you desire my Lord."

Xander remained silent as he processed that.

***Well, ****this ****certainly ****takes ****the ****cake. ****I ****have ****minions ****and ****from ****what ****I****'****m ****getting ****they****'****ve ****waited ****a****long ****time ****for ****me, ****so ****obviously ****I ****can****'****t ****go ****and ****tell them****to ****go ****forth ****and ****do ****whatever ****the ****hell ****you ****want. ****Ugh, ****I ****need ****to ****talk ****to ****someone ****about ****this.***

"Listen this a bit much to take in, you mind if I think this over and get back to you?"

"No I understand my Lord as it must be trying to know this so soon after the events of the past weeks."

"Thank you, I will return once I have thought this through, if you will excuse me I have another meeting to attend." He said to them as he stood and held out his hand.

"Of course my Lord, thank you for answering my request." Olaf replied though a bit reluctant to return the gesture, to the deity.

"I know you may think you are beneath me, but like I said I am not like other deities. If you don't want to worship me I am fine with that, it doesn't change my overall mission."

"What is your mission?" Ice asked.

"Protect the world and humanity from the darkness that dwells in the shadows, that has been my mission before I became a God. Thankfully I am not alone in it."

"I see then that shall be our mission as well my Lord." Olaf spoke as he finally did return the gesture and found himself smiling at Xander's words.

'Miss, I hope you don't think this wrong of me but I am hoping to learn more of the Aesir so if you have time I would ask if you would be willing to teach me more of them."

"Of…of course Lord Alexander, it would be my honor." The heroine spoke a bit flustered by the God's request.

"Just Alexander or Xander please, formalities don't really mean much to me and how may I contact you to set something up."

"You may speak to me…" Olaf spoke up as he stood next to her "…she is an agent of my country currently on assignment with the Brazilian government in a joint venture to stop a recent increase in drug and weapons trafficking."

"Hmm, if you need help with that I can speak to League about providing support." He offered.

"Thank you, we would appreciate any aid you can provide." She said with a smile.

He nodded before placing his helmet on and soon headed for the balcony, flying away into the night.

"He isn't like I expected." Tora spoke.

"No he isn't but still I find myself glad he is out there watching over the world. At least his kindred will never fade away and will be here to guard against the tides of evil."

"Yes…I feel he shall bring great change and with the others leave the world a better place." She said with a warm smile.

Olaf agreed with that and hoped to see he would long enough to see what was to come.

_Back at the apartment…_

Xander landed lightly onto the balcony and stepped inside, he found Diana sitting on the sofa watching the news.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Someone came and knocked but I did not answer, I chose to watch the news to see if there was anything that would require our intervention." She replied.

"Anything we need to know?"

"No, it did show our appearance at the World Assembly and had people speak of their opinions of us, most seem to approve though some did not, though I am puzzled by that."

"Well…one thing you'll learn about humanity, not everyone is happy seeing guys like me or Superman show of our abilities, some may get scared we'll turn on them or they think we might become tyrants ourselves."

"But that's ridiculous, you and Superman have shown to be brave and noble heroes who only seek to defend the innocent. What reason could they have to think you would become the very beings you fight?"

She spoke with a hint of disapproval directed at those who would believe such comments.

"Yeah well…" He started to say as he sat next to her "…the reason some people don't trust him is because a while back, this…thing, since calling it a man would be impossible considering what he has done, called Darksied brainwashed him into attacking the Earth."

"By the Goddess! How did he break free?"

"Don't know myself, I was healing after a battle with this Hell Goddess called Glorificus, I wasn't ready for a fight of that level but my friends lives where on the line and I'll be dammed before I let them down."

"Did you vanquish this…Glorificus?"

"Yeah, took her head off with Mjolnir and collapsed soon after…bitch broke three of my ribs, gave me a concussion and broke my left arm but like I said I wasn't about to let her kill them."

"You did what you felt was right, defending ones friends is a very noble cause." She spoke as she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his dedication to them.

"Thanks…anyway, a lot of people lost their trust in Superman, but he worked hard to get it back even when everybody doubted him, you got admire his tenacity since that was not easy and the stress lines on his face tell the story."

"And what about you? Why would they not trust you?"

"Remember what I said back at the conference." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes, you spoke that if there ever came a day you had to end a life to protect a life you would do it."

"I have… in my career as a hero as some would call me… faced no less than five situations that would have me going through with it."

He replied as he clasped his hands and rested his head on them.

"If I may ask, what were they?"

"One had a serial killer I found just about to finish of a 16 year old girl for witnessing a murder, I couldn't stop him from killing his victim but I did reach him in time to prevent him from killing her, I broke his hands, arms and legs in multiple places."

"The second was a Father trying to rape his own daughter…" That made her gasp in shock at such a cruel act "…I kick him so hard in the balls I think they burst. Never could figure out what sick thought enter his head to do that to his own blood, but I didn't care."

That earned a smirk from her as he recalled the Amazon's encounter with Hercules and his army from his lessons.

***Man ****and ****I ****thought ****he ****was ****some ****hero, ****wonder ****where ****the ****caveman ****is?***

He thought as his Grandmother had told him he was still alive.

"The third was a prostitute about to abandon her baby in a dumpster."

"But…but why would she do such a horrible thing as that to her own child?"

Diana asked in horror. To their culture motherhood was something many of them desired, since the time of their self-imposed exile only herself and her sister were the only children born on Themyscira.

"Didn't bother to ask, that was the only time I ever struck a woman…I hope you don't think of me differently because of that."

"Xander…what you did was humane considering what I would have done." She spoke darkly.

"Huh?"

"Not all of us who came to reside in the island were adults some where children and others just babies, everyone on the island took care of them, loved them and trained them. We may be warriors Xander, but we are still women who have needs to fulfill, motherhood the most important among them."

"Wow…I never thought of it that way, I guess death would have been kind if she had done that crime there huh?"

"Death would be a release after we were through with her…"

She spoke as she calmed down

"…I won't go into details but I shall thank you for your honesty in telling me this as it shows that even women are capable of evil."

"Yeah…well like I said I came close to crossing a line that time, luckily I took her to the cops and the baby was fine."

"Last times involved some robbers who thought they shoot up the place and kill anyone who got in their way; I did not share their belief and disciplined them…hard."

He growled and clenched his fists as he remembered the guards he found in pools of their own blood, and when it was all over the families who cried over their bodies.

Thunder boomed outside, following his mood.

"Xander…" worry laced her voice.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I affect the weather when I'm in a mood."

"Xander…I have no understanding of the world outside of my home, but I do know that so long as men like Superman, Batman…and you exist, it gives me hope that we can make this world a better place for men and women."

She said while looking at the city feeling that she had to explain something else to him.

"I realize that there may come a day we must make a hard choice, like you did with this Mayor, but we will bear that choice together as a group, agreed?"

"…Right, thanks for that by the way."

"We are friends and that is what friends do." She spoke with a smile towards him and one he reciprocated.

"Well time to surprise the gang back home." He got up and headed for the balcony, she followed.

"Will they take it well?"

"Well…I figure Willow will faint, Deadboy and Buffy will be gob smacked, Giles will take off his glasses, Faith will hit on me…or possibly Superman, Dawn will squeal and Cordy will call me a show off."

"Who is this…Deadboy and why would this Faith person hit you? Did you offend her?"

"We really need to get you up to speed on phrases and as for Deadboy…I'll tell you on the way." He spoke with a smirk as he took to the skies.

Diana could tell that it would be an interesting story.

_Sunnydale High, Library…_

Cordelia watched as both the Scooby's and the L.A Gang waited for the arrival of the person who had called them together.

She could tell that curiosity was abound as they wondered what Xander could possibly need with all of them, Cordelia only relayed the message that there were some very important people interested in helping them defend the world.

"Hey Cordelia…" Buffy started as she and Dawn waited by the steps, the former looking at everything but her former lover, who did the same "…did Xander say when he was coming?"

"No, but you know him he just has to loves cause a scene."

"Aw, but I was hoping to…catch up… on old times with boy toy." Faith spoke with tone that spoke of anything but innocent fun.

*Sigh* "Faith must you go there?" Her Watcher asked rhetorically.

"Yup, I'm honest about it at least."

"I swear you will drive me up the wall…" Diana muttered.

"You have my sympathies." Rupert spoke getting an annoyed look from the woman.

Buffy was about to make a comment when she suddenly felt like they were being watched. Turning to Angel and Faith she saw they had the same reaction.

She focused her senses like Giles taught her and mouthed "Upstairs" to both of them. Giles and Diana both saw their Slayers reaction and made no move to intervene unless they show the jig was up.

"So anyone want a snack from the vending machines?" She asked as normally as she would, she gave a discreet look at Willow before she motioned towards Dawn.

"Sure Buffy, can you get me a Snickers bar?"

"Sure, be right back."

"Hold up B, I'll join you." Faith spoke up as she followed.

"Giles do you happen to have that book I requested?" Diana asked as calmly as possible.

"Of course Diana, Angel since you are the closest could you fetch it for us? It is in the back."

"Ah sure…be right back." He spoke before disappearing into the shadows.

***Hmm ****their ****trying ****to ****box ****me ****in, ****good ****instincts. ****Must ****come ****from ****dealing ****with ****vampires ****and ****what not ****for ****years, ****they ****would ****have ****been ****quite ****the ****team ****had ****I ****met ****them***

Batman thought as he observed the group act normally while preparing themselves for a possible attack from his vantage point in the second floor walkway.

He felt them at his side and discreetly peered both ways seeing the Slayers on one side while the Vampire was on the opposite end.

***Is ****this ****necessary ****Batman?*** J'onn asked through the telepathic link.

***I ****am ****merely ****observing ****them ****and ****comparing ****notes ****with ****what ****Thor ****told ****us.*** He replied.

Any further communication was interrupted as the two groups attacked as one. However just as they reached him he dropped a flash bang to the floor.

*BANG!*

"Shit! My eyes!" Buffy cried out.

"Son of a…!" Angel yelled as his hands went to his eyes.

"Motherfucker!" Faith screamed in rage as she swung blindly hoping to hit something.

Angel decided to rush forward in hopes of tackling their unknown foe, but Batman intercepted him with a Judo flip and launched him into the Two Slayers. Sensing an incoming attack he jumped over the railing as two fireballs struck where he was and the smell of it was different from the weapons of flame his enemies used more than on him.

***Ugh****…****I ****hate ****Magic.***

Willow and Jenny prepared for another volley when they saw who had landed…they naturally gaped along with the others when the saw the Dark Knight rise up.

"Holy shit! It's Batman!" Gunn yelled in shock, a sentiment shared by the others.

"Yeah the man definitely knows how to make an entrance." A voice spoke near the registry. All turned and spotted the crimson clad speedster known as the Flash.

"Tara?" Willow asks in surprise.

"Yeah…?"

"Is that the Flash?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She promptly fainted onto Tara.

"What is going on?" Giles spoke still dazed by the appearance of two superheroes.

"I believe we can explain Mr. Giles." Another voice, this one with a deep neutral tone spoke up as a green glow opened the skylight window, and let in the rest of the League minus Thor and Wonder woman.

True to Xander's words Buffy and Angel were gaping after shacking off the effects of the flash bang. Faith was swearing up a storm in her head. Cordelia surprisingly took it well thinking that Xander planned this. Diana and Jenny remained calm in spite of the sight before them. Fred joined Willow in unconsciousness and was held by Gunn and Giles polished his glasses.

"See Wonder Woman I was right…except for Faith and Dawn, but the night is still young." The unmistakable voice of Xander spoke as he entered through the library doors (Hidden behind his glamour spell) with none other than Wonder Woman.

"You dweeb." Cordelia chuckled as she was right when she thought he planned this.

"X-Xander? W-what is all this?" Giles stuttered.

"Sir, if we may we would like to speak to you about your situation here." Superman spoke for the group.

"Our situation?" Diana asked this time.

"Yes, Xander has told us of this Hellmouth and the threat it poses, we wish to discuss possibly aid in helping you keep it closed."

"H-He did?"

"Yep, sure did G-man, but we should really do this in a more appropriate setting so…" He spoke as he slammed his fist into the ground and in a flash of lighting he stood before them fully revealed.

"Oh…" Jenny.

"My…" Buffy.

"God!" Dawn.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" He spoke as he took his hammer and transported them all to the Watchtower.

_In the Watchtower hanger bay…_

In quick bolt of lighting everyone was transported to the headquarters of the Justice League.

"Wha… Where are we?" Buffy asked as she reoriented herself.

"Welcome to the Watchtower Miss Summers." Superman spoke as she helped her right herself.

***Oh ****my ****God! ****Superman ****is ****talking ****to ****me****…****and ****Xander ****is ****Thor!*** The oldest Slayer thought.

"Damn! X you're the hammer guy who saved my ass! You got Hot!" Faith exclaimed as she was shocked to find the deity that saved her and her Watcher was none other than the self exiled Scooby.

"Well…I couldn't let the world go without someone to keep Buffy on her toes." He said with a smirk as he removed his helmet.

Dawn squealed and rushed up to him.

"Can I get your autograph!" She spoke excitedly.

"Easy Dawnie, I promise I'll get you everyone's here okay, but deep breaths okay."

It was at that point that both Willow and Fred regained consciousness.

"I had the strangest dream…Batman and Flash showed up at the Library." She spoke as Tara helped her up.

"Uh…it wasn't a dream miss." Flash replied with amusement.

Her eye's widened upon seeing every hero their before laying her eyes on Xander.

"Hi Will's."

She promptly fainted once more.

"Will be here all night if she keeps that up." Stewart spoke.

"Xander what is going on here?" Jenny finally asked.

"Well guys let's go to the galley and we'll explain there, cool?"

They all agreed, while he lifted Willow gently as they all headed for the galley.

Once there they all took a seat, though Angel eyed the large window carefully.

"Allow me." Batman spoke as he pressed a remote that closed the blast shields.

After reviving Willow, who promptly babbled so fast only a few of them could keep up; Xander began to explain how he got to where he is now. He paused to clarify some questions from them such as how he knew when to intervene, why Cordelia was in the know and other such things who blushed as she still kept his letters safe.

After everything was done they were silent as they thought all their friend had gone through as he embraced his divine legacy.

"My word Xander, I am simply astounded." Giles spoke.

"Indeed, to think we had a God walking in our mists and we did not see any signs." Diana added as she to was both surprised by the young man before them being the new Thunder God. Though she was still grateful to him for his intervention against Kakistos.

"Hey came to a surprise to me too when it happened, one minute I'm fighting for my life the next I'm large and in charge." He replied with a shrug, though he noticed Buffy and Willow were oddly quiet.

"Buffy? Willow? What's wrong?"

"We held you back, didn't we?" Buffy asked with shame.

"What?"

"You were always there for us and when we should have listened about Angelus we turned our backs on you." Willow said quietly. He walked towards the two and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Now look at you…you're a Hero, you saved the world and are now a part of group with the greatest." The Blonde Slayer spoke as she felt she had let him down.

"Girls…what happened is in the past now, I was mad that time yes… but I forgave you a long time ago. The fact was that I never gave anyone a reason not to believe in me, I was a loser back then…"

"You weren't a loser Xan!" Buffy replied quickly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Buff, but yes I was. If I had insisted in being trained or made more of an effort to learn from the books I wouldn't have come off as some slacker or something."

"Willow you will always be the girl I shared my yellow crayon with and Buffy you will always be my number one hero." He said with a warm smile as he hugged them both and they returned the hug.

"So now that we have been informed of your true nature Xander, what is it you wish the League to help us with?"

"Xander has explained to us the nature of the threat you face…" Batman spoke to the groups "…having confirmed his information we wish to help you in case you face a threat that is to great for you to handle and make sure this Hellmouth stays shut."

"Don't forget L.A." Doyle spoke up.

"There is a Hellmouth in L.A?" Flash asked.

"Nah man, but we got these psycho Lawyers who want to end the world or take it over. My money however is on them doing both but we can't touch them since we'd look like a bunch of crazies to the public."

Gunn spoke up next to him.

"I heard about Lawyers being evil but for real?" He asked with a look of surprise.

"For real, assholes tried to kill us whenever they get a chance. I've lost count how many human and non-human goons they sent our way."

Faith spoke as she did not like it when they targeted Diana or Doyle.

"Who are these people?" Hawkgirl asks.

"Their part of a supposed Law firm called Wolfram & Hart." Angel replied.

"But our research shows they are more than that, they answer to a group they call the Senior Partners, we suspect they are high level demons." Diana added.

"It seems we have been lax when it comes to the threats that exist in the shadows." Batman spoke as he remembered that there was a branch in Gotham.

***I ****will ****have ****to ****start ****investigating ****them ****as ****soon ****as ****I ****can ****in ****case ****they ****decided ****to ****up ****their ****activities.***

"Right now they´re recuperating after the Invasion occurred, they took some heavy hits and thankfully have gone to ground for the moment." Doyle said as he was glad there something good they could take from that situation.

"How many of them are there?" John asked the group as he found this to be something worth investigating.

"We know there an international group who represent many "elite" clients, all of whom are basically the kind of people you wish would disappear from the face of the Earth. Do all humanity a favor if they did as well." Fred said in all honesty that was expected from her.

"Have they made any moves towards the Hellmouth?" Xander asked as he knew there was a branch in New York they would have to watch out for.

"None so far, they appear to have taken a keen interest in Angel´s group." Giles spoke grimly, not really liking the situation anymore than the others.

"Why them?" Wonder Woman spoke up as she found this disconcerting.

"We don´t know, they need me for something…" Angel replied as he recalled an encounter with one their employees, Lindsey "…or at least that what one of them said. Prophecies and whatnot with me being the only vampire alive…relatively speaking with a soul."

"So once again you manage to step in it big time, huh Deadboy?" The Aesir quipped enjoying the look of annoyance Angel would give, sure he didn't like Angel all that much, but that did not mean he didn't respect him, nor enjoy the chance to needle him.

*Sigh* "You know you could stop calling me that now that you're a God and everything, you know act the part."

"You mean, bed beautiful women in massive orgies, command legions of followers and smite my enemies?" He spoke while giving Faith and Dawn a wink that said volumes while Buffy and Willow blushed and Giles rubbed his eyes while smirking.

"Ooh can I be a part of that orgy deal!" Faith said in mock enthusiasm.

"Can I join?" Dawn said also though she did seem serious.

"Hmm, call me on Monday and will see."

"XANDER!" Buffy and Willow yelled.

"Ha ha ha, oh man I missed messing with you guys." He spoke as he continued to laugh.

"Grrr, come here you! You may be a God now, but that doesn't mean I am going to let that power get into your head! I'm going to beat that out of you if that ever happens again."

Buffy yelled as she and Willow tackled him and tried to keep him grounded.

"Ah help! I'm being attacked by a blonde and a redhead!" He yelled

The others watched on with mixed reactions, the Leaguers were finding it odd that such a powerful being was so down to Earth with this group, while those who known them from the old days could tell that they missed seeing this.

Jenny walked towards Cordelia who stood next to Wonder Woman.

"They missed him haven´t they?" She asked as she watched him wrestle and tickle them.

"We all have." She said with amusement in her voice.

"He is close to you then?" Diana asked.

"He was the heart of our team..." Cordelia started as she recalled all the times he was there to lift their spirits "…he may not know it but he kept us going with his never say die attitude. Not to mention the fact that before he got his heritage, he was the only one who reminded us why we're even fighting this war." She paused as she thought back to all the he tried to be there for them.

"It ain't easy when you used to be a normal person then suddenly having powers you know? You sometimes forget why you're even fighting and for who, Xan never did since he's the most human of us then."

"The average guy fighting the war against evil with only guts and heart, showing that you don't need powers to protect people from evil. That's him right there, and thank God that even with him being a literal God, he hasn't changed that much."

"Yes…he never once let the situation get him down, and he refused to back down from the fight. You have no idea how lucky you are to have him with you." She said to her, getting a perplexed expression on her face before she look at the Thunder God.

***Who ****are ****you ****Xander ****to ****create ****this ****sort ****of ****reaction?*** She found herself wondering as she found another facet of the Aesir.

The three finally stopped their roughhousing and got up.

"Sorry about that guys…" He said to the league "…been a while since I had a chance to pow wow with my girls."

"Your girls?" Flash asked with a smirk.

"Head in the game Flash. I call them that because their family and no one messes with my family or else they get a lightning bolt shoved up their ass and a hammer right in the face or any other part of the body best left alone." He spoke in such a way that the heroes wondered if he would indeed do just that, from what they had seen so far the man was very direct in his words and actions.

"Even me Boy toy?" Faith asked without any of her usual sass.

"Faith…when you became part of the group you became family, now I know we haven´t talked much since the funeral, but believe me I know what kind of life you had because I had something like that, not as worse in some ways but in others…" He spoke with honesty, the others wondering the true meaning behind those words and not liking the implications involved.

"Thanks X." She replied as she felt he truly meant those words to her and her alone.

"You're welcomed, and speaking of helping out Cordy I need a favor can you help Diana get some clothes, she came as his and since she is staying at my place she needs some stuff."

"You're staying with him?" She asked calmly though a part of her felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Yes, I was told that he would help me around man's world."

"Okay, well pony up dork."

"Fine…not like I wasn't prepared." He spoke as he seemingly pulled a wallet out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Giles asked in surprise.

"Divine magic." Was the simple reply, before he pulled out ten hundred dollar bills and handed it to her.

"Where did you get this!"

"Well…that's a story for later in the meeting."

"You know…" Buffy said as she and Willow, Faith and Dawn shared a look "…you did miss out on several Birthdays and Christmas."

"Please Buffy, I know that look…" He said to her as he handed over 2 grand.

"How much do keep in there?" Flash asked as the man seems to pull out three grand yet the wallet remained the same.

"Trade secret buddy."

"Well boy toy you could see this as a major investment." Faith said with a sassy smirk.

"Do tell?"

"I might model something for you…say some victoria secret." She replied earning an amused shake of the head from him will the League wondered if she was serious.

"FAITH!" Diana yelled at her charge who was laughing up a storm.

"Bad Faith trying to sway me with your feminine wiles."

"But it's fun!"

"Even as a God and I still don't get women."

"Brother I feel for you." Flash spoke up in a show of male solidarity.

With all that said and done the two groups set about discussing terms and conditions by which they could aid one another.

In another plane of existence, the Elder Goddess watched as the three groups spoke and planned, this pleased her as it would alter the fates of many lives that would have been scarred irrevocably by the actions of others.

***Times ****are ****changing****… ****and ****I ****can´t ****help ****but ****feel ****excited ****by ****what ****is ****to ****come.*** She thought as she prepared to make her appearance.

_Meanwhile in a dark realm…_

Ice and shadow pervaded the land of Jotunheim, home of the frost giants. After the fall of Asgard in which Loki perished at the hands of his brother civil war broke out as the line was broken with Ymir´s death as well as that of his usurper.

For many years the land was engulfed in war as many of the leaders of the various tribes strived to take the throne for themselves but in the end one rose to the challenge them all and took the vacant throne…

"Report…" A figure asked shadowed in darkness, from the tone and pitch the figure was female.

"The mystics confirm your words my Lady." A large blue skin figure spoke kneeling in the presence of the mystery woman.

"So…the Thunderer returns has he?"

"He does not match the description given to us but he does wield the hammer."

"…an heir perhaps?"

"We do not know my Lady; the survivors said nothing of an heir…however…" The minion paused.

"Speak, what do you know?"

"It is said…that during the initial start of the war, the Thunder God was said to have been wed to one of the captains of the guards. Said woman perished however there were those who said she seemed reluctant to fight."

"So we are dealing with the son of my accursed Uncle." The figure growled as she stood up and into the light revealing a woman with deep raven hair in a yellow and green armor and a horned helmet.

She waved her hands and a portal appeared showing images of Xander in action during the invasion.

"What do you command Lady Sylene?"

"Contact the Fire Demons and inform them that the time of our vengeance draws near, and give my brother my regards and not to act rashly, Lautur can be overzealous when prey is near." She spoke as she dismissed the images.

"As you command my Queen, it shall be done."

With that said the minion left to do as ordered, leaving the woman alone in the icy hall.

***The ****time ****of ****our ****reckoning ****draws ****near, ****we ****shall ****succeed ****this ****time ****and ****wipe****out ****all ****traces ****of ****the ****Aesir****…****Midgard ****will ****be ****ours!*** She thought as a vicious smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the horrors she would unleash on the Son of Thor.

To be continued…

A/N: Well folks once more here we are, you can tell I have not given up my story just had to shake some cobwebs loose, I thank all those who were patient enough to wait for me to release this chapter which I hope id to everyone's liking.

Now unlike some of my other stories this one, my Ghost rider and Belmont stories will not be placed on hold, however before I update my Belmont story I will be working on two new ones to get my creative juices going.

As a bit of an update I shall say that the green lantern arc is up and will feature the four terran lanterns and Xander's adventure in space for the first time, hope I make it worth your wild.

I am debating just how much comic lore should I introduce for example Power Girl should I stick to Galatea or go with the comic version? Doomsday should he be Superman clone or living engine of death and destruction? Will accept advice but NO ORDERS FROM ANYONE.

Now…on to the reviews.

Wanderer 3: Sorry but he doesn't do the whole Asgard deal, if he were raised that way yeah sure, but he was mortal for 16 years so sorry but no dice.

Danyael Prince: I totally agree with you man, why does everyone think BM/WW works, let's face it she was the most beautiful woman to show interest in him and he places the bloody damn mission first!

Rune Tobor: Thanks for the suggestions; I will see if I can work a little girl talk in the next chapter.

Raidentensho: You really helped me out man thanks.

WTF2002: Flash and Faith may work, but like I said no promises…I am a fan of the man in red since in the show no one thinks much of him except as a clown but frankly he was my favorite even before he died to save the world and came back.

Well that's all for now, hope I have satisfied your appetite and leave you wanting more.


	7. Chapter 7

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

Well it took me a while and a lot of explosives but I finally managed to overcome my writers block for this particular tale. Hope it is to your liking folks and a big thank you to Freedom Guard for his help.

Also as a side note the robots appearing are the ones from when Superman and Batman teamed up for the first time, felt nostalgic and brought them and the suit back.

Also not sure if i should do the intro from here on out, what are your opinions?

Chapter 7 part 1:

_Cue Justice League intro._

_As the sun rises over the horizon 8 figures can be seen walking forward in confident and powerful stride, the JUSTICE LEAGUE is seen in bold lettering._

_A figure shrouded in darkness hurling a bat shaped object at an unknown foe, a woman in patriotic colors deflecting bullets, a man surrounded by emerald green energy holding a lantern of the same color soon showing a glowing ring._

_A man in a red cape smashing his way through a wall and taking to the skies, a dragon like figure coiling and changing into a man with a cape and red eyes, a red and yellow man shaped blur racing into the unknown._

_A woman with wings soars through the sky, a man in Viking armor holding a hammer and sword in his hands while thunder and lightning can be seen all around him._

_All eight stood together watching over a cliff._

_End Intro._

_In the outskirts of Colombia…_

Thor was currently waiting at the designated meeting spot for the arrival of Ice and her partner, the League agreed that it was good idea to provide aid to other heroes around the world should they request it.

It would help them to both see potential candidates as well as show that they aren't limiting themselves to only dealing with Global level crisis. It was important as heroes that they also help the common people with problems that they faced to show that even though they dealt with Global threats more than most, they still held the common people's interests and well being to heart

As he waited he thought back to what else occurred during the meeting between his friends and the League. The meeting was filled with more than interesting moments, and also areas of discussion he wished had not happened. Still if there was one thing he accepted as universal, it was moments like those that made life less than boring.

_Flashback…_

After giving his girls some shopping money for what he would privately call "the shopping trip from Hell", he decided to share his newly acquired information regarding these followers he now unknowingly gained. The last thing he wanted was for the discovery to go the wrong way, though he had to admit that it was sorely tempting to leave it be. It just showed that he was still a regular man even if he was a God now.

"Guys? There's something you need to know right now before we plan what else the teams can do, it's pretty urgent we talk about this anyway to avoid anything being seen the wrong way."

"Oh? What is it Xander?" Giles asked as he wondered what else his former charge had to share with them.

Not that him revealing he was the son of Thor was not enough to surprise the veteran Watcher, but he had lived long enough to not be easily caught with his proverbial trousers down.

"Well…Diana do you remember I left to see the Norwegian ambassador before this meet and greet?"

The thunder God asked his fellow Leaguer while hoping to his now departed kin and his grandmother that this was not going to go sideways.

"Yes, did something occur?"

Diana asked as she was curious what the man wanted to speak of with the last of the known Aesir. She felt that it was pretty urgent and could very well have implications in the future

"You could say that…" Xander replied as he took a seat and motion for the others to do the same

"Turns out he is part of an order of people who have waited since the fall of the Aesir for my awakening or return if you want a less surprising way of stating things."

With the exception of Diana, who didn't think there was nothing wrong with him having followers, that comment caught them all off guard. It was hard enough to accept that their fellow Leaguer was the son of a God and had the Earth Goddess herself as grandmother. But hearing that there were people who were waiting for his return like he was a savior was coming pretty close to toping that.

"Come again?" Flash asked as he wondered if he misheard him.

"I have worshippers, divine groupies, modern day monks; whatever you want to call them I have them. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the whole idea of them actually even being real myself."

Xander reiterated for the crimson clad speedster.

"My word…"

Faith's watcher and mother figure let out as she brought her hand to her lips, Giles silently agreeing as he took off his glasses and started to clean them. He should have expected that since it was known that there would be people as steeped in magic and the divine as he and the Watchers were. Still, it was hard to imagine the whole thing with Xander at the helm even if he was now the known son of Thor.

***I wonder how he's handling it?***

"Are you certain that his claims weren't false?"

Batman asked with his ever present mask of seriousness. Already he was thinking of investigating this situation and adding it to the information he found on Xander before and after he left the Hellmouth.

He was treading on ground he would have normally considered superstition had it not been for his own encounters with the mystical and his recent meeting with Gaea, so he felt it paid to know things of a supernatural nature now.

"Pretty sure, he had this woman with him whose ancestor had contact with…well my people I guess you could say."

Xander spoke though not quite sure if he could really consider the Aesir as such, he was raised as a mortal after all. And the fact that all of them died in the event of Ragnarok meant he had no idea just what his divine kin were like.

Sure there were stories and legends, but if there was one thing he learned in his time dodging vampires and more before being who he was now, is that stories usually covered only ONE side of the whole picture. It paid dividends to look at the other side of the fence to avoid falling into a pit after all.

Superman could hear the hesitance in the way his teammate spoke; he understood where Xander was coming from as he often wondered the same as even though he was born Kryptonian he was raised human. It had been hard for him to get used to all his powers and had it not been for his adopted parents accepting him, powers and all, he would have gone nuts about now.

***I should have a talk with him about that.*** The Man of Steel said to himself.

"Did you confirm this?" The Dark Knight pressed on, still needing to make sure that the facts were all there. It was a habit that had saved his life and those he cared about more than once, so no way was he dropping it even if it made him look and sound like he doubted everything.

"Yeah…"

Xander replied as he knew why the man was pressing him for info, he wasn't considered the world's greatest detective for nothing. And considering the enemies he dealt with on a regular basis, it was a good habit that kept him alive and on his toes.

***Still that attitude of his could use some work, looks like I found a new pet project to work on. I KNOW this is not going to be too amusing for him, but no sense not taking a shot.***

"Do any of you know a woman called Ice?" He asked the veteran heroes, they however never met the woman. That was a fact that naturally was a surprise for him since he had thought they had at LEAST heard of her at some point in time since Ice was a heroine herself though not well recognized as they were. However someone did, though the person in question was the LAST one he had expected.

"I do."

Dawn spoke up from between Faith and Cordelia, surprising them all.

"You do?" Her Buffy sister spoke up, surprised that Dawn knew about it since she did not ever recall her sister cracking up to the news.

"Well her partner was once this Brazilian supermodel and former government spy turned superhero, I read about her in a magazine article and that's how I know about her. I don't always look at the magazines for fun or boredom after all."

The youngest Summers girl replied.

"Back up little D…" Faith spoke up "…you're telling me this chick went from runway model and spy to skull cracking cape?" she finished with some disbelief. The idea of a supermodel turning to the life of a spy, and then to a super hero sounded WAY too weird and that was a stretch considering the things she did herself. What ever convinced the lady in question to take that path must have been some thing serious in her mind.

"Well, her identity is public knowledge since a reporter recognized her face despite her…changes." Dawn continued.

"What kind of changes are we talking about here? And what's her name exactly?" Flash asked out loud, the idea of a supermodel turned heroine with possible powers was too good for him to resist.

Sure Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were drop dead gorgeous in their own right, but no sense for him to…limit his horizons when it came to seeing female heroes.

"Well she was in an accident that gave her these weird green fire powers and her name is Fire, which is straight to the point I guess. Anyway Ice has been often seen with her and they fight well as a team."

The young teen spoke up.

"So are they partners or…'partners' of that particular persuasion?"

Faith asked leaving no doubt what she meant the second time. And naturally that had gained a reaction from the others, two in particular.

"Faith!" Diana and Buffy yelled in shock as they were not too keen on what Faith was stating.

"What? It was an honest question since I HAVE heard of it and it's not too hard to see as being possible." She replied shamelessly.

"True enough." Flash quipped earning a pair of scowls from the two women, enough to convince him to NOT finish the idea in his mind.

"_…well it was._" He mumbled.

"So this woman, this Ice is a member of this cult?" Stewart asked trying to change topics. Cult was not the right kind of word to use, but he felt that it would work for now.

"I don't believe that is an appropriate term to describe them sir. In fact that would be downright insulting had they heard it." Giles rebuked before he continued when a questioning look was directed at him by said hero.

"If anything they could be considered like any other religious organization we know of today, though in this case the object of their worship CAN interact with them freely unlike other deities of the forgotten faiths. And believe you me; after all I have seen as a Watcher in my days, you can bet that there is more than meets the eye when one speaks of legends and myths as well as those who believe in them."

"He's got a point there John, I mean remember when his grandmother came onto the station and proved who she was? I nearly had a heart attack when told us about the Boss demons. No way in my mind were those things some figment of anyone's twisted imagination."

Flash spoke.

"Grandmother? I thought you were the last of the Aesir Xander?"

Jenny questioned her former student; though someone answered before him and he could tell that it was actually better she did the talking.

"He is Janna Kalderash." A woman spoke behind the Sunnydale and L.A groups causing them to turn with a start.

Standing before them was none other than Gaea, Xander immediately went to her.

"Hey Grandma." He spoke as he greeted his family.

She of course returned his greeting with a hug, she enjoyed these brief moments since the death of her son left her feeling so alone for so long. Immortality was not all it was cracked up to be, especially when you were alone for so long many of her surviving brethren were either driven mad or apathetic by their solitude.

It was only because of her memories of life's beauties and seeing that not all good had died from the world that kept her from losing her own marbles, as some humans would say it. It was lovely to have her grandson by her side and carrying on the fight, but she wished for him to be happy more than anything.

***Now if I can get some grandchildren to spoil...Hmm, Cordelia and Diana seem to have nice child bearing hips.***

She thought with a gleam in her eye the occupants did not notice. Better that they did not at the moment; she would enjoy the looks her grandson would give if he knew where her thoughts were going. That did not mean however that she could not entertain thoughts on the outcome.

Diana would have been quite surprised by the idea of Gaea actually wanting her to have children with her own grandson and no doubt would be both honored and yet very uncertain with the idea of bearing the children of a God with the blessing of an Elder Goddess her people revered greatly, who knew how her people would take that as well.

But if it did happen one would think of it as a mutually beneficial situation since unlike her mother's former lover Hades, Xander was a better being due to his love for humanity and his compassion due to his time as one of them.

Given time Gaea felt that there would indeed be a strong bond between the Amazon princess and her grandson, and it too could help mend fences for the Amazons and the outside world.

Cordelia herself would no doubt be caught off guard, but she knew of the bond between her and Xander, and even after his gaining of his powers, Cordelia still saw him as Xander, not as Thor's son.

That kind of bond is hard to find or forge and since they were close, it would be better in some aspects than others would think. Cordelia kept Xander grounded alongside Buffy, Willow, and the others and she reminded Xander of why he became a part of the Slayer's group in the first place.

Cordy's faith in him was strong due to their times together and his trust in her was just as much, and that could make a relationship between them all the more precious.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked not in accusation but in wonder as she found the woman's presence quite soothing, Faith didn't say anything but she also felt the same and coming from her with the kind of life she led, THAT was a major surprise.

"Well Miss Summers perhaps this clue will help…" She spoke with a mysterious smile as she released a bit of her power and aura.

*GASP!*

Willow, Tara and Jenny cried out before they collapsed onto the floor, but it was hardly out of fear or pain. It was a feeling of warmth, gentle power, and more.

They weren't the only ones to feel a reaction from Gaea revealing some of her might and aura though.

Giles and Diana were frozen on the spot as the Earth Goddess let her presence fill the room, never before did they feel such peace. Giles appreciated this and knew on the spot that she was a being of great power and strength, not one to be ignored or disrespected. Diana herself enjoyed the feeling of peace as it was a beautiful feeling that reminded her of home and her family.

Dawn, the physical embodiment of the Key, was caught in a moment of pure bliss as the Gaea's aura washed over her.

Doyle, Fred, Gunn couldn't help but smile for no reason.

Buffy, Faith and Angel's reaction was the most interesting.

The Slayers looked completely at peace as the essence that resided within them and gave them the impulse to hunt and destroy was silenced in the presence of the Elder Goddess. That kind of peace was something that had nearly been lost to them and they were going to relish it for a very long time

Angel however looked like he was having a seizure, his human soul was rejoicing for being allowed to feel a touch of divinity while the demon was in absolute agony and literally clawing at him to get away from the aura the filled it with unimaginable fear. And considering Angelus' less than kind nature and savage love for death and suffering, it was shocking to those who knew of the dark version of Angel.

"Is he all right?" Hawkgirl spoke up with worry as Angel looked like he was being torn apart.

Gaia walked away from Xander and approached the convulsing vampire. She gently laid a hand on his forehead.

*Gasp!* "Wha… What did you do?" Angel let out as he felt the demonic presence silenced, not dead but definitely silenced and that NEVER happened before, and certainly not like this.

"I have blocked the demon Liam…" she spoke using his birth name "…your soul and the demon were in conflict while in my presence, I apologize for that since I should have recalled that demons feared my kind greatly, even more than the Slayers themselves. You will feel no pain now while I am here Liam, I assure you of that."

She spoke tenderly before reigning in her power and turning to face the others.

"I am Gaea."

"The Earth Goddess!" Willow and Tara all but shouted as she and her friend scrambled to get up.

"Easy miss."

Superman spoke as he help her up followed by Tara, Giles went to his wife and held her as she regained her composure at the reaction of meeting a Goddess who her kindred had a deep kinship to.

"Indeed my daughters, it warms my heart to meet you both and know that you still walk this world."

"Daughters?" J'onn asked as he was not familiar with the mechanics of magic users since magic was not something he dealt with frequently.

"What I mean by that J'onn is that as Wiccans they tap into the magic of the earth, of my realm. Hence they are called children of nature by some. And through this bond are my kindred despite being mortal beings."

"So you are Xander's Grandmother?" Giles asked in wonder as he too knew of Gaea, any self respecting Watcher did but to meet her face to face and feel her power, THAT was a privilege no one could ever hope to have again. And by God (or Goddess in this case) he was going to make the most of it.

"Yes, Thor was my son…" she spoke as a sad smile came to her face and she held her stomach

"…I bore him into the world, I watched from a far as struggled and triumphed through many hardships. And his final moments were the best and worst moments of my immortal life."

She spoke with both pride and sadness before looking at her grandson.

"Alexander shares much in common with him, I'm sure that both of his parent's would be proud of him." Again pride and love were in her voice as she speaks.

"Yeah well right now I need to think about how to deal with these people who have waited for me."

He spoke as he took a seat and rested his face in his hands.

"Xander? You okay?" Willow asked as she sat next to her old friend.

"It's just…I was a bit overwhelmed when I became a God, I worked through that without getting a big head but now there's this Order of the Fallen Hammer. What exactly am I supposed to do here guys? I understand that to them I am their God and all but…"

"Xander, what is it they want exactly?"

Jenny asked as she kneeled in front of him and looked at his face, she may not have been his teacher in a while but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to counsel him.

"That's the thing, they want what I want but I…" The young Thunder God paused as he tried to say something to convey his doubts.

"And what do you want Alexander?" his grandmother asks knowing already what he desired.

"I just want to protect people, make sure they never have to lose someone to vampires, demons or humans with a superiority complex. Anyone and anything that sees life as mere playthings for their amusement are the ones I want to protect the people from."

"Listen you big goof you've been doing a great job at that, you helped save the world! Not Buffy, or Faith or Angel but you…" She spoke before waving towards the League "…and they stopped an alien invasion. I'd say you are doing just fine so who cares you have weird groupies who kiss the ground you walk on."

Wonder Woman decided to pick off where his Ex left off.

"Xander I know that as a God many of your followers will have certain expectations of you, I and my fellow Amazons do them same with our Goddesses, however sometimes on rare occasions we see they are vastly different to what we wish them to be."

Diana spoke as she took his hand into hers making him look into her eyes that showed him the confidence she had in him.

"However I believe you shall set a fine example to them, your tales regarding the people who you punished showed that you held back the urge to enact your own brand of justice and let the law of the land take precedence. Teach your followers to do the same and have the same temperance, I assure you that you shall do all right." She finished with a smile.

"That is all anyone of us can do Xander…" Superman spoke up "…we try to set an example and show the people that there is a better way, we don't do it for fame or fortune but because it is the right thing to do."

"So cheer up dude!" Flash said before leaned in a bit "You don't want to end up like the brood brothers over there right?" as he sent a look at Batman and Angel.

"Oh dear God no!" Xander said with a fake shiver earning a glare from the two. And naturally the two directed their looks at Flash who only smiled. But he knew that he had stirred the hornets nest with that comment.

"Thanks guys, I needed the talk." The Aesir spoke with gratitude as he gave the ladies hands by his side a gentle squeeze in thanks for their words.

"Hey that's what teammates do; we look out for each other." The crimson speedster spoke with a reassuring smile.

_End Flashback…_

Afterwards Gaea proceeded to give them all the same cleansing that she did with the League. Angel was a bit worried he may get dusted by the cleansing but it was hardly a difficult task for the Elder Goddess to cleanse his human body while not destroying the demon.

She could have turned him fully human but said that he wasn't ready yet, his time to be fully human would come and he would earn it with his own hands, He didn't bother to insist since if an Elder God said you weren't ready they meant it. And the fact that she said that he would earn it was enough for him.

She then proceeded to conjure some papers from seemingly nowhere and handed them to the Amazon princess. A cover story for her she said in case should someone other than the League, the Scooby's or L.A group asks about her.

She was unofficially Diana Prince, orphaned at birth and living in New York. She would leave the rest of her education of 'Man's world' in the capable hands of Xander and his friends, saying she had the utmost confidence in them before departing for parts unknown.

Xander had his girls and the L.A crew transported back to their base while he took the former Watchers and Gypsy home to look after the Hellmouth while Buffy and the girls helped Diana out and have some fun.

His musing were cut off as he spotted Ice riding an ice slide towards him, next to him was a woman wrapped in Green flames.

***Must be her partner, well time to get this show on the road.*** He thought as he moved to meet them.

Both women soon landed in front of him and he soon watched as Fire powered down…

***Whoa! Talk about a looker…*** Xander thought as he looked at the woman.

She was definitely in a league of her own as far as looks and figure go as her skin was lightly tanned while her work as both a government agent and superhero and giving her a lithe and toned figure. She wore tight pants, boots, gloves, a headband and a halter top all the same shade of emerald green, even her lipstick and eye color was the same shade.

***I wonder if her hair and eyes are the result of her accident?***

"L…T-Thor? Are you all right?" Ice asked a bit reluctantly as she was not accustomed to talking to him without using his title or his birth name. She had been raised to show utmost respect and etiquette before those who her people worshipped, especially the Aesir so it was hard to try and see him as a normal being.

"Yes, sorry about that my mind was off somewhere else." Thor spoke as he removed his helmet and offered his hand to the green haired woman.

"Thor at your service ma'am." He said with a smile.

Now it was Fire's turn to look him over, and frankly she liked what she saw. A LOT…

***Hmm, no wonder Ice was blushing so hard when I asked how this man looked.***

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you…" Beatriz replied, her voice carrying a noticeable Portuguese accent her country spoke, she took his hand taking notice of the muscles on his arms "…Ice has spoken very little of you, though I can't blame her if she wants to keep you for herself now that I've seen you for myself."

She finished with a smirk, she KNEW she was ruffling her long time friend's nerves, but that was not so bad and she had good reason to tease Ice.

"Fire please behave!" Ice shouted as her face made a pretty good impression of a tomato, she wasn't the only one since Xander sported a bit of a blush himself.

"Well…ahem…why don't we do what we set out to do eh?"

"Of course Thor, I would like to first say that on behalf of my government thank you for your help in stopping these criminals from continuing to transport their poisons into my country."

She spoke with as much gratitude as possible.

"Well in the end it'll help everyone if we can stop them here and now. We may not get them all but it sends a message when we capes get involved in this particular war." Thor replied as he placed his helmet back on.

"Yes it does, especially with your Justice League involved." Fire complimented with a smile.

"Not just my League, it is a team after all." he retorted kindly.

"Speaking of that, myself and Ice were wondering if there any openings to fill?" The Brazilian woman asked in genuine curiosity.

"Fire it is rude to ask him that so suddenly like that." The ice wielding woman reproached.

"No its okay Ice." Xender spoke up making the woman silence herself immediately; Xander frowned at that since he wasn't ordering her or anything of the sort. He was not going to let people act like that around, sure some guys might get a kick out of it, but HE was not them.

***That's it! I've put off this talk long enough; I'll talk to her first and then see this Order. I may be their God but I am not going to lord over them like some tyrant. That's the kind of people I want to put a stop too in the first place!***

The young Aesir thought determinately to show her and the others their voices held value to him.

"Right now we aren't thinking of expanding the ranks just yet Miss, but that is the goal eventually once the world feels safe with our presence. Once we have iron out all the details you two will have my full endorsement to join the Justice League."

"Thank you Thor, when the time comes I hope we will show you we are more than worthy of your praise." Fire replied.

Both she and Tora gave smiles that showed they appreciated his words to them; he in turn gave a smile of his own.

"Well ladies…" he spoke with a feral smile as he smacked his fist into his open palm "…let's crack some drug lord skulls in."

Both women nodded and soon the three went over the plan.

_Meanwhile in Sunnydale…_

Wonder Woman currently in her disguise of Diana Prince was walking along side Willow, Buffy, Dawn and Tara. She wore sky blue sundress Cordelia insisted she buy that made everyone stop and look at her, though she paid them no mind and focused on her conversation with the girls.

Despite the pervading feel of the Hellmouth's dark energies flowing through the air, she found herself enjoying the company of the girls.

"So Diana, how have you been dealing with our world so far?" Buffy asked as they all stopped in a small Café.

"It has been…interesting so far, New York has such a varied culture that sometimes it feels slightly overwhelming." The Amazon Princess replied as one of the servers approached.

"Good afternoon, my name is Janice and I shall be your waitress today. Is there anything you'd like to start with?" The woman spoke as she handed some menus.

"Herbal Tea for me please." Willow requested.

"Same for me." Tara spoke up.

"Lemonade with ice please." Buffy asked while perusing the Menu.

"I as well would like lemonade." Diana spoke followed by Dawn.

"Me too."

"All right be right back with your drinks." With that said the waitress walked away from the group.

"So Diana…" Willow spoke up as she wanted to ask something about her living arrangements "How is life with Xander?"

"It is odd yet interesting." Wonder Woman replied honestly.

"Well anything involving him usually is but how so in your point of view?" The redhead continued while the others listened in.

"In the time I have spent with him he has shown me a great many things of the city we guard." She spoke as she told the women of the tour he gave her and her feelings on the sights.

_Flashback…_

After returning from her trip carrying a full ensemble of clothing as well as others necessities and making sure she was well rested. The Thunder God took her out to see the city since it was his day off from work. She wore a pair of black Jeans and a red blouse.

Diana was caught off guard by the sight of so many people; they easily surpassed the number of Amazons who lived on Paradise Island. Xander decided to first introduce her to his friends at the Diner he frequented.

Along the way she got many looks from the passerby's, men and some women also. Although she was quite comfortable with the looks the women gave her she had no problems with the women given her heritage.

Xander paid it no mind, although he had to resist the urge to ask what women who could put any supermodel out of work did in their spare time. He may be a God but he wasn't about to press his luck with a woman who could give Superman a run for his money in the power scale.

Plus there was the fact that he respected Diana and his time with his friends before being a God told him that asking such questions was NOT healthy in the least.

"Doris? Ralph? You here?" He asked as he stepped inside the place with Diana in tow.

"Over here son!" Doris spoke as she wiped down the counter top.

"Morning beautiful." Xander spoke as he gave her a hug which she returned.

"Morning…" Doris spoke warmly as he released her before getting a look at Diana "Well who do we have here?"

"Hello I am Diana Prince." The Amazonian princess said with a smile as she held out her hand in greeting.

"Well I'll be it's about damn you got yourself a girl…hmm and quite a dish she is as well." The elderly woman spoke with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Doris! It isn't like that!" A thoroughly embarrassed Xander nearly shouted. Diana was simply confused by her comment as she was not familiar with such things JUST yet.

"What does she mean by getting a girl?" The Princess asked out loud,

"Uh…she thinks we are an item." Xander replied though from the look on her face she still didn't understand.

"That you and me are in a relationship, you know the more than simply friends or coworker kind of relationship." He clarified while Doris looked confused why he was explaining that to the woman.

"Oh…Oh! No madam he and I are simply friends." Diana exclaimed as she finally understood, though to her credit she held down the need to blush. The last thing she needed was to lose her composure like this in front of Xander, though there WAS a tiny voice going on in her head about that.

"Is she all right?" The co-owner of Ralph's asked.

"She's a friend from Greece and didn't get out much so…" Xander left the comment there.

"Oh I see…" Doris replied as it dawned on her that perhaps she had a bit too far, she turned to Diana

"…sorry about that dear, this boy is like a son to me and Ralph and we worry about him a lot. So you can forgive the reaction to seeing him with you since he usually comes here alone."

She finished.

"Oh there is no need to apologize madam; I was simply caught off guard." Diana said with a disarming smile.

***She is simply gorgeous! I think this two would make a lovely couple.*** the elderly woman thought.

"Say, where is that old coot at?" Xander spoke with mirth as he got a chuckle out of Doris.

"Don't let him hear you say that, last time he tried to arm wrestle you and got a hernia for his trouble."

"Hey! I let him win if you remember." He rebuked.

"Yes and then you had to work his shift because he wouldn't stop whining about his back, ha ha ha."

"Well that's what I get for sparing the ol' boys pride." Xander said with humor.

"Well, right now he is out getting some supplies the delivery guy forgot. In the meantime sit down and you two can tell all about how you met." Doris spoke as she grabbed two cups and filled them up with coffee.

Afterwards Ralph returned and though he also decided that Xander needed a good ribbing for being in the company of Diana, they left the diner in good spirits.

Diana was taken a bit off guard with the way the two married couple interacted with one another, she could see that there was a deep rooted sense of love and trust in them. She wondered if all men and women in a relationship with one another shared this kind of bond. Such a thing would have been hard to imagine back home considering her people's history with men, especially her mother's.

Xander simply explained that only the real good ones had that, his experiences with his step parents serving as an example of the bad kind.

From there Xander took her to the many sights New York had to offer, from Central Park to the Statue of Liberty. He made sure to try to have got her immersed into the city that had such diversity in ethnicity and culture.

Of course they occasionally had to step in when a crime took place, this earned the awe of the people as they watched them at work.

Once night came Xander took her own patrol to make sure she understood that there threats of the supernatural variety she had to watch out for, thankfully most demons had wised up once the Amazon decided to stay in the Big Apple and left for less protected hunting grounds.

The last thing they wanted was to have the last of the Aesir and one of the Amazons come after them. No matter HOW delicious the princess of Themyscira looked.

The last of the Aesir made sure to point out the peaceful breeds of demon he left in peace so as to not let misunderstandings occur should they be on separate patrols. It would not due to alienate themselves from potential informants as on occasion they served to give Xander info on possible threats. Demons did not always come as enemies and as such, having allies among them was a serious bonus.

_End Flashback…_

"All in all it was very interesting experience; I can see why Gaea told me that he would be a good guide for me." Diana concluded before taking a zip of her drink.

"Ugh! It figures he gets to see all those cool sights and I'm stuck here wondering who else is stupid enough to open the gates of Hell." Buffy muttered while crossing her arms and pouted.

"I do feel a bit jealous. I always wanted to go and see what that place is like." Willow added wistfully.

"Well nothing is stopping you Willow, so why don't you and Tara go there?" Buffy asked while Dawn nodded.

"Oh I could never do that! I mean the whole road trip idea was Xander's and Jessie's plan, me I…I just couldn't."

"Well maybe we should ask Xander to give you two a lift? I'm sure he wouldn't mind in the least." The younger of the two Summer's women asked as she saw no harm in asking.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, by the way where is he right now?" The redheaded Wiccan asked.

"He is on a mission in Colombia as a favor to the Government as they have been having trouble containing the drug trafficking in the area. I believe this Ice and her partner are with him as back up." Diana replied.

"Wow, he sure has moved up in the world..." Buffy lets out in surprise "…I hope he does okay."

"Well I doubt they have anything that can hurt a God so I'm sure everything will go well." Dawn replied before the waitress came back for their orders and they resumed their chat.

"I just hope he doesn't get in over his head." Willow spoke up before Tara laid a comforting hand on her own.

However fate had other ideas…

_Ajuris 5…_

On this distant planet many alien races can be seen arguing and shouting with one another.

"Order! Order! We will have Order!" one shouts at the crowds who continue to bicker.

"SILENCE!" a booming voice yells from the giant oval screen quieting the masses.

"THIS HIGH TRIBUNAL IS NOW CONVENED." A machine like face appears soon joined by to others.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE SO MANY PUT ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES AND COME TOGETHER IN PURSUIT OF A SINGLE GOAL" The center face speaks, followed by a female voice on its left.

"BUT NEVER BEFORE HAS THERE BEEN A CRIME SO HEINOUS, SO VAST THAT IT HAD THE POWER TO UNITE US ALL GRIEF AND REVULSION." Her voice carrying a somber tone.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO SEEK JUSTICE." The one on the right adds as an alien with formal clothing approaches the jurors.

"WHERE IS THE ACCUSED?" Left questioned.

"Unfortunately he is still at large." The "prosecutor" motions to an empty elevated circle.

The three look at one another before the left one speaks.

"MANHUNTER´S STEP FORWARD!" He commands.

8 robots, appearing to be 7 and a half feet tall, in red and blue, activate their batons and march forward, their heavy footsteps echoing in the expansive coliseum.

"THIS IS NO ORDINARY CRIMINAL, FINDING HIM AND BRINGING HIM BACK WILL MOST CERTAINLY INVOLVE GREAT PERIL, ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THAT?"

"**_No man escapes the Manhunters_.**" The leading robot speaks, its face blue with what would be considered a scar on his face under his right red eye, a trait found in the others as well.

"**_No man escapes the Manhunters!_**" The others repeat with determination.

"**_Show us an image of the accused._**" The lead one says.

"He is a native of the planet Earth…" He activates a projector showing an image of John Stewart "The Green Lantern, known as John Stewart."

_Detroit, Michigan…_

The now unknowingly hunted Green Lantern walks through his old neighborhood, dressed in a black shoes, gray dress pants, light yellow sweater and a black trench coat, sunglasses hide the emerald glow his power ring grants him, he passes by an old diner, the patrons attention on a basketball game with the local team scoring and exciting them.

"**Heh, that used to be me playing for them, and then watching, cheering for them.**" He thinks to himself.

He continues his stroll until he reaches the local market, one look through the mirror and he sees the man getting robbed, no gun in sight but by the look on the owners face there is one.

"**Damn punks**" he thinks in anger, yet already waiting for the opportunity to step in.

It comes when the would be robber runs out and gets into his escape vehicle, Stewart calmly walks into the middle of the street and extends is right hand, the one with his ring on, the energy shoots out and grabs hold of the wheels, inside the robber pushes the metal hard enough to put his foot through it.

Before he can do anything further the car is lifted up and slammed downed hard repeatedly, the thief stumbles out clearly disoriented, and things got worse for him when he is encompassed in green energy field.

The shop keep runs out to see what the commotion is about and soon is showered in his hard earned money as the thug is being shook down then unceremoniously dropped onto the concrete.

The Green Lantern continues on, ignoring the owner until reaching a familiar basketball court he catches a ball heading for the street.

"Yo! A little help! Over Here." a boy standing from the free throw line says.

Stewart tries to score a shot from the entrance…and fall a little short, much to the boy´s annoyance.

"**Must be losing my touch, all the time in the Corps made me get real rusty.**" He thinks.

"Time was, you could´ve made that shot with your eyes closed." A man´s voice calls out to him, a very familiar voice; he turns to look and smiles with warmth.

"Mr. McGee?" He asks happily surprised by the encounter.

"You´re not in my history class anymore John, call me Harold." He says as he shakes his old student´s hand.

"Guess my games a little rusty." He replies.

"Well I guess Chris can give you some pointers, he´s my grandson." The kindly old man states proudly as his nephew join them.

"Grandson?" he asks in surprise.

"You´ve been away a long time John." He says as he leads the two away.

"Maybe too long." Stewart says out loud as he thought about all he had done.

_Back at the watch tower…_

Flash was snacking on some popcorn while Hawkgirl was overlooking some last minute adjustment to the power relays.

"Back on Thanagar, you were a cop huh?" Flash asks in a seemingly interested tone.

"Detective is a bit more accurate." Came her neutral reply.

"What´s it like there?" he continues.

"Same as anywhere I suppose." She replies as she closes the hatch before continuing "There are criminals and we catch them." She finishes by looking at him.

***Where is he going with this?*** she thinks.

"So what do you do when you are not catching criminals? When you aren´t at work?" he asks, pretty much making his intentions known.

"**Oh please tell me he isn´t…**" she thinks while she verbally responds "What about it?"

"Well…is there a…Hawkboy somewhere?" He asks with a slight eyebrow raise.

She would have answered Hawkman, but at that point J´onn walked in and she took that as her cue as she gave a tight smile.

"I´ll be doing maintenance." She spoke calmly as she walks away.

Flash soon joined them while watching her walk away. The crimson clad speedster turned towards their resident Martian with a cheeky smile.

"What? Don´t you ever get lonely?" Flash unknowingly asks.

"More than you can imagine." He replies in an even tone, a hint of sadness there.

***Way to go Wally, real smooth.*** He reproaches himself for his remark as he remembers who he's talking to.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to…" His apology cut off by the alarm as the external sensor picked something up.

"It´s an incursion!" J´onn says as he moves towards the windows, soon joined by Flash.

Soon they could see robotic beings head for the Earth.

"More like an invasion to me!" Flash yells.

"I´ll notify the others you collect Hawkgirl." J´onn says evenly as turns to do just that while Flash nods before he races off to tell Hawkgirl.

_Back in the Watchtower´s hanger bay…_

All three heroes were on board prepping for takeoff.

"Just us?" Flash asks as he straps himself in.

"Superman is dealing with an Earthquake, and Batman is busy in Gotham." J´onn replies as he starts up the engines.

"Typical." Hawkgirl says clearly not surprised by the Dark Knight's actions.

"What about Thor and Wonder Woman?" Wally asked J'onn.

"He's in Colombia with Fire and Ice dealing with a cartel and she is in Sunnydale, however I will notify them of the situation." He spoke as his eyes glowed as a sign of his powers being in use.

*Diana…Xander…can you hear me?*

_In Sunnydale, Summer's residence…_

Diana and the girls were chatting about some of the things they dealt with in Sunnydale when J'onn's telepathic message came to her.

*Diana…Xander…can you hear me?*

"J'onn? What is it?" She spoke out aloud garnering the attention of the other women.

*I read you J'onn.* Came Xander's reply through the link.

*We have a situation, three beings of alien origin have entered Earth's atmosphere, their direction and speed appears to be the Eastern seaboard of the United States, specifically Detroit, Michigan. They will make land fall in ten minutes.*

"I shall head there immediately." She said firmly before she stood up.

*Love to be there but we have a situation here, the cartel was more heavily defended than anticipated…* His "voice" was cut off for a moment before it returned with clear anxiety *…oh shit! J'onn I can't talk right now! I'll try to end this quick but I have to go!*

"Xander! What's wrong!" The Amazon asked with alarm, this was soon shared with the other girls.

*The bastards have brought VERY big guns to the party, cut me off J'onn I need full attention here.*

*Understood Xander, good luck.*

*You too! We'll try to finish up soon!* with those last words the link was cut off between the Leaguers and the Aesir.

"Are they all right J'onn?"

*He is agitated but confident that he will pull through, we must worry about the immediate threat first.*

"Understood, I'm on my way." Diana replied before turning to look at the worried girls. "I must go now; we have a possible incursion in our mists." She spoke as she headed outside.

"What about Xander? Is he okay?" Dawn asked as she and the others followed.

"They have run into heavy resistance but he feels confident he can take care of it, though not soon enough to join us." She replied as they reached the yard "…Willow, Tara are there any people nearby?" She asked as she needed to make sure no one saw her leaving the girls home and make a connection between her heroic persona and their civilian lives.

"You're in the clear, we sense no one near but just in case…" Willow said as she held Tara's hands and both chanted a glamour spell around the area "…okay now no one will notice anything strange."

Diana nodded in thanks before she stepped back a few feet and began to spin in place…in a brilliant flash now stood Wonder Woman in uniform.

"Okay now that was cool!" Dawn commented getting a smile form the Amazon and a nod from the Diana ascended into the air.

"Be careful." Buffy spoke up to the floating woman, who nodded in return before she took to the skies at high speed.

_Meanwhile with Xander…_

"I hate robots!" He shouted as he destroyed another machine under his hammer.

*BOOM!*

*When I get my hands on whoever built these damn things heads will roll! Giving these things to thugs like them is really asking for a beating!* the Aesir thought as another battle suit took aim at him, as he readied himself to engage it he thought back to how they got to this situation before he received J'onn message.

_Flashback…_

The trio of hero's had followed the trail of a hidden road they found thanks to Intel provided by the combined efforts of the American and Brazilian government. The reason for the Americans getting involved was because of recent increase in activity by the local guerillas as well as an upsurge in drug flew, or in the case of Ice slide, through the jungle with their senses on high alert for sentries or traps.

Xander's connection with nature helped them avoid several hidden alarms and traps though they were forced onto the ground when they heard a lot of activity nearby. They approached using the trees and bushes as cover as the moved about the area, careful in alerting their targets.

"Fire, any idea what we are dealing with here?" Thor asked as they moved yet mindful of where he stepped.

"The cartel's employ little security as very few venture into the jungle however be careful around the area as they often use civilians as labor, wiling or not." The green haired woman replied with seriousness lacing her voice.

"Why would anyone willingly work out here?" Her partner asked in honest curiosity.

"Money to support themselves and their family or people with nowhere else to go, remember there is many impoverish areas in the cities where people fight to survive. Anything to get money to do anything is more than enough to convince people to risk everything…even if they know that it might include their lives." Beatriz spoke sadly in regards to the state of affairs here; she hoped to one day end it so that the cartels would no longer use people like they were merely animals.

And here was a chance to do just that and she was not going to waste it.

"All right let's not dwell on that and try to keep our fo cus on the criminals here, as well as try to keep the civilian out of harm's way." Thor spoke in hopes of moving away from the sad topic as well as keeping the women focused. They gave a nod in return and resumed their trek through the jungle.

Soon they heard the sound of engines and saw several military cargo trucks move towards the encampment.

"Okay, looks like we're headed in the right direction." He commented as they moved towards the same direction, Xander spared a look to his companions before he caught sight of something near Fire.

"Fire! Stop!"Both women seized to move with start at the God's yell, he kept looking down as he approached her making them both look as well.

*GASP!* they both let out as they saw that how close she was to a thin wire that lead directly to a hidden land mine. One more step and Fire would have been either heavily injured…or worse.

"Ice…check your surroundings, do you see anything remotely odd? Anything that could be taken as a sign or marker?" Xander spoke as he looked down as he approached the woman.

*Stupid! I should have kept a better eye around us!*

"I see an X on the tree to our left; it does not appear to be natural." Ice spoke with a nervous tone as she worried for her friend."All right…Fire back away, slowly and gently." He spoke calmly as he kept an eye out on the wire and the explosive. Fire gave him a shaky nod before doing so with the utmost care.

Once she was clear she released the breath she was holding in and gave thanks to whoever was listening that she did not end up as a crimson stain on the jungle floor.

"Okay, now we know to look before we leap so eyes open for any X's we see." Xander said to the two as he kneeled next to the mine and cut the wire while making sure the pin remained in women silently agree before pressing on, though not before Beatriz spoke to the young Aesir.

"Thank you for that, I owe you my life." She said with a warm smile.

"Anything for a pretty lady." He said with a lopsided smile and a wink before moving on.

That was more than enough to get Fire interested and make her smile at how the guy some detours they finally arrived near the base camp, from the look of things it was a fairly large operation. There were some make shift tents both for civilian and vehicle use, though he did find it odd there would be so many for vehicles.

*They must double up as make shift barracks or where the worker's sleep.*

"Okay, we need a plan if we want to get these guys and avoid casualties…" Xander spoke as they formed a loose huddle "…here's what I'm thinking, I go in first and draw their fire since they have nothing that can hurt me, while I'm doing that you Ice make sure to keep the noncombatants to safety."

"How do you wish her to do that?" Fire asked.

"Form a barrier of ice around them make sure to make it last long enough for them to make it to safety, try to curve it towards the road to avoid making them go into the jungle and into any traps set up there."

"I shall do my best Lord Thor." The ice wielder replied with seriousness before she blushed at her slip up. Fire gave her a questioning stare as she mouthed "Lord?"

*We really have to talk about this whole lord deal. I really don't like to be called that ALL the time and it makes me feel uncomfortable.* Were his thoughts before placing a hand on her shoulder

"I know you will Ice, I trust you." He finished off with a reassuring smile towards her before turning towards Fire.

"After I get their attention and Ice has handled the civilians you come in and give me aerial support, keep them unbalanced and unfocused but be careful I'm the only one here bullet proof I don't want either of you getting hurt okay?"

"I'll be fine; this is not my first time dealing with these types of situations. It will be as you Americans say a cake walk." The former model spoke with utmost confidence…though that soon changes to confusion when the Thor grimaced heavily.

"Well now we're jinxed for sure."

"What?"

"Nothing, just…keep on your toes. Never think anything is easy even if it looks like it will be." Xander spoke with caution as he started looking at his surrounding more carefully.

Fire and Ice simply looked at one another with confusion before they decided to get into place and later question the sudden change in attitude.

Xander for his part was now on the lookout for when Murphy's Law decide to humble them thanks to the Brazilian hero's words.

_End flashback…_

As expected his prediction soon came true later on as the battle began, true enough when he had arrived onto the scene the militant faction and criminal element refused his offers of surrender and opened having high grade military weapons the bullets really did nothing but annoy him, but he allowed them their fun since Ice was following through on her end, it helped that the workers were aware of the danger and believe in safety in numbers.

Carefully the ice wielder created a barrier around them to protect them from stray bullets as well as lead them to the makeshift soon came in with enthusiasm as she bombarded them form on high with green fireballs. Once they started taking shots at her Xander had gone on the offensive and began to strike back to ensure their safety.

By the time Ice had finished her part in the plan things were looking up for the hero's…at that point their luck changed and not for the better.

First with the telepathic message from his fellow League member and then when some new players got in on the actionFive of the guerillas broke away from the group who covered their rear as they ran towards the large vehicle tents, he assumed that they were about to pull out some Jeep with a heavy machine gun…the reality was so much worse as a loud whine of heavy machinery powering up erupted followed by the movement of several smaller machines as well.

From one of the tents ten spiderlike machines came out, he did not know much about technology but he was pretty sure those things were way above the pay grade of these people. With six legs, a swiveling head with a crimson lens on the left and machine guns on the side he was sure they were going to be a problem. The situation grew worse when heavy footfalls were heard and out came four exosuits he DID recognize. It was the supposedly abandoned Lexo Skel Suit, the same one Superman faced when he first came onto the scene.

*Great, just…great, we got robot spiders and guys in ten ton suits well now my day is complete.* He thought dismally at the time just before the men in the giant suits engaged them.

Now in the present he was demolishing the smaller robots while the walking battle tanks went after the female hero's, Ice was firing off icicles at the suits but so far they were doing no damage, Fire was no better as she had to dodge missiles, bullets and laser from the mechanical was sadly being detained by the smaller robots as well as the remaining rebels; the lasers were particularly annoying to him.

"Well fuck this shit!" the Thunder God yelled as he summoned lighting to energize his hammer before he slammed it down onto the earthen floor with a thunderous boom.

*KRAKOOM!*

The earth itself rose like a mighty tidal wave towards the machines and men, the former having no self-preservation instincts were easily crushed while the latter group ran for their himself a pat on the back for handling the situation he turns around only to be greeted by four missiles to the chest…

*BOOM!*

"Craaaappp!" unfortunately Thor lands in the jungle and right on top of a landmine…

*BOOM!*

"THOR!" Both Fire and Ice cry out on shock.

The men inside the suits cheer that they have eliminated a threat to their operations…that is until a hammer comes flying out of the debris cloud and strikes one of them in the chest, causing it to cave in halfway and make its occupant cry out as it falls on its back ad lays there, the hammer removes itself from the machine and then returns to its owner.

Xander steps out of the cloud and the crater formed by explosion with a glare directed at his foes.

"Okay…" he speaks with a tone that conveys just how annoyed he is right now "…you want to play rough? Let's play rough!" He ends by hefting both sword and hammer in each hand and charging in.

The three remaining suits open fire while the two heroines watch the man ignoring the bullets and dodging the explosives in his way.

"Ice! Aim for their legs and keep them off balance! Fire! Aim for the visor and keep them as blind as you can!"Both women hesitate for a second before springing into action.

Tora lays down a coat of ice on the earthen floor making it difficult for the machines to find purchase or aim properly. Fire fires streams of green flame into the area where the pilots look out from, making them rely on sensors which can compensate for their imbalance.

Thor takes this opportunity to take them out as he rushes the first of his opponents. With his hammer's axe head he aims for the right knee joint and brings it down at full strength…

*CRUNCH!*

…the metal parts away easily under the force and the machine teeters dangerously on one leg, Xander sweep kicks it to finish the job before grips it head and tears it off making the pilot stare at the God in shock.

"You picked the wrong career buddy." Xander quipped before lightly, for him at least, smacked the man on the head to knock him out.

"Thor, behind you!" Fire cries out as she sees one of the suits take aim with its cannon. The thunder God for his part hurls his sword at the offending appendage just as the explosive begins to breach the chamber…

*BOOM!*

Now instead of sporting a weapon there is only a smoking stumps in its place, Xander doesn't allow the operator to regroup as he runs at the machine and drives his fist into its chest.

"Aaaahhhh!" The soldier cries out in shock as a fist is practically an inch from his face before pulling back, however two hands grip the sides of the newly made whole and pushes it sideways as if the armor is mere tissue paper.

"You like to shoot people in the back huh tough guy? Let's see if you can do that again now?" Xander growled out as he pulls the man up roughly with one arm and shaking him around by his shirt.

The man in question just passes out without a sound.

*Hmph, what a wimp.* He thought before turning his attention towards the final suit being held at bay by the two heroines. Ice is still sticking to the plan by aiming low while Fire aims high, between the two of them they appeared to be doing quite well.

"Time to end this…" Thor mutters as he raises Mjolnir and the clouds darken and gather. "…ladies! I would step aside now; I'm bringing down the thunder on this cheap tin can!" he finishes just as a bolt strikes the hammer and powers it up.

Both women rush to the sides while the operator's eyes widen at what he sees, taking no chances he hits the emergency eject just as Xander finishes and unleashes a stream of lighting at the machine. And as it is expected of in nature the machine shows that being on the receiving end of a lightning bolt can have explosive results.

*BOOM!*

"And that's a wrap people." Xander says with a satisfied smile on his lips as he turned to look at his partners in crime who share in his satisfaction.

*Hope the team's doing okay without me though.* came the sobering as he wonders what his fellow league members were facing at the time.

_Back in Detroit…_

Stewart was currently with his old mentor while the man´s grandson was getting his hair cut, said boy wanted to emulate the Lantern´s unique hairstyle but his grandfather would have none of that.

John found that amusing while they talked but deep down he was distracted by something, Harold call it on him, but got no answer. Unknown to every one inside things were about to get dangerous.

Outside the Manhunters had arrived, and marched with keen precision as they began their search for the Lantern, many civilian's stared shock and fear as they gazed the mechanical men who ignored this as they focused solely on their task.

However they were soon stopped by the arrival of the league

"Stop!" the Martian ordered with a firm tone; the machines did so but mostly because they were in their way.

"What do you want here?" He asks the lead machine.

"**_John Stewart, the Green Lantern_.**" It replied.

"What for?" Flash asks worried for their fellow member.

"**_That is not your concern._**" It replies in a derogatory manner and moves forward with its brethren behind following his example.

That of course did not sit well with Hawkgirl as she strode right up to the machine mace in hand.

"Wanna bet?" she said in defiance as she looks it in the eye, only to duck as it swipe at her.

She rears back for a shot at its head, only for her arms to be grabbed by the behemoth and flung like a ragdoll. Flash runs towards winged woman with all his speed to ensure she doesn´t become a permanent fixture on a car or truck.

He manages to catch her just before she hits the trailer.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" he asks with a cocky smirk.

"Down boy." She replies with a smirk of her own.

The Martian uses that moment of distraction to swiftly attack the leader of the group.

However the machine is not so easily caught off guard as he lazily raises its arm and sends an electrical charge at the man's chest, and then all three turn their batons into staff's, setting them to maximum charge.

J'onn makes another try for the leader and this time is blasted a fair distance away. Hawkgirl arrives at that moment to try to attack from the rear, but they sense her and blast her just as they did to the Martian.

"AGH!"

Flash makes a try to blind side them but their advanced sensors follow his movements and casually takes a step back and uses his staff to clothesline him.

"CLANG!"

"Ugh, why do I feel like a hockey puck?" he says as Hawkgirl checks if he is okay. Once done she charges into the fray once more…

"Raarg…arg!" only to end up in pain as another attack is denied, the difference this time is they plan to finish her off before she proves herself a nuisance to their mission.

"Back off!" a comanding voice yells before smashing into the robot into the wall.

Superman is revealed and just as he is about to see if it's down when he is struck from behind by a massive beam of blue energy.

Superman skids back and the giant humanoid machine increases the power output of his weapon, the last son of Krypton uses as much strength as he can to push through.

"Vile machine!" A woman yells at the machine from above, as it looks it sees Wonder Woman before she delivers a mighty right hook to the face.

"CLANG!"

"Glad to see you here." Superman said to the Amazon princess as he is helped up out of the hole by her.

"I am glad I made it in time, unfortunately Thor is still busy and may not be able to join us just yet." She says as she spots Flash making his way towards them.

"We thought you busy with an Earthquake?" Flash asks as he joins the two, thankful for the small breather they've been given.

"It was only a 4.0." he says as it was no big deal.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" the man of steel asks.

"I wish I…" he never finishes as all three are hit by one of the robots.

"ARRG!"

It is so focused on them it doesn't see J'onn lift a car and smash him with it.

He slowly walks forward to check on his friends when Flash gives a warning.

"J'onn!" who looks behind him to see the robot pick up the wreckage and throw it at him, he dodges but the machine then fires some energy igniting the fuel tank, Superman manages to catch the burning vehicle and withstands the explosion.

Soon the heroes stand on one side while the alien machines stand on the other, Superman readies his heat vision for a range attack, the robots respond in kind, but before they collide once more…

"STOP!" Stewart yells as both powers collide into a wall of green light.

"Better late than never." Flash comments believing the scales have tipped in their favor.

The Lantern ignored the comment and walked towards the robots, much to his teammate's confusion.

"**_You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?_**" asked the leader of the robots.

"I am." He replies.

"Your ring." It orders as it holds out its hand.

John does so reluctantly much to the shock of the heroes.

"John!" Superman.

"What are you doing!" Flash.

"Stay out of this!" He yells to them.

"**_You will come with us._**" The robot spoke as he cuffs him without remorse or pity. Soon they leave the planet leaving behind a confused group of heroes.

_Ajuris 5…_

Stewart and the Manhunters soon arrived on the planet where the trial would be held, upon arrival he heard the yells and screams for his death, he did nothing to defend himself.

"**_Welcome to Ajuris 5 John Stewart, don't expect your stay to be a pleasant one._**" One of the machines spoke, had it emotions one would say it was feeling rather smug at the Lanterns fate.

From the way the people below desired to see his head on a pike, it was a guarantee. Soon he reached the entrance, and there stood several Lanterns he knew and they did not look happy with him.

"He was one of the best of us for sure but now…" the small round alien said.

Stewart was brought before his peers, a part of him was glad to see them.

"Gallius…" he said to the small one "Arkus…" to the feral looking one "Killowog." to the large muscular one "Good to see you." He said in the face of his allies, or once allies as their response pretty much confirmed his worst fears.

"Wish I could say the same right now, Stewart." Arkus spoke.

"You're a disgrace to the Corp." Gallius spoke in distain for him, those words cut deep into the terran Lantern.

"Get me o…" Stewart began to voice but was cut off by some new arrivals.

"Hold it!" A voice spoke.

Everyone turned to look and saw three more lanterns appear, the remaining Earth lanterns.

"Hal, Kyle, Guy what are you doing here?" He asks as the other terran lanterns appear.

"What? And leave you to the wolves?" Hal Jordan, a tall man of brown hair, his uniform green except on certain sections with white gloves and boots, spoke with a smirk to his friend.

"That isn't how we operate John." Kyle Rayner, a black haired youth, his uniform similar to that of John, except the insignia was different and was over his heart while his mask was of a different design and he had emerald gauntlets and greaves on.

"We ain't like these lousy backstabbers Stewart, we earthmen stick together. Come hell or high water as we used to say back home!" Guy Gardner, an auburn haired man in a bowl cut wearing a green vest as his uniform with the insignia and black pants with white gloves and boots.

"Watch it Gardner! Or I'll make sure you stay in solitaire confinement for a month." Arkus growls.

"You and what army, flee breath!" the hotheaded man says.

"Enough! This is neither the time nor the place, John we haven't been able to find out what happened, were hoping you can tell us." Jordan says to his friend.

"Forget about me Jordan, I'm a disgrace, get me out of here." Stewart says dejectedly.

"Dammit Stewart, don't let it end like that, we…oof!" Gardner never finishes as a Manhunter stands in his way.

"**_There shall be no further talking with the prisoner._**"

"Listen here you over grown rust bucket! That's my friend you have there and if you don't let me talk to him, you'll find out what it feel like to be inside a black hole!" the smaller man yells at the machine.

It narrows its eyes and tightens its grip on its staff; another however places a hand on his shoulder and shakes its head, both soon walk away.

"Why that…!"

"Cool it Guy, we won't help John by joining him in prison, we need to find out what really happened." Kyle says.

"Fine, but if that thing so much as looks at me again, it's scrap." He replies as he and the others go in to be seated.

_Back on Earth…_

"So let me get this straight, he just hands over his ring, tells you to back off and goes with the nice psychotic robots?" Thor asks Superman with incredulity in his voice, behind him stood the two women.

The reason for them coming there was that after the authorities came and secured the area, Xander told them of his need to help his friends. Naturally Fire felt obligated to repay the man who had save her life from the landmine while Ice felt it was her duty to aid her people's deity.

All except for Batman were on board the Watchtower, more precisely the map room.

J´onn was using his telepathy to locate the missing Lantern, while they others waited.

"Yes it was as if he knew why they had come for him." He replied.

"Okay that doesn't make sense, how could he know that? And for that matter why did they come for him in the first place?" Xander asked out loud.

"I found him." All eyes turn towards him.

"And…?" Hawkgirl asks as she is starting to feel impatient.

"I sense turmoil and a heavy heart,"

"I could´ve told you that." Flash refutes glumly.

"He is looking at stars." The Martian says.

"But which stars?" Superman asks as he walks over to the hologram projector, activating it, the others soon join him.

"There, that´s where he is." J´onn says as he locates a familiar cluster, the screen showing Ajuris 5.

"Okay we know where he is, let´s go get him." Flash says impatiently, Xander nodding in turn as he isn't one to abandon teammates to God only knows what.

"We can´t all go, someone has to stay here, remember we can´t leave the world unguarded." Diana spoke up.

"She has a point, who stays here to keep an eye on things will some of us go?" Hawkgirl asks.

"I will stay behind; my strength may be needed here." Wonder Woman spoke.

"If you will permit me I would like to accompany you…" Fire spoke up as she moved from behind Xander "…I owe Thor and if he is indeed planning on going than I should at least stay here and aid you in rescuing your friend."

"As would I my Lo…I mean Thor." Ice said with head bowed.

"We only have space for one extra." J'onn said to the two.

"Who do you think would aid us best Thor?" Clark asks the Aesir.

Xander thinks it over for a minute as he reviewed what he saw back in the jungle.

***Tora ice is good defensively but limited on terrain, Fire is got good offense and maneuverability in the air.***

"I believe Fire can handle this situation…" Xander finally spoke though not before addressing Tora as well "…you can come kick ass with us next time." He ended with a wink and grin directed at her.

"O-of course Thor." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"All right, inform Batman of the plan, hopefully we can resolve this soon." The Man of steel speaks as he and the others head to the Javelin bay. As they all board Fire is speaking with Tora.

"Please be safe my friend." The ice wielding woman says as she hugs her best friend.

"Do not worry, I am going with some of the greatest heroes in the world how safer can you get? Still I promise I will return safe and sound, besides…" the green haired woman says with mischief in her tone "…you have to tell me how much you know about Thor and what is your relationship is with him, hmm?"

"Beatriz! Please!" The much embarrassed Tora implored with red on her face.

"I will see you soon; take care of the place for us okay?"

"I shall endeavor to keep it spinning as the Americans say."

With that they both part, soon both the Norwegian and the Amazon can see as the small vehicle rises from the launch and departs.

"Will they be alright?" Tora asks her fellow hero.

"We can only hope for the best and nothing more, it´s in their hands now." She replies.

"**May the gods bring you fortune my friends.**" Wonder Woman silently prays.

***Please be safe and watch over them Lord Alexander.*** Ice sends to the Aesir.

To be continued…

A/N: Well as you can see this is Xander's first venture beyond the planet, showing him just how big a role he will play in grand scheme of things. Will still try to keep him grounded and connected to those of his old life, I mean Xander wouldn't himself if his girls weren't around.

I have some other questions I feel I should ask you my friends as when I was deciding on how to handle both Doomsday and Galatea other future events that could cause me some trouble ahead came up.

Should there be a Justice Lord version of him? Should I have him take Superman's place when he is sent to the future or join him? What would Circe ask of him to change Diana back to normal? These and other questions have come to mind and I would to hear your input or advice.

Let's answer some reviews:

YoukoTaichou: Sylene will make another appearance son along with her sibling, i am planning to have Xander encounter them either in the first appearance of the injustice gang or an original chapter.

EroSlackerMicha: Thanks for the praise and trust me Doomsday and Thor will rumble, it is only a matter of when.

GeorgeTobor: Your ideas as far as pairings go are definitely original I'll give you that, Heh Superman and Hakgirl, now there's something you don't see every day still have pass on that since I will keep that cannon/ I'm having Flash get a little close to someone next chapter, though wether I make her his only girl or give her some completion I haven't decide.

Still making him friends with Faith could work out well since he is a natural care giver and could relate to her. There is something I have always asked myself though, did he really have and abusive parent?

In this as you can see I had them be more down to earth with Diana, still I do plan to have them interact more with the League.

Primal Chaos: Yeah, i think comic Doomsday is the route to go and your suggestion on Power Girl has merit and shall be considered carefully.

Wonderbee31: It will be an interesting ride, i may get lost along the way but i hope i can count on you and others to keep me on track.

SeanHicks4: Yeah, i never read that issue either and I never saw any of the other pantheons except the Greek and Hawaiian in the comics. If I do send him to the regular Marvel verse it would be a temporary deal and meet up with the Thor of that Universe, during what period I don't know yet but it would probably be after he establishes Asgard in Broxton but before his exile…no promises though.

Still on the bench in regards to Galatea issue but I have decided to go with the comic version of Doomsday. It just works better than the animated version where he was a mere clone.

Raidentensho: Thanks for the idea, and if you got a kick out of Sylene wait until you see her brother. Haven't decided yet on him adding fire arms to the mix, they do appear in the game so it is a possibility, and still my Castlevania story is still growing so anything is possible I guess.

Finally i am aware of the situation involving MA type stories here on , and it may look bad for som of us...i have not received any notices or warnings yet but then again the only story that could fall in this criteria was my Ghost Rider story and not by much.

I believe that we aren't to be held accountable because pf bad parent's who let their kids watch or read watherve they please. We are the creators of the stpries, we have no control who oer reads them we give warnings about our type of storytelling and whatnot, why should we be punished for their failings?

If it comes down to a worse case scenario, what sites can be recommended as back up?


	8. Chapter 8

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

-Media or transmission—

Chapter 7 part 2:

_On route to Ajuris 5:_

Xander was quietly staring out the window as they travelled through space to rescue their comrade. He had seen a lot in his life as both a mortal and a God, yet this was the first time he would travel beyond his world and further into the unknown. This was something that anyone his age, mortal or otherwise would enjoy greatly.

***The girls will never believe this…better bring back some souvenirs just in case, I wonder where I can get some alien swords or computers? Or do they even allow you to buy that stuff in the first place?***

Were his thoughts as he continued to gaze out into the star filled expanse.

"Pretty nice view huh?" Superman spoke up from the pilot's seat.

"Yeah…I still can't believe I'm really here with you guys and travelling to another world. Never thought I'd see the day actually"

Xander replied as he turns his head away to look around the ship.

"If you've seen one star system you've seen them all." Shayera spoke with some lack luster enthusiasm. She had done this so many times that the idea of being impressed by this was gone.

"Ah don' ruin his mood HG!" Flash added as he was enjoying the view despite this not being his first time in space. Being a former Teen Titan meant he had gone on some pretty intense adventures outside the confines of the planet. That did not diminish one bit the enjoyment he got from being in space though.

***Still enjoy running freely but this comes close to that.*** the crimson clad speedster thought to himself before he decided to ask his friend his thoughts on the matter.

"So Thor…" Wally went with calling him by he's codename rather than his real name, mostly because they had extra company with the Brazilian heroine "…you enjoying your first trip into space?"

"Got to say Flash, when I first took up a career in heroics the aptitude test said nothing about this perk. Shame it's because we have to go save our teammate and not a vacation in a tropical paradise. I'd love to see if those old videos they used to cook up about alien worlds and people were accurate to some degree."

The thunder God quipped in order to lighten the mood.

"I know right? Let me tell you when I was with the Teen Titans we landed on this awesome planet after helping our teammate Starfire beat her sister, it was out of sight! Of course the fact that it then blew up was a bit of a downer but hey…them's the breaks." He finished with a shrug.

"Don't I know it, boy the stories I could tell back from my times with the gang back in Sunnydale."

"Oh? Do tell?"

"Maybe later Flash, I gotta check how our guest is doing, you want to come with?"

"Nah, you do your thing but put a good word in for me." Flash said with a wink.

"I don't know man; you may not need it with the way she was eyeing you earlier before takeoff earlier."

THAT got Wally's attention real quick, he did NOT notice that and hearing it from Xander was more than enough to convince him to take notice.

"Really?"

"Well she did eye you for a full five seconds before I caught her in the act and she blushed enough to make a tomato jealous. So yeah, really happened and I am not kidding you either."

"Oh…uh, you think I should call her out on that?" Flash asks his teammate with both confusion and hopefulness.

"I'm not the best guy you should ask for dating advice…" he said as he recalled the many incidents before dating Cordelia

"…just tone down the flair and go nice and slow. Better that way since going all out can blow up in your face and spoil things big time."

"Dude, you know who I am right?" Flash refutes.

***Though Jinx did tell me that was one of the reasons our relationship didn't last, glad she's still my friend though.***

"Yeah but can you honestly say it wouldn't be worth it?" Xander asks the speedster with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, good point. I'll take a shot at it and see how it goes."

Xander just chuckled as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and left to talk to Fire.

He found her sitting calmly on the makeshift bed they used when they were in need of medical attention. Considering that three of their members could be hurt more easily than the other made it a necessity Xander hope would never come to use. But no sense being prepared for the worst, after all, he had been through a lot long before gaining his powers.

***Note to self, see about getting the gang back home personal doctors in the know.***

"Hey Fire, how are you doing?"

"Oh hello Thor, I am fine…a little nervous but fine nonetheless."

"You'll do fine; we made a pretty good team back there with those drug cartels."

"Well yes but this is my first time where I have been so far away from home much less the planet, than there is working with you and the League…it feels so daunting working with such great men and women like Superman or Hawkgirl."

"And don't let it get to you…" he said as he waved off her concerns and sat next to her

"…behind all the hero 'Mystique' we are just a bunch people trying to do right by the world and live normal lives when we can…except maybe Batman since he takes things a bit too differently, but don't tell him I said that or he'll give me the patented bat glare. AND possibly give me a hard time about it."

He finishes with a shiver and earning a small giggle from her.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you."

"Then I have done my second good deed of the day, so tell me Fire exactly what was with you ogling a certain crimson clad speedster hmm?"

He asks with twinkle in his eye as she blushes even more than before. THAT made his day even more.

_Ajuris 5…_

The Javelin soon came out of Hyperspace and calmly approached the planet where the captured Lantern was being held. While Xander spoke with Fire the others were going over the situation.

"I still don´t get it why would he give up his ring?" Hawkgirl asks out loud.

"John´s a strange one that´s for sure, though I get the feeling there has to be a very strong reason for it." The Kryptonian replies as he keeps the vehicle level and keeping his senses open for any sign of their errant teammate.

***I am definitely picking up a lot of hostility towards him, what could have possibly caused this?***

"I´m beginning to think all you humans are." She says in turn getting a look of confusion.

"**Oh right…**" She thought "Sorry."

"It´s all right, considering how I grew up back on Earth I take it as a compliment."

He says with a smile as he did consider himself more human than alien.

"Initiate landing procedures." He said as he reached for the controls, however…

"ZZZAAT!"

Everyone was caught off guard when three ships fire upon the ship, luckily the armor held, the fighters then turned around and began shooting them from behind.

"Guys! What the hell is going on!" The alarmed voice of Xander came through as both he and Fire came out from the back.

"They´re firing at us, that´s what!" Flash said with alarm as he worked on his console, trying all known frequencies "And they´re not responding to our signal to boot, definitely bad news."

"If it's a fight then I´ll give them one." Hawkgirl says just as she reaches for the firing controls, of course that´s before Superman grabs her hand firmly to stop her.

"No, we are not here to start a war." He says as he releases her.

"**Great, he just has to act like a boy scout now.**" She thought irritably as she nurses her arm.

"Yeah HG, we need cool heads not itchy trigger fingers right now. Normally I would stick with the old military rule that states that if we got shot first we shoot back. But I get the feeling doing so is going to bury us in even worse things than what we've got right now." Thor added as he sat in his place.

Superman soon steps out of the chair, followed by the other flyers save Thor and Fire.

"Flash, take the controls. Thor and Fire stay here; we'll radio you if we need back up." The man of steel says as he passes him.

Flash of course is shocked by this and runs at super speed to get in the chair.

"**Why on earth did nobody tell me I had to fly this thing!**" He thought furiously. Thor sits in the co-pilot seat with nervousness as he too is ignorant in the planes inner workings despite his level of invulnerability and Fire and Flash do not have that luxury.

Not to mention the fact that he had NEVER taken flying lessons in anything except RC toys, and even then his luck was bad.

"Uh…Flash?"

"Yeah Thor?"

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" He asks as he sees the landscape getting crowded with buildings.

"Um…I played a flight simulator in college so it should be the same right?"

Xander just gives him a stare before looking out the window.

"Shit!"

"Yeah we're boned big time." Wally agrees while ignoring Fire strapping herself in and crossing herself.

The other three heroes soon appear in the opened cargo bay and take off, each selecting a space craft.

Superman using his heat vision to blast the ships weaponry array, then quickly gets behind the ship and stomps on the rear stabilizers.

The Martian becomes intangible, thus the lasers pass through him in a non-damaging way with the ship soon arriving at his position but the crew are caught off guard by the fact that his entrails aren´t all over the glass.

The reason for this is soon made clear as J´onn solidifies inside the engine and damages the fuel lines, taking this one out of the fight without incident.

Hawkgirl however gets slightly overzealous and struck with too much force the engine, thus it was well on its way towards the city.

"Hawkgirl!" Superman shouts as he races to catch the vehicle.

"What?" She asks in a confused tone until she sees the results of her aggression.

*BOOM!*

"Oh that." She says in realization of her actions, she forgot to rein in her Thanagarian zeal and this was not going to end well.

***I am so getting lecture from him after this, I just know it.***

Superman manages to catch the alien vessel and deposits it gently into a plaza, proceeding to then blow out the flames.

While all this occurred the rest of the team on board the Javelin were having problems of their own, this was showed as the Javelin struck several buildings in his attempts to pilot the vessel.

"_Flash, take the controls_…" He replays the words Superman spoke as he tries various controls at high speed in hopes of finding the auto pilot or anything to help them at this point "…but does anybody ask if I know how!" He finishes as he deploys the landing gear.

"Flash! Shut up and fly the damn thing!" Xander yelled as he held onto the console tightly, so much so that he had carved some grooves in the shape of his fingers into the metal.

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" Fire cried out in panic.

"No back seat drivers!" Flash yells back as he winces when he hears the wing scrapping the side of another building.

"**God, since I know you exist and all I have to ask that if you love me and Fire you will not allow us to die a horrible burning death...and let Xander's grandmom come after us in the afterlife. I'd hate to face her when she gets royally angry about me being the cause of her grandkid's demise.**"

Wally thinks as he heads for a landing strip and the vessel begins to rock with the force of the landing, stopping just as a third of the ship over the edge, they all gave silent thanks and headed to the hatch.

"Well they say any landing you walk away from is a…"

*CLICK!*

Flash was cut off from finishing the phrase when he and his companions stared at the source of that particular sound.

"**Ah crap!**" The last of the Aesir thought with a noticeable grimace as he gazed at several rifle wielding aliens "Flash I am never flying with you at the helm again!" Xander shouted as he and the others dove back in as the lasers were fired.

"Starter! Starter, where´s the starter!" he said with alarm as they began to fire at the cockpit. Thor and Fire prepared themselves to engage the hostiles when the thunderer spotted something coming in fast that made him smile.

"Guys?" he called out to the others who turned to look at him "…cavalry is here."

Superman ignored the lasers striking him as he landed and proceeded to knocked out the guards.

Hawkgirl struck the weapons themselves with an effective hit and run tactic, the explosions disabling the alien security force.

And J´onn used a combination of intangibility and mental powers to subdue the remaining guards.

"I had everything under control honest!" Flash says to the Brazilian heroine in an attempt to salvage his ego and hoped that Fire would not think him a coward.

Thor rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but could easily see that he was just trying to make it out with his ego and manhood intact.

"Sure you did Flash, just like I'm sure that Lex Luthor is the planets greatest humanitarian wearing a well-made bald cap."

Xander quipped earning a chuckle from Superman at the image and an irritated humph from Hawkgirl at his comment.

Flash just pouted earning a giggle from Fire that made him give a small smirk at making her at least forget their earlier dilemma.

They all soon approached the Martian, who was using his mental powers to probe the mind of one of the security forces.

"Green Lantern is close by… that way." He said in his neutral tone as he looked towards the largest structure in the city.

_Meanwhile at the trial…_

Stewart was shackled and his ring lay in front of him, an expression of sadness and shame could be seen on his face.

The prosecutor spoke to the council, his voice filled with contempt at the sight of the fallen Lantern.

"There is no excuse for this horror, and there can be no escape from punishment, an example must be made!" He urged strongly.

In the stands the three terran Lanterns watched on, the others having left in disgust.

"I´d like to make an example out of that pencil pushing son of…"

"Cool it Guy, this isn´t going to help John." Hal said to the hot tempered man as he knew the man was liable to do something rash...

***Though I can't blame him for wanting to ring that guy's neck…talk about a tightwad. And I thought the politicians back home were annoying when they got to talking***

"Help? He doesn´t want help Jordan, I mean look at him!" the auburn haired lantern shouted and waved at his fellow terran "…he's letting himself get crucified! What the hell is going on here?" an ill-tempered Gardner refutes at the sight however murmurs soon break out.

"What the heck?" Kyle shouted drawing both of their attention. "It´s Superman!" he ends at the sight of his friend using his heat vision to melt the glass dome.

They see him fly in followed by the Martian holding onto Flash, Fire incased in her flames, Thor with Hammer and sword at the ready and finally ending the procession with Hawkgirl who looked ready for anything.

"_Oh no, this is not going to end well._" Stewart says upon seeing them, the bailiff asking for order.

"What is this some kind of trial?" the crimson speedster asks.

"Apparently..." Superman replies ***But a trial for what?*** he asks inwardly.

"REMOVE THE INTRUDERS IMMDIATELY!" The head of the tribunal demanded.

Two lizard like creatures rushed at the heroes on board of hover platforms, only to be pushed away by the man of steel, the Manhunters would have intervened next had the Kryptonian decided to act as peacemaker.

"Wait!" He spoke as he held a hand up in a disarming manner.

"We apologize for interrupting these proceedings but John Stewart is our friend." He spoke to the three.

"THIS IS A PUBLIC TRIAL." The head on right spoke in a tone that spoke of honesty while looking at the others.

"VERY WELL…" The left head agreed though with some reluctance "…YOU MAY TAKE SEATS IN THE GALLEY."

"BUT THIS TRIBUNAL WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FURTHER OUTBURTS!" The central head finally added as a word of warning.

"Thank you your honors." He replied sincerely as he and the others were taken to the galley and Stewart watched on.

They were deposited near the steps and look for some seats when…

"Superman over here!" and as one they all turned to look at another Green Lantern stand up and wave over to them, behind him were two others.

They soon met up with him and Superman immediately recognized him.

"Kyle Rayner, it´s good to see you again after all these years."

He spoke as he shook the man´s hand; it had been a while since he had seen the man after his recruitment and battle with Sinestro. It was good to see that he was still here and ready to lend a hand if needed

"Likewise though I wish it was under better circumstances."

The raven haired man spoke sadly at the end as he did not like what was happening with a fellow lantern and friend.

"Hal? Is that you?" Flash asks as he recognizes the older man whom often fought alongside his Uncle and previous Flash. The last thing he expected was to be running into his old friend on this nick of the galactic woods.

"One in the same Flash, how are you doing?" Jordan as he talks to the man.

"I wish I could say great but with all this happening...I think now is not really a good time for reunions." Wally replies honestly and glumly.

"I agree, and who might these gentlemen and ladies be?" He asks as he sees the Martian, Aesir, Human and the Thanagarian.

"This is J´onn Jonnz, the last known Martian; he came to Earth to help us during the invasion…" Superman says as J´onn steps forward and holds out his hand.

"Greetings." He says in his neutral tone as they shake hands.

"This is Fire; she volunteered to help us to repay the help one of our teammates provided."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." She replied as she shook hands.

"Thor who was with us during the League's founding."

"Hey there, nice to see more earthmen getting involved in the good fight. God knows we need them." Xander replied with a small smile as he greeted the Lanterns.

"…and finally this is Hawkgirl, she also aided us during the invasion." He spoke as she stepped forward and nodded towards them.

"Thanagarian huh? Bet you´re a real scrapper in a fight. Met a good number of your people and I have admit I love it when they were swinging the weapons on the bad guys." Guy says out loud as he recalls encounters with the warlike race outside of Thanagar.

"I see my people´s reputation precedes me." She replies with a smirk.

"I heard there was another member with a unique origin." Kyle speaks as he recalls John telling them that Thor and another woman were a sight to see.

"That´s one way to call her for sure, but Thor here is the one with all the gossip on Wonder Woman, eh bud?" Flash says with some humor in his voice and a wink.

Xander chooses not to reply as both he and Flash had gotten into this discussion before about the Amazon princess living with him. Flash enjoyed needling him about having the Amazon with him as a room mate and he had admitted that a juvenile male part of him enjoyed the idea.

But he kept in mind his previous experiences with women and decided to not go too far just yet. Sure Diana was certainly the kind of woman any man would go for, but considering her upbringing and her powers, that was not the best idea until she was used to you.

"We´ll talk more later, they're starting." Superman says as he and the others sit down to watch the proceedings.

"ARE YOU READY TO CALL YOUR FIRST WITNESS?" The central figure asks.

"I am my Lord. I call Kanjar-Ro as my first witness." (A/N: This is how they pronounce it in the comics.)

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design.

"Kanjar-Ro, do you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the prosecutor who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession." He requests.

"Kanjar-Ro, I'm… a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?" asked in genuine curiosity.

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stewart.

Many in the crowd were grumbling while the League and the Lanterns look at one another and then paid more attention to what is occurring before prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate.

"Tell us of your encounter with John Stewart."

"It all started with these blasters I…found."

He says unconvincingly before continuing with the tale as the images flowed of him piloting his ship.

"I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Ajuris 4, and that´s when he showed up." spoken bitterly as it shows Stewart appearing on seen and the pirate accelerates.

"I figured he was going to try and stop me, so… I shot first." The images corroborated this and later show the Lantern using his power ring to tear out the ships means of propulsion.

"His ring tore out my engine…" the ship crashes on a barren asteroid "But he still wasn´t done with me. He wanted to know if I was working with anyone, I told him to turn around and see for himself." Stewart did do so and found 16 vessels of different makes behind him.

"He tried to shoot my friends, but his beam bounced off their deflector shield and shot towards Ajuris 4, there it hit a volcanic fault line, starting a devastating chain reaction." The images showed the planet breaking apart and exploding.

"Three billion, that's how many were on that planet." The pirate finishes, the audience stunned into silence, most of the league included, all except Hawkgirl and Hal Jordan.

"I have no more questions." The prosecutor speaks to the tribunal.

"THIS ACCOUNT IS MOST DISTURBING; WE WILL RECESS TWENTY PENTA CYCLES" Spoke the central figure before all three vanished.

All the aliens slowly vacated the stands while the League and the terran lanterns went to John.

Flash spoke to him as he was the one to reach him first.

"Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That´s why you didn´t put up a fight back on Earth." He spoke matter a factly.

"Way to play the system John." Guy adds, however…

"I told you to stay out of this." He replies gruffly, while he does Kanjar-Ro scurries off, though Hawkgirl and Xander see him, the latter wonders what he was up to.

"That scum is an obvious liar, give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth." She speaks as she palms her mace.

"Not if get to him first." Gardner adds his ring glowing as he speaks.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Guy! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying, do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty…" he finishes much to their shock.

_Later on…_

After Stewart's admittance of guilt the heroes and Lanterns moved away from him while still in a state of disbelief and confusion.

"Three billion gone, I can't believe it." The Flash says in a low tone ***And GL was really responsible? It can't be…***

"Neither can I…" The man of steel said not in anger or sadness, but in conviction of his friend's innocence "…I want to take a closer look at what happened. Something about this whole thing does not make sense to me."

"I'm with you Superman." Jordan spoke the other terrans beside him also agreeing.

"Why? John admits he's guilty, no one disputing the facts." Hawkgirl says, playing devil's advocate in this case.

"Pardon me if I don't share your dauntless faith in the words of a pirate who admits to causing this in the first place…I've seen my fair share of tricks fighting hellspawn and demons, especially the smart ones are pretty creative when they want to really screw you over."

Thor rebuked before looking at the man of steel "…what's the plan?"

"We need go over the evidence. J'onn, Hal, I need you two to come with me…"He spoke to the Martian and Lantern before turning towards the other two members of the league "Can you four buy us some time in court while we search?" he asked as he looked at Fire, Thor, Flash and Hawkgirl.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down?" the speedster asks in seriousness at the question posed to him before answering "…won't be easy. And I'm no lawyer either."

"Guy, Kyle you two stay here and keep an eye on things and watch their backs, I got a feeling there is more going on than we know. And if there's one thing I know can be right, there usually is something going on."

"You got it Jordan" "All right Hal." They replied.

"All right, let's hope we can pull this off as soon as possible." Superman said as he and the other flew towards the Javelin in order to begin their search.

"So what do you expect us to find on this moon?" J'onn asks in a neutral tone.

"I don't know…" the kryptonian says in uncertainty "…there's something bothering me, just call it a…"

"An intuition?"

"Exactly!"

"Like my dad used to say 'Follow your gut Hal and you'll never be steered wrong' let's do this." Jordan added before he joined the other two.

Soon they launched towards the satellite, unaware they were being watched by a certain pirate.

_Back at the trial…_

"JOHN STEWART, YOU MAY NOW QUESTION YOUR ACCUSER." The central figure spoke.

"No questions." Was the despondent reply, making the heads of the tribunal look at one another and murmurs to break out among the populace.

"NONE? DON'T YOU INTEND TO DEFEND YOURSELF?" The one right asked in curiosity.

"No. I don't." was the sad reply as the platform lowered.

More murmurs broke out and the Leaguers and Lanterns were not happy to say the least.

"Damn it! He is going to let himself be buried." Gardner spoke in anger at his fellow Lantern's disregard for his life.

"We have to do something guys. The way this is going, they'd hang him before they even get to hear anyone else's side of the story."

Rayner adds as he looks on with.

Flash being who he was and true to his nature did do just that.

"I object! You call this a trial? I say it's a joke!" He mocked before Hawkgirl pulled him down towards her.

"_Are you out of your mind! What do you think you're doing!_" She whispers harshly.

"Prepare to be dazzled." He replies with a cocky smirk.

***I got a bad feeling about this. And considering my line of work before all this, I am usually right.*** Thor thought as he rubbed his eyes and Fire wondered what the man was hoping to accomplish with this action.

"REMOVE HIM!" Commands the lead judge.

This of course is an exercise in futility when dealing with the fastest man alive, who quickly knocks the aliens away and heads for the podiums where Stewart and the prosecutor were.

"Listen to me, with something this important you got to hear both sides. You can't just send him off to the chopping block just like that." He said for all to hear.

"Flash I told you not to get involved." He tells him in anger and resignation to his fate, he could tell why Flash was doing this but this was not the right time or place.

"I agree!" Beatriz spoke from her place "If you truly want to see unmitigated justice here then both sides must be heard." She said though she kept her body tense as she saw some of the aliens looking at her.

"Who is she!" Stewart asks in shock.

"Listen GL, they're railroading you, screwing you sideways and all the other crap you can think of and you expect us to sit back and watch them do that?"

He asks unaware of the two behind him until "Not hap…Ugh…Grr. Hey!" he grunted as to bailiffs grab him and start to drag him away.

They were about to do same to Fire while the lanterns and Thor prepared to defend her when the right figurehead spoke.

"WAIT, THESE BEINGS MAY HAVE A POINT, WE DON'T WANT ANY LINGERING DOUBTS ABOUT OUR FINAL JUDGEMENT DO WE?" She asked.

"OF COURSE NOT, BUT WHO WOULD SPEAK ON BEHALF OF JOHN STEWART?" The left figure asked.

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" the speedster asks, the Commander and Hawkgirl wondering the same thing.

"WE SOLVED OUR LAWYER PROBLEM A LOOONG TIME AGO." The central one said with a satisfied tone.

"**I don't like the way he said that. I know people don't have a love for lawyers but even then, this does not sound the least bit ideal.**"

The heroes thought.

"HOWEVER YOU CAN SPEAK FOR HIM IF YOU WISH." The female spoke.

"BUT BE AWARE. IF YOU LOSE YOU SHALL SHARE THE SAME PENALTY AS THE ACCUSED." The left one said ominously.

"The same penalty? You mean…" he doesn't finish as their silence tells him all he needs to know.

"That's crazy!"

"NO, THAT'S HOW WE SOLVE OUR LAWYER PROBLEM..." The central one spoke in a casual tone before continuing "…WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?"

"_Don't do it speedy. Don't stick your neck out like this._" Stewart implores him.

"_And sit back and let you become a martyr? I might act like a totally clueless dude, but no way in hell am I leaving anyone out to be crucified._" he answers back "I'll defend him!" he yelled back.

"We both will!" Fire added shocking everyone. THAT really got things in hot water now….scalding water was the better analogy.

"Are you insane!" Hawkgirl yells.

"We have to buy Superman and his team time and your friend does not seem all that cooperative." Fire replied as calmly as she could despite her nerves.

"Fire…" Xander began to speak but she cut him off.

"Do you believe in your friend's innocence Thor?"

"Yes."

"Than that is good enough reason for us to do this, we only need to stall for time."

Xander couldn't deny her logic and reluctantly agreed, though if anyone hurt his friends he would show them the true meaning of pain when he was done. He knew he was going to be shooting one in the eye of galactic justice, but if this was how they did things here, he was not going to let it stand.

"What if no one wants to talk? You can bet there will be some who would actually like to see John gone." the Thanagarian asked as she rose.

"Then we make them talk, willing or not." Guy spoke with smirk.

"Ah yes, the old shake down routine, haven't pulled that stunt since my days in Sunnyhell. This should be fun and I think both me and Hawkgirl are going to enjoy the old fashioned way of loosening tongues."

Thor quipped as he recalled his times with Buffy when they went to shakedown Willy.

Shayera simply smirked before giving a nod in agreement; she then turned to look at Fire.

"Do your best and keep an eye out for anything strange. Considering the whole mess we got into here, there's bound to be something."

Fire nodded and joined Flash on the platform, he gave her a reassuring smile though inwardly he was wondering how they were going to pull this off. Being a lawyer was the LAST thing he prepared for so he was going to have to wing it.

"VERY WELL PROCEED." The tribunal finally said in agreement.

"Right." The Flash spoke as his platform rose.

"But first I would like to say a few words about…Habeas Corpus, yeah Habeas Corpus and Ipso Facto and Five Beta Kappa…" one thought went through their minds at that start of the speech.

***They/we are sooo dead.***

_Later in the city…_

Hawkgirl, Thor and Lantern soon went into the city and found very few willing to talk, mostly out of fear and anger towards the Lantern, which really pushed the boundaries of Guy's patience, until finally stopping at a bar where the saw the other Lanterns. And what they were going only added fuel to the fire burning in the man's guts.

"Waiter! Another round." Gallius orders.

"Disgusting." Gardner spoke in contempt though not loud enough to be heard over the ruckus, Xander just shook his head in disgust.

***These guys make Sunnydale PD look competent with the way they're acting. And coming from me, that is an understatement.***

"Why aren't you at the trial?" She asks them sternly.

"Huh? We couldn't stand it anymore." The round alien spoke.

"John Stewart made us all look bad." Arkus adds as he downs his drink.

"Yeah and acting like a bunch of dead beat cops is sure helping your image there Cujo." Xander adds with his well known quip fu.

***Heh, Cujo, that's a good one… I got to remember that one.*** Gardner thought to himself as he chuckled.

"So much for the vaunted loyalty of the Lantern Corp." Hawkgirl sarcastically replies as even she was disgusted by the lack of support for John.

"Oh don't get so and mighty Lady, if you're smart you'll stay away from him too." Gallius speaks, not seeing Gardner close his fist and narrow his eyes.

"Otherwise you'll end up reeking of his stench to." The hairy alien spoke.

This proves enough for both the short tempered individuals.

"You are a bunch of no good, backstabbing bastards! After all he has done for you; this is how you repay him!" Guy yells in anger.

"We are looking out for the rest of the Corp Gardner; unlike you we do give a fratz about it." Arkus replies.

"WHAM!"

Hawkgirl decided to really let them have it.

"Cowards!" She yells before attacking with her mace despite their use of the ring.

Gardner responding in kind.

Knocking Arkus and Gallius over.

"My friends please! No weapons! No weapons!" he owner, a small tentacle alien yells as he gets between them.

"You think I need this mace…" she started as she threw it at a wall hard enough it stayed there.

"Or my ring." The earthling adds as he powers down.

"For us to take you down?" She finishes.

"GRRR." Gallius growls as he and the other power down as well, especially when she bids then to come with her finger.

Arkus is about to charge her when Guy tackles him to the ground and gives a right cross to the face.

"I've been meaning to take you down a peg since all this started." He speaks as he followed up with a strike of his own.

Gallius charges Hawkgirl but she back hands him with a right, another bird like Lantern manages to tackle her but she simply uses the moment to flip him off her an into a neon sign.

Xander meanwhile stared down Killowog who stared right back as he drank. The God of Thunder kept his arms crossed yet kept himself ready just in case the large alien decides to get involved in their teammates scuffles.

Meanwhile Guy was delivering rights and lefts on Arkus who desperately tried to block the assault.

He got his reprieve when an alien with one eye, four tentacles and feet, grabbed him from behind. The auburn haired lantern rammed his head back which stunned the alien before he grabbed him from the scruff of his neck, spun him around and threw him into the bar with the other Lantern before continuing his assault on the canine like opponent.

Back with Xander and Killowog it seemed they remained as they were before the large alien decided to break the silence.

"Drink?"

"Sorry, not while on duty."

"Yeah I only partake when I get tense like today."

"I read ya, mind if I ask you some…" unfortunately he was cut off when the crested lantern saw him as an easy target and smashed a chair on his unprotected back…

*CRASH!*

Sadly this proved counterproductive as Xander didn't even grunt or wince, instead he turned to look at the alien over his shoulder than at the remains of the chair in his hands and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Come here you!" Guy yelled as he tackled his errant opponent.

"Thank you Guy…" Thor spoke before turning back to face Killowog who remained stoic despite what just occurred "…as I was saying before our interruption, can I ask you something?"

"It's a free universe."

"Do you honestly believe what their saying about John? Do you actually think he would be capable of doing something so evil?"

The Chief trainer for the Corp remained silent as he thought his answer.

Meanwhile Gallius gets back into the bar fight and jumps at Hawkgirl but she ducks and flies past Argus. Killowog manages to grab him without having to break his pensive mood before he can crash through the window.

Arkus however was not as lucky as his distraction left him open for both Guy and Hawkgirl to punch him hard enough that HE flies pass Thor and through the window; where both Killowog and Gallius look through it.

The two others behind the bar try to jump them but one right hook by Hawkgirl to the bird alien and a throw from Guy to the one eyed creature disrupts this plan.

The small round alien tries to attack one more time, but as he jumps and flies through the air, Guy kicks his behind and launches him into the waiting arms of Hawkgirl who throws him into one corner causing to rebound until he lands in a chair dazed.

Arkus arrives for round three eyeing both the heroes and Earth born Lantern. Xander respects the fact that their still going at it despite the beating their taking at the hands of his teammate and ally.

But finally after much brawling someone decided to intervene, in the form of emerald wall...

"No more!" Killowog orders.

"They're right, we should have backed Stewart, and that's exactly what I am going to do." The large alien spoke as he left.

***Time to stop acting like some damn poozer and start acting like a Lantern! I owe Stewart and I'll be damned before I let someone in my Corp down.***

"At least one of ya has some guts for standing up for their friends." Guy says as he wipes some blood of his lip.

"Guess there is still some loyalty left in the Corp, eh Hawkgirl?" Thor added as he smiles at the display.

Hawkgirl just gave him a smirk before she and the other two men intended to follow however that's when she sees the pirate Kanjar-Ro, talking to a Manhunter.

"Guys look over there." She says to him.

"It's that pirate, what is he doing talking to one of those junk heaps?" Gardner replies gruffly as frankly he does not feel right around those machines.

***So that's a Manhunter, looks like the Terminator's steroid addicted cousin. Man…I'm glad Arnie's not here to hear that.***

The male Scooby thought as he looked at the machine that gave his teammates trouble.

"Let's follow him, he may have information we need." She replies.

"Fine, but I get first shot if he doesn't want to talk." He spoke as his ring glowed.

"Guy there other ways to get someone to talk without breaking his bones..." Thor said in a matter of fact tone before smirking in a feral way "…not as much fun though and rarely effective, but it is like an unwritten rule to give the pirate a chance to squeal before we go all bad cop on him."

"Yeah well they skipped that chapter in my training…" Hawkgirl spoke before moving the direction the pirate took "…now enough talking, we got a rat to squeeze."

The other two shrugged before following.

_Back at the stadium…_

After letting Flash try the patience of the Jurors, Fire took over and called Kyle to the "stand". Despite her nerves she knew that she needed to buy her allies time if they were to save Stewart.

"Mr. Rayner you have been a Lantern for how long?" The green haired woman asked calmly.

"About 5 years I believe, I don't keep count."

"And when did you first meet the accused?"

"3 years ago, I was assigned his partner for sector 2814, we were investigating a weapons trafficking ring that was passing through."

"And how long were you together on this assignment?"

"Three weeks."

"And during that time did the accused ever appear overzealous with his power?"

"No miss, he was always in control and knew just how much power to use and when to use it."

"So he doesn't strike you as some, how do you say, a maverick out to make a name for himself?"

"No he has always upheld the laws appointed to us by the Guardians, and I believe this was all some sort of mistake..."

"Objection! That is bias opinion." The prosecutor yelled upon seeing a chance to stop the characterization of the accused.

"SUSTAINED!" All three judges shouted.

"Out of my way!" was suddenly heard as Killowog shove some guard's aside.

"NOW WHAT!"

"Uh, looks like we got a surprised witness." Flash says with a smile one mirrored by Fire.

"Surprised witness? He was nowhere near the crime scene! What kind of witness can he be?" The prosecutor asks as he and the others float towards the tribunal.

"A big scary one." Flash mocks as the alien steps up.

_With the Superman and his group…_

Both J'onn and Superman were out in space in their specialized suits while Hal had his ring to protect him from the vacuum, searching for clues to prove their friend's innocence.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" the kryptoninan asks.

"Where do I start? The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts?" He replies dramatically as he stairs and the ruins of the planet.

"No, not up there down here." He states.

The two look and can't find anything wrong until…

"It can't be…" J'onn being the first to notice.

"But it is… this moon is still orbiting a planet that doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed." The Martian spoke as another puzzle was added.

"But it didn't do that, did it?" He retorted.

"Guys, my ring is picking up an energy reading that's coming from around here, I think we should check it out." Hal said as the moment the revelation came he began a more thorough search.

The others soon agreed and followed the Lantern.

_At the trial…_

"And the Thorians would have gotten me for sure had it not been for John Stewart, he saved my life and risked his own to do it, that's the kind of guy he is." Killowog finishes proudly.

"Thank you Killowog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Flash replied at the end before taking a seat next to Beatriz after letting the prosecutor know it was his turn to cross-reference.

"_Anything from the guys?_" He asked her.

"_No and I doubt we'll get any more surprise witnesses._" She replied nervously as she watched the prosecutor approach Killowog.

"Killowog, can you tell me exactly what a Green Lantern does?" He asks directly.

"Well that's easy, we catch bad guys." He said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Commendable…" though he did not seem to mean it "…but how do you know who the bad guys are?" he asked.

"**Uh oh.**" Alarms were suddenly going off in both the heroes head.

"How? I…I just know."

"Oh so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to routinely sort out matters of life and death." The prosecutor spoke.

"I didn't say…I mean…Well yeah kinda." He replied unaware of the trap he was being led into.

"And then you and the other Green Lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings?"

"Objection your honors! He is leading the witness!" Flash yelled hoping to salvage the case.

"…"

"SUSTAINED, REFRAIN FROM DOING SO AGAIN PROSECUTOR." The central figure spoke.

"Allow me to rephrase the question, who gave you this power to be judge and jury? Who gave you the right!" He demands.

"We did." A voice echoed in the hall as the Guardians of Oa appeared.

"Well I guess there are more surprise witnesses." Flash quipped.

_Back on the moon…_

Superman flew around searching for the source of the energy reading. His eyes glowed an electric blue as he searched the surface for any anomalies.

"I hope you two are doing better than me, I'll I see are craters."

-Nothing on my end Superman. — Hal replied as he scanned the moon with his ring.

"Everyone, I have found something… I just don't know what it is." J'onnz communicated as he gazed at a large machine with confusion.

He was soon joined by Hal and Superman, who were a bit caught off guard by the machine.

"Any idea what this thing does?" Clark asks.

"When I was a child on Mars, we had small toys call illusatrons. They could project crude images over objects and even empty space." The Martian explains.

"You think this is a larger version?" Superman ventured.

"The engineering principal appears the same." He replied

"So it's an illusion." Superman said followed by the Lantern.

"And I bet it's pretty obvious what its hiding." Jordan spoke up.

"It would explain why this moon's orbit remains intact." J'onn said in a neutral tone.

"But who…"

*ZZZAAAT!*

"AARRRG!" the trio shouts as they are suddenly struck by laser fire and are sent into a wall.

The attacking ship passes and fires above them releasing debris and burying them.

As the ship passes the would be tomb, its pilot is revealed to be the same pirate who testified against John.

"The secret will stay buried with them." He gloats however before he can savor it he is attacked by another ship.

"RARRRGH!" Hawkgirl cries out as she fires at him.

Meanwhile a green glow erupts from the rubble containing the heroes.

"What took you so long?" Guy asks them.

"What are you doing here?" Hal asks.

"Saving your tail apparently now if you'll excuse me." He said as he fired his ring at the pirate.

"This moon is filled with surprises." J'onn says as he phases from underneath the rock.

Meanwhile Kanjar-Ro is doing everything to avoid the duo; he however is not prepared when a hammer rips through the engine. The hammer returns to its owner, one very angry Thunder God.

***Nobody shoots at my friends and gets away with it!***

"AARRGH!" Kanjar-Ro yells as the engines explode because of the heavy damage they sustain. Superman tears through the doomed vessel and deposits him with the others.

"We followed this scum from Ajuris 5; I had to ah borrow one of the defense forces fighters." Hawkgirl explained as she joined the heroes and their captive, though inwardly hoping they don't asked how they liberated the vessel.

"So he's the one behind all this?" Superman asks as he looks at the pitiful creature.

"Not exactly…" She spoke.

_In another area on Ajuris 5…_

"_**It is time brothers, time to avenge a 1000 years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity.**_" The lead Manhunter spoke as the others cheered before he continues.

"_**Our plan has worked flawlessly so far, we've sown dissention among the Lantern Corp and stained their reputation forever, but beyond that, we've succeeded in luring the leaders of our most hated enemy, away from their home planet of Oa.**_"

"_**Yes they're here, the **_**Guardians**_**.**_" He spat out the word as a vile curse, the others sharing his hatred and screaming for their death.

"_**No my brothers, not here and not now, our destiny lie elsewhere.**_"

"_**But rest assured, the Guardians will burn, for we are the Manhunters!**_"

"_**NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!**_" They all cry.

_Back at the trial…_

Unaware of the looming threat the few Guardians that had come were being questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Corp power source, but the individual Lantern has complete autonomy." The Guardian spoke.

"So if one of them those something wrong, it's not your fault." The prosecutor states for the crowd.

"You misunderstand, we give them autonomy, because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions!" He stopped the small but powerful being.

"How much more must we hear? We demand an immediate judgment." He demanded.

"We object!" both Fire and Flash shouted.

"OVERRULED."

"No! I do not accept that!" Flash yells back at the Judges in anger for their narrow minded views.

"BE SILENT OR…"

"Is this your idea of justice? Or is this simply a formality you go through?" Fire continued with vigor "…I, no we accepted to represent John Stewart knowing full well our fate should we lose, now the prosecutor has been allowed to ask his questions to the Guardian, well we have a few." She spoke, her training as a spy also included how to win situations where words were more potent than fists or powers and this was one of them.

"…" they remained silent.

"I ask the Tribunal to allow me to cross examine the witness, afterwards our fates are in your hands." She finished.

"ASK YOUR QUESTIONS HUMAN." The central figure spoke.

"Thank you your honors." She said as she passed the prosecutor who gave her a glare, one she returned equally.

"May I ask what your name is?" She asks.

"I am Ganthet."

"Very well Mr. Ganthet, in the history of the Corp has any Lantern ever abused the power you have given them?"

"…Yes, the one called Sinestro." The immortal being replied grimly.

"I see, and what measures were taken against him?"

"We stripped him of his power ring and banished him to another universe."

"Tell me Ganthet, did he kill while wearing the ring?"

"Yes he did, it is the most gravest of crimes a Lantern may commit, only of the most dire of circumstances and situations do we allow it...life is too precious to simply snuff it out for no reason." He replied sadly.

"After that incident, were there any measures taken to ensure such a thing never occurred again with the new Lanterns?"

"Yes a more thorough recruiting test was made to ensure a better selection in ring bearers as well as certain protocols installed directly into the core of the Rings' programming to alert us if they went rogue or abused their powers."

"**Gotcha!**" The fire wielder thought as she gave Flash a wide smile, one he returned as he approached Ganthet.

"And within these protocols you installed, was there one that would alert you when a Lantern has indeed taken a life without just cause?"

"Objection!" the Prosecutor asked as he figured were this was going.

"OVERRULED, WE WISH TO HEAR THE ANSWER."

"Yes there is." This answer shocked everyone including the accused.

"Pardon? I must have misheard you because I could have sworn you just said that a Lantern cannot take a life without you knowing, is that correct?"

He said in mock surprise now that the truth was revealed. This was the proverbial final nail in the coffin and he was going to drive it right down to the core.

"Yes it is which is why we were surprised that this trial of one of our own is even happening." Ganthet continued.

Even John was caught off guard by that revelation. Sure all Lanterns had heard of the rogue Sinestro and even he had fought him before. But to know that there had been protocols like this after the whole incident was something he had not thought would happen.

***But then, that means…!***

"Then why are we here? If such a protocol is place then how is it that John Stewart managed to kill three billion lives? Could his ring have malfunctioned in some way to prevent it?"

"No."

"Could the protocol be circumvented or tampered with by the Lantern directly?"

"No, it is hidden in the programming and only we know how to do so."

"Even if the death is accidental?"

"The loss of life by a Lanterns action, willing or not, would still be brought to our attention and we will determine if the action is enough to have a Lantern removed from the Corps."

"No further questions." He spoke with a smug smile at the prosecutor.

"IF WHAT IS SAID TRUE, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT AJURIS 4 NO LONGER THERE?" The right figure asked.

"It is there!"

"Superman!" the heroes cried out.

The kryptonian spoke from high above the galley, flanked by J'onn and Jordan carrying the pirate between them, before flying towards the accused, destroying the shackles with his heat vision, the others land behind him.

"John is innocent!" He spoke loudly before he pressed his earpiece "_That's your cue guys, hope you can hear me._"

_At the moon…_

"Loud and clear! You heard the man gentlemen, time to light this place up!" She spoke as she aimed the ships missiles, while Guy created a mobile missile platform and Xander charged his hammer.

All free unleashed on mass their attacks at the gigantic machinery…

"BOOM!"

Soon after the explosion the wayward planet was revealed to all, much to the people's shock.

_Back at the trial…_

"Ajuris 4 was never destroyed, its right where it's always was, it was all an illusion a frame up as they say on my planet."

Stewart was shocked at the revelation before looking straight at Kanjar-Ro, that shock soon turned into fury. All of this…everything…was all a lie. And he was outraged by this scum who dared to accuse him of planetary genocide!

"YOU!" Stewart snarled before launching himself at Ro, and giving him a right cross to his jaw.

*WHAM!*

"AAAH!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY!" He bellowed as he shook the alien.

"For…for money." Was the fearful reply.

"WHOSE MONEY!"

"Easy John!" Jordan asks as he looks at the pitiful creature.

"Yeah, leave some of the greedy little shit for me to wail on!" Guy yells as he and Xander land next to them.

"T-the M-Manhunters." He answers quickly and loudly for all to hear.

***I knew it! It's Ted all over again…I hate evil robots, I hate them down to the last freaking diode!*** the Aesir thought as he searched around for the machines.

"Where are they anyway?" Flash asks as they note the robots are nowhere to be seen.

"Come on!" Superman speaks as he sees the Guardians move quickly.

"GL!" Flash says as he quickly grabs the ring and hands it to him.

He will's it on and feels the power flow through him.

"Good to have back John." Jordan says to him.

"Yeah, now let's get those hunks of junk." Gardner adds and Rayner nods.

All soon leaving, the pirate getting up and turns to face the music, however before he can He feels someone tap his shoulder and then…

"WHAM!" Gets a fist to the jaw that knocks him unconscious.

"That's for getting us in this mess asshole!" Xander yells before joining the others.

_With the Guardians…_

The Guardians soon congregate when they do not feel the presence of the machines.

"We're too late! We have to go back immediately." One of them spoke and moves towards a doorway except….

"Not so fast." The Flash says as he blocks them.

They try another route but are soon met with the others Superman being the first to address them.

"What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this." Ganthet speaks.

"Make time." Gardner says.

"Where are the Manhunters?" Stewart asks them.

"Headed back to Oa."

"Back to Oa? They've been there before?" The man asks incredulously.

"Yes, we created them there." The Guardian admitted shamefully much to the shock of the others.

"Say what!" Flash voicing his.

"Are you kidding me!" Rayner as well.

"It was…before the Lantern Corp. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil." Ganthet explained to the group.

"Because they were machines following logic right?" Jordan adds and Ganthet nods.

"We need to talk about Asimov's three laws and why making robots as policemen suck." Thor quipped.

"Why didn't you decommission them?" Superman asks.

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties, tracking, hunting, guarding they didn't seem too object."

"Not out loud anyway." Stewart says.

"Nothing worse than a disgruntled employee with powers and an axe to grind." Flash said out loud earning a nod from Xander.

"Yeah and now they're going back for some payback, well I say we oblige them." Gardner spoke while the others nodded.

_On Oa…_

The scene was best described as a nightmare as planetary defenses and Green Lanterns fought over the planet against the army of Manhunters hell-bent on taking back what they considered rightfully theirs.

"_**Don't let up brothers they're weakening!**_" The lead machine spoke as the bombarded the shield placed by the few Guardians remaining.

Half the forces struck or took over planetary defenses while the fired on the shield.

Inside the Guardians were indeed feeling the strain.

"_**They can't hide in there forever, rip it open!**_" It shouted as more Manhunters attacked the shield.

"_**Rip them to…**_"It never finished as a hyperspace window opened up and the Javelin flew out before realizing the Earth's champions and the Lanterns to engage the renegade robots.

"_**They can't stop us brothers no one can!**_"It shouts in order to rally its forces.

"I'll take that bet!" Thor shouted as he threw his hammer at a group of Manhunter's on his six.

*BOOM!*

The League also made massive dent in their forces as Superman and the Martian used their super strength to rip them apart as if they were mere paper.

Flash speed helped him evade many shots and used them against them on the rogue robots however he was soon surrounded but flashes of emerald and they soon were history.

"Got your back!" Stewart spoke to him.

"As do I!" Fire shouted as she flew circles around the robots before unleashing streams of emerald flame at them.

Flash was both relieved and glad, though that soon changed when he saw a squad of Manhunters behind the Lantern.

Look out!" he shouted at his friend.

Stewart turns and both holds the shield and fires at the robots destroying those he can.

"_**Use the guns! The Guns!**_" The leader orders at those who have taken over one of the cannons.

They targeted Superman, Stewart and J´onn, but upon seeing the approaching blast the Lantern shielded them, the Manhunters fighting them are not so lucky.

J´onn becomes intangible and rushes them while they fire on Flash and Fire who act as diversions.

The Manhunter operating the cannon gets a lock, but before he can fire he meets his end at the Martian´s hands…literally.

Fire in the meantime is dodging incoming fire from a trio of machines, however she is caught off guard when one appears behind her.

*ZAATTT!*

"AAAHH!" the woman powers down as she falls.

Flash sees this and rushes in, just catching her in his arms before she can come to harm.

"Ugh…what?" she spoke before looking at her saviors face.

"Huh, what do you know? I caught me an angel." He quipped with smile.

Fire only blushed.

"Hey Romeo! Now is not the time for that!" Stewart yells as he flies towards them.

However a commandeered platform takes notice of the trio and fires on them. John acts fast and pulls up a barrier up, however it soon becomes a contest of will that he is finding himself losing.

However a blast of energy saves them form death´s door as Hawkgirl and the Lanterns from the trial appear.

"You three take the north tower, Killowog and I will take the south." Gallius orders much to the surprise of the Thanagarian.

"You heard the man poozers!"

They moved swiftly and destroy the defense platforms quickly, Hawkgirl gives of a battle cry as she smashes the last one hard, and causing a chain reaction that destroys it.

The fights continued, with Xander battling a group of Manhunters on the surface and getting angrier by the second.

Thor ducks under a right hook and counters with an upwards slash of his sword, cleaving a robot in two from feet to head.

"I…"

Another Manhunter fires at his back but the shot finds itself deflected by Mjolnir right back at him.

"HATE…"

A pair of Manhunters rushes at him from the sides, batons at the ready and crackling with energy. Thor steps back as they reach him and shoves their weapons into each of the robots, causing them to overload and explode.

"ROBOTS!"

The batons remain in his hands undamaged along with the machines hands.

"Well, at least I got Buffy and Faith some cool weapons." He said out loud to himself.

Inside the citadel the Guardians are too weak to continue, one collapsing from stress.

The lead machine takes advantage and goes inside, however the four terran lanterns see this and follow.

They all look on at the tower of light when they are blasted from behind by the robot.

"Manhunter! Stop!" Stewart commanded encasing him in an energy sphere.

"_**Not till we've regained what is rightfully ours!**_" It replied as it dodged left a blast from Guy and sending one of its own.

"Argh!"

"Yours?" Jordan asked while creating a minigun and firing.

"_**The power the Guardians stole from us.**_" It spoke as it dodges left before firing a large beam at him that slammed him into a wall.

"Ugh!"

"It was never yours! It was always the Guardians!" Stewart growled out as he and Rayner fought the machine for dominance with their beams.

"_**And they betrayed us…**_" speaking with utter scorn for the beings "_**…just as they betrayed you!**_" before pushing them both back.

"ZAT!" "ARRG!"

"_**This power is our destiny!**_" It spoke before shooting them down.

Stewart collapses on a wall while Rayner lands on the floor as the Manhunter entered the central power battery.

"NO!"

"_**YARRRGH!**_" It screamed as its body absorbed the energies released.

"_**NOW… I… AM… THE POWER!**_" the newly transformed Manhunter spoke as all power rings deactivated and it grew in size.

The Guardians fell to the ground as it left them.

"All is lost." One weakly spoke to Stewart.

"Not while we are standing, you guys with me?" He said to the others as they stood with determination.

"I ain't heard any fat lady sing yet Stewart." Gardner spoke despite the pain he was in.

"No rust bucket is taking us down." Rayner added.

"Let's show them what the Corp is made off."

Energies crackled in the air as the four approached the central power battery, concentrating all their will into this one task that would determine the fate of the Green Lanterns Corp.

As one they raised their rings and spoke the Oath they were charged with when they took up the mantle of the Green Lantern.

"In brightest day…in blackest night….no evil shall escape my sight…" The energy being that once was a Manhunter felt the energies fluctuate causing it pain as the four continued "….let those who worship evil's might…" All the power flowed into these four rings returning the glow into their eyes and taking the Manhunter with it "…beware my power…GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

"BOOM!" the power soon was released and with it came the beings demise…

"_**NOOOOO!**_"

The Guardians soon stood together in front of him as their energies returned.

"We chose wisely when we offered you the ring, thank you all of you." Ganthet spoke, though the four just remained quiet.

Outside things had finally calmed as with the loss of the leader the rest scattered like frightened insects.

"You're some fighter lady." Gallius said to Hawkgirl.

"Heh, we already knew that, didn't we?" Arkus joins in as laughter sounds, though three Lanterns did not.

"Lousy bunch of…"

"Easy Guy, I feel the same way." Jordan spoke as they waited for the formerly accused Lantern.

"John!" Killowog spoke as he spotted him.

"John I-I'm sorry." He said with true remorse.

"You came back went it counted." He replied as he patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"I guess we were wrong about you John, we should have known better." Gallius spoke his and the others heads bowed in shame.

"You're damn right you should've!" Guy said from the background.

"_No shit._" Thor muttered as he gave them a glare.

John just walked passed and said to them as he did "He's right you know, you should have known." And then he went to the league and the others.

"Are you all right John?" J'onn asked his friend.

"You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself." He replied.

"Hey what are friends for." Flash spoke with a smile.

"Damn right, now I believe some drinks are in order because there is no way I am cleaning this junk heap after saving the damn place." Guy said.

"And introductions should be in order for those of us not familiar with each other." Rayner adds as he looks at J'onn and Xander.

"It is a very long and complicated one." Stewart said as he wondered what their reactions would be to Alexander's origin.

"John, we have nothing but time and I do need a stiff one after a hard day of beating up evil robots."

"Amen to that." The young Aesir added, earning a laugh from the former test pilot.

"Flash?" Fire spoke up as she stood next to the crimson clad speedster.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me…" she said before kissing his cheek "…it was very brave of you."

Flash just stood frozen with a dreamy look on his face, Hawkgirl just shook her head and chuckled. Thor did not bother and just busted his guts in laughter.

***I think I'm starting to like this job.***

_Back on Earth - L.A, California…_

Xander had called Cordelia to let them know that he was bringing Buffy to give her and Faith a souvenir from his recent space adventure.

She had naturally wanted details about what he saw and if there was any good fashion designs where he went, was it dangerous and so forth.

So here she and the rest of the fang gang were in the lobby of their base of operations waiting for both Slayer and God.

*KRAKOOM!*

"X is here!" FAITH shouted as she and the others heard the loud crack of thunder and flash of lighting.

"No duh!" Gunn replied as he saw both of them enter, tough Buffy looked a bit woozy.

"I am never getting used to that." The blonde Slayer spoke up as she placed her hands on her knees.

"Hey! Need I remind you of the time you took driving lessons with your mom, me and Willow?"

"It wasn't that bad…" she said with a casual wave.

"Buffy you ran over three mail boxes, scared the shit out of two cats and one dog and dinged the trolls Oldsmobile…though that last one wasn't so bad now that I think about. Willow and I didn't stop screaming until we were back on your house and kissed the lawn in thanks."

"You swore never to speak of that again!"

"I swore nothing, anyway I got you and Faith some cool toys form space."

"Sweet! Is it a phaser? Lightsaber?" Faith asked with childlike glee at the opportunity to use some alien tech on vampires.

"Is it an indestructible sword or Axe?" Buffy added as she forget the reminder of her past endeavors.

"Don't know if they make those Slay gals, but these…" he spoke as he pulled out the Manhunter weapons "…pack a mean punch, emphasis on the mean." He ends as he hands one to each.

"What are those?" Diana asks intrigued.

"Modified Manhunter rods, asked the guys who made their tech to make them Slayer friendly. Just twist them once counterclockwise to activate them."

They girls did just that and heard the hum of energy.

"Good, now do it again and it activates the staff function, you can then squeeze the middle to fire them. Depending how hard and long you do it means how strong it fires, plus you can do the same when their batons but it fires a bolt instead of a beam."

"Wicked!" Faith said with a smile on her face, one found on Buffy's as well.

"Easy there girls, you'll need to practice with those before taking the field with them." The watcher spoke with some concern.

"Ah ease up Di, I can handle t…" she unfortunately she gave it a squeeze as she spoke.

*ZAAATT!*

"CRAAAAPPP!" Xander yelled as the beam launched him through the doors.

*CRASH!*

*CRUNCH!*

"Oh…oops!"

"Xander!" Buffy and Cordelia cry out as they rush to the broken doorway to see if he was damaged.

"I'm fine!" They all heard him yell back "…but whoever owns this black sedan is going to be pissed!"

"MY CAR!" One very distressed Angel was soon heard.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

And here is another two to complete ten, took me a while but hope the time spent was worth.

Now I am giving a heads up that this story will now be paused since I have reached the tenth chapter mark, from here I will be devoting myself to do the same for my Belmont story and once I reach ten I will cycle through my stories from Halo to Kim Possible.

Also I need to ask but does anyone know how to get rid of this error message about an e-mail sent to my yahoo account I get whenever I log on? I did everything the instructions said but all I get is that the message is not getting there…it is starting to annoy me greatly.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

-Media or transmission—

Chapter 8 part 1:

Over the Atlantic Ocean a storm raged making wind howl and sea churn in violent fashion. Below it however all was calm and tranquil as the USS Defiant made its silent patrols over the ocean floor.

However that calm was to be broken when the ships sonar began pinging.

"Sir! Unidentified craft approaching, bearing 0-1-0" the sonar operator said to the captain, as the image showed the unknown ship.

"At this depth? Establish radio contact." He orders to the young woman at the com station.

"I got all frequencies no response sir, whatever it is its big and closing fast." The man at sonar spoke.

***I don´t like the looks of this.*** the captain thought as he saw the unidentified object close in onto his vessel.

"Evasive maneuvers, planes down twenty degrees." He ordered those at the helm.

"Twenty degrees, aye."

The submarine did lower itself however catching up at the rear was the vessel three time its size and with.

"Still closing sir, it's going to…"

"CRASH!"

The vessel rocked and short circuited as the larger vessel plowed into the smaller one.

"Damage report!"

"Starboard rudders' out."

"Captain the hostile craft is turning! It's making another run!"

He quickly reached for the radio mike upon hearing that.

"Prepare torpedo tubes!"

"There´s no time!" The officer at the sonar spoke as the image showed the vessel was too close to mount an offense.

Outside the vessel scrapped the hull causing a breach in the rear section and letting water in.

"This is USS Defiant! We are under attack and have sustained heavy damage! We are going down! Repeat we are going down!"

From the bridge of the large vessel a man watches as the submarine sinks.

"The surface dwellers ship has been disabled." He says to a man dressed in green and gold armor, and aura of power surrounding him.

"Good, let it sink." The blond hair man spoke in satisfaction.

_Currently on board the watchtower…_

Xander was currently gazing down at the Earth and finding the tranquil scene quite pacifying. He often came here to be at peace or enjoy the majestic scenery, thinking about all that he had accomplished, how far he had come in life and what the future might hold for him.

"Enjoying the view Alexander?" The unmistakable voice of Gaea spoke as she joined her grandson in gazing upon her realm from his perspective.

"I like the quiet and looking at the Earth just when the sun comes over the horizon. I really should bring the guys up here sometime to enjoy it with me." He spoke as he saw her stand next to him.

"Yes, in ancient times our kind used to do so from the heavens…and your people were of the few to walk among them as you do now though of course you do so in a more discreet manner."

*SIGH*

"I often wonder if things would have been different if the Gods took a more active role in the events that shape the lives of men."

"Probably but then people would spend all their time asking for help and never accomplishing anything. And in turn stunted their growth and not allow them to reach their potential, good or bad, I figure it's better to handle the situation lightly like parent does for their child..."

Gaea chuckled softly upon hearing that.

"Something I said?" He asked his relative in confusion.

"I recalled a time the Pantheons gathered as man was slowly drifting away from needing Gods. Many debated we should have been more active such as Zeus and Susanoo while others like Ra and Tlaloc spoke of an acceptance of the changing times." The elder Goddess looks at him as she speaks his next words.

"Odin said the same words you have just now, his people having experience when it comes to handling mortals believed in making their presence felt yet only intervene when the situation called for it."

"I guess he had a unique take given how his people enjoyed being in the presence of mortals." Xander replied with a small smile.

"True, the Aesir never did anything normally…"

*SIGH*

"Oh the stories I could tell, my favorite is something akin to Romeo and Juliet…" she spoke with a sad smile or her beautiful features "…or in this case of Kelda and William the Brave."

"Oh? I don't think I heard of them when I was training. Why is that Grandma?" The Aesir spoke with a hidden desire to learn more of his people.

"No…I don't believe I spoke of them and many others of the Aersir, you should speak with Tora about that since they have a greater knowledge base of them."

"Well I have been meaning on talking to her, just get so swamped with heroics I hardly have the time, most of the time I'm off to work to keep my cover and the rest of it is spent doing this or hanging out with my girls."

"You could ask Diana to cover for you, I know she wouldn't mind and you best keep yourself in shape mentally less you burn yourself out, even Superman can't be everywhere at once, despite his best efforts and intentions." She spoke as recalled how hard he pushed himself after Darkseid used him.

***The poor dear was running on fumes by the time he regained the public's trust, and then there's those Cadmus people, I wish I could warn them but there is only so much I am allowed to do.***

"But enough about that Alexander…" she said as she suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes that worried him "…tell me, what's this I hear about you and a certain ensouled vampire's car hmm?"

"That wasn't my fault! I clearly TOLD Faith to watch it with those rods!"

_With the others on board…_

Diana, Superman and Green Lantern were overlooking the safety of the Earth and kept ready in case they were needed in either their cities or in a group. The man of steel and the amazon were monitoring the Earth while the lantern was in the training room.

"So what's the situation with the others?" Clark asked his teammate "…anything we should know about?"

"Batman is currently working on a case involving the Joker and Clayface, Flash is at a charity event in Central city, Hawkgirl and J'onn are in Seattle investigating a shipment of supposedly stolen weaponry from Lexcorp."

"More than likely sold by him." Superman said with contempt.

"I simply do not understand why he continues to walk with impunity if he is guilty of his crimes." Diana asks as it was something she couldn't wrap her head around, Xander tried to explain it to her but still her confusion remained.

*SIGH*

"The answer is because he has money, power and connections that allow him to get away with it. Every time I have gotten close to finally putting him away he finds some loophole in the system or hires someone to take the fall for him or worse destroys the evidence and anyone involved."

"But he is guilty, you know he is…couldn't you simply capture him or find some other way to deal with him without the need to bring others in that would aid in his escape of his judgment?"

"Yes I could, but I don't because then he wins, and that is something I want to never give him the satisfaction of knowing." He replied calmly to her, he understood the confusion on her face and chose to elaborate.

"You are aware of my time under Darkseid's control?"

"Yes, Xander explained how he had captured you and subverted your will to serve his conquest of Earth."

"That time, that time I became the thing I feared the most Diana…" the man before her spoke with a weary voice "…the thing I promised myself I would never allow myself to become for as long as I lived."

The Amazon princess remained silent as her friend spoke.

"Men like Luthor or Darkseid feel that because they have power they must use it to impose their will on those without it, and when they look and men like me or Xander for example."

"They feel insulted?" she ventured, he nodded at her guess.

"Yes, they see wasted potential at best or a tool to be used at worst. That time I was made a tool, a weapon by which he could circumvent New Genesis decree of protection for my adopted planet. I lorded over those I defeated as if I was some deity whose will would not be denied and I hurt so many innocents under his control there are times I see flashes of what I did at night."

"It was not your fault Superman, that monster will see justice done for all his crimes. And I guarantee we will see to it as a team." She said with utmost confidence.

"Your damn right he will!"

The former Sunnydalian's voice erupted as he flew up to the monitoring station, his senses allowing him to pick up the conversation

"…hell if you want me and J'onn will hold him down and you can kick him in the crotch repeatedly for all to see, and then we can tar and feather him except for the dome top of a head of his that sound good?"

Clark simply couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at the sheer absurdity of the image conveyed by his words, Diana despite not understanding the humor behind her friend's words she smiled at seeing the man cheer up.

"Oh mercy, ha ha, I haven't laughed that hard in ages." The resident kryptonian spoke as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Never underestimate the power of comic relief." Xander said proudly "…saved that little gem for emergencies, now if I can only make Batman crack a smile I will have truly done the impossible."

Superman eye rolled at that idea, they maybe friends, but Bruce was by far the most serious individual he had ever met. Bruce Wayne may look like the devil may care billionaire but that was the true mask by which Batman hid behind, only the cape and cowl brought out the true Bruce Wayne to the surface.

That worried him sometimes about the man, the line where one began and the other ended always seemed so blurry to him. When everyone though he was dead, he told his mother and father that he needed to be Clark Kent as much as he needed to be Superman.

He was born Kal-El but he was raised Clark Kent and to him, all that he had achieved as the mere man was just as precious as what he had done in his heroic persona. He wondered how Xander felt regarding being raised mortal and while being born a God.

***Still haven't had that talk with him, maybe now would be a good time.***

However that idea came to a halt…

-This is the USS Defiant; we have been attacked by unknown vessel and are taking on water, request immediate rescue, over.—

Sending word to Stewart they all rushed towards the Javelin. They all soon pilled in, with Stewart in the pilot seat and Diana as co-pilot.

***Really got to learn how to fly this thing soon enough.*** Thor thought to himself as they left the station and headed to the planet.

"USS Defiant, this is the Justice League responding help is on the way." The Lantern sent to the downed vessel after they broke through the cloud coverage and configured the Javelin for aquatic travel, something that surprised Xander when he learned how versatile the vehicle was.

Stewart maintained the nosedive until they dove into the water and leveled out.

"Don't see anything out there." Thor spoke as he looked through the windows for any sign of the damaged vessel or its assailants.

"Stay sharp, we don't know who's out there" He told her before turning to Diana "…Diana, are you getting anything on sonar?" John asked her.

"Yes, I have located the Defiant; it is 1 mile north of our current position." She spoke as the sensors showed its position.

"Any hostiles nearby?"

"No need to look for them. I think one just found us, look." Superman pointed out as a massive vessel came out of nowhere and armed its weaponry.

"Ah Hell! Move us out of range before they get trigger happy!" Xander spoke as he strapped himself in.

"On it!" He spoke just at the vessel fire two explosive orbs at them.

Though the enemy ship outclassed them in power and size, they had speed and maneuverability on theirs as Stewart piloted the smaller craft through the undersea terrain.

"Lantern, 6 o clock!" The Thunder God yelled as he pointed at some stone arches.

"I see them, hang on everybody!" He spoke as he sped up the Javelin, with the larger craft in tow.

They soon passed underneath them and before the crew of the other ship could do anything they were stuck underneath the weight of the rocks.

*PHEW*

"That takes care of them." Stewart said calmly, a calm that was soon taken away by what he saw coming in front of them.

"Remind me to give you a little lesson about a guy named Murphy, Stewart."

Thor spoke grimly as he gazed at vessels that came from the murky depths and from the looks of things were not pleased with the League.

"Time to get wet boys and girls." The Aesir quipped as he got up from his chair.

Superman nodded as he stood up and reached for the overhead compartment and pulled out two breathing masks for himself, Thor and Wonder Woman.

Thor didn't need to worry about breathing but he still needed a form to communicate with the team, hence why he accepted the mask.

"Let's go people." Stewart spoke as he encased himself, Thor, Superman and the Amazon in an emerald energy shield and left the confines of the Javelin.

All four were soon in the thick of things as they attacked the vessels.

Superman and Stewart dodged the incoming fire while the Amazon and Aesir blocked the laser fire with their bracers, hammer and sword.

The man of steel decided it was time to make things more even for their side by making short of the cannons as he ripped them out with his vast strength.

Stewart took shots at the bridge causing the glass to break and let the ocean in. The occupants were soon pushed back by the rushing water.

Superman and Wonder Woman tag teamed two ships; Superman took the one on the right and Wonder Woman the left.

"Push!" He said to her as he pushed the vessel towards the other that now moved thanks to the Amazons strength.

The results spoke for themselves when both ships crashed into one another and blew.

Stewart concentrated his power and fired a beam that cut the forward section of the vessel he had engaged, and soon had it disabled.

A vessel was chasing after Thor who was limited in the use of Mjolnir, as the last thing he wanted was to electrocute his friends; therefore he had to be creative…

Swimming down to the ocean floor as his enemy fired upon him, he neared a nearby rock formation the size of a three story building and half a block wide. He dug his hands into the earthen formation and heaved with all his godly might.

"Grrraaagh!"

*CRACK!*

With a roar filled with power he hurled the large rock from the ocean floor and into the vessel. Its occupants yelled out in a panic as they veered away from the incoming projectile, unfortunately they only managed to turn to the side and soon the screech of metal being torn apart was heard.

He nodded in satisfaction before turning around to locate the others, instead of his teammates he saw actual men without wetsuits riding on underwater bikes towards him; behind them he could see more ships.

***Well...this will be either very painful or very interesting.*** He thought as he pulled out his sword from his back.

He noticed the lead rider was a long haired and bearded blonde man in green and gold armor, carrying a Trident that was giving him an odd feeling; he was quite muscled and looked like a man who knew how to fight and win.

"Halt! You and your companions are trespassing on sovereign land."

"I wasn't aware the ocean floor had ownership." He spoke without losing sight of the men or lowering his sword from a defensive position.

Aquaman studied the "man" before him as he spoke.

"You are in the borders of Atlantis, surrender or suffer the consequences."

"Considering your buddies attacked innocent men and women on board that sub while also shooting at me and my friends, I'll be going with no." Thor replies as he sees the others approach.

"**This man… I sense much strength and resolve in him.**" Arthur thought as he analyzed the 'man's' gestures and tone, all telling him he was not the kind to back down.

"Aquaman!"

"So we meet again Superman." The ruler spoke never breaking eye contact with the Aesir while he did the same.

"We apologize for the intrusion into your lands but we received a distress call by the Defiant and came to aid them." The kryptonian spoke to the man he had once rescued from Luthor's clutches.

The undersea monarch spared a glance at the wounded vessel and responded with disdain.

"They should have stayed on the surface where they belong."

"_Oh this is rich; I smell a serious case of hard ass on this one_…"

Thor muttered

"…listen here buddy, from what we heard they didn't do anything to get shot at, and I think it's safe to say that the head honchos won't like the fact that you're practically declaring war on them for no reason."

"Are you threatening my people?"

He said in a neutral tone that was belied by him tightening his grip on the trident

"No… what I am saying is, we need to get this straightened out before the manure hits the fan and we wind up in a shooting match. Plus those men can't stay in there forever."

He spoke to the man not the least bit concern of the man's anger.

"Please, let us help them or they will drown." Diana added.

"Take your people and inform your leaders to never trespass upon our borders again, the submarine stays here though." He said in a tone that said he was not going to budge on this.

"Like hell!" Lantern spoke as he heard the man's ludicrous condition "…That is a nuclear submarine with NUKES on it, what makes you even think we'll…"

"You are in no position to make threats or demands, take the offer or leave it I care not."

Stewart power flared but Superman stopped any further aggressions.

"Our priority is the lives of the sailors; time isn't in our favor here." He told the man who relented in view of the circumstances.

"Come on light bright…" Thor said as he placed a hand on the former marines shoulder "…let's go save some people before you blow a gasket, the idea of you having a heart attack here is not of the good."

John reluctantly agreed as he did not like the idea of leaving WMD's just laying around for anyone to take.

Under the watchful eyes of the King and his men the League evacuated the sailors from the derelict.

Superman decided to try for a diplomatic solution.

"All of this could have been avoided in the future if you wanted."

"How?"

"Go to United Nations, and air your grievances to the leaders there."

"You would have me go there like some beggar?" He asked not to keen on the idea.

"No, like the King of your people." He spoke before he joined the others

Aquaman took those words with him as he orders his men to look for wounded and salvage what they can.

He then turns to one on of the leaders at his side.

"I want a garrison placed here; no one goes near that vessel unless I order it."

"Yes my King."

He nods before ordering his remaining troops to withdraw from the place and head home.

_In Atlantis…_

Aquaman was currently in his throne room listening to one of Generals arguments to attack the surface dwellers, to his right was his half-brother Orm, a man who he trusted to keep a cool head during times of crisis and tempers flared, this being one of them as it was well known that General Brak was all in favor of teaching mankind a lesson they won't soon forget.

"This situation cannot continue my King; I say that the surface dwellers are barbarians, they have invaded our sovereign borders, experimented their weapons recklessly in the seas, pollute our waters with their garbage, kill and take the sea life without any restraint, and they sail their weapons around with impunity!" He paused as he lets that sink in before continuing.

"It is high time that we put a stop to this before they will become too much for our people to bare! And we in the military have a solution."

Arthur knew full well the evil of man all too well when the man known as Lex Luthor captured him in order to learn his secrets, if not for the intervention of Lois Lane and Superman he would have remained in that tank like a fish on display.

That was the only reason he did not retaliate against the surface dwellers, he owed a debt to both of them for their selfless aid.

He also did not want a war on his hands, not if he could prevent it. He would be dammed before he brought the ugliness and savagery of war to his family and his people, but still he might as well listen to the generals' solution.

"**So long as he doesn't wish to activate THAT weapon.**" He thought.

"What is this solution you propose?"

"Our technology is at its peak, our men more than ready to battle the surface dwellers, give the order and we shall wipe them of the face of the earth!"

Arthur did not like the sound of that.

"**What does he take me for? Some bloodthirsty tyrant?**"

"General Brak…I decide policy in Atlantis, not you." He replied coolly and with a steely gaze.

Brak sadly felt the need to press the issue much to the ruler's annoyance.

"But we cannot delay any further my King! We must act now before…"

"Enough General Brak! You are being disrespectful to your King." Orm spoke from his brother's side.

That seemed to have cowed the uppity man.

"My apologies Lord Orm, I did not mean to overreact." He said as he bowed.

Aquaman thought over everything spoken both here and out with Superman and looked at his wife Mera and their son as they entered the room.

Mera was a beautiful woman and wore the green robes and crown of Atlantean royalty and had her deep red hair in the way she wanted as her crown held it back as she held their son.

He could tell she was worried and no doubt deep in thought as to what was going on.

He knew that she loved to live in a peaceful kingdom and raise their son in a safe environment, he too desired the same thing as well, their safety, happiness and love was the only thing that surpassed his love for his people.

He turned and spoke to both Brak and Orm as he stood up from the throne.

"General Brak, I will consider your counsel on the matter with the surface dwellers, this is not a decision that is to be taken lightly. I will take time to consider our options and I will give my orders when I come to a decision, now leave me to my thoughts."

"Yes my King." They replied as the left.

He soon left to his chambers to join his family.

_In the Royal Chambers…_

Aquaman held his child in his powerful arms as he looked down warmly at his progeny, the young prince replied in kind as he held his air and laughed in wonder.

***This…this makes life worth living, but what should I do? What is best for him and my people?***

He placed him in his crib as his wife joined him.

"He has a strong grip." He told as he watched his son rest peacefully without a care in the world.

"Just like his Father." She replied as she held him.

He smiled at her, though it dimmed as he turned to look at his city, his home.

She sensed this and spoke to him gently.

"Something troubles you greatly Arthur, what is it?" She asks.

"**She could always read me so well.**" He thought fondly as gathered his thoughts.

"Am I doing the right thing Mera? Am I steering our people and our kingdom in the right direction?" He asks before continuing.

"The surface dwellers have committed many evil things that much I know is true, but…"

"But what?"

"…but there are also those among them I respect and going to war with them…"

"It causes you grief doesn't?" She asks as she places herself in his arms.

"I may have been willing to go to war once, but being with you and our son…I do not feel a war is something our family and our people need…"

*SIGH*

"…all I want is a safe and bright future for our son and for our people, but am I strong enough to do this? To make sure we are all safe and at peace?"

Mera could tell he was torn by this decision and made sure to help him as best she could.

"You're hands are strong enough Arthur, I will gladly place my life and my future in them…and I can say the same for our son and our people." She said with a loving voice to him.

Arthur returned the smile and look over their child.

"**There has to be a way to solve this peacefully, I shall not allow all we have built be torn down by the ravages of war.**"

With that in mind he made his choice and would seek his advisors to inform them of them.

_Meanwhile on board the Watchtower…_

The heroes decided to regroup after seeing to the safety of the crew in order to plan accordingly should the situation regarding the sunken vessel escalate.

Superman was currently getting in contact with the U.S Navy headquarters.

The rest were all thinking what to make of the situation.

"I understand your worries very well Admiral, and I wish we didn't leave those weapons behind, but lives were on the line and we couldn't deal with both." Superman spoke over the channel they set up with various world agencies.

Stewart was naturally in agreement with the Admiral's concerns in regard to the missile payload and voiced them to all.

"The Admiral's got a point, we should have never left those nukes down there, we should have gone back there and take them to be sure. Now they are in the hands of that madman who refuses to see reason." He said in an aggravated tone they all heard.

"Aquaman isn't a madman, he is a king, and as such is the sovereign leader of his people, he is simply doing what he thinks is best to try and protect his people and their ways." Diana spoke in attempt to defuse the situation.

"Oh yeah? Then who is going to protect us from him?" He asks in response to her comment, before turning and leaving.

***Hera guide me, I do not wish it but there is logic behind his worries.*** Diana thought with a downcast expression. She turned when she felt Superman place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you too much Diana; he's only worried if things don't go so well with Aquaman."

She smiled in thanks at his words.

"By the way…" he began as he noticed the absence of their resident Aesir "… where's Thor?"

"He said he wished to know more about what we are dealing with in regards to the Atlantians, so he went to visits his friends in Sunnydale in hopes of gaining more information."

"Hmm, not a bad idea…" Superman replied as he thought it was a good idea "…let's hope he can get us some information we can use, my dealings with Aquaman were under rather tense circumstances. And it took some serious convincing to stop a war with his people the first time that happened."

***No thanks to Luthor.*** the thought came with no small amount of bitterness as he recalled the man's actions and what they nearly caused.

"Yes I heard of what Luthor tried to do with the King, he should consider himself lucky you were able to appease his majesty in not declaring war on the surface."

"More like show him not all surface dwellers are out to get him, plus I had help with a good…friend you could say."

"Then let us hope we too can set a better example." She spoke with neutrality as she did hope they could succeed in this.

_Meanwhile with Xander…_

The Thunder God landed quietly in the suburban neighborhood where his pseudo father figure and his family lived. He made sure no one saw him as he landed and assumed a more civilian disguise.

It was a nice neighborhood to be sure, typical two story houses, white picket fences…of course does not in the know of what really goes on below the surface would be lulled into a false sense of security by it.

He soon found the home, quite easily since it was the only one giving off a magical aura around it.

***Nice to see they set up those wards, must be nice not to worry about those damn vamps trying to get an easy meal around here.***

Despite the feeling of unease he had from his encounter with the underwater dwellers he put on a smile on his face at seeing his friends even if it was business related. Calmly he pressed the doorbell and waited.

Within moments the door was opened revealing the Kalderash gypsy now wife of the Watcher. In her arms was her baby, Rose.

"Xander! What a wonderful surprise seeing you here…" she spoke as she stepped aside for him to walk inside "…are you here on a personal visit or business?"

"Business Lady J got a bit of a problem we ran into today and I could use some background information. Figured G-man would be the best place to start looking." The Thunder God replied as he stepped into the foyer.

"Oh I see, well he's at work right now but he should come by in a few minutes for lunch. Let me just leave Rose in her crib and then we can talk while we wait for him."

"Is it okay if I wait for him here?"

"Sure, just take a load off on the sofa and I'll get you something to drink."

Minutes later after she left her daughter in her crib, she returned and grabs some refreshments for them while they wait on her husband. At the six minute mark he arrived and was pleasantly surprised to see his former ward in his home.

"Xander, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Well G-man…" Xander spoke with his ever present nickname for the man, who despite his brief glare still accepted it as a sign of affection from the young man turned deity

"…ran into a bit of trouble, and like I said to the misses, I figured best to get wise before I end up causing a war or something and you are the first name that came to mind."

"My word…" The British gentleman replied with some worry, if he still wore his glasses he would have found himself grabbing them and give them a thorough cleaning. He had a feeling that what he was going to learn was going to be a headache in potential.

"…is it that serious?"

Jenny shared in her husband's worry as she reached for his hand to hold.

"Not yet thankfully but I'm a bit worried things may get out of control… what can you tell me about Atlantis?"

"Atlantis? As in the Lost city under the sea? THAT Atlantis?" Jenny spoke in shock while Giles blinked in bewilderment.

"Give the lady a prize..." The former Sunnydalian said with a smirk.

" Yep THAT Atlantis and no, unlike in those films, the people there are not mermaids…we went to rescue some swabbies when we ran into some resistance; there we met the King, guy with a serious chip on his shoulder I tell you."

"Oh my, I take it he wasn't pleased with your actions?"

"Not so much as us trashing his men as the fact that we were invading his territory. The guy doesn't like it when we landlubbers decide to go for a swim or dump trash in his litter box."

"Well I can see his point of view but surely he realizes that we share this planet with him as well does he not? As well as there are people aware of the situation and are striving to find a means to end the pollution and drain of resources."

He's mentor replied calmly and rationally. That's what he loved about Giles, no matter how screwed up things were, he kept his mind on the prize.

"Don't know about that, but big blue had a run in with him a few years back, turns out Lex Luthor wanted to get a one up and do some research. Not the legal or ethical kind as usual and caught his majesty and decided to study him…you can guess where he gets his charming dispositions towards humanity from."

The married couple was aware of the man's reputation as a ruthless business man as well as a power hungry despot. Superman and Batman had warned both the Sunnydale group as well as the LA team about the man's unlawful actions as well as his uncanny ability to get away scot-free.

"Oh that bloody wanker…" Giles let out in exasperation as he rubbed his forehead

"…man's worse than Ethan bloody Rayne. And coming from me, THAT's a lot."

"Calm yourself dear, I know you don't like it but evil does not stop with demons. Humans are terribly good at causing misery without the need of magic or supernatural connections."

His wife added as she placed a comforting hand on his free one.

"Trust me G-man…" Xander's voice taking on a somber tone, one that caught them by surprise "…since I took the job of guarding NYC I've seen some things that…well let's just say my faith in humanity ain't what it used to be. Haven't lost it yet but there's been plenty of times it's been chipped."

***Bloody hell, here I am moping like a child when he has been exposed too much worse.***

*SIGH*

"Xander, I realize that I haven't been there for you for quite some time…"

"Giles…" Xander began as he felt where the man was going with this.

"No, let me finish..." the man interceded as he felt he needed to get his point across

"…when you left after the defeating the Judge, well I was quite frankly beside myself. You wisely pointed out that Angelus and Angel were indeed two separate individuals yet we couldn't see past that, I should have been more willing to listen and act yet I failed you that day."

"I failed a lot of people that day…" he spoke as he looked at his wife, they never spoke of his actions that day, and it was in the past and would remain there.

"…I realize the world is filled with men and women who often make the demons look tame, and I should have prepared you and the others for it."

"But I didn't and you found out about it the hard way, I feel though that despite what you have seen you have become a better man for not letting it change you or completely lose faith in your fellow man. And I am proud of you for that…"

"We both are Xander…" Jenny chimed in as she looked fondly at her former student

"…so is Buffy, Willow and Cordelia. You have made us all proud of the person you have become, you are a hero Xander not because you are a God with great power but because you are still the kind, caring and brave man who never gave up in our fight."

Xander for his part was stunned, sure he didn't do this for glory or for personal glory but still their words filled him with a profound sense of pride.

"_Thanks…_" he whispered as he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him, thankfully Giles took pity on him and spoke up.

"Well I think we've dawdled enough so let's see what we can find on your queries."

"Yeah…let's do that. I get the feeling that we're going to need to get all this squared away before everything really goes down the drain."

With that said the three soon got up and headed towards the study where the Watcher kept his more esoteric books in reserve.

_Meanwhile with the Green Lantern…_

Stewart had decided to launch his own investigation into the matter and returned to the scuttled ship. Sure this was asking for trouble, but those were nuclear weapons for God's sake. The mere thought of anyone getting their hands on it made the Marine see red as he didn't need to be a Lantern to know how much damage even one nuke will do.

***Hmm, lots of activity around here.*** He thought as he saw the many guards and patrols around the ship.

He carefully made his way through until he reached the sub.

He went into vessel and when he reached the missile bay he found nothing, no missiles at all.

He went deeper and discovered the rods were also gone; needless to say he was livid.

_On the surface…_

There was quite the commotion as Aquaman had made his way from the beach and further inland to see the world leaders.

His presence created quite the uproar as he ignored the passerby's and drivers, though when one irritated him enough he smashed his fist into his car to silence him.

The police tried to arrest him, try being the key word, as he quickly grabbed the man and lifted him up easily.

"Where is the World Assembly Building?" He ordered.

_Back in the Watchtower…_

J'onn had returned after he and Hawkgirl resolved the matter in Seattle, their teammates reporting everything that had occurred when the Lantern came in, from the looks of things he was not happy.

"I knew we couldn´t trust that fishman!" he yelled as he made his way towards them "The subs been stripped and the Plutonium is gone."

"And you think Aquaman´s responsible?" Diana asks, though inwardly she is worried.

"**Could I have been wrong about him?**"

"Who else could it be Princess? We got to back at Atlantis and get some straight answers." He spoke as it was the best course of action.

Superman chose that moment to speak up.

"If its Aquaman you want he´s not in Atlantis." He spoke as he observed the latest news the others soon joining him.

-According to eye witness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards and into closed session of the world delegates. But as to why he is here or what he wants will have to wait for further developments— Snapper Carr finished.

"Well isn´t that just great." Shayera spoke as she palmed her face.

"Time to get some answers then." Stewart spoke as he moved towards the elevator.

"We might as well, before he creates an international incident." Clark said to the rest of the heroes before focusing on Hawkgirl "…Hawkgirl you stay and keep monitoring the situation form up here and give Thor a heads up about our arrival, if I know him as I think I do he'll be there before us."

"Got it."

_At the World Assembly building…_

Things were not going smoothly at the assembly as Aquaman had barged and started to let his terms for peace known.

However the terms he set were both preposterous and costly in the minds of the delegates.

The representative of France made this known.

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, and then you threaten us to make peace! Who gave you the right!"

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis." He replied firmly.

"A country we do not even recognize!"

"These are my final terms refuse them at your own risks." He spoke in all seriousness.

The spoke person next to him voiced his objections.

"But your demands are outrageous; they would compromise our entire global defensive economy!"

"Your problem, not mine." He said with no care for the man's valid reasoning.

This only angered the delegates further.

***This was a waste of time, I should have realized that they wouldn't change their ways.*** He thought as he surveyed the men and women who yelled at him.

"Aquaman!" The voice of the man of steel was heard as he flew in through the doors with the others following behind him.

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer." He said to the man with disappointment.

"Please these things take time…"

"I´ve wasted too much time already."

"Wait!" Wonder Woman spoke hoping to salvage the situation but the man simply pushed her aside much to her and the Asgardians annoyance.

"A real prince charming." Lantern spoke dryly.

"No kidding_._" Thor added next to the Amazon warrior.

Aquaman made his way outside avoiding the reporter's questions.

However up on an adjacent building a figure preps a high powered weapon and aims at the undersea monarch. Upon reaching a good distance he fires the rocket to an unsuspecting King.

"BOOM!"

Chaos soon reigns as everyone is in a state of panic from the vicious attack, the League rushes out and finds the aftermath.

"No!" the man of steel shouts in denial as the worst possible scenario comes about, they all quickly the rush to fallen man.

_In Atlantis…_

Orm and some of the General watched the newscast showing the League moving their King into an ambulance for medical treatment; it stood without saying that they were shocked.

In that state Orm had found them, yet curiously he was already in the royal armor and trident of the King.

"We cannot allow this treacherous attack to go unpunished!" Arthur half-brother spoke in evident anger.

The Generals were surprised to see the King´s brother dressed as such and even more so by his tone of voice showing what he planned to do, one of the clearer headed ones spoke against that line of thought.

"With all due respect Lord Orm, but you are in no position to give that order, the King…"

"The King maybe already dead…" He said as he passed the man and headed for the others "…and the prince is still an infant."

"But even so the law of succession must be respected…"

"The prince will take control once he has come of age, but in the meantime this outrage must be avenged…"

"Orm did you hear!" Mera spoke as she came to him once the news reached her ears.

"My dear Mera all of Atlantis mourns your loss." He said in an effort to comfort.

"You speak as if he will never come back."

"I pray he will, but who knows what horrors the surface dwellers may visit upon him." He spoke to the distraught Queen.

_Back in the hospital where Aquaman was admitted…_

"We got a line in yet? I need him stabilized." The doctor spoke as he placed an oxygen mask on the comatose man.

"Negative, his skin is tougher than a Rhinos." The nurse replied as she showed the bent needle.

He checks the EKG and did not like what he saw.

"His vitals are falling…this is hopeless."

The League was outside observing the scene as the doctor came out; Wonder Woman asked the question they had on their minds.

"How bad is it?"

"Hard to tell, his physiology isn't like ours, it´s unlike anything I have ever seen." He spoke in all honesty.

"But can you help him?" Superman asks.

"I don´t know."

At that moment someone came with a solution.

"Then maybe I can." The Dark Knight of Gotham spoke as he came out of the shadows.

Quickly Superman led the orderlies and the patient into a room with Batman standing next to a large tank of water.

Superman gently places him inside after the doctor hooks up the monitoring sensors.

"His vitals…they´re stabilizing." The man says in relief, he is approached by the caped crusader with a clipboard in hand.

"Make sure to keep the saline level at 3.5%"

"But how can you possibly guess that?"

"He´s a fish out of water doctor…" he replies as he looks at Arthur "…salt water."

The media was camped out in front of the hospital while the League members were in the room with the Atlantean monarch.

"He´s coming around." Clark says for all to hear.

Stewart decided they have waited enough, he wants answer and he was going to get them.

"Good, now maybe we can get some answers…" he spoke before he "delicately" banged on the tank.

"What did you do with the Plutonium!"

"Real smooth there Stewart, asking a man who took a rocket to the chest where nuclear material is after being attacked." Thor spoke at the man´s lack of tact.

***Ugh, this is giving me such a headache and I'm a freaking God for crying out loud! And the girls said me and Angel were bad but these two nuts take the damn cake.***

"So long as we get some answer for the man, I don´t care."

Aquaman quickly awoke having heard the two heroes bicker.

"Plutonium?" He asked as he got and removed the sensors from his chest.

"From the submarine, you stole it." The Lantern accused.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay." He replied though he did not like the man´s blatant disregard for his word.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, someone tried to kill me I need to find out whom?" he spoke as he moved to the window.

"You are not leaving until we get some answers!"

"I do not take orders from the likes of you." The king all but snarled as he stepped in close to the Lantern.

"Oh yeah?" Stewart replied in kind as he was practically butting heads with Aquaman.

Unfortunately for them someone had enough of the posturing and grandstanding.

"ENOUGH!" The Thunder God voice boomed as loudly as the very thunder and lightning he wields, stepping in between the two men who were shocked at the Aesirs actions "You two need to cool off and shut the hell up now!"

The League was equally surprised to hear the man´s apparent displeasure, to their knowledge the God had never really shown much of a temper…clearly they were not present for it when they went to Oa.

***Time to take the bull by the balls and gets these two nuts to play nice!*** Xander said to himself as he turned to his first target the Green Lantern, as he did he tapped into the remnants of the Soldier still rattling in his head.

"Stewart, you need to let go of your anger right now, this situation calls for cool heads and clear thoughts."

"But…"

"DO NOT BUT ME SOLDIER!" The Aesir yelled loudly as he emulated a drill sergeant talking down an unruly recruit, he further emphasizes his point by placing his finger on the former marine and began to push him back onto a gurney. Batman and Superman stepping aside as they moved still caught off guard by what they were seeing.

"Now you may not be a member of the Marine corp. anymore, but by whatever God or Gods watching I know they hardwired some discipline in you and so help you will use that discipline or so help me I will take this fist and knock out all your teeth until you do, do you get me?"

"_Yes sir._" He said in a quiet voice as he was quite pole axed at what was happening.

"Do you get me soldier!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The son of Thor gave a firm nod before turning around and leaving an absolutely stunned John Stewart.

***Good God! Was this guy in the military or something! I felt like I was back in boot!***

"As for you…" He said to the wide eyed King "…under normal circumstances I would be diplomatic and all that crap, but right now I do not give a damn about that. What I do give a damn about is that you have been nearly killed which could be used to start a war, which will kill many innocent people including those of your beloved Atlantis."

"You would dare speak…"

"BE SILENT!"

*KRAKOOM!*

With the exception of Thor, the occupants of the room were surprised by the sudden thunder booming outside the hospital in response to the Aesir's will as he wanted to get his message through.

"Now you listen here you royal pain in the ass! When someone offers to help you out of goodwill and mutual survival, you do not go ape shit and throw a fucking hissy fit…"

Xander continued his rant as he got into the man's face

"…so what will be happening is the following, WE shall help each other find out who tried to kill you, WE will find out what the hell happened to that Plutonium and WE WILL prevent a war that serves no one purposes except to kill a lot of people."

With that said the Aesir turned around and leaned on the wall, unmindful of the stares he was getting after his display.

"…"

"How do you plan to do that?" the King finally spoke after the silence had stretched long enough, never taking his eyes of the God among them who reciprocated in kind.

"First let's analyze the situation, obviously someone knew you were coming to the surface and also took into account your unique body type." The J'onn spoke neutrally.

"That would mean the assassin was given prior knowledge of him. That only happens if someone who knew Aquaman and knows he's an Atlantean gave that information." Batman added.

"Did you inform anyone of your coming here?" Superman questioned.

"Only my wife knew of my attempt for peace, no one else." He replied in all honesty, though internally he was shaken by these allegations.

***A traitor in my very court? No, it can't be! No one would be foolish enough to risk my wrath for bringing about a war for our people.***

"That doesn´t leave a whole lot to work with." Diana says as she joins in.

"Not necessarily, someone could have been listening in on your conversation without you being aware of it." John says calmly.

"Are you suggesting I have a traitor in my kingdom?" Aquaman finally asks incredulously at the theories being spouted off.

"It is the only logical answer, it is too convenient for an assassin to know, where, when and how to attack you, and if I'm right he will try again if news of your death doesn´t reach him soon." Xander spoke up.

"This is outrageous, no one would be foolish enough to try and kill me, the penalty for such and act is death, and even then the law states only my immediate next of kin would succeed me." Again he voiced he's previous thoughts when deep down he was starting to doubt his denials.

"Like I said it is the only logical conclusion."

"I think I know a way to get the information we want, but it´s going to need your cooperation." Batman said to the King.

Soon enough news came out informing everyone of the man was going to a better facility for treatment.

Green Lantern was in the room with the King much to the displeasure of both men.

Wonder Woman and Thor were on one building's roof, while Batman and Superman were at another.

J´onn was playing the role of Aquaman as he was carried out in the hospital gurney to the ambulance.

-I hope this plan of yours works Batman— Diana said to him through the comlink as he looked through his binoculars.

"Just keep your eyes open."

"Here he comes." Superman spoke as the trap was set.

As all eyes were on the transformed Martian, a man in disguise came out of a manhole between the adjacent buildings; he carefully made his way until he reached a mailbox and pulled a rocket launcher from his bag.

Wonder Woman caught site of the man.

"There!" She shouted to the others as her body tensed to spring into action.

"I see him." Batman spoke as he hurled a batarang with uncanny precision to the front end of the launcher causing him to misfire.

Having failed at getting at his target the unknown assassin soon ran to the very manhole he used to get there, Superman was the first to arrive and met quite the shock in the literal sense of the word as enough voltage ran through him that he was knocked unconscious.

Batman arrived to check up on the Martian, who was perfectly fine, before they both went in the direction Superman and the assassin took.

The man in question removed the disguise to reveal a man in a red and gray suit, this was the notorious assassin known as Deadshot, whose escape plan included the use of a high speed motorcycle he was currently boarding.

Batman and the Martian arrived to find Superman unconscious; Batman handled that while J´onn phased into the sewers just in time to watch Deadshot drive towards him with no intention of stopping, he phased just in time as the man reached him then reached for his comlink to inform Wonder Woman.

"Diana, he is heading in your direction!"

Diana nodded as she quickly moved off the building she was on and quickly struck the street sending out a shockwave that caused the road to cave down, forcing the assassin to the direction she wanted.

She wasted no time and ripped out the grid and moved down to the sewer.

The man turned his right to stop as Diana spoke.

"End of the road!"

The man replied calmly at that.

"I'll take a detour." As he raised his left arm and fired a missile at the street above her.

Wonder Woman had no choice but to shield herself when the roof came down on her and buried her in rubble as he sped away in the opposite direction from her. She quickly moved the rubble away and tried to look for the man but it was clear that he got away from them; she however kept her cool and reported to the others.

"He managed to get away from me but he's moving to the other tunnel to the right."

_Meanwhile Aquaman and Lantern…_

"What is taking so long? I must return to Atlantis." The ruler said with growing impatience as he neared the former Marine.

"Sit down your highness, will tell you when it´s safe to go."

"**Besides I don´t need another dressed down from Thor.**" He thought.

Aquaman seemed to comply… until he delivered a left hook that knocked him out.

"You presume too much."

And with that, he left with thoughts on what was suggested in regards to this being an inside job, so to speak.

_Back with the others…_

Deadshot kept the bike running and was about to be forced to take a turn, not knowing he had more company waiting for him in the form of Gotham's Dark Knight. The assassin paid little care to running over the man as he accelerated.

Batman used his grapple gun after leaving a present for the man in the form of miniature spike mines.

Deadshot ran over them and crashed, though not hard enough to compromise him as evidenced by him getting up and running for his freedom…or would have had the most feared man in Gotham stand in his way.

"Deadshot, I should have known it was you, make it easy on yourself and don´t move." The cape crusader spoke in a tone that left no argument, having dealt with this man before in Gotham.

Deadshot however wasn´t about to make it easy for anyone as he launched several smoke bombs at him and took off running, soon reaching his secondary vehicle a green van with hatch in the bottom and filled with plenty of weapons.

"I found him." Superman spoke as he trailed the man.

-Lead him towards me Superman— Thor spoke through the com channel.

Superman did just that as he made the man accelerate in traffic.

-Now Superman disable the rear tires, I´ll handle the front. —

Superman did so as he fired twin beams at the right rear tire, he looked up and saw that the Thunder God stood in front of him hammer at the ready. The out of control vehicle was soon at a desirable range as Xander swung Mjolnir down on the hood causing to flip over him land in a broken heap on its roof.

Superman wasted no time and ripped off the door before pulling out the groaning man out, Xander placed his hammer on his back as he approached to later pull out his sword moments later, it was in his experience that criminals freaked out more at the sight of it more than the hammer.

"Okay, okay, I give up." He spoke resignedly seeing as he had no other means to escape and was soon to be surrounded by the League.

Superman wasted little time as he knew that they had to hurry since time was of the essence.

"You tried to kill Aquaman, why?"

Deadshot decided to take the more sarcastic route in this matter as the others arrived.

"Gee, now why would a hired gun try to shoot somebody? Could it be someone paid me to?"

Superman was quick to get the sarcasm, but ignored it for now as they were joined by J'onn, Diana, Batman, and Diana. She was the next one to ask, though her question was more focused on finding out who had paid Deadshot.

"Who?" Getting closer to get the answer.

Deadshot looked at Diana and could help but mentally whistle at the very attractive woman, so ignoring his situation he decided to have some fun at her expense.

"Oh come on babe, you know I can't tell you that professional ethics…" he said as he checked her out, something neither she nor Xander missed, and caused the latter to scowl "…but then again, heh heh, if you make it worth my while."

Diana frowned darkly at the implication in the man's voice. This only reminded her of her teachers and mothers talks of man's nature to women…Thor didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Diana was thinking, and unfortunately this reminded him of the time Larry made some lewd comments to Buffy back in high school.

***Well this time, I can do something very manly and satisfying at the same time.*** He thought as he holstered his sword for what was to come.

"Superman, you mind if I take a crack at him? I´ll get him to talk." He spoke in such a way that didn't seem to show his intention, far too innocent Batman believed, though that feral smile wasn't exactly giving off the right image for it.

"Oh great..." Deadshot began with a mocking tone, unaware he was about to experience some VERY intense pain.

"…if it isn't the screw loose with a Viking fetish, what are you going to do to me?"

Thor's response was to punch him gently, by at least his standards, in the gut.

"Guh!"

He let him fall to his knees before he roughly grabbed him by the head to make him look directly into his eyes before he addressed him.

"Listen Deadshot…" he spoke calmly with no remorse for hitting the man "…you mind if call you Deadshot? I would just like to point our three things to you before we begin..."

"You´re…" *COUGH* "…supposed to ask…" *WHEEZE*… me a question before you do that." The assassin got out as he tried to compose himself. The Aesir's response to this was to strike him again.

*WHOOMP*

"Urgh!"

"First off, that was to let you know how serious I am about getting this information. Second, I do not like it when people interrupt me as I am speaking so do not do so again. Now then what was I saying? Ah yes things to point out, first I do not like it when you disrespect my friend here who was quite polite in asking you a question…"

Xander directed a look towards Superman before continuing.

"I frankly do not like it when your actions could lead to a war that could kill many innocent people, but what really pisses me off is the disrespect you just showed to her…"

He said to the hired gun while pointing his thumb at Wonder Woman who was caught off guard by that.

"See, I have spent my life around strong, confident women who have earned their places as a man's equal. And quite frankly you disrespecting her, a woman who is by all rights a proud and noble warrior as well as an emissary of peace and justice for her people well that just doesn't seem right now does it? So before we begin I would like for you to apologize to her…NOW."

"Fuck you and your bitch." Was the response the Thunder God received for his request.

*SIGH*

"Wrong answer buddy, here´s a penalty." He said to his prisoner before he grabbed his left arm and from there his pinky finger before he bent it in an unnatural way.

"CRACK!"

"Argh!"

"Son of a…!"

"That was your punishment, now apologize."

"Fuck you!"

"CRACK"

"There goes your ring finger."

"Gah, Kiss my ass you freak!"

"CRACK!" Index is bent.

"You really believe I won´t continue? I can go breaking every bone all day you worthless piece of shit. Now where is that apology I wanted, or would you like it that I use my hammer to break the rest of your fingers?"

"I'm sorry! I am sorry!"

"Good, now do I need to break anything else or will you talk and tell us what we want to know?" To add to the effect he held the man's trigger finger and started to reach for Mjolnir to strike at Deadshot's hand. He did not need to remove the mask to sense that the man was proverbially shitting bricks now.

"I-I´ll talk! I don´t know who it was! H-he kept himself hidden and I don´t ask who they are… b-but the way he paid me was odd… check the van it´s still in there!"

Superman did so and saw that it was scattered all over, Batman approached the stash and was surprised by what he saw.

"Spanish Doubloons."

***This proves it, there is a traitor in Aquaman's kingdom.***

"See I told you! Now get this maniac off me!" The assassin implored.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Xander said as he released the man and then proceeded to knock him out with a right cross to the face.

The others gave him questioning looks at his actions, to which he simply shrugged before answering.

"I don´t like people insulting my friends or women." He said while looking at her getting a smile out of her.

"Will talk about your interrogation methods later Thor, right now we need to get back Aquaman and show him this proof." Batman spoke

"A bit late for that." Stewart spoke as he joined them nursing a sore jaw.

"What happened?" Superman asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"That royal pain in the neck is already gone, I couldn´t stop him."

"Great, we went from SNAFU to FUBAR in ten seconds flat." Xander said out loud in a grim tone.

"Hera help him." Diana says with worry as she can only imagine what will occur to the monarch.

_In Atlantis…_

Arthur returned to his kingdom and saw many surprised by his return; apparently someone deemed it fit to declare him dead in his absence.

"**No! Could that man be right? Who would dare spread such rumors!**" He furiously thought as he made his way to the throne room.

He arrived just in time to hear his brother Orm speak to his Generals.

"My friends, now is the time for action! Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies! Are you with me!"

Hearing the cheers of his men was enough for him to take action.

"Orm!" He yelled as he entered the room much to everyone shock.

"**Could Orm be the traitor as the surface dweller in armor said to me? How many are in on this conspiracy against me? How could my own brother do this to me? To Atlantis!**"

"What treason is this!"

Orm then spoke as Aquaman came closer.

"No treason Brother I thought you were…"

"Dead!" He finished for him.

"That´s no reason to plunge Atlantis into a foolhardy war! I left specific orders…"

Orm glared at him and replied darkly to his brother.

"I´m only doing what you never had the courage to do."

"Enough! I´ll hear no more, Arrest the traitor!" He ordered, but none moved to heed the command.

Orm spoke in an arrogant and utterly satisfied tone to the soldiers with him.

"You heard him."

The soldiers leveled their weapons…not at Orm as Aquaman hoped, but to him…

"**I have been betrayed! By my brother no less!**"

"What!"

"You are the traitor; you abandoned your people, sold them out to the surface dwellers…" He paused as he basked in the moment of his triumph "…look around you Brother, I´m in charge now." He said darkly, as Aquaman could only look on in anger.

To be continued…

A/N: I hope you enjoy the beginning of this saga and the second part to come, from here I'm not sure if I should follow in Freedom Guard's footsteps and make something of a world tour or move on to the next episode…well I'll have plenty of time to decide.

Oh and I have decided to use the Comic and Animated version of Doomsday, it simply would not do to use that crappy clone of Superman since the original was way more hard hitting.

Still not sure about Galatea though.

Let's answer some reviews:

Guest: Which version? Please be specific…nah I'm kidding it will be the Marvel first because in the DC I have to really plan the Hades/Spartan battle.

SeanHicks4: Yeah i couldn't help myself and had to poke a bit of fun at Angel.

Wonderbee31: Well i will have him confront the situation with the Order as well as Ice's attidude shifts when he isa round, i will strive to get a Fire/Flash pairing since there is a lack of it in fanfiction…was considering making it a Flash/Salyer deal but i couldn't see to it, may be have him be a friend.

GeorgeTobor: I aim too please!

Knives91: Nah…i ain't that mean…yet.

RoyalTwinFangs: Its next on the list, you have my Word.

Raidentensho: Haven't decided yet.

Trooper0007: Awe and reverence from the Amazons while with Hades i will go with apathy, then rage and bloodlust.

That's all for now so peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

The Son of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction, I do not own BTVS or any DC characters that appear here, and there will be a slight reference to the Marvel versions of Thor, you have been warned.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

-Media or transmission—

Chapter 8 part 2:

Things were not looking good for the true King of Atlantis as he was surrounded by the turncoats and his Brother who stood before him, wearing his crown and wielding his trident.

"For years I have stood in your shadow and watched as you led Atlantis to the brink of ruin, I'll stand for it no more and neither will your Generals." The usurper spoke with scorn as he stepped aside for General Brak to speak to his former monarch.

"This is a battle we should have fought years ago, but you betrayed us by siding with our enemies." The fallen General accused.

The last betrayal to him was enough to push Aquaman´s rage beyond the limit, only one thought was in his mind, to make these men pay dearly for this affront.

He overpowered two of the guards at his sides and delivered two well-placed blows before lunging at his former kin, however…

"ZAATT!"

"ARRG!" he yelled as the energies from the trident were released and managed to knock him unconscious.

Orm look with much satisfaction for his cruel deed.

"Take him away." He ordered with utter disgust for the man.

After two guards did so he turned towards Brak.

"General Brak, ready your troops at once."

"Yes my Lord."

With that said he and the other betrayers went to gather their troops for the coming conflict.

Orm smugly sat on the throne he had usurped, feeling immense satisfaction for his victory over his Brother.

***Atlantis shall be the first to kneel at my rule and then, after I show the surface dwellers their place, they too shall bow before me and no one shall be able to stop me.*** He thought, just as Mera rush in a side entrance, not knowing her love was just taken away to some unknown fate.

"Orm! They say my husband has returned…" She spoke as she came to his side "…is this true?" She asked with a desperate hope in her eyes.

"I wish it were…" He said in a tone that betrayed nothing of the treachery that has taken place, he rose to look her in the eyes "…but it is only an unfounded rumor."

Hearing this she covers her eyes in grief.

"I tried to be strong, but without him."

"Don´t worry Mera…" He spoke in a gentle tone as he comforted her "…I´ll take care of you and your son." He spoke ominously.

"My son?" She asks as she does not like the sound of that, what he says next sets alarms off in her mind.

"I´ve already took the precaution of placing him under my protection."

The woman quickly runs to her child's bad and is horrified to find it empty and she began to feel deep in her gut that she knew just what happened to him. And who was the one responsible.

He soon follows calmly and speaks to her, in the same monotone voice.

"This are dangerous times Mera, we can´t be too careful."

"Where is he?" She naturally asks him.

"The Prince will come to no harm as long as you cooperate."

"How can you do this?" She asks as she tries to find some reason for these man´s actions.

"I assure you I am only doing what is best…for Atlantis." The would be king says to the Queen though in her heart she knows that is not the case. Orm's words were all she needed to hear to know that the future of Atlantis, its people, and her family would be very bleak indeed if what Orm planned came to fruition.

"**Oh Arthur, where are you?**"

_With the League…_

Thor and the others were currently traveling in the Javelin towards Atlantis in order to warn the King of their discovery of a traitor in their mists.

"Batman, have you found anything with the Watchtower sensors?" Superman spoke to the caped crusader, who had gone to the Watchtower to see if he could see any sign of activity from the underwater city.

-No, there is no sign of activity in Atlantis, and that's what worries me. —

"What are the chances we beat him here?" Xander quipped, though not in his jovial way.

-I wouldn't get my hopes up for that contingency.—

"Batman… Have you ever considered placing some more fabric softener in your undies? I hear it does wonders for a person's disposition." The Aesir replied as the man's outlook chaffed on him.

***All those toys in his belt must cost a mint and he can't find someone to take that stick out of his ass? Guy has some serious issues, though I can't fault him for being cautious.***

-…you've been spending too much time with Flash; I'll keep you posted if anything changes, Batman out. —

"Could we have beaten him here?" Diana had to ask as the alternative was not something she was too keen on.

*SIGH*

"I hate to say it but no, he had a good head start on us, and in his element he is the hare to our tortoise, and then there's…" Xander thought over his next comment as it would have some serious implications.

"Xander?"

"We shouldn't be going in like this as if we're going to be having an easy time."

"You are expecting resistance of some kind?" J'onn asked in his recognizable tone.

"Isn't that a bit extreme? We aren't trying to cause an incident." Steward spoke respectfully to the man.

"True and I sure as Hell don't want to start a shooting match, but let's look at the facts, we know for a fact that there is a traitor in Atlantis, we know he or she is well funded, that proves he is either a high level politician or maybe a member of the Royal family. In either case that person may have already captured or killed Aquaman and usurped control of the city, if that's the case then we are walking straight into a trap."

That put all of them on edge as the God raised had a good point.

Before anyone could comment Diana, who was once more at the co-pilot seat and looking at the radar spoke as she saw some incoming vessels.

"Atlantean navy approaching." She spoke.

"Let's hope you're wrong Thor." Superman spoke to him as he prepared to talk to the vessel.

"You and me both Superman." He replied with some worry as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

***Come on Murphy, give me a pass just this once in my life…*** the Aesir thought as he hoped his typical luck would not see them get into another conflict.

"This is the Justice League with urgent message for Aquaman, we believe his life is in terrible danger."

On board the main vessel the message was received, however the commander of this vessel was none other than General Brak himself. And he had no plans on letting the surface dwellers leave this battleground alive.

"Order's General?"

"Destroy them." He replied coldly.

The soldier soon did so.

"BOOM!"

***Damn you Murphy! Damn you to Hell! When I get my hands on you I'll shove a lightning bolt up your nose AND your ass!***

"Damn! This officially means we're too late!" Stewart shouted as torpedoes were launched and impacted the ship, thankfully the armor held under their assault.

"Get us out of here Sarge!" Thor yelled as he held onto a nearby console.

"On it!"

The Javelin soon did as he it got past the ships and bikes due to its better armor and speed.

"We can't outrun them forever; we have to take the fight to them." Superman spoke as handed Diana and Thor a breathing mask, Stewart powered up his ring and J'onn simply followed as his Martian physiology made the use of the mask unnecessary.

The five soon vacated the ship and rushed the soldiers. The kid gloves were off this time around and so the League had to go full throttle.

Superman's strength proved to be powerful enough to knock out the soldiers despite their tough bodies.

Diana was using her bracers to deflect incoming fire while also getting in close to engage them, some on occasion chased her through the rocky formation, but even underwater her agility proved too much for them as she jumped and twisted in the water as if she was born in it.

Stewart, erected a shield behind her when three water bikes came up, the riders were coming in to fast to avoid it and had to bail out.

J'onn used the ocean floor and his intangibility to his advantage as the riders crashed into the rocks or each other.

Thor was limited to using his brute strength and endurance since underwater combat with his sword and hammer were things he had not been trained in. Not to mention the fact that using Mjolnir IN water was NOT recommended.

Two soldiers rushed his position but instead of retreating like they expected, he pushed of the floor and clothesline the two with enough force they were easily dislodged from their vehicles and knocked out.

"Superman, we have to make a break for the city! We stay here, we're going to get swamped!" he said through the com link as he evaded incoming fire.

The kryptonian agreed with that plan relayed it to the others.

However the flagship soon came and began to fire their entire ordinance at them.

Superman got underneath a massive boulder and used his great strength to drag it along its hull, causing it to capsize.

They all soon broke away from the fight and came to a reef that overlooked the city.

"We're almost there!" Stewart spoke as they passed the reef, however behind them external defense platforms activated and fired spiked spheres at them.

"DEPTHCHARGES!" Thor all but screamed, sadly the warning came too late as they blew up around them.

The shockwave sent Xander near two others, when they blew the close range shockwave made him lose consciousness.

The others were also knocked unconscious and fell to the sea bed, but Xander fell in a nearby crack large enough for him, he tumbled down through it, whether by luck or design it curved inward so his form was hidden from the others.

The rogue soldiers soon came upon the Leaguers.

"What should we do with them General?"

"Bring him to his highness, he shall decide their fate." Brak said to his subordinate.

The soldiers did as asked and pick up the four and led them inside.

"Where is the other one?" a soldier spoke.

But looked but found no sign of him.

"Keep searching, we cannot take any chances he may have survived." The lead man said to the other two, they nodded in agreement and remained to search the area.

_In the Atlantean throne room…_

The League was bound and kneeling on the floor still reeling from the explosive encounter. Superman was the first to awaken, and immediately took notice of his bonds and the lack of strength in his arms, and the device on his head.

"**A power inhibitor?**"

He looked up when he felt a presence near him and could tell this was not Aquaman.

"Worthless surface scum." Orm said with utmost disdain for him and the other, who from what he could gather were also wearing the inhibitors and were equally shackled.

"Ugh, where´s Aquaman?" He said weakly as he felt quite drained from the previous battle.

"I thought your kind already took care of him?" He said in a way that betrayed nothing of his involvement.

"No… he came back here." Diana spoke next followed by Clark.

"We came to warn him about a plot against his life, an Atlantian plot." He spoke loudly; all unaware that in the balcony Mera was overhearing them.

"**A plot against Arthur? Could it be true?**"

"Lies and deception!" the usurper cried out as he used the trident to electrocute Superman.

"I consider this latest incursion an act of war." He spoke as a soldier carried away the still smoking kryptonian.

"You will be executed as enemies of the crown, and then I'll wipe out the surface world forever." He spoke as he turned and left.

"Wait! Where´s Thor? What have you done with him!" Diana yelled.

"He´s probably dead, rotting away at the bottom of the ocean as we speak."

"Liar! He is a God and no mere weapon would fell him."

"A God? Clearly you are more delusional than I believed, but no matter. Guards! Take this land born filth away."

Diana never ceased to glare at the tyrant as she and the others were taken.

_Meanwhile in another section of the city…_

Two guards stood near the one of the many pools that led to the murky depths that existed outside the dome that covered the city.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we were ordered too, look I know you don´t like this post and neither do I, but orders are…" He paused suddenly earning a look from his fellow soldier.

"What? What is it?"

"Is it me or is there something floating there?" he spoke as he sees a shadow under the water.

"Yeah, there is, think we should check it or call it in first?"

"Better check, if it turns out to some seaweed or something else will be laughed out of the Navy."

Both moved slowly toward the shadow and weapons at the ready, slowly they peered into the pool...

*SPLASH*

*WHAM!*

"Ugh!" only for the one on the right to be struck by a hammer in the stomach.

"By Poseidon!" The other soldier cried as he looked at his companion who was knocked out on the floor with the war hammer at his side. Unfortunately for him his lack of attention caused him to miss the arm rising from the water towards his ankle until finally…

"Ugh…AAAAAHHH!" The now captive soldier screamed as he was dragged into the water, a moment later Thor rose from the pool while an unconscious soldier floated on the water's surface.

"Well hate to leave you here gents…" he spoke calmly to no one in particular as Mjolnir floated to his outstretched hand "…but I have some friends that need rescuing and I can't afford any delays."

***Okay so if I were to take prisoners…where would be the best place to either keep them or make an example of them?*** He thought as he made his way out of the current building while evading patrols. He hoped that the idiot behind this coup was not smart enough to try and play his hand too soon.

Once he successfully exited the building he looked around and saw the tallest building in the very center of the city.

***Well that's a no brainer.***

Decision made, he carefully made his way towards the palace was located and where his friends were being held captive.

***Guess all those years sneaking into crypts and caves with the gang are finally paying off.***

_Inside the palace…_

After gaining entry into the palace via a windo, the storm wielding deity went deeper into the bowls of the castle in his search for his friends he paused behind an archway as two soldiers passed.

"Did you hear? They say the King appeared in the city, could he really be alive?"

"Don't be a fool; did you not hear Lord Orm? Those filthy surface dwellers killed him and desecrated his body as a message to us, oh how I wish I could face them instead of being here."

"You're right, they shall rue the day they dared to murder our king."

***So he did come here and this guy Orm must have caught him, he must be held somewhere outside the city. Orm would never risk letting a single hair on ol' fishstick's hair peek out of a crack in the ground***

Xander deduced before refocusing at the task at hand ***First thing first, get the League out then we search for him and find out how to bust this plot wide open.**"

As they made their way through the hall way he spotted a woman in the distance. From her fair complexion, the crown on her hair and high quality robes he would have to guess that this was the Queen of the Atlanteans and Aquaman's wife.

***Got to give Aquaman his due, he sure picked a strong woman to be his wife if her hefting the mace is any indication. Now why is she here and with a mace?***

Mera was quietly making her way towards the captured heroes, having heard how they attempted to aid her husband, she knew they could help her find him and free her son.

However as she passed a hallway she was grabbed from behind, making her drop her mace.

"_Don't struggle…_" Thor whispered as he kept a look out for any sentries in the area "_…I am not here to harm you, I am simply looking for my friends, now I am going to remove my hand so do not scream, understand?_"

She nodded and soon the man, from what she could tell, removed his hand and allowed her to get a good look at him.

She was surprised to finds a large armored man standing before her.

"Are you one of the surface dwellers who came to help my husband?"

"Yes ma'am, may ask what your name is?"

"I am Mera, the wife of the one you call Aquaman… do you know where he is?" she asked with fear for his safety.

"I'm sorry but no, I know he isn't in the city but that is all."

She bowed her head in sadness for a moment before she regained her composure.

"We must hurry your friends are being held captive and are soon going to be executed."

She spoke urgently as she picked up her mace once more and lead him towards the area where they were being held.

They soon found them in a tank filled with water.

"No." He spoke as he grabbed his hammer and hurled it towards the glass.

"What in Neptune's name!" one the guards shouted as the saw the hammer crash through the glass.

Both guards moved to the side to avoid the torrent of water, before they stepped back in and raised their rifles towards the interlopers, however...

"Fir..." "WHAM!" "Ugh!"

The Queen soon showed them she was no delicate flower as she bashed one guard and then turned on the other.

"Que…" "WHAM!"

The floor was soon flooded as the glass gave way and the water slowly drained.

Xander started ripping out the shackles and the inhibitors, and lowered them to the floor, Wonder Woman being the last.

"Diana?"

*COUGH*

"Xander?"

"The one and only, how many guys in armor and carrying a hammer and sword do you know?" He gave her a lopsided grin as he spoke to her.

"Oh thank the goddess, we were starting to worry." She said with relief.

"Heh, the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, but we can have the questions later. Can you stand?"

"Yes, just allow me a moment to catch my breath."

He did so and checked on the others who were starting to regain consciousness.

"Everyone this is Mera, the Queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman, she helped me find you."

"Thank you." Superman spoke to the woman.

"There is no need, you came to help Arthur, and it is the least I could do; now I must ask you to continue to do so, for I fear he and my son are in grave danger."

"Your son?" J'onn asked.

"Yes Orm, Arthur's half-brother has taken the crown and hidden him; I fear for their lives, please help me." She implored.

"We will ma'am, but first we need to get you safe, we have no idea who's on your side and whose on Orm's. The last thing we want is for you to get caught in a shooting match."

Superman spoke as he and the others moved away from the area.

Mera's thoughts turned towards her family and what she would do to Orm should he harm them.

She had no idea the danger both of them found themselves in.

_In an unknown location…_

Aquaman was currently struggling to free himself from a large rock he found himself chained to.

Below him was an active volcanic fissure, the heat could be felt up to his position and he could tell it was about to get worse before his situation got better.

"**When I get my hands on those traitors they shall be begging for death´s merciful embrace!**"

Soon however his attention was caught by the arrival of the ringleader of this nefarious plot.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm mocked a top his water bike.

***Arrogant bastard…***

"Getting rid of me won´t make the people of Atlantis serve you." He said to his former kin.

"I know that whole lineage thing can get messy, fortunately I have a solution." He said as he approached his vehicle´s cargo hold.

"What do you mean?"

Orm simply opened the hatch and pulled out a bundle, it´s cries were soon heard and he revealed none other than his son.

"NO!"

_Back at Atlantis…_

The League was currently escorting the Queen to a safer location, mostly because they didn´t know who was still in favor of Aquaman and who was in on the plot.

Diana overlooked the grand architecture of the city and commented on it.

"You´re kingdom is truly magnificent; I see why Aquaman protects it so passionately."

"Unfortunately there are those whose ambitions would destroy it." She spoke with sadness.

"Incoming!" Thor warned as he sensed danger close, he was proven right as several guards came and began to fire at them regardless of the Queen´s presence.

He and Diana covered her, him with his hammer spinning about and she with her bracers, their retreat was hampered by the arrival of three more men who began to fire their laser weaponry at them, Superman taking the brunt of the attack.

"**Ugh, still not strong enough to keep this up.**" He thought as he placed himself before the barrage.

"Stand back!" Stewart orders as he focuses his ring on the bridge they stood on, soon there is a power build up that reaches critical, resulting in a large explosion and the soldiers falling into the waters bellow.

All the heroes remained aloft in the air and headed for a more secure location.

_Meanwhile with Aquaman…_

Upon seeing his defenseless child in the arms of his treacherous brother, Arthur's rage knew no bounds.

Orm swam to him just out of reach and openly mocked the man.

"A pity, the young prince will be yet another innocent victim of the surface dwellers aggression…"

"RARRGH!"

"…Sadly that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne."

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME ORM! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Orm simply ignored this as he plunged his dagger into the rocks surface and hanged the crying child next to his father, before swimming back to his vehicle.

"Well I am off to avenge your deaths." He said as he aimed and fired the trident at the base of rock that held them.

"OOOORRRMMMM!"

Slowly but surely their prison descended to the fiery pit, by sheer luck one of Aquaman´s bonds was weakened by his struggles allowing him to break free.

His child's cries spurred him on as he tried to break the other one to save them; ripping off his sharpened buckle he struck the metal repeatedly but would not give.

"**No! I will not fail now! Not when it counts the most!**" He thought before he focused not on the metal band but on another target.

"YARRRRGH!"

_Back in the palace…_

Superman, J´onn searched every room they could in search of the missing ruler and prince, while the Queen was guarded by the Aesir, Lantern and the Amazon.

The Martian soon phased in through the floor.

"We´ve searched the entire palace."

"But there´s still no sign of him." Superman spoke much to the Queen's dismay as he flew in through a balcony.

"I'm sorry but I could find no trace." John said as he walked in from behind them.

Mera cried at this, thoughts of her child and husband running rampant.

However all turned to the entrance as they felt someone arrive, and much to the surprise of everyone it was none other than Aquaman carrying his infant son in his right arm.

Mera ran and embraced her husband as soon as he was in reach.

"My love! You´re safe."

"And so is our son." He replied as he handed him to her.

The child was happy to be near his mother who held him, joy swelling up in her heart as she felt his.

This joy turned to shocked horror as she saw the bloody stump where his left hand was.

"Your hand…"

"Where. Is. Orm?" He said in a voice filled with utter hatred.

_Medical wing…_

Right now they had all relocated to the medical wing where the King's his personal physician was working on a substitute appendage for his leader, while the others watched on.

"His own hand, I can´t believe it…" the Man of Steel says loud enough to be heard by the others.

"I told you he was a madman." Stewart added, regardless if he was heard or not.

"Is it madness to sacrifice all for someone you love?" Mera asks the Lantern, who has the decency not to retort.

Xander feels the need to add to that comment.

"Was it mad for my father to send me forward through time so I could live while my people died? Was it madness when Superman's parents gave their lives to see him to safety? I'd say it was a fair trade, a hand for a life. Better to lose a limb than to lose any chance to save your family."

They were all silent as they processed his words. Aquaman simply nodded in thanks while he wondered what he meant when he said that he was sent forward through time.

"You´re right, I apologize you highness." Stewart finally said as he realized he was out of line.

"No need, I understand my husband´s first impression was somewhat tense for you but as your friend said, he is quite passionate in the protection of our people, please do not judge him too harshly because of It." She replied getting a nod in return.

"Can´t you work any faster?" Arthur asks the surgeon, not for the pain but the urgency to deal with the traitors.

"This is a delicate operation my lord, it can´t be rushed."

It was then that the man of steel received an incoming communiqué from their teammate.

"Go ahead Batman." Superman spoke as he pressed the earpiece.

-We have a situation at the North Pole; thermal readings show a large increase in temperature as well a reduction in salt water around the area. —

"If that continues the ecological effects could be catastrophic." J´onn spoke to all; Aquaman immediately began to think about that.

"**Is it possible Orm found it?**"

"Then let´s check it out." Stewart suggested.

"But what about the crisis here?" She spoke as she looks to the pair.

"There may be a connection." The monarch spoke gravelly.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked the man.

"It´s the Doomsday Thermal Reactor, we designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"You what!" Stewart asks in shock.

"It is a weapon of last resort should Atlantis face dire fate, it is also the reason I never had it armed." He said with shame at his carelessness.

"Do the terms Mutually Assured Destruction mean anything to you right now?" Xander asked rhetorically as he palmed his face.

"The Plutonium from the sub! He must have stolen it and used it to fuel the device." GL spoke as the pieces came into place.

"We have to stop him before it´s too late." Superman spoke in a dire tone.

"And we will…" Arthur spoke as he stood with menacing harpoon for a hand "…I'll see to it personally."

_The North Pole…_

Aquaman had swam at great speeds towards the location of the Doomsday weapon, bursting out of the water and landing with a grace and poise, that would make any world class gymnast green with envy.

He was not alone.

"What is your plan?" Xander asked the monarch as he and the other flew to his side.

"Find Orm and break him in half."

"Simple and easy, messy to boot, I like it." The Thunder God quipped

"INCOMING!" Stewart yelled as he saw the incoming laser, from beneath the ice.

"BOOM!"

Three massive vessels rose from the ice and immediately opened fire upon them.

Stewart shielded Aquaman, Diana, and himself, while J´onn, Superman and Thor flew out to engage the enemy.

At the lead of the army stood none other than Brak, sword held high.

"Soldiers of Atlantis attack!" He yelled making all the men on their water bikes soon race towards the heroes.

The League did the same, with Stewart releasing his shield to allow Aquaman to engage the renegades.

"Here we go again." He spoke as the fight began.

In his Jet Batman raced to aid his comrades and had a clear view of the destruction of the icecaps.

"Superman the glaciers are already starting to melt." He said over the Comm.

"I know…" He replied as he pressed the transceiver in his ear "…but we have our hands full here." He spoke as the League members currently engaged the rebel Atlantians.

Stewart weaved around the laser fire and created a battering ram that slammed into the riders.

Diana and J'onn double teamed the invaders; Diana using her lasso removed the riders causing their vehicles to spin out of control or slam into the others. Those were grabbed by the Martian and dropped into the sea.

Superman took on the capital ship dodging cannon fire and getting an up-close and personal look as he dove into the hull and ripped them out from beneath.

Xander spun his hammer until a powerful tornado came about and raced towards his attackers, the results spoke for themselves as they were suck up into the vortex and thrown into the sea with force.

Aquaman was not idle as he commandeered a water bike and summoned to his aid a Killer Whale that slammed down on his enemies, much to the Lantern's and Aesir's surprise..

"I saw it, but I still don't believe it." Stewart spoke.

"That makes two of us, and I'm a God and i was impressed." Thor added.

"John! Thor! Follow him, we'll keep them busy!" Superman spoke as he dove back into the fight.

Both agreed and soon flew after the monarch, there they met up with Batman along the way.

"There´s not much time if we don´t shut that thing of the entire world is doomed!" The lantern grim tone told Xander all he needed to hear as they flew to stop a madman's diabolical scheme.

_Inside the glacier that housed the device…_

Aquaman quietly made his way inside the melting mountain of ice, there was no sign of his treacherous brother but that didn't mean he wasn't around.

He soon stood before the device he had built and now threatened the world.

***I hope he hasn't had the time to change the deactivation sequence. If he has then I will have to do this the hard way.*** He thought as he approached the keyboard, however…

"ZZAAATT!"

"ARRRGH!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother..." He spoke as readied to ram the trident into him "…a mistake I won´t again...YARG!" he yelled before following through with his threat however Aquaman dodged at the last moment and pushes him away with a heel kick to the face.

Both struggled for supremacy as Arthur kept him at bay with his weapon before delivering a powerful right cross to his opponents face.

"It´s over."

"You´re right…" Orm spoke as he aimed the trident at the console "ZZAAT!" "…and you lost."

Aquaman could only watch in horror as the controls were destroyed, this proved costly as he was blasted by his treacherous sibling once more.

"The tide is against you…" He spoke as he got up and approached the man "…the reactor can´t be shut down!"

The trio arrived just in time to see the men battling it out with great ferocity as Aquaman punched and slashed at Orm who shielded himself with the trident while firing.

Eventually Orm got the upper hand as Aquaman jumped into the air to tackle him…only to receive a potent blast in the chest that launched him off the broken bridge.

He managed to jab his hook into the ice wall and stopped his decent.

Xander arrived just in time to see Orm head over to ascertain his victory.

"You two deal with the machine I'll deal with Orm." He spoke as he grabs his weapons and runs towards the man without waiting for a reply from the others.

Batman reached the controls first and did not like what he saw.

"No good, I'll have to go inside and shut it off manually."

"Inside!"

Stewart might not have been a nuclear weapons expert, but he knew that what Batman had in mind was suicidal to the extreme.

"Your ring, can it protect me from the radiation?"

"Guess we'll find out." Stewart answered as he covers the Dark knight in an emerald glow. He knew that they didn't have a whole lot of choices so here they went.

Orm in the meantime was firing at the true ruler of Atlantis who jumped the walls to avoid being plunged to the dark depths below.

"Hey dipshit! Heads up!"

"CLANG!" the sound of metal on metal was heard as Orm used the trident to block the blades that would have strike him down.

"Who the blazes are you!" He yelled at the armored warrior.

"Hi I'm Thor, I'll be your designated asskicker for the remainder of this battle. Now get ready to be kicked off that throne you don't deserve you filthy tyrant." He spoke as he pushed even further into the man.

They broke away from each and Xander strikes with a slash from his sword…

*CLANG!* which is blocked by the Trident's shaft, and follows with backhanded blow with his hammers axe head.

Orm steps back and thrusts the weapon making the God dodge to the left as he is out of position and is out classed in range. Orm backs away while feeling frustration build.

"Grrr, I am no tyrant, I am the savior of Atlantis, and I shall lead us into victory over the Surface dwellers, gragh!" He spoke before pushing off the Thunder God and aiming his trident.

Xander responded by aiming his hammer at him which started to hum with power.

Both men unleashed the energies contained in them and both struck against one another in a contest of wills. Sparks and bolts flew as the powers fought for dominance.

"You are just a mad man who wants for more power at the cost of innocents!"

"I shall hear no more of your incessant prattle worm! I am a King!"

"And I'm the God of Storms asshole top that!"

Aquaman in the meantime had finally climbed back up and placed himself above the traitor and jumped.

"Orm!"

"What! Ugh!"

Both men fell on an ice bridge below, further weakening it, the trident embedding itself near them.

Arthur got up first before Orm and readied to strike with his bladed appendage, however Orm acted swiftly and swung his dagger at him drawing blood from a slash to the chest.

"You do not deserve to wear the crown or the throne you weak and spineless coward!" He spoke with utter loathing as he approached the King…only for the ground to give underneath him.

"Argh!" He yells only barely managing to hold on at the last second.

Aquaman simply stood at the pitiful figure, who given his battles with both the Spartan and his brother could not hold on much longer.

"B-brother! H-help me!" He implored.

Aquaman did indeed reached down…and took back HIS trident.

"I believe this is mine." The king of Atlantis stated coldly.

At moment Orm's strength failed him and he fell into the darkness.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Aquaman simply made his way up, though the Xander met him halfway and extended his hand to help him up.

"Is it over?" Aquaman asks as he takes the offered gesture.

The generator in the background shut down thanks to efforts of the caped crusader.

"It is now, Orm?"

"Dead."

"Good, if you hadn't I would." And he meant it too.

"Good to know…." He spoke as the other two came to them "…let's go, there is still much to be done."

_Back in Atlantis…_

With the League's help, Aquaman rounded up all of those who stood by Orm's side during the conflict, right now he was looking on with disdain as Brak spoke in a futile attempt to save himself.

He and the others who took part of the coup were surrounded by men who stood loyal to the king. The mere sight of the men who sided with his brother gripped him with rage and it was only due to the fact that the coup was ended that he did not beat them senseless. The fact that his wife was there also gave him more reason not to go all out on Orm's underlings.

"…so you see your highness we had no other choice but to follow the traitor Orm."

"**Spineless cowards…**" he internally spoke before he addressed the man

"You filthy cowards, you can't even accept responsibilities for your actions, you nearly plunged our people into a war that would have cost millions of lives. You went as far as show the location and function of the Doomsday device, the League and Thor has showed me what would have occurred if I had used it and it would have killed us along with the surface dwellers."

As he spoke the League and his family watched on.

***Cowards always look for the way out when the chips are down.***

"My king I…"

"Be silent! I should have you and your men be thrown into a fiery chasm, but I shall be lenient and have you all stripped or your ranks, and imprisoned for the rest of your miserable lives in our most secure prison. Guards! Get this scum out of my sights." He ordered.

Once out of their sight the king finally let his tension to drop as he thought about all that happened.

*SIGH*

"I should have prevented this from happening, my fears over the surface dwellers allowed these to happen."

"Your highness if I may, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, you are still just a man with many responsibilities and cannot be expected to keep watch over everyone." Diana said as she recalled the heavy weight her mother had to bare as queen.

"She's right, we all made a lot of bad judgment calls on this one, let's be thankful we managed to fix them before it was too late." Stewart said next to the king.

Arthur simply walked to the balcony and looked at his city.

"All I ever wanted was peace and security for my people."

"With what's happen it will not be an easy road." Superman spoke.

"True, but life has never been meant to be easy…" the Aesir spoke as all turned to look at him "…all we can do is live day by day and try to do right for ourselves and others."

"Wise words."

Xander simply shrugs at that.

"I simply have led a…unique life, nothing more."

"I have lot to make up for, in both our worlds."

"If you need help you need only ask, think of it as a token of friendship." Superman spoke as he and the League stood together and nodded.

"Friendship?" he thought it over as he heard the man of steel's offer "…Yes, perhaps the time has come to get to know our neighbors on the surface."

"It won't be quick, but in time both our worlds will be able to coexist and make this world better than it is."

"I hope to live long enough to see that day." He spoke as he stood by his wife and child and together looked upon the city.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

Ok, I have tried to keep this quiet but the amount of questions on when I will update has forced my hand.

About two weeks ago my house was robbed, among the items taken was my laptop, hence all updates are now stalled. I apologize that this causes distress to some of my fans but right now all my effort and money is being diverted to beefing up security in my home and helping replace some of the items stolen, leaving little to no time to work on my fanfics. For those of you interested my family is safe as this tragedy occurred while we were all at work or school so no one was hurt.

Please bear with me as I try to figure something out regarding my stories and don't give up on me yet, I have taken beatings before yet life has yet to find a way to put me down and this will be no different.

I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this delay and are patient with me in the wake of these circumstances.

Peace out!


End file.
